Between Angels and Demons
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Life is a strange thing, but every now and then something different happens… something, heavenly or hellish. It all depends on your point of view. One thing is for certain though; he won't leave until he grants Matthew his wish. Because the best wishes can't be granted by one's own power.
1. Rescue and Promise

**Shinigami-cat: **Well this is just an idea I've been tossing around in my head for a while. If it sucks, it sucks. If you want me to continue, I'll continue… I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary:**

**Life is a strange thing, but every now and them something different happens… something, heavenly or hellish. It all depends on your point of view. One thing is for certain though; he won't leave until he grants Matthew his wish. Because the best wishes can't be granted by one's own power.**

**Warnings:**

**Mild horror, drama, swearing, yaoi and craziness**

**Between Angels and Demons**

**Rescue and Promise**

Matthew was just a regular guy, living in the regular suburbs where nothing ever happened and he liked it that way. Mainly because he had was done dealing with the craziness of school and his bizarre home life. He had moved there after he had finished high school and just wanted to find a normal well-paying job somewhere and just relax a little. So far his life had been pretty good to him. He had all of that. He was now stuck in his routine.

In short he was boring. Not that he minded. He was a loner for the majority of his life anyway. The only times he really socially interacted was when his friend, Alfred, tried to get him to interact with people or when he was part of the school's hockey team. He still did a bit of hockey down at the local ice skating rink. It was fun.

Tonight for him was just another regular night; walk home from the doing a bit of hockey, get some food for his pet husky cross bear, Kuma. He had adopted the young animal from a shelter. He really love the dog. He was cute and adorable.

To get home after he got the food he had to walk through the park. It was always dark at night and a little creepy, and sometimes stray dogs walked through it, but Matthew didn't mind. He had his hockey stick. He was safe enough.

'_I wish the council would do something about them… Someone's going to get attacked one day._' He sighed a little and looked around the trees. '_Yeah… At least it's just dog and not something dangerous like a pack of wolfs or something…_'

The sudden cry of someone's voice and the snarl of a dog confirmed Matthew's suspicions. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to see what was going on and perhaps if he could help. What he saw was both amusing and a little sad.

There was a man standing on a park bench beating off dogs with a stick. He would have looked like he was doing okay if it wasn't for the fact that he had a bite mark on his leg and he looked like he was bleeding badly. Matthew wouldn't understand what the man was saying, but he sounded really pissed off and a little scared as he shouted at the dogs. Matthew couldn't be sure, he was wearing a hoodie. It sounded like he might have been speaking in German.

What striked Matthew as off though was that all the dogs seemed to be Dobermans. He had never seen a stray Doberman around these parts before. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to save that man. He put down his bag and grabbed his hockey stick. "Hey! Move it mutts!" He snapped at the dogs.

A few of dogs turned their heads and growled, jumping at him. Matthew gulped a little and delivered a few swift hit. Not enough to kill, just enough to make them back off. In less than a minute the Doberman's growled and quickly ran away.

The man standing on the park bench chuckled a little and jumped off the bench, cursing when his bitten leg touched the ground. Matthew quickly moved over to him. "Hey are you okay?" Up close the man's skin was sickly white. "Do you need to go to a hospital or something?"

The man took off his hoodie revealing his silver hair and bright, blood red eyes. This man was albino, so he wasn't actually as sick as his skin might have made him look. As Matthew looked over him he couldn't help but feel a small blush rising to his cheeks. This man was gorgeous and there was just this something that Matthew was attracted to. The man groaned a little and sat down on the bench he was standing on moments ago. "I'll be fine… Thanks for saving me."

Matthew shrugged a little and leaned against his hockey stick. "All I did was make a few dogs back off… Want me to take you back to your place or something?"

The man chuckled a little. "I don't have a home exactly… Not anymore. I've been out on my own for years. I'm basically homeless."

"Oh…" Said Matthew quietly. He looked down at the man's ankle and frowned. "Well you still need that ankle bandaged up. What did you do to make those dogs attack you?"

The man chuckled. "I guess Doberman's don't like me too much. I'm Gilbert, by the way and you are?"

"I'm Matthew." Said Matthew calmly. "Hey um… I can bandage that up for you if you like… My house isn't too far from here and you can stay there the night."

Gilbert grinned. "Really? That would be awesome." He moved a little and flinched. "Shit…"

"Don't stand up." Said Matthew quickly. He helped Gilbert to his feet and gave him his shoulder to lean on. The albino man seemed grateful for it because he wrapped his arms around Matthew for support. "Better?"

"Yep… Don't forget you bags and stuff."

Matthew nodded and slowly made his way back over to his bags. One with his hockey stuff and one with food for Kuma. Once he had that he started to make his way back home with surprising ease. He thought that Gilbert's extra weight would have been a hindrance, but it wasn't. He was actually quite light. '_Why am I doing this again?_' He thought to himself. '_This guy could be dangerous or something… Curse my kind nature._'

When they got back to Matthew's place, the blond put the albino on the couch and walked off to feed Kuma and to get the first aid kit. "I'll be back in a second."

Gilbert chuckled a little. "It's not like I can go anywhere… What's with the bear?"

"That's my dog, Kuma. I just need to feed him." He walked into the kitchen and put Kuma's food in a bowl. The big dog trudged into the kitchen and started eating. Matthew chuckled a little and grabbed the first aid kit and an ice pack. When he got back to Gilbert he started to clean the bite marks.

'_His skin's really soft… It feels like I could rip it if I hold onto it too tightly…_' Matthew shook his head a little. '_What the heck am I thinking? No way this guy is gay._'

He looked up for a moment to see Gilbert's bright red eyes looking right back at him. "Something wrong?"

Matthew's face went bright red. "Eh? No… I just… You can sleep on the couch tonight if you like… Do you want to have a shower or something?"

"Seems a little pointless since you already wrapped my ankle up." Said Gilbert with a smirk. "But you know… you really didn't have to do this. I would have been fine."

"Those dogs were going to turn you into a chew toy." Muttered Matthew as he put the finishing touches to the bandage. "It was no big deal. Press this ice pack against it. It'll help with the swelling. You twisted it a little."

Gilbert did what he was told and held the ice pack to his ankle. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You don't need to do anything." Said Matthew quickly. "You just needed help, so I helped you." He stood up and smiled a little. "Well, it's late and everything so I'm going to go to bed, the bathroom's down the hall if you need it. Um… I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

"I'll be fine." Said Gilbert, with a small smile. "I've slept in worse conditions. It's just nice not to have a leaky roof over my head for once."

"Okay… Well… Night, Gilbert." Matthew quickly turned and walked to his room. He had no idea why he seemed to trust this guy so much. It was odd. He shrugged it off. He didn't have anything of much importance in the house so he probably wouldn't get robbed and Kuma could be very vicious when he wanted to be. Though just to be safe he locked his bedroom door.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

As soon as Matthew was out of the room, Gilbert dropped the ice pack and pulled the bandages off his ankle. The bite's had become nothing more than scars now. He sighed a little. '_Okay… So I'm here… What's the protocol for this situation again?_' He thought long and hard about this for about an hour. '_I think I grant him a wish or something… Sounds about right… It would be a lot easier if I could just fuck him and go._'

Gilbert sighed a little and scratched his back a bit. His wings were itching like crazy under his human clothes. "Fuck it. It's not like it matters much anymore."

He muttered a small chant under his breath. In an instant his human clothes were gone and were replaced with what one would consider an angel stripper costume if it wasn't for the pair of small, dove-like wings sprouting from his back and the golden halo floating above his head. He stretched his wings a little, grinning. '_That feels so good… Fuck it. I'll deal with granting that guys wish in the morning._' He curled up on his stomach and fell fast asleep.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The events of last night were completely forgotten by Matthew come morning. His mind was on auto pilot as he went about his morning routine of getting up, having a shower, getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

On his way to the kitchen, Kuma grabbed his attention. The dog was pacing behind the lounge making little whimpering noises. It took Matthew a moment to realize why Kuma was like this. '_Oh yeah… I let that Gilbert guy stay over… I guess I should probably wake him up…_'

He walked over to the lounge. "Hey, time to wake up… What the hell?" Matthew couldn't help but have a mini heart-attack over the man dressed in drag, sprawled out on his couch. Gilbert definitely wasn't wearing that last night. What made things stranger was the wings he sported on his back and the glowing circle above his head.

The albino groaned a little and opened an eye, looking up at Matthew. "Morning…" He muttered. He slowly sat up and re adjusted his halo that had slipped a little in his sleep. "How are you today?"

Matthew just stood there with his mouth open in shock. "… How? What? Are you an angel or something?"

Gilbert chuckled a little and nodded. "Yep. I'm an angel sent on a holy mission from God, but enough about that. I still need to reward you for your kindness… For saving me from those low level demons last night and for taking care of me." There was something in Gilbert's voice that made his statement sound provocative.

Matthew blushed a little and shook his head. "N-no it's fine! Those dogs were demons? Well I'm just glad I could help. You don't need to thank me at all!"

The albino just chuckled and slowly stood up, walking towards Matthew. "Oh, but I want to… and I kind of have to… You see, when a human saves an angel's life tradition dictates that the saved angel must grant one wish to the human or humans that saved them to thank them… So what do you want, Matthew Williams?"

Matthew shook his head quickly. "I-I don't need anything! I have everything I could ever want so you don't need to do anything for me… Besides I'm not really the most Christian of people… Heck I don't even believe in supernatural things like angels!"

This just made Gilbert grin. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck and licked his lips. "It doesn't matter to me if you're religious or not… Point is I want to _give_ you something and I want you to _take_ it… Now think _long_ and _hard_ about this… I don't grant wishes to just anyone and I don't care if you wish for something sinful… Desires of the most sinful nature are my speciality…" He slowly leaned closer to Matthew, whispering his words with half lidded eyes. "So don't be shy… Don't fight it… Just give in to it… Give into your deepest, darkest, lustiest sins…"

Matthew was frozen on the spot. "This has to be a dream…" He mumbled. "Angels aren't real and you sure as hell aren't an angel…"

Gilbert chuckled a little. "I guess I am… Living in the human world for hundreds of years can corrupt even the most pure of souls… But I've always been told that I've been tainted with the darkest sins since I took my first breath." He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Matthew's. He pulled back a little, smirking. "I can assure you that this isn't a dream… If it was a dream we would have fucked last night." He licked his lips, grinning. "Virgins always taste the sweetest."

A dark blush covered Matthew's face and he quickly pushed Gilbert back with such force the angel fell backwards onto the lounge. "G-get out!"

"What?" Gasped Gilbert in shock. He looked like he was going to faint. "Are you fucking kidding me? That always works… What the fuck? Am I losing my touch? Are you just one of those freaky people that don't like men or women? Are you into bestiality of something weird like that?"

"Eh? No! Just get out!" Snapped Matthew.

"But I have to grant you a wish!" Cried Gilbert. "I legally can't leave until you have made a wish!"

"I wish for you to get out of my house!" Hissed Matthew.

Gilbert just chuckled and made himself comfortable. "Nope, that's not going to work. You have to mean it from the bottom of your heart. Unless that wish is granted I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?" Whined Matthew. "Just please leave already…"

Gilbert shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "No way, not going to happen. You saved my life so I have to grant you a wish and until then I'm staying with you." He smirked. "Until you discover what your heart wants more than anything in the world we are bound together. Not my rules, but heavens. Got any complaints, talk to the big guy. I'm just following the rules… for once."

"But… I don't want anything…" Muttered Matthew. "I just want you to go now…" He was starting to really hope he was dreaming. Nothing would be better right now than waking up.

Gilbert seemed to know what he was thinking because he just laughed and lied down on his stomach. "Well we can talk about those matters later. Right now I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And yeah… my mind is weird… Please review.


	2. Personal Boundaries

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh man… this chapter… so much… so much wrongness… but I have no regrets what so ever… I OWN NOTHING!

**Personal Boundaries**

Matthew quickly made a stack of pancakes and plated them. He put them one the tables and awkwardly sat across from his heavenly guest. Though he couldn't help but smile a little. The angel was looking down at the pancakes with a confused expression. "Hey… how do you eat this? What the hell is it anyway?"

"It's um… it's pancakes." Said Matthew. "Do you um… you know what cakes are right?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. We have honey cakes in heaven… Though we only eat them on special days. Like Christmas and Easter."

"Oh… well they are like that, but they probably aren't as sweet." Said Matthew. He took a bottle of maple syrup out of the cupboard. "Most people eat pancakes with maple syrup too. Just a little bit though."

The angel quickly grabbed the bottle and poured some syrup onto his pancakes before eating them. What happened next could only be described as vacuum cleaner impression. The sight was both amusing and slightly disgusting. Within a matter of seconds Gilbert was done and looking up at Matthew with large pleading eyes. "More?"

"In a little while." Said Matthew. The blond sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay… so let me try to wrap my head around this… You're an angel?"

"Yep."

"On a holy mission from God?"

"Yep."

"And because I saved your life you have to grant me a wish?"

"Yep."

"And you won't leave until that wish had been granted?"

"Yep."

"Thought as much…" Muttered Matthew. "Can I ask you a few questions? And stop trying to drink that!"

Gilbert pouted and put down the syrup bottle. "Fine. Go ahead. What do you want to know?"

"What is you mission?"

The angel frowned a little and tapped his fingers against the table. He seemed to be contemplating how to answer Matthew's question. "Well… I've been sent to earth to vanquish demons. It's kind of my punishment. But once I kill enough of them I'll be allowed to return to heaven." He chuckled a little. "But after being on earth since the dawn of mankind I'm starting to think I'll never go back…"

Matthew smiled sympathetically. "I see… Can I ask what you did to get that punishment?"

Gilbert shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Oh… I did a whole bunch of things… Most of which were really stupid and selfish. Oh well, I just have to suck it up and take my punishment. Anything else?"

Matthew nodded. "Um… Yeah, just one… Why are you dressed like a two dollar whore?"

The angel looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged. "What can I say? The toga's fine and everything, but I kept getting it caught on stuff. Plus I kind of like having air circulating down there."

"I didn't need to know that!" Cried Matthew. His face was slowly turning a bright shade of pink.

Gilbert grinned and laughed. "Oh, I think I'm going to like living here. You're too easy to embarrass!"

Matthew groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Shut up… But won't living with me affect you mission?"

"Nope." Said Gilbert happily. "I usually get messages from Gilbird anyway. He's always been able to find me no matter where I was before."

"… You have a bird named Gilbird?" Asked Matthew. Perhaps he should just kick Gilbert out and be done with him? He honestly didn't want or need this in his house.

Gilbert shrugged. "What can I say? He just got assigned to me. He's basically my carrier pigeon. He's a little yellow canary so you can't miss him."

"Okay…" Muttered Matthew quietly. "Oh, wait a second… If your job is to kill demons, how come you couldn't kill off those low level ones?"

The albino chuckled nervously. "Well… I kind of killed their boss, who was one powerful mother fucker and they were pissed about it… After such an intense fight I needed to power down for a while or die. Next time I see them though, I will mutilate them!"

"… You are definitely not how I imagined angels would act…"

Gilbert scoffed and crossed his arms. "What did you expect? The little shits that fly around in their togas waving their magic wands around? I only know one angel like that and he swears like his life depends on it! Fuck there used to be another angel that swore a lot but he fell after he fell for a demon. Heaven doesn't look too kindly to interbreeding with demons."

"I see…" Said Matthew quietly. "W-will you have to stop hunting demons if you stay with me?"

The albino thought for a moment. "No… I don't think so… As long as we are together for the whole time I'm sure it'll be cool."

"And by together you mean… what exactly?" Asked Matthew a little nervously.

Gilbert smirked and chuckled. "What I mean is you'll just have to accompany me on my missions until your heart makes up its mind about what it wants. Don't worry though. I'm awesome. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Right… What kind of monsters have you killed?" Asked Matthew nervously.

"Where to start…" Sighed Gilbert. "Let's see… I've killed vampires, werewolf's, zombies, nymphs, skeletons, dragons, miscellaneous demon spawn, tentacle monsters and my personal favourite 2P demons… little fuckers."

Matthew nodded and looked down at his food. He wasn't that hungry anymore. He picked up his plate and walked over to the fridge. "Will this interfere with my job? I-I have bills to pay a-and stuff…"

Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Does it really matter? Don't worry. As long as I live with you I'll make sure that you can't get fired."

"And how might you do that?" Asked Matthew.

"I'm an angel. I can do anything." Said Gilbert. "But if I have to I'll suck your bosses dick or pussy."

"WHAT?!" The poor Canadian was so shocked he almost dropped his plate. "W-WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST THAT? YOU'RE AN ANGEL!"

Gilbert laughed. "Why are you acting so surprised? I tried to come onto you less than an hour ago. Next time I try it I'll try when you're drunk."

Matthew shook his head and put his plate in the fridge. '_Good thing I don't get drunk… Not after last time…_' He suddenly felt a pair of cool arms wrap around his shoulders, causing him to squeak.

"You're funny." Said Gilbert in a husky voice. He slowly ran his fingers over Matthew's chest and hummed a little. "You're pretty well toned… I'd love to see you without a shirt on… perhaps we could have a hot shower together? That way I can see all of you…"

Matthew's face went bright red and he quickly pushed Gilbert away. "S-stop it! W-why are you acting like this? You're an angel!"

Gilbert chuckled a little as he lazily hovered above the ground. "I may be an angel but I've been corrupted by the world. Did you think it was impossible for angels to get corrupted? Lucifer himself was corrupted by his pride. When God told angels to bow down to humanity he pushed back and rebelled." He sighed. "Because of that he was banished from his ranks as a Power and cast into hell, along with his legion of followers."

"S-still doesn't mean you can j-just molest me!" Snapped Matthew.

"You would be much more intimidating if you didn't stutter when you try to threaten me." Said Gilbert.

Matthew sighed a little. "I know… But you still can't molest me!"

The albino angel pouted and crossed his arms. "You're no fun…" He looked over at Kuma and grinned. "I just had an awesome idea! Come here mutt." Kuma looked up at the angel and growled, flashing his teeth. Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're a big fucking monster. Now come here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Warned Matthew. At the moment he felt indifferent about Gilbert, but he didn't want Kuma to get hurt because of that crazy angel.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of Kuma. "Relax… Consider this a little gift from me to you." He rubbed his hands together and held them out in front of the dogs face. A strange light blue aura started to pour out of his hands.

"W-what are you doing to him?" Cried Matthew in shock. Gilbert payed him no attention as he recited a chant.

"_Bless you heart with holy light I give the gift of human speech_"

The dog just looked at Gilbert, like he was an idiot and walked over to Matthew. "Feed me."

Matthew looked down at the dog in shock. "K-Kuma? Y-you c-can talk…?" He looked back at Gilbert, who was happily sitting on the ground. "What the hell did you do to my dog?!"

"I did what the spell said." Said Gilbert. "I gave Kuma the gift of human speech. Angels and other beings do have the ability to communicate verbally with animals to an extent, whereas humans can't… Seriously there are some major design flaws in your construction. If I made humans you'd have something cool, like laser eyes!"

"Right…" Muttered Matthew. He put some dog food in Kuma's bowl and put it down for him. "Here you go Kuma."

Kuma looked down at the food, then back up at Matthew. "I want real food. Not this kibble crap. Look at it. It looks like bunny poo."

Matthew groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I-I'll never get used to this… this just… I… Why me? Am I being punished for something wrong I did? What did I do wrong…?" He sighed a little and looked up. "J-just eat your food Kuma. Hey Gilbert… Where did he go? Gilbert? Gilbert? Where are you?"

The angel had disappeared and was nowhere in sight. '_I-is this a good thing? I mean if he's gone that means that I don't have to worry about him, but he cursed my dog!_' He looked down at Kuma, who was begrudgingly eating his kibble. '_Well at least he's not hurt…_'

Kuma looked up and Matthew and huffed. "Feed me better food. This sucks."

The blond nodded and sighed. "Okay… Um… did you see where Gilbert went?" He couldn't believe he was asking his talking dog where that albino angel went.

"… Feed me something better and I'll tell you." Said Kuma.

Matthew took his pancakes out of the fridge and gave them to Kuma. "There. Human food. Now tell me where he went."

"No clue." Said Kuma before starting to devour the pancakes.

Matthew face palmed. "Wonderful… That's just… fantastic… I guess I'll have to look for him…" He quickly checked every room downstairs including the basement, but the albino was nowhere in sight. Matthew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe he has left? Maybe making Kuma talk was his gift? I hope so… The only rooms upstairs are that second bathroom, guest room and… Oh shit!"

The blond wasted no time as he quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. Sitting there was Gilbert, reading one of his porn magazines and sucking on what looked like a string on anal beads. The angel looked up at him and pulled the beads out of his mouth with a pop. "No offence but your porn collection sucks. I mean really, this magazine is circa 1999, the pages look practically new, there are no creases where you might have dog eared it or clutched it a little too tightly and not even one suspicious looking stain… You don't look at porn that much do you?"

"D-don't j-just go through my s-stuff!" Squeaked Matthew. His face had turned bright red with embarrassment. "A-and don't suck on those! W-what the hell is wrong with you?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. The beads were still in their original packaging in the box with the magazines, lube and the medium and small vibrators. Both of which are also in their original packaging." He sighed a little and lied down on Matthew's bed. He randomly twirled the beads around his fingers as he continued to flip through the magazine. "Human porn is so boring… It does nothing for me."

"Then why are you looking at it?" Whined Matthew. The poor Canadian couldn't take much more of this.

"Because you can learn a lot about a person by looking through their porn." Said Gilbert. "For example, you're gay, but have at least one hetero mag in here at the bottom of the pile, so I'm guessing you were exploring your sexuality. You have toys, but they were unopened. I'll say you're open minded about things, but nervous when it comes to making a decision. Finally your lube is half used meaning you've probably masturbated before but there it a bit of thick jelly-like lube around the cap so you've haven't done it in a while. Perhaps you just haven't felt the need to in a while?"

"Please stop talking…" Said Matthew quietly. "This is too embarrassing…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and flipped a page. "You wouldn't know embarrassing if it striptease in front of you and bounced on your dick… Fuck the people in here have the weirdest expressions on their face…"

Matthew shook his head and slowly walked out of the room. '_I wonder how you kill an angel? Do you throw something at it like salt? No, salt is for evil spirits… Maybe I can throw pepper at him?_'

"Hey, where am I going to sleep?" Called Gilbert.

"Anywhere! I don't care!" Replied Matthew.

"… Anywhere?" Purred Gilbert in a seductive tone.

Matthew's face went a dangerous shade of red. "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"You're no fun." Called Gilbert. "You're never going to get laid with that attitude."

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Matthew. He went back down stairs and flopped down onto the couch. He was really regretting saving Gilbert's life at this point. "Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do?"

Kuma trotted into the room and sat next to Matthew. "… Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew… your owner."

"Oh… okay. I'm going outside…" With that, the dog stood up and walked outside.

When he was gone, Matthew curled up on the couch and broke down. '_My life is over… My stupid dog, that I've had for a few years doesn't remember my name, I have slut/hooker/whore angel going through all my privet stuff and he's using my things before I even got a chance to… FML._' He sniffled a little and wiped his eyes. It was then he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room. Gilbert was leaning over the back of the couch and watching him curiously.

"You okay?" He asked.

Matthew glared at the angel and rolled onto his side. "Leave me alone… You can keep those beads by the way. I don't want them anymore."

Gilbert sighed and gently rubbed Matthew's arm. "… Look, I was just messing with you… I um… I don't really know how to act around humans that well. I've been hanging around demons mostly for the past… Pretty much since I got kicked out of heaven… So don't take anything I say or do too personally. I swear I was just messing with you."

"Don't care." Muttered Matthew. "You're an asshole… You don't just go through the personal stuff of someone you just met and act like… I don't even know!" He sat up and crossed his arms. "If you're going to stay with me, we need some ground rules."

Gilbert sighed, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine… What am I allowed to do?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "No going into my room to look through my things. No molesting me at all… Um where do you want to sleep?"

"Is the basement free?" Asked Gilbert. "I like how big it is."

"Fine. You can have that, but don't destroy it or my house." Said Matthew. "I work evenings on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. I then work afternoons every second Monday. So don't expect me to be joined at the hip with you during that time."

"Can do." Said Gilbert happily. "Oh um… Since I'm staying here some of the guys from heaven might come by to see if they approve. They are the Dominions and Virtues… So what's the protocol with guests?"

"As long as they don't destroy anything I'll be fine." Said Matthew. "Just… if things start getting weird, just take them down to the basement with you."

"Roger, roger." Said Gilbert with a grin. Suddenly a small yellow canary appeared on the coffee table and started chirping. Gilbert grinned. "Hey Gilbird."

Matthew jumped in surprise. "W-when the heck did that get in here?"

Gilbert payed no mind to him as he was concentrating on what the bird was saying. "Yep… Where the fuck is that…? I see… Should I be a little worried here…? What kind of monster…? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" He sighed a little and nodded. "Okay fine… Come on Matthew, looks like you get to see what it's like to live my life."

"Um… Where are we going?" Asked Matthew nervously.

The albino grinned down at Matthew. "We're going to the forest. I have no idea what I'm meant to kill, but apparently it's one slippery demon."

"Fantastic…" Muttered Matthew sarcastically. This day was getting weirder and weirder by the second. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and pretend none of this happened.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Wonder what kind of monster they will face in the forest…? Okay, so the next chapter might take a little while because of exams… Please review!


	3. The Eye of Adam

**Shinigami-cat: **This took so long to write. I can't believe how long it took to wrote… All the stuff I just… damn it… Special thanks to PiffBee for helping me out with this… I OWN NOTHING!

**The Eye of Adam**

Gilbert felt like he was going to be sick. He hated human transport. Everything would have been fine if they just flew to the forest, but no, Matthew kept freaking out about it and assumed that Gilbert might drop him, so they had to settle for Matthew's banged up old van.

The angel just didn't feel safe inside metal objects. '_Damn it… it reminds me of those fucking torture boxes. Fuck hell comes up with some creepy shit… I think I'm going to be sick…_'

After a few minutes Matthew pulled over to the side of the room and Gilbert jumped out and vomited. "I hate cars…"

"S-sorry…" Said Matthew quietly. "Anyway… is this place is interesting… How do you find a demon anyway?"

"Angel intuition." Said Gilbert. He looked over Matthew and frowned. "Um… I might need to get you a weapon. You kind of need to defend yourself if I can't do it… Do you have a gun or something? You'll need a weapon."

Matthew shrugged and opened up the back of his van taking out a hunting rifle. "Um… Will this do?"

The albino grinned and took the gun out of Matthew's hands. "Awesome! Um… Give me a second to remember the spell to turn this into a holy weapon…"

"A holy weapon?"

"Ja, a weapon that's made to only injury demons and other such beings." He turned the rifle over and over in his hands. "This will be good…" He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. A light started to slowly consume the weapon.

"_Bless this vessel with lights healing magic and let the wielder use the power for the good of the world._"

The metal on the gun chipped and cracked away to revel a new, clean, light blue, almost white metal. Gilbert grinned and handed the weapon back to Matthew. "There. Top of the line, double barrel pump action shot gun. It never runs out of bullets and it always packs a punch with very little recoil."

Matthew ran his fingers over the gun in an almost scared manner. "Th-thank you… What kind of thing do you expect to kill?"

Gilbert shrugged as he casually walked over to the forest. "Not a clue… I guess we'll just have to look around. My angel senses will tell us when we are getting close to the source of the disturbance… We need to keep going straight ahead… " He started to walk, not really paying much attention to the human behind him.

He always felt more connected to places like this than he did in cities. Cities were for humans and parasites that fed for their misery. He liked the calm feeling he got in places like this. He just felt free here. Although he could sense a malevolent force all around and that made his skin crawl.

"H-hey! Slow down a little!" Called Matthew.

Gilbert frowned and looked over his shoulder. By now he was flying instead of walking, giving him an advantage over the blond. "Well hurry up. The awesome me has things to kill."

Matthew rolled his eyes as he quickly caught up to Gilbert. "I'm doing the best I can. Do you always move so quickly?"

"Ja." Said Gilbert. "Most demons are very quick and you need to be on your toes. If they aren't quick they are super strong and take forever to kill… That turtle demon was a fucking asshole. Took me the better half of the day to crack open its shell enough for me to crawl inside and cut it up."

"Right…" Muttered Matthew.

Gilbert sighed a little and looked over at Matthew. He seemed nervous as hell. '_Poor kid…_' He thought. '_I guess I have been acting like a bit of a jerk towards him. Hopefully he can think of something soon so I can leave here and go back to what I was doing before…_' He sighed a little and looked around the trees. '_I wonder if I'll find them here… I know they are close… I just need to keep looking and I'll find them eventually… Until then I just have to keep doing what I'm doing._'

"Are we any closer?" Asked Matthew.

"Not yet." Muttered Gilbert. "It's strange, I can sense it everywhere but nowhere… I'm guessing this bastard's underground. Maybe it's in a cave of a hollow tree somewhere?" He took a sharp turn right and continued on that way.

He could feel that they were getting closer now. Whatever this monster was it wasn't particularly evil, but it needed to be removed from this place. It didn't belong here. It belonged back in hell.

"How do demons get here anyway…?" Muttered Matthew. He was talking to himself, but Gilbert decided to answer anyway.

"Some demons are strong enough to cast magic that allows them to step through to here… Think of heaven and hell like two islands with earth as the water between them. Every now and then floating rubbish will float by, those are alternate universes. Angels and demons use them to settle arguments… They are parallel universes that keep moving across the earth. Am I confusing you?"

"Um… a little…" Said Matthew.

Gilbert shrugged. "Oh well. No point in trying to explain it to you then. Just think that there are a bunch of universes that humans can't get to because you can't cast magic for shit. Don't freak out over it… Also we are almost there… Just a little while longer, we're almost there…"

He could feel a dark entity getting closer and closer. Soon they made their way to a clearing. Most of the grass in the clearing was dead and the only thing there that even looked partially alive was a tree and even that looked like it was on its last legs. An evil aura was pulsing from it, causing dark purple smog to leak out of it.

He was pretty sure that Matthew couldn't see it. Humans couldn't see the things that angels and demons could. They could walk past hundreds of demons every day and never know it. He often wondered how humans would survive if it wasn't for the intervention of angels every other day.

The angel sighed. "This is it… The way to the demon is down through that tree…Do you sense it human?"

Matthew shook his head. "Sorry… I just see a tree and some grass."

"What colour is the grass and the tree?"

"The grass is green and the tree looks like a tree." Said Matthew. "You know, leaves and things… I used to come here when I was younger with my papa and… mama…" He sounded so depressed when he said that. Gilbert would have to investigate that later, but he had more important things to do at the moment.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and snorted. "Humans. Your sight is worse than terrible. Your kind would be dead by now if it wasn't for the awesome me you all would be dead." He sighed a little. "Okay, so I'm going to go look inside the tree and see what I can see. Stay back and shoot of anything that comes out of it… not me though. You kill me you're on your own."

Matthew nodded a little. "Okay… Are you going to be okay? Don't you need to have something to defend yourself?"

The albino grinned and took off his iron cross pendent. "I have my own holy weapon…" He pulled it off and almost immediately it changed into a sword. The metal was shining white with a light hint of blue. He chuckled a little. "My pendent can turn into any weapon I choose. Swords are just the easiest ones to maintain. Back in a second."

He quickly flew up and flew around the tree until he found a hole in the tree, large enough for he to fit through. He looked inside the tree and gaged. There was a weird smell coming from inside it. '_Fuck… why does it stink like a prostitutes soiled panties in here…?_' Something moved in the darkness. '_The fuck is that?_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed a little as he watched Gilbert move around the tree. '_How did I get myself into this…? Yesterday I had a normal life, but now… I'm in the middle of some forest with some kind of weird angel… and I'm hunting down a demon… Why do I go along with stuff like this?_'

He watched as Gilbert flew to the top of the tree and looked for a way inside. He sighed a little, the angel was still undeniably handsome he just wished that Gilbert was more decent and less promiscuous things would be different. Sure he would probably still be in the middle of a forest hunting a demon, but at least he probably wouldn't have been so embarrassed about the whole situation.

"FUCK!"

Matthew snapped out of his daze in time to see Gilbert getting pulled into a hole in the tree. '_… Shit. What do I do now?_'

While he was contemplating this he heard sounds of something breaking and rocks crumbling, both from within the tree and underground. Several seconds later, Gilbert got tossed out of the tree and landed in a bush at the edge of the clearing. Matthew quickly ran over to him. Gilbert looked relatively okay, he just had some weird clear slime down one side of his body.

"… Are you okay?"

Gilbert sighed in frustration. "Well I have some good news and some bad news… What do you want to hear first?"

"Um… the good news I guess…" Said Matthew.

Gilbert sighed. "Okay then… Good news, I know what it is. Bad news that fucker stole my underwear!"

"And um… What might the monster be?" Asked Matthew nervously. He really didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer though.

The albino sighed and slowly stood up, wiping off the slime on his face. "A tentacle monster."

"… A what? Are you telling me that a freaking tentacle monster is in there?" Asked Matthew in shock.

"Ja." Gilbert frowned a little and flicked some slime off his hand. "Ever watch tentacle hentai or tentacle porn? These things are basically the same thing but there are different kinds…" He thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure from the colouring of the slime, tentacle texture and tentacle shape that we're dealing with a pod."

Matthew sighed a little. "Wonderful… first time I meet a demon and it's a tentacle monster? Wonderful… just… can I just wait out here and you kill it?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No freaking way! I need backup on this one! Pod tentacle monsters are the most dangerous kinds! I need someone to help me kill it! The stupid things budded too! There are like, fifty down there! I need you to shoot some of those stupid bastard while I go after the eye of Adam! Those damn pods are super aggressive!"

Matthew sighed. "Fine… but what makes these ones different from other tentacle monsters? Maple, why the hell am I even asking?"

Gilbert frowned a little. "Well… there are three main types; pods, slime and bunch. Bunches are the most common and look like a bunch of tentacles and are pretty easy to kill. Slimes are harder to kill because they don't have a physical form. Pods are the hardest to kill because they are super aggressive and have a hard outer shell and can hold people inside them for… years."

The blond sighed and turned around, he started to make his way back to the car. '_I'm done here._'

"Where are you going?" Asked Gilbert as he quickly followed Matthew.

"I am not facing a tentacle monster." Said Matthew. "No way in hell."

"Come on!" Whined Gilbert. "Do you know what will happen if that monster doesn't get killed? It will keep budding and expanding underground until it makes its way into tunnels and stuff! Do you know how bad that would be? It'll pop up in cities until the whole continent is covered in these pods! End of humanity here!" He grabbed Matthew and started to fly back to the tree.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Calm your farm." Said Gilbert with a smirk. "Nothing bad is going to happen… We're just going to find the tentacle monster and I'll stab the eye of Adam and kill it." He pushed Matthew through the hole in the tree and quickly jumped in after him.

Matthew landed on the ground with a thump. "Ouch. I hate that angel…" He slowly sat up and looked around. There was a strange glowing fungus on the walls. It illuminated the walls with a blue light and the whole place smelled horrible, like a dirty locker room. It made him feel sick.

Gilbert landed next to Matthew with a grin. "Awesome… Now where the fuck is the damn main pod?"

"I neither know nor care…" Muttered Matthew. As his eyes adjusted to the dark a little better he could make out the shapes of large wooden looking pods. At the base were large leaves and strange vines that looked a lot like worms. They probably weren't.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Well you better start caring. The sooner we find it and stab it in the eye of Adam the better."

"What the maple hockey is the 'eye of Adam' anyway?" Grumbled Matthew as he slowly stood up. "And why does it stink down here?"

The angel sighed. "To answer your first question, the pod tentacle monsters have a central base thingy that all of the others branch off, kind of like grass. Anyway, the main monster has this thing that looks like an eye right in the middle of it called the eye of Adam. The eye is basically its brain it just looks like an eye… Still not too sure why it's called 'Adam' though…" Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "The reason it smells like a jockstrap down here is because of the slime these ones make… It smells horrible but is a very good lubricant."

"… Why does it sound like you're speaking from experience?" Muttered Matthew.

"Because I am." Said Gilbert. He sighed a little and started to hover in the air. "Anyway, if one of those bastards open up while I'm looking for the main pod, just shoot the tentacles and or the tentacles that root it to the ground. Shooting the ones on the ground will kill it and shooting the other ones will just buy us some time. Got it?"

"Yeah… I understand." Said Matthew. He tightly grinned his gun, ready to shoot anything that might try to grab them. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't freaking out on the inside. "Is there… is there anything that sets them off? Like, will anything wake them up?"

"Just movement and body heat." Said Gilbert. He slowly started to fly over the pods. "I swear if you deliberately let one of these bastards grab me I will kill you in your sleep!"

"Y-yeah…" Muttered Matthew. He stood as still as possible as he watched Gilbert slowly float around the pods, trying to find the main one. Occasionally Matthew would glance up at him, only to realize that the angel really did lose his underwear and quickly look away in embarrassment.

'_Damn…_' He thought. '_I… This is so messed up. I hate supernatural things._' He saw a pod slowly open near Gilbert and a tentacle slowly slithered out of a hard cased pod towards the oblivious angel. He had never been that good at hunting. It was more of his dads thing, but he would give it a shot anyway. He quickly took aim and pulled the trigger. Thankfully he got the tentacle, but he also managed to shoot Gilbert's ankle

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK!" Screamed Gilbert. He clutched his bleeding ankle, trying his best not to move too much, lest he awaken more tentacle monsters. "WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO USE THAT FUCKING THING YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Cried Matthew. "I-I haven't used this thing since I was a teenager!"

"WELL LEARN HOW TO USE THAT DAMN THING YOU DICK!" Snapped Gilbert. "SHIT! LOOK OUT!"

Matthew turned around just in time to see a tentacle wrap around him and pull him up into the air. "NO! NO! NO! NO! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! NO! NO! NO! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! NO! HELP ME!"

Gilbert frowned a little. "Just relax… You'll enjoy it more."

"YOU FUCKING DICK!" Screamed Matthew. "YOU FUCKING ALBINO SLUT!"

Gilbert growled a little, he gripped his sword tightly. "Don't call me that…" He quickly lunged forwards and sliced the tentacle that was holding Matthew and grabbed the small blond with his other hand. "Don't call me a slut."

Matthew gulped a little and nodded. "O-okay…"

"Good." Growled Gilbert. He sighed a little and looked around. "Well thanks to you being a fucking wonderful shot, you woke them all up… Fuck it, let's move it." He tucked Matthew under his arm and quickly started flying all around the pods, dodging tentacles and pods. "Keep a look out for any purple pods. That's the main pod with the eye of Adam."

Matthew squeaked a little and nodded. '_Holy fuck I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._'

Suddenly Gilbert dropped Matthew onto the ground at the base of a giant purple pod. He hovered above the ground next to Matthew and grinned. "Awesome… So just keep the tentacles behind us at bay while I crack this thing open and kill it."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Cried Matthew.

Gilbert looked down at Matthew and grinned. "Because I'm an angel." He turned to the purple pod and frowned. "Now… How the hell do I open this thing?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

'_I still can't believe that Matthew almost shot my foot off._' Thought Gilbert bitterly. '_Why does everything want to hack my foot off? It isn't lucky or anything._' He heard Matthew fire his gun a few times and turned around to see several tentacles heading towards them. '_Crap… I better suit up._' He closed his eyes as his body started to glow bright yellow. Heaven's holy light.

'_O demonic creature, born in the pits of hell; receive judgment from this holy messenger of God; cleansing the world of sin, returning it to the proper balance. Repent, mother fucker!_'

He looked pretty much the same as he did before. The only difference was that he was glowing yellow now and his previously injured ankle was healed. "What the hell are you wearing?" Asked Matthew as he continued to shoot the tentacles.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't stress about it." He quickly flew up into the air and up to the top of the pod, cutting any tentacles that tried to block him. The pod slowly opened; the insides were lined with short tentacles that looked like sea anemone, there were four longer tentacles that were dark purple in colour and dripping with translucent ooze and in the centre was a soft jiggling mass of jelly that looked like an eye. The eye of Adam.

The albino smirked sadistically. '_Found you._' Without a second thought he dived into the monster, sword ready to stab that thing. He easily dodged the larger tentacles and moved stabbed the eye. It burst like a pimple. The monster's brain tissue to go everywhere and the walls of pod collapsed on top of him.

**XoXoXo page break oXoXoX**

The effect was almost immediate. Once the main tentacle pod died, the others quickly followed. They seemed to deflate and ooze everywhere. '_Gross…_' Thought Matthew. He looked over at the deflated purple pod and gulped. Gilbert was still in there.

"Crap…" He went over to the pod and attempted to push it open, but was reluctant because of all the foul smelling ooze leaking out of it. He quickly looked around for a stick or something he could use to pry it open, but to no avail. "Damn it… how am I supposed to get him out?" He looked back at the tentacle pod and sighed. This was doing to take a while.

Luckily for Matthew, Gilbert slowly slid out of it after about five minutes. He was covered from head to toe with that thick, clear goo. He was clutching his sword in one hand and some kind of damp cloth in the other. He was no longer glowing. "Now I know what it feels like to be molested by a giant vagina…" Gilbert muttered bitterly. He looked at the wet wad of cloth in his hand and sighed. "At least I got my underwear back…"

"… You want a bath when we get home?" Asked Matthew.

Gilbert nodded and slowly stood up. "Fucking damn it… I smell like the back ally at a strip club…" He looked over at Matthew and grinned. "Hey Matthew give me a hug!" He stretched out his arms smiling like an idiot.

"… No."

"But it's tradition!" Cried Gilbert as he tackled Matthew to the ground, covering the Canadian in slime.

"MAPLE! GET OFF ME!" Cried Matthew as he tried to push the angel off himself.

Gilbert chuckled as he snuggled into Matthew's chest. "Nope. You're warm and I like you… even if you can't aim for shit and almost shot my foot off. You need to learn to aim better."

Matthew sighed and let his head hit the floor. "Fine… Is this how hunting demons is? Almost getting raped by things and getting shot?"

"Only sometimes." Said Gilbert happily. He yawned a little and closed his eyes. "I hate using that other form to kill demons… it's so draining… Can we rest here a little while before we leave?"

"Only a few minutes." Said Matthew. "This place still smells… Gilbert?" He looked down at the angel and sighed. He was already asleep.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well… yeah that chapter was so freaking random and stuff… please review.


	4. Fallen Angels

**Shinigami-cat: **Well sorry if the last chapter seemed really random, but whatever… I OWN NOTHING!

Note: All words written _**in this particular way **_is going to represent demon and angel language. This means that when you see that, Matthew and other humans can't understand what is being said. It's easier to do this than make up a language.

**Fallen Angels**

It had been about a month since Gilbert started living with Matthew. During that time the blond had started to get used the angel randomly dragging him off to places to kill demons and all the craziness that went along with it. He had even started to get used to Gilbert's less than innocent passes at him. All in all, he was settling into new life quiet well.

At the moment he was sitting on the couch, drinking some coffee and watching TV with Kuma resting his head on his lap. The dog was less of an asshole now, but still had a bit of an attitude sometimes.

"Where's the angel?" Asked Kuma.

Matthew shrugged. "I think he's in the backyard… At least I convinced him to start wearing shorts. I don't think the neighbours would appreciate seeing a cross dresser walking around."

"Probably not." Said Kuma. He yawned a little and closed his eyes. "Pat me."

Matthew chuckled and scratched behind Kuma's ear. Although he thought having a talking animal might be more of a curse to begin with, he quickly realized that it wasn't all that bad. The dog was actually really good company and kept an eye on Gilbert when Matthew wasn't at home, though thankfully, Matthew hardly left the house.

He sighed a little. "Hopefully today will be quiet… I don't want to go running around trying to kill something and accidently shooting Gilbert again." Sadly, Matthew's aim still hadn't gotten much better and he ended up shooting Gilbert more often than not. Thankfully the angel could heal himself pretty quickly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing both Kuma and Matthew to look over at the door. The Canadian gave Kuma a warning look before he went over to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see a man there. He had short brown hair with an odd hair curl sticking out the right side of his head.

Matthew smiled a little. "Oh, hi Lovino. It's been a while, come in." Lovino nodded and walked into Matthew's house. He sat in the armchair next to the couch and sighed heavily. Matthew smiled a little and sat on the couch. "What's wrong? You don't usually come over to my place unless it's important."

Lovino and Matthew had been friends for a few years. Ever since Matthew moved to town in fact. Lovino worked at a bakery a in town. It wasn't anything big, it was just one of those little ones you'd find tucked away in any mall. Either way, the two could talk to each other about anything. It was surprising how quickly they trusted each other.

"It's my brother." Muttered Lovino. "He's going out with some fucking Nazi bastard."

Matthew sighed a little. Lovino's younger brother was always a popular topic for discussion between the pair. From what Lovino had told him, his brother, Feliciano, was pretty much any parents perfect child and although Lovino and Feliciano had a strong bond, there would always be some kind of conflict between the pair no matter how minor. It seemed like Lovino was trying to be the good older brother, but Feliciano always managed to do something that would piss off the elder.

"I'm sure his boyfriend isn't as bad as you think he is." Said Matthew quietly. "Maybe you should get to know him a little more?"

"Like fuck I'm going to do some stupid shit like that!" Snapped Lovino. "That fucking Nazi psychopath is a mother fucking bounty hunter! As in he catches people that have escaped from… jail or have deliberately ditched court hearings or people that others have hired him to catch and does who knows what with them! What the hell does Feliciano see in him? Is he a fucking masochist?"

"I-I think you're overreacting a little." Said Matthew nervously. "I mean… As long as they love each other and they care for one another and they never deliberately hurt each other it's all good, right?"

Lovino growled a little and crossed his arms. "That bastard's going to taint my brother's soul… chew it up and spit it out, like the bastard he is… I just don't want Feliciano to get hurt."

Matthew could see why Lovino felt this way. His brother was the only one he had, besides his grandfather. "I understand how you feel…"

The brunet scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You don't have a brother or fucking parents for that matter."

"Ouch. Hurtful much?"

"Sorry…" Muttered Lovino. "Touchy subject… Anyway, how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time."

Matthew sighed a little. "Where do I begin? This last month's been really crazy, like you wouldn't believe… Oh, I have a roommate now. He's out the back at the moment doing whatever."

"Are you low on cash of something?" Asked Lovino in concern.

Matthew shook his head. "It's nothing like that."

"Hey Matthew, the awesome me needs pancakes!" Called Gilbert as he walked into the lounge room. As soon as he and Lovino saw each other they froze and looked at each other in disbelief. What happened next happened so quickly, Matthew could have sworn that he had blacked out for a moment. Lovino had launched himself across the room and knocked Gilbert to the floor, strangling him.

"YOU FUCKING FUCKER!" Screamed Lovino. "I WILL MURDER YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING ALBINO WHORE!"

Gilbert growled and tried to push off the raging man. "I SAID I WAS SORRY, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Screamed Lovino. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!"

Gilbert finally managed to push Lovino off and pinned him to the ground. "Oh, shut the fuck up! I stopped Feliciano from getting his fucking wings ripped off didn't I? He's still in fucking heaven isn't he? Stop being all dramatic because you're a fucking fallen angel!"

Lovino glared daggers at the albino. "Considering all the shit that you did I'm surprised you've only gotten a slap on the wrist while I fell."

"Lovino… you're an angel?" Asked Matthew in shock.

The two beings quickly looked up at Matthew. Realizing he was still in the room. Lovino sighed dramatically. "Fuck… You weren't supposed to find out…"

Gilbert chuckled a little and stood up. "You're suck a prick, Lovino. You should have just told him the fucking truth when you first met him… Though I guess fallen angels are quite ugly. I can see why you wouldn't show him your true form."

"Keep talking like that and I'll rip your wings out!" Snapped Lovino. He slowly sat up, still growling. It was then that Matthew noticed that Lovino's eyes had changed from their normal greenish amber, to dark red and he seemed to have fangs poking out of his lips. He looked up at Matthew and sighed. "Okay, fine. The cat's out of the bag. I'm a fallen angel and my brother is an angel."

"Oh… that probably explains why I've never seen him then…" Mused Matthew.

"… You're taking this news a little too calmly." Said Lovino.

Matthew shrugged. "What can I say? After having Gilbert live with me for a month and killing demons for just as long, I kind of got used to it."

Lovino glared at Gilbert. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck would you put him through that shit? I wouldn't be surprised if you dragged him to hell too!"

The albino rolled his eyes. "Is he dead? No. So shut up."

"Why the fuck are you here anyway?" Snapped Lovino. "Shouldn't you be sucking someone's dick right about now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Growled Gilbert. "Anyway… I'm here because Matthew saved my life and now I have to grant him a wish… You know, heaven stuff."

Lovino shook his head in disbelief. He walked up to Matthew and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Make your wish as soon as possible and get him out of here. He's bad news."

Gilbert pouted. "Bad news? How can you say that about me? Look at my face." He attempted to look as innocent as possible, but kind of failed. "How can this be the face of bad news?"

The fallen angel rolled his eyes. "Anyway… This guy brings nothing but bad news everywhere he goes. You ever heard of the whore of Babylon? This guy slept with her so much they practically share the same DNA!"

"Over exaggeration." Snapped Gilbert. "I only slept with her twice. First time I had no idea who she was and the second time it was at an orgy so I'm not sure if I actually did end up sleeping with her or not."

Lovino sighed. "How the hell have you been able to put up with that for a month?"

Matthew shrugged. "I just got used to it I guess. Do you want something to drink?"

Lovino frowned and turned to Gilbert. "Okay, what the fuck did you do to him? Why is he acting so fucking placid about this?"

"I have no idea." Said Gilbert. "Anyway, I'd like something to drink."

"You know where the cups are." Said Matthew. "Get it yourself… There are also some pancakes in the fridge. Just heat those up and eat those."

Gilbert snorted in disgust and walked to the kitchen. "You suck!"

When he was gone Lovino sighed and sat next to Matthew. "Okay, all jokes aside, you really, really need to get rid of him."

"But why?" Asked Matthew. "At worst he's just really horny, but I don't mind. He takes care of himself and doesn't make much noise, so I'm okay with it. Plus I almost always go to work on so it doesn't matter."

Lovino shook his head. "Idiot… Look that guy is really bad news…" He quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Gilbert wasn't in the same room. "Listen… he's a good fighter and stuff, but he's more like a lust demon. A lot of demons in Europe call him AA."

"AA?"

"Anal angel." Muttered Lovino. "Either way you should just make a wish and kick him out before his demon friends or the guys from heaven show up… What has he told you about himself?"

Matthew shrugged. "Not much… Just some stuff about this and that."

"Do you know why he got kicked out of heaven?" Hissed Lovino sharply.

"Well why did you get kicked out?" Asked Matthew. "I don't know much about how angels work, but I know what a fallen angel is."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Okay so I fucked up. I still say I didn't deserve this shit. But enough about that, you are in big fucking trouble! Gilbert is really, really bad news! Make a wish and get him to leave already!"

"I already tried that." Said Matthew. "He said he won't leave until he grants me my hearts true wish… whatever that means."

"How the hell could you not know what your own heart wants?" Snapped Lovino. He sighed and stood up. "Stupid humans… never know what you want anymore. I'm going to go talk to that bastard… wait here."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert was sitting on the counter eating some microwave pancakes. '_So unawesome… I wish that these were fresh._'

"_**Hey! Albino bastard! We need to talk, now!**_" Snapped Lovino as he marched into the kitchen.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "_**Wow, this must be serious, you're using the language of spirits. Here to bitch about how much your life sucks ever since you fell?**_"

"_**I'm not that petty.**_" Hissed Lovino. He growled and grabbed Gilbert's arm. "_**What are you intentions with Matthew?**_"

"_**Why do you care? Piss off!**_" Snapped Gilbert. He easily pulled his arm out of Lovino's grip. "_**Do you have a crush on him or something? How do you know him anyway? I didn't think there were many of our kind around here.**_"

"_**More and more of our kind are moving here…**_" Muttered Lovino. "_**Less trouble from the others… Which reminds me, you're going to see more demons around here. So you're fucked.**_"

Gilbert laughed. "_**More than usual? Why are you here?**_"

"_**Matthew and I are friends. We have been for years.**_" Said Lovino sternly. He narrowed his eyes a little. "_**Hurt him and you'll wish you were in Lucifer's court.**_"

"_**Got it.**_"

"_**Good.**_" Muttered Lovino. They were quiet for a bit before Lovino sighed. "_**Have you seen my brother? I um… I've just seen him in passing. He looks happy.**_"

Gilbert smiled a little. He knew how it felt to be apart from a brother, especially when they were so close too. "_**The last time I spoke with him he was happy… But he misses you. He doesn't need to come to earth that often so I guess you two don't see each other much… When was the last time you spoke with him?**_"

"_**The last time I spoke to him was before I fell.**_" Muttered Lovino. He sighed and turned around. "_**I'm going now… Just remember; look after Matthew or I will end you. I might be a fallen angel, but I still care about humans, which is more than I can say about you, AA.**_"

"_**Piss off.**_" Growled Gilbert. "_**I hate that name.**_" When he was gone Gilbert quickly finished off his food and returned to the lounge room. When he got there, Matthew was still sitting on the lounge patting Kuma.

The blond looked up at Gilbert and smiled a little. "So… Lovino's a fallen angel?"

"Yep." Said Gilbert happily. "An old acquaintance of mine actually… He has a bit of a harsh tongue, but he's a pretty good guy… You're taking this all much better than I thought you would."

"Quite honestly, I don't think anything will surprise me anymore." Said Matthew reluctantly. "Besides, there always seemed to be something 'other worldly' about Lovino… What language were you two talking in anyway? It sounded like a mix of Latin and some kind of Arabic."

"It's officially called the language of spirits." Said Gilbert. "Mainly because the supernatural don't tend to have a physical form and only manifest one when they are in the human world… Both angels and demons speak it. Most humans describe it as Latin."

"Oh, okay…" Said Matthew. He sighed a little and closed his eyes. "Today turned out stranger than I thought… I can't believe that Lovino's a fallen angel… It's kind of funny that I knew a supernatural being before I met you… Now that I think about it, he actually reminds me of someone I saw when I was younger… This used to be my family's holiday house you know."

"Well obviously I didn't." Said Gilbert. He frowned a little and looked around the room. "So you came here when you were younger? Did you inherit it or something?"

Matthew nodded. "Yep… I got it after my papa passed away. I just lived with my auntie until I finished school. I used to come here every summer… This house has all kinds of odd memories for me."

Gilbert nodded. "I see… Well if you excuse me I'm going to go down to the basement and wank off for about an hour. See ya." He turned and walked down to the basement.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When Gilbert was gone, Matthew collapsed onto the couch and buried his face into a pillow. In frustration he started to scream. After his five minute screaming fit he moved his face away from the pillow and took in a deep gulp of fresh air.

Kuma tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I absolutely hate my life…" Growled Matthew darkly. "My friend is a freaking fallen angel who fell for reason I don't know and I have an angel that refuses to leave me alone, waking off in my basement."

"Oh… feed me."

"Later…" Muttered Matthew. "Just let me hate my life for a little bit longer… I'm going to end up killing someone soon… I just… this is so annoying…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well… Turns out Matthew doesn't like his friends turning out to be supernatural beings of the fallen angel variety… Anyone want to take a guess at why Lovino fell or why Gilbert's in trouble? Please review.


	5. Supernatural Beings

**Shinigami-cat: **Well… time for the next chapter… I OWN NOTHING!

**Supernatural Beings**

Today was boring. Extremely boring. Too boring for someone as awesome as Gilbert. He rolled over in his bed, not even getting close to the edge of it. His bed was so large it could easily fit three people on it, but it didn't matter now. Not really anyway. His room was lightly decorated with a few bits and pieces. He wasn't sure how long he was staying with Matthew so he didn't see the need to overdo it.

He yawned a little and slowly sat up, leaning on his elbows. "… I really need to get a clock in here." He sighed and slowly got up and pulled on some clothes. Today he decided jeans and a baggy shirt. He didn't like folding his wings up so much so it was the best he could do.

Once dressed he walked up stairs and saw a not sticky taped to his door. He frowned a little and quickly read over the note. As it turns out, Matthew got back late from his job last night and was sleeping in.

"Lame." Muttered Gilbert. He quickly scribbled a message under it and left the house, via the backyard. Kuma was there sniffing around.

"Where are you going?" Asked the bear.

"Out." Said Gilbert. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I don't want to be here forever. I have things I want to do."

"Things like what?" Asked Kuma. "I thought you were meant to stay by his side unless he's at work."

"But that's so unawesome." Whined Gilbert. "Besides Gilbird hasn't given me anymore messages from above, so I can't go around and randomly kill demons and stuff… I'm just going to go into the forests and parks and stuff for a while. Later, don't wait up now." He jumped over the fence and walked off.

He didn't really like the human world that much. Especially if it meant he had to walk everywhere. As he walked down the street he couldn't help but frown. '_Fuck… just walking through the suburbs give me a fucking headache. This place is just swimming in sin… if sin was a liquid the world would have drowned a million times over… This sin soaked world makes me want to puke…Where the hell is the nearest park?_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It was mid-afternoon when Matthew finally woke up. He slowly sat up and yawned, stretching a little. "Maple… I really needed that… Huh? Where's Gilbert? I would have thought that he would have jumped on me to wake me up when he got hungry or something…"

He got up and quickly changed into some clean clothes and went down stairs. He was greeted by Kuma carrying his empty food bowl. The dog put it on the ground and huffed at him. "I was about to come and get you. I want food. NOW!"

Matthew sighed a little and walked into the kitchen. He got some food for his dog. "Hey, do you know where Gilbert went?"

"He went out to a park." Muttered Kuma. He quickly ate his food and walked to the lounge room. The dog promptly fell asleep on the lounge.

Matthew rolled his eyes and decoded to do some light housekeeping while he had some quiet time to himself. It wasn't anything too big, just washing the dishes and the laundry. Though Matthew kind of dreaded the latter these days. He ended up getting a rather nasty surprise the last time he was doing it. Let's just say he contemplated soaking his hand in bleach or cutting it off. Now they had two laundry baskets. One for Matthew and one for Gilbert. Today he was washing his own clothes, so it wasn't going to be a scaring experience.

'… _I have to wash Gilbert's clothing too don't I?_' Matthew thought miserably. He sighed and put his clothes into the washing machine. '_Damn… I know I shouldn't be freaking out about this so much but I really, really don't want to touch his underwear again…_' He shuddered at the thought. '_I just… so much… Oh man… I don't even want to think about it._'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Matthew jump a little. He walked to the door and opened it. Standing at the door were two people he had never seen before. One was a blond with his hair tied back in a ponytail and he wore a black pants and a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. The other was a short haired brunet who was wearing a plain T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Matthew blinked a few times in shock. "Um… C-can I help you two…?"

"Si." Said the brunet. "I'm Antonio and this is Francis. We heard it through the grape vine that a friend of ours was living around here."

"Oui." Said Francis with a kind smile. "He's about so tall… albino… goes by the name Gilbert… Might have been seen walking around in drag… Know anyone that fits that description?"

Matthew sighed and nodded. "Yeah… You two may as well come in then. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

The two smiled and went inside. The both looked around a little, smiling. "I wonder why Gilbert is here anyway…" Mused Francis.

"… I saved his life and he has to grant me some wish." Said Matthew quietly. "Some kind of heaven drama…"

Antonio and Francis looked at Matthew in shock. "You saved his life?" Asked Francis.

"No offence amigo… but you don't look much like the fighting type." Said Antonio. "I mean… Gilbert's well known for killing without mercy."

"Among other things." Chuckled Francis.

"So I've heard…" Muttered Matthew. He sighed a little and lead his guests into the lounge room. "Um… my dog is a bit touchy so please don't touch him… also Gilbert put a spell on his so he talks. His name is Kuma. W-would you two like something to drink?"

"Water will be fine." Said the pair in unison.

Matthew nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Feel free to make yourselves at home." Once he got some water he walked back to the lounge room and handed the two their water. The two graciously accepted the drinks.

Kuma growled a little and left the room in a huff. "Stupid fucking French and Spanish bastards… I fucking hate all these random assholes invading my home…"

Matthew gulped a little and sat in the armchair. "I-I'm s-sorry about Kuma… He doesn't usually swear like that…"

Antonio shrugged and sat on the lounge. "It's okay amigo. It's just a bear… dog… thing…"

"His mama was a bear and his papa was a very brave dog." Said Francis with a smile. He took a sip of his water and sighed a little. "So how has our albino angel been? Causing more problems than he is solving no doubt."

Antonio chuckled. "Si, I can imagine that."

Matthew smiled a little. "H-he's doing alright… A bit of trouble sometimes, but he's not that much trouble… How do you two know Gilbert anyway?"

Francis chuckled a little. "Well… First time I met Gilbert he was drunk and tried to lop off my head. He scared the heck out of me. Instead he got his sword stuck in a tree and he fell asleep three seconds later. The next day we talked and we became friends."

Matthew smiled a little. '_How come I can imagine Gilbert doing that?_'

Antonio laughed at that story. "Sounds like something he would do… First time I met him he was passed out in a tomato field. He was covered in cuts and bite marks and he had an arrow in his head. Took a long time to pull that one out of his head."

"Wow… Gilbert sure is one strange person…" Said Matthew quietly. He wasn't really sure how to react to this information. It sounded to random and weird, but at the same time it sounded too much like Gilbert. As the two chatted to each other about random stories, the blond couldn't help but smile a little.

'_I guess these two are nice. They must be the angels Gilbert was talking about… At least they don't seem insane, crazy and like they want to jump the first thing that moves._' That thought made him a little happy. He didn't feel that nervous around them.

Suddenly the back door burst open and Gilbert walked in. "The awesome me has returned. "Eat, drink and be merry bitches… What the heck are you two doing here?" He walked over to Antonio and Francis, grinning happily. "How did you two manage to track me down?"

"Not that difficult." Said Francis happily.

"Si, you're the only albino angel we know that's kicking demon ass around here!" Said Antonio.

Gilbert chuckled as he leaned over the couch, giving his friends a hug. "It's been ages! How have you two been? Causing panic everywhere you've been I hope?"

"Mainly for farmers." Said Antonio with a grin.

"And whoever takes my fancy." Said Francis.

"Awesome." Said Gilbert. "Has Mattie offered you two any wine yet?"

"Just water, but we're all good." Said Antonio.

"… I wouldn't mind some." Said Francis.

Matthew nodded and quickly got up. "Okay, I'll go get some. It's no big deal." He felt a little stupid for not asking them if they wanted wine. He had been to church when he was younger. He knew all about the drinking of wine and the eating of the bread that represented the blood and body of Christ, though he did kind of feel that it seemed a little like cannibalism and a bit disrespectful to eat and drink the things that represented their saviour.

'_Religion is strange…_' Thought Matthew as he searched his cabinets for a wine glass. '_Though I guess I might have to start reconsidering it since angels and demons really do exist… that means heaven and hell are real and the same with God and the Devil… FML, I'm going to hell for sure…_'

He sighed and shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He didn't need to think about that. He would rather concentrate on something nicer. He found the wine glass and the wine bottle.

He quickly poured a glass and walked back out to the lounge room, only to stop dead in his tracks; Gilbert was in the process of getting stripped down to his boxers by Antonio while Francis was French kissing the albino. Matthew sighed sadly. "You two aren't angels are you…"

Francis looked over at Matthew and tilted his head to the side. "What gave you that idea? Antonio and I never said that we were."

Gilbert sighed. "You two didn't tell him?"

"It never came up in conversation." Said Antonio as he removed Gilbert's jeans.

Gilbert groaned in annoyance. "Fine! Francis, Antonio, this is Matthew, he's a human. Matthew, this is Francis and Antonio. Antonio's a Minotaur and Francis is an Incubus. Also, you invited them in so these guys can come back in anytime they like. Demon rules, not mine."

Matthew took a deep breath and sighed. "If you three are going to do what I think you're going to do then go down to the basement and keep it down."

"Got it." Said Gilbert. "Let's go boys! I haven't had a good fucking in ages."

"Would you like to join us, Matthew?" Asked Francis.

Matthew's face went bright red with embarrassment. "EH? NO!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Come on Francis, I highly doubt a virgin would be willing to join a three way." With that the three of them headed down to the basement.

When there were gone Matthew calmly walked back into the kitchen, poured the wine the glass into the sink and proceeded to drink the wine that remained in the bottle. '_Of course Gilbert would be friends with perverts… Of course he would be… Why wouldn't he be? I can't believe he's driving me to drinking…_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After about two and a half hours the three supernatural beings were contently laying on Gilbert's bed. The stench of sex was hanging thickly in the air but none of them cared. Gilbert grinned as he made himself comfortable between the two demons. '_Much better…_'

Francis hummed a little as he ran his slender fingers through Gilbert's sliver hair. "So how have you really been Gil? You disappeared on us for a century and then just popped up again all of a sudden."

The albino laughed a little, though it came out a slightly airy and breathless. "I had things to do. Sorry I didn't keep in contact… Totally unawesome of me."

"But you disappeared completely." Said Antonio. He sounded a little concerned. "Neither demons nor angels knew where you were."

The albino sighed. He knew the two would keep asking until he gave them an answer. "Well… Natalia's been on my case a little, and since she resides in the torment regions of hell I really didn't want to mess with her."

"Is she still pissed that you slept with her brother?" Asked Francis.

"Sure as hell looks like it." Grumbled Gilbert. "It was a fucking party and we were both piss drunk. I didn't even know that we even slept with each other until he fucking moved! I thought I was the only one in the fucking room."

"She's a little loco for her brother." Said Antonio. He chuckled a little. "Too bad she's a total nut job that will stop at nothing to see your head on a stick… or little Gilbert on a stick."

"… First of all it's not little Gilbert, it's my five meters." Said Gilbert. "Secondly, ouch… You make me nervous when you say that."

"Oui…" Muttered Francis. "But you can't deny that what he says is true. Natalia will probably try to send some of her guards out to get you at this rate. You should watch your back or she'll drag you to hell."

Gilbert chuckled a little. "Drag me to hell? I'm sure that Lucifer would love to see me again… Last time I saw him he told me that he would skin me alive and make me die a billion times in a billion agonizing ways until he was satisfied if he ever saw me again…" He sighed contently and closed his eyes. "Speaking of Lucy, have either of you seen my brother? How's he going?"

"He's still doing well." Said Antonio. "You should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him." Said Gilbert. "I know he's going to amazing things, even without his big brother there."

Francis smiled a little and gently kissed the side of Gilbert's head. "You miss him don't you?"

"Ja… I just want to see him one more time." Muttered Gilbert sadly. "We left on such bad terms… I'm afraid he'll never want to see me again because of what happened… and since we haven't spoken to each other in over… um… since 1 BC it might be a good idea to try and speak with him. I want to know how he's going, what he likes doing in his spare time. I want to know everything about him."

"We'll give him a message the next time we see him." Said Antonio. "No need to be sad anymore, okay."

Gilbert frowned as he looked over at Antonio. "I'm not sad."

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Francis. He sighed a little and slowly sat up. "Well, sorry to leave it on such a depressing note, but I have a lovely lady I need to meet tonight."

"Going to go and suck the life force out of another innocent you human are you?" Asked Gilbert with a smirk. "If you keep this up I'll have to kill you."

Francis chuckled and started to pull his clothes back on. "I don't kill my victims. I just take enough to keep living. I'm not greedy… That reminds me. Matthew is a virgin, yes?"

Gilbert shot Francis a dirty look. "Don't even think about it. I'm all for you screwing whoever the hell you want, but it really pisses me off when you go after people I know… Besides if my advances didn't work, yours won't either."

The Incubus chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt. "Okay Gilbert. I'll leave him alone. I was just teasing anyway. Later you two." He waved at the pair still on the bed and left the basement.

When he was gone Gilbert sighed a little and looked up at Antonio. "Are you going to leave too?"

The Minotaur smiled kindly at his friend and pulled him close. "I can stay for a little longer, but then I should go… I don't like staying in human places for too long."

"I know." Said Gilbert. "I don't expect you to be here when I wake up." He yawned a little and closed his eyes again. Today had turned out better than he expected.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that's that chapter… please review!


	6. Quiet Days Ruined

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry this chapter took a while to write. I've been a little stressed lately… I OWN NOTHING!

**Quiet Days Ruined**

Today was one of Matthew's slightly quieter days. He had parked Gilbert in front of the TV and went to do some shopping. He was quite happy that Gilbert was easily entertained by cartoons. He particularly like watching old Loony Tunes episodes.

After getting his usual supplies from the grocery store he went over to the bakery where Lovino worked to get some bread. He was happy that Lovino was working the register today.

"Hey Lovino." Said Matthew happily. "Long time no see."

Lovino nodded and sighed. "Hey Matt… Loaf of bread? White of whole grain?"

"Surprise me."

The Italian nodded and got Matthew a loaf of whole grain bread. "Here, it's better for you."

Matthew chuckled a little. "Looking after my health are you?"

"It's not like that albino bastard's going to do it for you." Growled Lovino. "How is everything with him anyway? Anything really bad happen yet?"

"Not really…" Said Matthew. "Though I'm never setting foot in the basement again… I'm kind of worried if I go down there with a black light the whole place will light up like a Christmas tree…"

Lovino pulled a disgusted face. "Gross. I swear that bastard is part lust demon. There's no way one angel can be that horny all the time."

"Yeah… aren't angels supposed to… you know, stay virgins?" Asked Matthew.

"Depends." Said Lovino. "Most angels are virgins, in fact most angels are proud of their virginity and don't care if they ever get laid. Others are more inclined to mate for life, but only with a fellow angel. How do you think baby angels are made?"

"Um… dead people's spirits?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Typical… Anyway, has the Prussian douchbag invited any of his stupid friends over?"

"You mean the incubus and the minotaur?" Asked Matthew. "Yeah, they've been over more than once… Every time they show up I leave the house… The walls may be thick but they aren't sound proof… It sounds like someone's getting murdered down there or something… It scares the heck out of me."

Lovino scowled. "Minotaur…? Anyway, your house is still standing?"

"… Yes?"

"Won't be for long." Muttered Lovino. "Anyway, that's a lot of shopping, is that bastard eating you out of house and home?"

Matthew nodded. "Being the genius I am, I got him hooked on maple syrup."

Lovino sighed dramatically. "Angels love sweet foods. That's practically the only thing they eat… Well then again Gilbert's a cum guzzling whore so I guess he likes savoury too…"

Matthew's face went bright red. "W-well I'd better be going now… Nice to talk to you again." He quickly payed for his bread and left. He inwardly cursed Lovino for leaving him with such a strange mental image. He frowned a little and quickly looked through his shopping. "Maple, almost forgot to get more tissues."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The albino angel frowned a little as he watched a roadrunner cartoon. "I think I finally get it…" He muttered. "The roadrunner represents God and the coyote represents humanity and their eternal struggle to obtain the divine, but always fail to grasp at the last second… Funny."

After a while though he got tired of watching the cartoon and decided to do something else. Quickly glancing around the room there wasn't much to do and he didn't feel like masturbating at the moment, so he was in a bit of trouble.

'_Maybe I can call Francis up? See what he's doing or call Antonio?_' He sighed a little. Those options sounded fun, be he couldn't be bothered. His eyes wandered to the coffee table. On it was a flat piece of human technology. Gilbert had seem Matthew use it plenty of times. It was referred to as a laptop. '_How hard can it be?_'

He cautiously opened the laptop and was instantly met with an image of Kuma chewing on a toy. He frowned a little. "Hey, dog! Come here for a second!"

The dog growled and slowly trotted into the room. "What do you want?" He growled.

Gilbert simply brushed off the dog's growls and asked the question at hand. "How do you work this thing?"

Kuma frowned and walked over to where Gilbert was. "You use the flat square to move the arrow around and you get on the internet by clocking the blue circle surrounded by the three colours."

Gilbert nodded and did what he was told, opening up Google Chrome. "Awesome… Now what?"

"You type in words." Said Kuma. "Into the box thing up the top. Have fun." The dog turned around and waddled off.

The albino hummed a little. "One more question, do you know anything that has music?"

"YouTube."

"Thanks." Muttered Gilbert. He typed in the word and clicked on the first YouTube word he saw. After that he started to type in random words and started to find songs.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis inwardly sighed as he walked through the streets. His needed to find some new people to feed off. He had already taken fifty off the combined total of people he was feeding from, but he needed to find fresh humans to satisfy his hunger.

He had been hunting for new people for about a week now and the knowing hunger in the pit of his stomach was starting to get to him. '_I need food… Now…_' He looked over at a small group of young woman and frowned. '_STD, STD, STD, lesbian, and one succubus. Not one I can even remotely feed on! Well maybe the lesbian, but gender change spells hurt... Gilbert isn't too far away, maybe he can help me out?_' With his mind made up he quickly made his way to Gilbert's house, eager to satisfy the burning feeling in his stomach.

He easily opened the door and poked his head inside. "Gilbert? Are you here? I need your help with something!" He quickly looked around the lounge room and the kitchen, not finding the albino in those places. He was about to check the basement when he glanced out the window, spotting the albino laying on the grass. He quickly went outside. "Hey Gilbert, are you okay?"

Gilbert shrugged and sighed sadly. "Humans… their music holds as much emotion as hymns and holy verses… I hear their pain and love in their words… I even hear the mocking and fake songs that are shallow and serve to entertain… They are such complex creatures."

Francis shook his head and sat next to Gilbert. "They are not complex creatures. Animals are driven by instincts, so too are humans. But these feelings are known as desires. The strongest of desires drive humans and the stronger the desire the more complex things seem… You've discovered the internet haven't you?"

"Ja…" Muttered Gilbert. "Usually things like music don't have any effect on me, but now… I'm I going soft?"

"I sure hope not." Said Francis. "I need you hard! I haven't had a feed in a week! I need something!" He unintentionally made this all about himself, but he rationalized that he needed something now so his needs were slightly more important than Gilbert's at the moment.

The albino glanced at Francis and sighed. "Why don't you feed on one of your human females? I'm closed." He crossed his legs for emphasis.

"I can't!" Whined Francis. "If I do they will die and then you'll be sent to kill me! I just need a little something to stop myself from feeling so hungry! Please! I would ask Antonio, but I have no clue here he is! I'm begging here!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and slowly sat up. "I'm not in the mood Francis… Besides, I thought you could only feed of women?"

"Yes and no…" Said Francis. "I can feed off both, I just get a more satisfying meal from woman than men… But what's with you? You must have something wrong with you if you don't want to fuck… is it herpes? Please tell me it's not genital warts! How many times have I told you that sleeping with swamp demons is a very bad idea!"

"It's nothing like that!" Snapped Gilbert. "I just… It's complicated."

"You listened to sad songs and now you're sad. Simple as that. Now can you please help me! I'd rather fuck you than hire a prostitute!" Whined Francis. "Come on! Do me a favour!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and crossed his legs again. "I said I'm closed. Starve."

Francis pouted and crossed his arms. "You're mean. I'm going to starve to death and you can't think about anyone else but yourself. I thought angels helped those in need."

"Humans in need." Corrected Gilbert. He yawned a little and sat up. "How desperate are you?"

"It feels like something is clawing at my stomach constantly." Muttered Francis. "I guess I'll just hire a prostitute at this rate…"

Gilbert chuckled a little and tilted Francis's face towards his. "What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend starve to death for nor reason? I terrible one. That's what." He leaned forwards and quickly kissed the blond on the lips. "Come on, let's go to the basement."

Francis nodded and quickly pulled Gilbert to his feet. "Okay, let's go."

The albino chuckled a little and lead Francis back into the house. "Quite eager today, aren't you?"

"I've spent a week without feeding." Said Francis bluntly. "Oh before I forget I saw your brother the other day. He's doing well."

Gilbert smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's good… Still causing trouble for Lucy?"

Francis chuckled. It always amused him how Gilbert would call Lucifer such a name without fear of getting killed for it. He was also surprised that Lucifer hadn't gotten other demons do kill Gilbert for his jesting. Though he couldn't really say anything about it. He didn't want to get his friend in trouble.

"Of course he is… and of course there all his minions that he's pissing off." Said Francis happily. "Tell me, is it some kind of thing with your family to try and chop off my head every time you see me?"

Gilbert chuckled a little as he pulled Francis down the steps to the basement. "Well what can I say? You just have this look about you… A look that makes us want to decapitate you."

"Well you're such a nice guy." Muttered Francis. "How are things going with Matthew?"

"Pretty good." Said Gilbert. "Idiot doesn't know what he wants though. It was much easier during the earlier years. Humans knew what they wanted and you didn't have to mess around with them for ages over nothing important. This is all trivial stuff."

Francis chuckled a little and pushed Gilbert onto his bed, crawling on top of him. "Humans are such odd creatures… They think they know what it is to see evil and know the pleasure of the world. They aren't even close. No one knows the best and worst parts of the world better than angels and demons." He took off his shirt and tossed it off onto the floor.

Gilbert hummed a little. His eyes were distant now, like he was staring off into the distance instead of Francis. "To be practically immortal… It's both a blessing and a curse."

Francis nodded in agreement as he lightly trailed his fingertips down the albino's chest, making him shiver a little. "True… but you have to admit it is fun to see the world change. I still remember a time when all people believed in us and feared us."

This made the albino chuckle a little. "Yeah… Those were the good old days… I thought you said you were hungry." Muttered Gilbert. "If you're just going to touch my chest and look at me you can get out."

The Incubus pouted and flicked Gilbert's nose. "I'll have you know I rather enjoy our playful talks before the main event, even if I am desperate for a feed."

"You're adorable sometimes." Said Gilbert half-heartedly. "Most people would prefer that I shut the fuck up while they pound into me. The only things they want to hear falling from my lips are needy moans."

Francis smiled a little and quickly kissed Gilbert's lips. "I like hearing your voice. Both when you're happy to talk about anything and everything, and breathless and needy."

Gilbert chuckled and wrapped his arms around Francis's neck. "You're a good friend, but enough chit chat." He licked his lips a little. "You need to eat so go ahead and eat me. I don't mind. I never do… Thanks for cheering me up a little. I always get to emotional when it comes to music."

The blond smiled a little and gently palmed Gilbert through his shorts. "What are friends for?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed a little as he pulled into the driveway. He grabbed the grocery bags out of the van and walked inside. He walked into the kitchen and put everything away. As he did this he couldn't help but think about what Lovino had talked about.

'_Maybe I should make Gilbert go to a clinic to get tested? I mean it couldn't hurt…_'

"OH GOD FRANCIS!"

Matthew nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that scream. '_Wonderful… Francis is over…_'

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH GOD! I'M DRENCHED!"

Matthew's face went bright red. '_I just… I just need to put this stuff away and then I can get out of here… maybe go and ice skate a little…_'

"GET A MOP AND SOMETHING TO STOP IT LEAKING!"

The Canadian sighed and quickly put away the last few things and quickly went into the lounge room to get his hockey bag. '_I don't even want to know what they are doing…_'

Suddenly Francis appeared in the lounge room. He was wearing his pants but was dripping wet. "Matthew! Thank goodness you're here! Where's the mop and do you have anything to fix a broken water pipe?"

"Broken… water pipe?" Asked Matthew in shock. "WHAT?" He quickly dashed to the basement to inspect the damage. What he saw made in fee sick; there was about an inch of water on the ground and was gushing from a water pipe above Gilbert's bed. Said Albino was trying to bend the pipe back into place while cursing his head off.

Said Albino gulped and looked over at Matthew. "Um… sorry?"

Matthew felt like he was going to cry. "I-I'll call a plumber… Also, I don't even want to know what you two were doing to cause that to happen…" He turned and walked back upstairs, passing Francis. "Try to stop the water from flooding everything… please…"

"Got it!" Said Francis. He quickly went downstairs to try and help Gilbert.

Once they were gone, Matthew went to the kitchen and called a plumber. '_I wonder how much this is going to cost me? Probably more than I can afford… Stupid horny angel._'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, please review!


	7. Casino

**Shinigami-cat: **Well here's the next chapter, seriously, Gilbert needs to not destroy Matthew's house when he's not around. Quick warning, there is gender bending… I OWN NOTHING!

**Casino**

Gilbert sighed a little as he watched the TV. Matthew had been talking to a plumber all morning about fixing the pipe that broke while he and Francis were having sex. Turns out that not only were the pipes not strong enough to support his weight nor were the hand cuffs there were used to fix him there.

At the moment he was watching some TV show. As far as he could tell it was about some women who went to an American city called Las Vegas and get drunk, had sex and won lots of human money. He didn't understand why humans had hundreds of different kinds of currency. Even angels and demons had the same currency.

Matthew walked into the room and stood in front of Gilbert. He did not look amused. "You're blocking the TV." Said Gilbert.

"I don't care." Growled Matthew. "Do you have any idea how much that broken pipe is going to cost me? Fifty grand! That's fifty grand more that I have! Before you go off saying that's too much, it also covers the mattress you destroyed, the water damage done to the walls and all the water you wasted turning the basement into an indoor swimming pool!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"IT IS A BAD THING!" Yelled Matthew. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay… You seriously need to… You need to get a job. I can't pay this all by myself."

"Fifty grand doesn't sound like much."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT HOW MUCH THINGS COST DO YOU?" Screamed Matthew. He was starting to go red in the face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE FIFTY GRAND!" He roughly grabbed Gilbert's arm and pushed him out the front door, slamming it shut.

Gilbert was stunned for a moment. '_Wow… I never expected him to get as angry as that… I guess I fucked up more than I thought… Well then I should find job then._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair. Almost regretting what he just did. '_Damn it… I shouldn't have yelled at him… I know he didn't mean too and stuff… But I can't just let him walk all over me… I could ask my boss for a raise?_' He quickly dismissed that thought, laughing sadly. '_Yeah, right… He'd sooner fire me than give me more money… What am I going to do?_'

The phone went off, making Matthew jump. He quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Matthew." Said a female voice. "I know it's your day off and everything, but one of the girls called in sick so would you mind coming in?"

Matthew smiled a little. "Sure, I could use the extra money. When do I come in?"

"Come in at five. You'll be working in the VIP section. See you later." With that the woman hung up. Matthew smiled in relief. At least now he could make a little extra money, nowhere near enough to pay for everything but it was a start.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed a little as he walked down the street. He had no idea how to make money in the human world. He didn't even know how to get a job. He ended up sitting on curb for most of the day. "Money… what the heck does human money even look like? I have no idea…" As he thought of this something shiny caught his eye.

Gilbert frowned a little and looked down at the shiny thing and picked it up. It was a quarter. He looked at it and turned it over in his hand. '_… What did those people do in that TV show to get money? Didn't they put them in one of those machines and they got money…I think it's called a casino._' He grinned and tossed the coin into the air, catching it with ease. '_This will be easy._'

It was nightfall by the time he had actually found a casino in town. He was about to waltz right into the building when he realized something important. He looked like trash. "Right… I need to look a hell of a lot better than this…" He looked over at some of the people walking into the casino. Most of the men were wearing stuffy suits that made him want to hurl, but the woman. "I think I can do this…"

Gilbert quickly made his way around to the back of the building and muttered a chant under his breath. In a matter of seconds his body had changed completely. His hair was longer, he was shorter, his eyelashes were longer, his voice had become high pitched and all male anatomy had been replaced with female. His clothes had changed too, he was now wearing a tight black cocktail dress, silk black gloves, a black feather boa, stilettos, dark stockings and he was clutching a small but stylish handbag. For all intents and purposes he was now a she.

She looked over herself and chuckled. "This should do it." With confidence she happily walked into the casino, making his way towards the slot machines. She sat down at the first one that was free, quickly put in her quarter and pulled the leaver. She got three sevens on her first try and his second and her third and her fourth and so on and so forth. By the time she pulled the leaver a tenth time she had drawn a large crowd. They were all watching her in shock as she continued to rake in the big bucks.

'_I guess I have special angel luck._' Thought Gilbert happily.

"Excuse me miss… my friend and I couldn't help but notice you good fortune."

Gilbert frowned a little and looked up at two men in their suits and ties. They didn't seem like bouncers so Gilbert decided to play along. Since she was a girl at the moment so she may as well use it to her advantage. She smiled sweetly and batted her long eyelashes. "Well I guess I'm just lucky today."

"That you are." Said one of the men. "Hopefully we'll all get lucky as the night goes on."

The other man smiled down at Gilbert. "Perhaps you would like to join us for a game of roulette in the VIP section, where the stakes are higher and more private."

Gilbert smirked a little. "So I can get even more money? Sure why not?" She quickly gathered all her money and the men helped her exchanged it for chips.

Once that was taken care of, they took Gilbert to the VIP room. It was a lot better than the public one. There were more high profile people and the overall feel of the place was much better. Gilbert chuckled a little and walked over to the bar.

"I'll see you boys around, I need a drink first." Before she ever got within ten feet of the bar she bumped into a muscular man with slick back blond hair. "Hey, watch where you're going Ludwig… LUDWIG?"

The blond looked down at Gilbert in shock. "Brother… I mean… sister? Um… what are you doing here… and in that form?"

Gilbert shrugged and flipped her hair out of his face. "Well, I need to make a crap tone of human money so my roommate will stop bitching about all the property damage that I do… and in all the human TV shows that I've watched the girls are always the lucky ones. But what are you doing here? How have you been? You look the same as you did back then."

Ludwig sighed a little. He seemed to be a little unsure what to do in this whole situation. "Well un yeah… I'm working. At the moment I'm working for a naga called Basil. I think you know him."

"I'm not good with names." Said Gilbert. "Could you give me a description?"

"He's a naga with a dark green tail, yellow hair… um… double dick? Ring any bells?" Asked Ludwig.

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah… I remember now… his hair was super yellow, hung like a horse and each one thicker than a morbidly obese man's arm… One of the best fucks I've ever gotten from a naga…" He sighed contently at the memory. "Anyway why are you working here for him?"

"I'm hunting down a demon who goes from cassino to casino feeding off human greed and money. Eventually the demon will consume so much that it will trigger the largest financial meltdown in human history, throwing this world into chaos." Said Ludwig in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Fun times." Muttered Gilbert. He sighed and looked into Ludwig's eyes. "Look… about last time we saw each other… I don't blame you for what you did. You had every right to do it."

"Don't say that like it was nothing…" Muttered Ludwig. "You could have fought back. You could have screamed and tried to stop me. Why did you just take it with a smile on your face?"

Gilbert shrugged and crossed her arms. "I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop you, so I just let it happen… I don't blame you for anything. Beside, we're cool now right? So let's just forget it ever happened and go back to being brother or um… brother and sister as the case may be."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja… Now don't you have human money to win?"

Gilbert chuckled a little. "Oh yeah… One question though, how do you play roulette? I only know how to play glory hole roulette and Russia roulette."

"Glory hole roulette?" Asked Ludwig in shock. "Actually… don't tell me about it… I don't want to know…"

"You go into a stall full of glory holes and open your mouth wide over one. After thirty seconds if you don't get a dick in your mouth you win." Said Gilbert.

Ludwig sighed and directed Gilbert towards a roulette table. "Just put money on a colour or a number. If the ball lands on what you called you get money. If it doesn't land in it you lose money. Sound easy enough?"

"Yep!" Said Gilbert with a grin. "Hey, when you get time, drop by my new place. I'd like to catch up with you properly."

Ludwig patted Gilbert on the back a little too roughly. "Ja, I will. Have a good day."

"Will do." Said Gilbert happily. She rubbed her shoulder a little and pouted. "He didn't have to hit me so hard…"

She looked around the tables and gasped. There, standing at one of the tables was Matthew in his casino uniform. Apparently it seemed as though Matthew's job was at one of the roulette tables. He was standing behind one of the roulette tables waiting for someone to play. Gilbert grinned and sat down at his table and smiled seductively at him. Matthew didn't know he could change gender, so this would be interesting.

"Hello there. Slow day or something?" Asked Gilbert in a suggestive tone.

Matthew shrugged a little. He seemed unfazed by Gilbert's advances. '_Oh yeah… he's gay isn't he._' Thought Gilbert. '_Well I'm stupid._'

"It's been slower." Said Matthew. He smiled a little at Gilbert. "If you want to stay at this table you'll need to place a bet. This table has a two hundred starter limit."

Gilbert giggled and put seven hundred dollars' worth of chips on the table. "All on red."

Matthew nodded and spun the wheel, letting the ball drop into it a few seconds later. It landed on red and Gilbert doubled his money, then tripled his money, then quadruped it, eventually he had a pile of money. A crowd of people gathered around by now to see how much Gilbert could win, or how badly he would lose.

"Wow, you're really lucky." Said Matthew nervously. "Maybe you should quit while you're ahead…"

Gilbert chuckled and placed another bet. "Two hundred on black. You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine… What about you though? You look a little tired. Girlfriend and or boyfriend and or sibling and or roommate keeping you awake at night?"

"I have… money troubles at the moment." Said Matthew. "My roommate keeps destroying everything and ate me out of house and home, and I kicked him out and told him not to come back until he could pay what he owed. We only met a few months ago, but I guess he's grown on me." He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "But that's none of your concern… Looks like you won again."

Gilbert smiled a little as she watched his money pile get higher and higher. "Yep… You know if you just talked to him like that and explained what was going on he would help you more, Matthew."

Matthew frowned a little. "Um… excuse me Miss, but how do you know my name? I'm not even wearing the right name tag tonight…"

Gilbert chuckled. Matthew's name tag read Greg. "Well you look like a Matthew to me. You're not rough enough to be a Greg… Since I know your name, want to know mine?"

Matthew shrugged. "If you wish to share, I have no objections."

"Starts with Gil and ends in bert."

The blonds eyes went wide with shock. "Eh? Gilbert? But what? How did? You're a woman! How is this even-"

"No talking." Said Gilbert quickly. "Just let me place my bet."

"But Gil! You have more than enough to play for the damage you've done!" Cried Matthew. "Roulette is a dangerous game! You could lose everything!"

Gilbert huffed and crossed her arms. Unintentionally making her chest bounce. "I want to put half of my money on black… If you won't do it I'll go to a different table."

Matthew sighed and spun the wheel. It landed in red. Reluctantly, Matthew took half of Gilbert's money away. "Sorry, but no one can be lucky forever… You might want to call it a day."

"Fuck that!" Snapped Gilbert. "I'm just getting started!" She placed bet after bet, but somehow she kept losing all her money. "The fuck is going on?" Eventually she had lost everything. "Well… shit hit the fan real fast."

Matthew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Gil… if you don't have any more money you'll have to leave the table…"

The albino laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm just getting started." She stood up and whipped off his boa, holding it up into the air. She turned to the crowds and sighed seductively. "Hey boys, one of you wants this right? Let's start the bet at a hundred." If there was one thing Gilbert knew it was how to play on the sexual desires of people.

She got six hundred for it which she lost seconds later on the roulette table. "You should just leave, Gil…" Whispered Matthew.

"Who wants my gloves?" Called Gilbert. This continued on for a while. Gilbert would auction off part of her clothes and lose the money on the table. "My shoes? My dress? My stockings? My purse?" Eventually she was down to her underwear. All the men were gawking at her while Matthew just looked embarrassed.

"Gilbert, you really need to leave." Said Matthew. "You're making a scene and I could get fired for this…"

"Shut up!" Snapped Gilbert. "I'm not leaving until I get all my money back!" She unhooked her bra, earning her hoots and wolf whistles from the men there. Gilbert just laughed and quickly auctioned it off for a thousand. "Hope you like my puppies, boys. Put it all on seven!"

Matthew sighed. "Gilbert… if you lose, you'll be naked."

"Put it all on mother fucking number seven!" Snapped Gilbert. Matthew nodded and nervously spun the wheel. Everyone in the room held their breaths. The majority wanted to see Gilbert naked while Matthew and Gilbert hoped that it would land on seven. It did. Gilbert cheered happily and jumped in her seat, causing her breasts to bounce around. "Yes! I did it! I won everything back and then some! I've won over three billion dollars!"

Suddenly the table started to shake horribly, causing everyone but Gilbert to back away. The table split in half and a fountain of money spewed out of it, burying Gilbert alive.

"Gilbert!" Cried Matthew in shock. He ran over to the pile and started to dig Gilbert out. After a while, Gilbert slowly sat up and coughed up a couple of coins. He no longer had a woman's body. He looked like man again. "Thank goodness… I thought you were dead!"

Gilbert shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever… HOLY FUCK SOMETHING'S GOT MY DICK!" He reached into the money pooling around his legs and pulled out a tiny, goblin type creature. It was eating his underwear. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU GREEDY MOTHER FUCKER, YOU DON'T JUST GRAB SOMEONE'S DICK! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY UNDERWEAR OFF WITHOUT ME NOTICING?"

Ludwig sighed and plucked the goblin from Gilbert and snapped its neck. "Thanks for the help."

"… YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Gilbert. "YOU JINXED ME TO LOSE! YOU PUT A FUCKING CURSE ON ME WHEN YOU SLAPPED MY BACK!"

"Only so that you would feed him to the point where that when you won the money he would need to give away would purge it from its hiding spot." Said Ludwig. He shrugged off his blaze and gave it to Gilbert. "Cover up. You're an angel not a slut. Now if you excuse me I have to see a naga." He turned and walked out of the VIP section.

Matthew frowned a little at Ludwig and turned back to Gilbert. "Who was that?"

"A cunt." Growled Gilbert.

"Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to come with us."

Gilbert looked up at the bouncers and inwardly cursed. '_I'm not going to be allowed to keep the money am I?_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert was dragged into an office high up in the casino, probably the top floor. He was forced inside. Inside, Ludwig was getting payed by Basil the naga. Gilbert grinned and walked right up to the desk, leaning over it, grinning.

"Hey there Basil, long time no see." He purred.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and took his money. "Call me if you need anything else. Thanks for your help Gilbert." With that he turned and left.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He returned his attention back to the naga with a happy grin. "Am I in trouble for winning all that money? I really didn't mean too… I'm just trying to win fifty grand to pay off some human… help a guy out… I just want a measly fifty grand…"

The naga hissed. "You caused quite a scene down there in the VIP lounge… Why should I give you any money?"

"Because I'm cute?" Suggested Gilbert. "And because I'm the best lay you've ever had… Also I'm completely naked apart from this blazer and I'll gladly do anything for fifty grand? Good enough reason for you honey?"

Basil frowned a little. He grabbed Gilbert by the throat and pulled him forwards. "So you're wanting to cut a deal with a demon? For human cash?"

"That and a little information." Said Gilbert with a smirk. "The last time we spoke you said you didn't know anything about the Eternity Eye. You lied. I'll be yours for tonight if you give me fifty grand in human currency and tell me the truth about the Eternity Eye. I'm tired of you fucking around with me."

The naga smirked. "Okay fine. I'll give you what you want."

"Tell me about the eye first." Growled Gilbert. "Half my payment now and then the other half when the sun rises."

"Fair enough." Said Basil. "The Eternity Eye will be found if you find the scroll of Isis and follow the directions to the find the hidden crypt in the valley of bones and rocks… or you could just ask your daddy. He knows all the secrets or is he still pissed at you?"

Gilbert clenched his fists. "I see… Well, come on. Take me however you want me. I'm not going to complain."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed. He was tired from working so late and having to help clean up after all the damage. He was just happy that he wasn't fired. That would have sucked. He was a little worried about Gilbert's safety, but then again this was Gilbert. He could take care of himself.

Almost as if on cue Gilbert slammed open the back door and hovered inside. "The awesome me is back." He said triumphantly. He was wearing a pair of jeans and carrying a brown paper bag. The pushed the paper bag into Matthew's arms and grinned. "Fifty grand, human money. Enjoy."

Matthew blinked in surprise and opened the bag. Inside was indeed fifty grand. "How did you…?"

"Remember when I said I would suck your bosses' dick?"

"You cannot be serious."

Gilbert grinned. "Yeah, you're right. I rode him too."

Matthew's face went bright red. "I didn't need to hear that!"

The angel just laughed and went to the fridge, grabbing some ice. "Well I did. Also, he's a naga that I know from a while ago. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to fill a bucket with ice and sit in it. Feels like I had a white hot iron poker shoved up my ass."

"Again, I didn't need to know that…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that was that… Please review.


	8. Half Breed

**Shinigami-cat: **So anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Half Breed**

Pages and words flew around the room. None of them were really moving in a sequential motion, but they were all moving in a way that at least Gilbert could understand. The albino was sitting in the middle of this paper mess in a spare room upstairs. He would be happier when the basement was properly fixed up again and he could go back there to work.

'_Eternity Eye… where the hell can I find that? Where the hell is the scroll of Isis anyway? This is difficult…_' Occasionally the albino would reach out and touch some paper or a word and it would stay fixed in place. '_I can't find them without the eye… I need it… I have to have it… I can't lose them for a second time…_'

That thought frustrated the albino immensely. "No…" He growled. "I will not lose a second time… Not to these stupid and impossible clues… Not to fate… Not to anyone! I will find them damn it! Even if I have to do everything again, I will do it!"

His frustration wasn't helping his information search at all. If anything it was making everything more and more difficult. He couldn't think straight anymore. He sighed and let the papers fall to the floor and the words evaporate into the air. He needed to rest a little. Over working his mind wasn't a good thing.

With a smile he happily hovered out of the room and down the stair. "Hey Matthew, you making anything? I want food."

The blond sighed. "How do you know when I'm in the kitchen?"

"Because I do." Said Gilbert with a grin. He poked his head into the kitchen and grinned. The blond was pouting a little as he held a box of cake mix. "Making a cake are you?"

"Yes. It'll be ready in about half an hour." Muttered the blond. He took the icing out and chuckled the packet at Gilbert. "Here… I know you like sweet food and I prefer to make my own icing."

Gilbert grinned and quickly ripped off a corner. "White chocolate icing, yum." He squirted some onto his finger and licked it off, savouring the taste. If there was one thing he loved about humans it was the sweets they made. That and he could always find large crops of sugar cane when humans were around.

"Get a room you two." Chuckled Matthew. He cracked an egg and started mixing. "It looks like you're about to have sex with that."

The albino smirked. "Yes, I shall have hot sugary sex with the icing and leave a big, damp, sticky mess all over the place and lick it all up."

Matthew's face went bright red. "Why do you sound so serious when you say that?"

"How do you know I'm not?" Asked Gilbert. He chuckled and ate some more of the icing. "Yummy."

"… So um… have you recovered from the other night?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, of course. All I needed to do was sit in a bucket of ice and sleep it off. I'm a supernatural being. It doesn't bother me if I get fucked by something eighteen inches long and four and a half inches wide."

At the comment, Matthew's face exploded into an impressive shade of red. "How the… How the hell are you even alive after something like that?!"

"Supernatural being." Said Gilbert. "The natural laws of physics that apply to humans don't apply to me. Good thing too, I could have been quite literally fucked to death at least… a million times by now."

"… I'm going to pretend that I never heard that and go back to baking." Muttered the blond. He turned and poured the cake mix into a tray before putting it in the oven to cook.

Gilbert shrugged and sucked some of the icing right out of the sliver packet. He hummed a little. "Much better than some of the other thick, white stuff I've swallowed in my time."

"Please… shut up… I don't need to hear that…"

Gilbert tiled his head to the side and frowned. He didn't understand what Matthew was talking about. "I meant in comparison to other icing… Oh! You thought I meant cum! You've got a dirty mind."

The blond whimpered a little and covered his face with his hands. He looked like he was about to faint. "It's hard to tell with you…"

"I know." Said the angel with a grin. He hummed happily to himself as he hovered into the lounge room and sat down on the couch. He was just happy that he got his icing. "Not everything I say has to do with sex you know… I can offer very polite and intelligent conversation when needed."

"I realize that." Muttered Matthew. He walked into the lounge room and sat on the armchair next to Gilbert. "Sorry…"

"What's there to be sorry for?" Asked Gilbert. He squirted the last of the icing into his mouth. "You're just using past experiences to make assumptions. Not bad ones, but still…"

"I guess…" Muttered the blond. "Hey um… You've had a lot of sexual partners, right?"

"Ja?"

"Don't you think you should get tested for um… STD's?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I'm a supernatural being. I don't get human STD's… or any kind of STD for that matter. Besides I've never had sex with a human. I've never found a human sexually attractive."

Matthew looked surprised to hear this. "Oh… But maybe you should go to a clinic, just to be on the safe side."

"Relax already." Whined Gilbert. "I'm an angel, a pure being. My immune system is so perfect that my tears could probably cure cancer." He smiled a little as he gazed over at Matthew. "Speaking of sex, why are you still a virgin?"

The blond shrugged. "I guess I just haven't found the right person yet… When it eventually happens I want it to be with someone I love and trust more than anything in the world. I know it sounds stupid, but that's what I want."

"It's a beautiful pipe dream." Said Gilbert quietly. "Well I wish you all the best in your endeavours. It'll probably never happen though. You'll probably die a virgin."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nope, I guess not… Though you'll never understand pure pleasure…" He sighed contently. "Feels amazing."

"I'll take your word on it." Matthew yawned and got up. "Well… I'm just going to make some icing, chocolate sound good to you?"

The albino nodded and lied down on the couch. "Sounds awesome." Gilbert watched the blond walk away into the kitchen before looking out the window.

He frowned a little as he thought back to his first time. '_It didn't feel amazing back then… I was terrified. I thought I was going to die._' He sighed sadly. '_I wonder if Ludwig will actually come over or if he'll just stay away? I miss him…_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew hummed softly to himself as he added coco to the icing sugar and water. '_Well at least he doesn't have AIDS or something else like that… So that's good at least._' When the timer went off he took the cake out of the oven and waited for it to cool down a little.

He happily waited ten minutes in the kitchen before icing it. He knew that he would need to wait a little while longer while it set properly, so he went out to see how Gilbert was going

Said Albino was gazing sadly out the window. Matthew didn't like this one bit. The albino was usually bouncing off the walls by this time of day. He probably had something on his mind. He walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Muttered Gilbert. "I just… I miss my brother. I saw him the other night at the casino, but I didn't really talk to him that much… I hope you don't mind, but I invited him over… I doubt he'll come over though…"

"Oh… don't you two get along very well?" Asked Matthew. This seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject so he'd have to be careful.

The albino shook his head a little. "We used to get along… when we were kids we were inseparable, but then I messed things up and well… things didn't end to well. We yelled, we fought and he…" Gilbert took a deep breath and slowly let it out his nose. "He raped me."

Matthew's eyes went wide with shock. "He… he what? But wouldn't he get kicked out of heaven for that or something?"

"He would… if he was an angel." Said Gilbert. "My brother is a demon."

"… Wait, how does that work?" Asked Matthew. He was so confused right now. "How can you be an angel while he's a demon?"

"I'm only half angel." Said Gilbert. "My mother was a Cherubim and Wheel who willingly put herself into exile after I was born because my father is a demon… Because I'm half-half I had a choice if I wanted to be an angel or a demon. I chose angel and left my family in hell… Needless to say my father and my brother were not happy about it."

Suddenly it all made sense to the Canadian. "Well I guess that explains why you act the way you do… But why do you miss him if he… you know…"

Gilbert chuckled a little. "Matthew… Human's perceptions of things don't apply to angels or demons. Rape is a vile thing to happen to anyone. Humans see it as a sick crime, Angels see it as something a million times worse because the body is meant to remain pure until marriage… in fact there are more virgin angels than there are deflowered… But for demons, rape is just a way of physically claiming someone and forcibly saying that you are there's and will always be there's. It's more like putting someone in their place than a sexual thing."

"… I still don't understand it." Said Matthew. This subject was making him more uncomfortable by the second.

"My brother raped me because he was pissed that I chose to be an angel rather than stay a demon." Said Gilbert. "I don't hold it against him. It's just how demons act… but I think he still feels guilty about it because I didn't try to stop him once I knew what he was doing." He chuckled little. "At least my father didn't get a hold of me… That would have been worse"

"If you're going to get punished so badly by your family why choose to be an angel? Why not stay a demon?" Asked Matthew. He sat down next to Gilbert and smiled a little. "Your life would have been easier if you stayed one."

Gilbert pulled a disgusted face and snorted. "Better? I don't want to be a demon. I want to do some good… Honestly that hasn't been going very well lately. I've fallen behind on my holy duties. That's why my brother's turned up. He's here to kill demons and take their souls to purgatory."

"Oh… but if he's a demon, doesn't he want earth to be thrown into chaos?" Asked Matthew. The way heaven and hell worked were odd and confusing to him more than he even thought possible.

"Just because my brother's a demon doesn't mean he's heartless bastard that wishes for the world to end." Said Gilbert. "Even Lucifer hates it when the demons he tortures escape… When that happens he sends his bounty hunters out to drag them back and Heaven sends angels to control the demon population on earth."

Matthew nodded a little. "I see… So have angels and demons been around since the beginning? On earth I mean."

The angel nodded. "Yeah, demons have always been here to whisper lies into man's ear and angels have been there to whisper the truth into the other ear… Over the past few hundred years demons have taken a more active role. Ever hear stories about people that have disappeared and never returned? Demons have probably eaten them."

"Lovely." Muttered Matthew. "… what's hell like?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Imagine your worst nightmare mixed with more disease, blood, guts and horror. That's the nicest part… and in the middle of it all is Lucifer's palace…" The albino cringed a little at the thought. "A hundred foot high monstrosity made from skulls and all other kinds of bones, blood and skin… I hated that place. It made me sick to my stomach."

"What is heaven like?"

"It's beautiful…" Said Gilbert quietly. "The streets are literally paved with gold… and everything is clean and perfect and white. Not the disgusting sterile white in a human hospital, but a lovely warm, cream colour… Earth is a strange mix of the two."

Matthew nodded a little. "I guess I can see why you chose to be an angel instead… Hell is a horrible place."

Gilbert laughed lightly. "Yeah, hell is one scary place, but I don't really mid it. Just Lucifer's palace pisses me off…"

The Canadian hummed. "Okay… So is your brother in his good books or is being a bounty hunter for Lucifer a bad thing?"

"Being a bounty hunter is a very good thing." Said Gilbert. "You get all these awesome weapons and all kinds of perks. He can stay on earth for as long as he wants and he gets messages from hell via hell hounds to tell him what he needs to kill next."

"Interesting… So… yeah…"

"This conversation's gotten pretty weird now huh?"

"Yep… Is it hard being stuck between both worlds?" Asked Matthew curiously. "I mean, your family is in hell but you're… You know."

"Only my father and my brother are in hell." Corrected Gilbert. "My mother is just in exile because I'm a half breed… It bothers me a little, but that's what she decided… What happened to your parents, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Matthew nervously clenched his hands. "No… no siblings. I was an only child… As for my parents… My papa died in a car crash a year after my mother disappeared. Her body was never found…"

"Oh… Sorry."

The Canadian shrugged. "It's no big deal. That's just life, right? Nothing ever works out perfectly for anyone… Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Said Gilbert. He looked back out the window and sighed. "I just want to see him again, if he will let me that is… I'm not angry with him. I just want us to move past it and get on with our lives. There's no point in dwelling on stupid unimportant things."

"I guess… Want some cake?"

"Yes please."

"I'll get you some then." Said Matthew. He went into the kitchen and checked the cake to see if the icing was set. Once that was determined he cut Gilbert a slice. As he did this he tried to process everything Gilbert had just said.

'_So he's now a half angel, demon thing… who was raped by his brother because he chose to be an angel instead of a demon and if his father gets his hands on him he will more than likely get tortured to death and then tortured some more…_' He sighed a little. '_This is harder to follow than politics…_'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And the bombshell has been dropped! Please review!


	9. Red Velvet Cupcakes

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, time for more words and things… I'm way too tired to start writing this… I OWN NOTHING!

**Red Velvet Cupcakes**

With the basement finally fixed, Gilbert moved back into it. He was much happier down there, which was a relief for Matthew. "So are you sure you're okay down here? You can stay up in that spare room if you like."

"I'm good down here." Said Gilbert happily. "I like it down here… Oh yeah, I raided the cupboards last night so you're out of sugar and foods containing high amounts of sugar."

"… How the heck are you still skinny and not diabetic?" Asked Matthew in shock.

Gilbert grinned. "I can't get diabetes because that's a human disease and I burn off all the food I eat really quickly. It takes a lot of energy to hover everywhere… that and I burn off a lot of calories while having sex."

"Right, now I'm going to go and do some shopping." Muttered Matthew. He turned and walked out of the house towards the car. He was considering just getting Gilbert a bag of sugar to eat. He was like some kind of giant sugar hungry ant. Sugar was like drugs for him.

When he got to the grocery store he decided to get a bunch on snack cakes to hopefully try and stop the albino from eating everything all the time. He sighed a little as he walked down the snack aisles and grabbed a couple off the shelf without looking at them.

Once that quick trip was over he returned home and started to put everything away. As he did this, Gilbert slunk into the kitchen to see what he got. "What's with all the cakes?"

"It was either that or I gave you a bag of sugar to snack on." Said Matthew. "Take your pick."

Matthew heard the crinkling of plastic as Gilbert looked through everything. "Awesome, red velvet cupcakes… Want one?"

"Sure." Said Matthew happily. "Just let me finish putting everything away…" He quickly put the rest of the food. When he was done, he turned to see Gilbert had already taken a huge bite out one of the cupcakes. He had a strange look on his face. It was like he had bitten something sour. Matthew frowned a little and picked up one of the cupcakes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Muttered Gilbert. "This tastes weird… I mean, I know I've had this before, but I don't remember what it's called… It has a weird metallic taste in it… Kind of like…" Gilbert's eyes went wide and he quickly spat out the food in his mouth. "Fuck no! Shit! That's disgusting!"

Matthew jumped a little in shock. "W-what's wrong with it?"

The albino growled a little. "This isn't human food… this is demon food… Humans can't taste the difference, but other beings can. This is just… Gross, where the hell are these things made?" He picked up the box and started looking it over to see where they were manufactured.

"W-what's in them then?" Asked Matthew. He put the cupcake back down onto the table and pushed it away.

"Liquefied humans…" Deadpanned Gilbert. "What fucking stupid demon would make these kinds of cupcakes here? What the fuck?" Suddenly Gilbird magically appeared on the table and started jumping around and chirping like crazy.

Matthew sighed a little. '_How the heck did that thing just get in here? It makes no sense…_'

After a few seconds, Gilbert nodded and quickly stood up. He did not look amused in the slightest. "Come on Matthew. We have a 2P demon to kill."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert groaned a little as he kept his head down, trying his best not to hurl. '_Why do I get motion sickness? Why? I can fucking ride a bull for hours on end, survive going through that damn hurricane that one time and travelled on a ship through the roughest of seas without feeling in the least bit nauseous… But as soon as I get in a car my stomach rejects me…_'

"So what is a 2P demon anyway?" Asked Matthew curiously.

The albino slowly took in a shaking breath. "A 2P demon… their true forms are shadows, but they do occasionally find humans that they like the look of. When that happens they copy how they look, but can change the colour… Like if a 2P demon copied how you look they might change your hair colour to brown or red."

"Oh… okay." Muttered Matthew. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No… pull over for a few seconds… I'm going to be sick…" The car pulled over and Gilbert quickly got out and hurled on the side of the road. "I hate your van… how can you not get sick driving around in that thing?"

"Because it's just a van." Said Matthew.

"Fuck you." Growled Gilbert. He sighed a little and leaned against the side of the van. Now that he didn't feel so sick he could get his bearings again and concentrate of finding that demon. He could feel a strong pull in an Eastern direction. "…What's east of here?"

"Factories and other industrial stuff." Said Matthew. "Weren't you looking for an address on that box?"

"Nope. I was looking for a demon mark. It's kind of like a six, six, six with some spirit language written around it…" Said Gilbert. He frowned a little and sniffed the air. "There's more than one demon around here… They are attracted to the smell of the blood." He got back into the van and sighed. "Let's get this over with…"

Matthew nodded and started the van again. "Okay… Are you going to vomit every time I stop the van?"

"Yes." Muttered Gilbert. His nausea was quickly setting in again.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When they eventually pulled up in front of several factories, Gilbert jumped out of the van and hurled. "I hate that thing…" He growled. "Next time I am flying you to the next destination."

"Come on. My van isn't that bad, eh." Muttered Matthew. He pulled his gun out from under his seat and sighed a little. He still didn't seem too happy about carrying around a gun. "So… Where is the demon or demons?"

Gilbert frowned a little and sniffed the air. "It's much further down…" He muttered. "That place reeks of demons… It's making me shiver a little actually."

"Now I'm fully reassured." Muttered the blond. "So let me guess, we just walk in and ask this 2P demon to go back to hell nicely?"

"If only it was that simple." Said Gilbert. He sighed and started to quickly move down the street. "2P demons are some of the strongest demons there are. The only things that match them in strength are the princes of hell and the Powers of heaven. Sadly we have no Powers so we're going to have to do our best with what we got." The angel looked over at Matthew and chuckled. "Too bad our best is a human with a holy shot gun who can't aim for shit and an albino half angel that isn't anywhere near as strong as a Power."

"We're screwed aren't we?" Asked Matthew sadly.

Gilbert laughed. "Matt, we're completely fucked… Even more fucked then the time I accidently fell through the roof of a barn and landed in a tentacle farm. In retrospect I shouldn't have landed in the roof with such force."

"And once again your tails of promiscuity have made me feel so much better about our current situation."

The angel smiled a little. "I like to try and lighten the mood occasionally." He looked up at an old factory building and frowned. Some smoke was slowly billowing out of the old twin chimney stacks, indicating that it was operational. "This is the place… It smells like demons and the dead…"

"You know how you said we had to use our best?" Asked Matthew.

"Ja?"

"Looks like our best has just boiled down to one albino half angel. I'm going home." Matthew turned and walked back to the van.

Gilbert sighed and grabbed Matthew's arm, pulling him towards the factory. "Why do we do this song and dance every freaking time? You know I'm just going to pull you back in there no matter what you say or do."

"I wish you wouldn't." Muttered Matthew.

The albino sighed and put his hand over his heart. "Okay, I wear on heaven, as God as my witness, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm. Good enough for you? I just did Heaven's unbreakable vow for you."

"What happen if you break the vow?" Asked Matthew curiously.

Gilbert shrugged a little as he thought about it. He had heard stories about what happened to angels that had broken their unbreakable vows. "You know what a stigmata is right? Where you like bleed from your palms and feet? Well it's like that, except it's more explosive, bloody and violent. The best way to describe it would be explosive and spontaneous haemorrhaging. Very gross and bloody."

"Wonderful imagery." Muttered Matthew. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The albino grinned and led Matthew around the back of the building. He quickly hid behind some boxes near the dumpsters. Gilbert sighed a little. "Okay… I'm going to have a quick look through the windows to see if I can see anything. Stay here and stay out of sight. If I'm not back in half an hour go home."

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

Gilbert grinned and quickly flew up to the roof and looked through the frosted glass window skylights. He could make out a few green shapes and a few purple shapes and one shape that looked almost human, walking around in some kind of pink suit. This one was the 2P demon.

'_Fuck…_' He thought in frustration. '_How the hell will this go well for me? Well, there aren't too many of those purple blobs walking around and the green things seem to be fixed in place… Shit, if I can just get to the 2P demon this will end so quickly and easily._'

He sighed and went back to Matthew. "Okay, good news and bad news… I know where the 2P demon is, but there's going to be a lot of resistance in the form of purple things and I'm not overly sure what the green things are. Frosted glass sucks."

Matthew sighed. "This is the part where I try to run away and you just pick me up and throw me into the middle of it all isn't it?"

"Okay so I admit I shouldn't have thrown you that one time." Said Gilbert. "But in retrospect you shouldn't have been squirming around and yelling at me."

"So now it's my fault?"

"Let's just kill these fuckers and worry about the rest later." Snapped Gilbert. He muttered something under his breath and transformed into his angel attire.

Matthew sighed a little and shook his head. "Why do you have to dress like that?"

"We are so not having this conversation again." Snapped Gilbert. He grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him along. "Just keep your voice down and keep low."

The inside of the factory didn't look sanitary at all. There were cockroaches crawling all around fungus encrusted boxes and rusted machines that now seemed to serve no purpose. Gilbert didn't like this at all. He looked around, trying to find something like a storage room they could hide in for a few moments .

Once he found one he quickly pulled Matthew into it and closed the door. "I think we'll be okay here for now…" He muttered.

"Gilbert… are those… is that a cocoon?"

Gilbert frowned and turned around. Stuck to the walls and ceiling of the storage room were green, man-sized, silk cocoons. "Shit." Hissed the albino. "Well at least not I know what those damn purple things are… Fucking spider demons… Those fuckers catch things in their webs and wrap them up in their silk before injecting them with their venom… It's more like an acid that turns everything into liquid. Skin, bones, hair, metal… everything."

Matthew went as white as a ghost. "So inside these are… people?"

"Liquefied people." Corrected Gilbert. "I just want to know how they were able to get so many people without drawing media attention."

"Because they aren't all from here." Muttered a voice.

Gilbert quickly pushed Matthew behind himself and pulled off his iron cross, turning it into a sword. "Who's there?" He growled darkly.

"Relax it's just me." Ludwig said as he emerged from behind a cocoon. "It's been a while."

Gilbert frowned a little and lowered his sword. "Indeed…" He said sarcastically. "Lucifer still working you over time I assume?" He looked over at Matthew and smiled a little. "This is Ludwig. He's my little brother. The bounty hunter from hell I told you about the other day…" He turned back to Ludwig. "This is Matthew. He saved my life and because of the fucked up laws of heaven I have to grant him a wish. Until then we have to stay together."

"I see." Said Ludwig. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hunting down a 2P demon. You?"

"The same."

"We should work together on this one." Said Gilbert. "It'll be quicker and more beneficial for us if we do."

"Agreed." Ludwig looked over at Matthew again and frowned. "… He'll get in the way."

"Oh shut up." Snapped Gilbert. "Lay off him. He saved my life so fuck off!"

"Thanks…" Whispered Matthew quietly. If he was any quitter Gilbert wouldn't have heard it.

"Anyway, do you know anything about the 2P demon?" Asked Gilbert curiously. Demons usually had better information about other demons than the inhabitants of heaven.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, when he was still a human he lived in London during the depression… He was a baker and when the authorities found out he was using people to extend the life of his food he was hung. He quickly became a 2P demon in hell… If you want to be specific he's a 2P gluttony demon."

Gilbert nodded. "I see… So we better deal with this sick bastard as soon as possible… But what did you mean when you said that the spiders didn't get them all from here?"

"The silk is a good preserver." Said Ludwig. "They can preserve whatever's in them for centuries at a time. It's a good thing that there are only three of those spiders around."

The albino frowned a little. "I see… Do you know have a plan?"

"Take out the spiders and then kill the 2P demon." Said Ludwig calmly.

"Good plan." Said Gilbert. He sighed a little and turned to Matthew. "Try not to get caught or get in our way."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew honestly didn't know what to make of Gilbert's brother. He was one scary looking guy, he didn't even really look like the younger brother, he looked like the older brother. But this man had raped Gilbert. He just didn't feel safe around him, yet he trusted Gilbert so things were just getting complicated.

Suddenly Ludwig Pulled both the Canadian and Gilbert behind some crates. Gilbert glared at his brother. "What the-"

He was cut off by blond clasping his hand over his mouth. "Shut up. Someone's coming."

Pretty much as soon as he had finished talking a spider pushed open some heavy white doors. This spider wasn't like any spider Matthew had ever seen before. This spider had was made from a decaying purple flesh, they had eight arms like a normal spider but at the end of these appendages were curled hands and its face looked severely deformed. It sort of resembled a humans face, but part of the skull was caved in and it had oversized fangs protruding from its eye sockets.

The creature quickly scuttled across the roof and reappeared a few moments later carrying a cocoon. Once it was gone Gilbert sighed. "Okay… So how are we going to do this? Run in and start cutting down those bastards?"

"Sounds about right." Said Ludwig. He looked over at Matthew's gun and frowned. "Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Of course I do." Said Matthew. He was slightly offended that Ludwig would suggest such a thing.

"Just don't shoot me again." Muttered Gilbert. "Okay, let's go in. Matthew, find cover and stay there. Ludwig and I will take down the spiders and the 2P demon as quickly as possible." With that the trio quickly moved onto the factory floor. The site made Matthew sick. Suspended by webs above giant mixing vats were the cocoons. They had tubes stuck into them to make them ooze their liquids into the vats. The spiders were sitting in the webs.

Standing above everything on a platform was the 2P demon. He had messy blond hair and wore a strange pink suit. He was leaning against the railing, sipping what liked like tea from a tea cup. He seemed oblivious to the presence of others at the moment. That was, until he turned around, grinning. He had an insane look in his bright blue eyes.

"So much for taking them by surprise." Muttered Gilbert. He held on tightly to his sword and glared at the 2P demon. "I'm only going to say this once you prick; go to hell."

The demon just chuckled and drank some more of his tea. "There was a little girl, who had a little curl, right in the middle of her fore head. When she was good she was very, very good… but when she was bad she was homicidal."

Almost as soon as he had finished speaking the spiders pounced and Matthew dived behind some boxes. He knew he was screwed if he tried to fight these things. From his hiding spot, he could see Gilbert and Ludwig taking on the spiders.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert growled as a spider tried to grab him. He easily managed to avoid it and cut off two of its legs. The creature made a strange high pitched whining noise as it lashed out at him. The angel just chuckled and quickly flew out of the way, landing on the edge of one of the vats in time to see Ludwig pump it full of bullets.

'_Holy crap._' Thought Gilbert. '_Is that a bloody eagle? I so need to get myself one of those beauties!_' He looked over at Matthew and gulped. One of the spiders was slowly lowering itself over the oblivious blond. '_For fucks sake…_'

He quickly launched himself at the Canadian knocking him out of the way. He ignored the Canadian's surprised scream as he quickly grabbed the gun and shot several times at the spider until it fell to the ground, dead.

"You okay Birdie?" Asked Gilbert.

"Birdie?"

"I don't know. You keep making strange squeaking noises, like a baby bird." Said Gilbert. "Whatever, just don't question me on this one." He looked over at Ludwig and grinned. "Well at least the spider problem is about to be over." Ludwig had the last spider cornered and was about to pull the trigger on his gun.

"That's quite enough of that." Muttered the 2P demon. He quickly moved his arm and Ludwig went flying across the room, making a large dent in one of the vats. The demon grinned and quickly jumped down, patting the spider. He chuckled a little as he looked over at the trio. "How rude of you. You fight without stating your names, how cruel. A gentleman should always state his name and intentions before a fight."

"Bitch please!" Snapped Gilbert. "I already told you to go to hell."

"How rude." Said the demon. "Well I will be a gentleman and tell you my name first. My name is Arthur… and you would be Gilbert, you an angel and the blond one over there would be Ludwig, Lucifer's bounty hunter..." He looked at Matthew and grinned. "But you my dear… A cute little human… I think I'll kill him slowly and painfully. The cutest of humans always let out the most horrific screams…"

"You're going back to hell Arthur!" Snapped Ludwig. He pointed his gun at the demon and glared darkly. "Last chance before I lose my temper."

Arthur grinned. "Sorry honey, but you little toy isn't going to get me to go there. I still have cupcakes to deliver to the public… I think they might like the taste of angel and demon red velvet cupcakes."

Gilbert growled darkly. '_Fuck… there's no way that bastard could be so confident about winning… I mean he should know how strong Ludwig is, but if he can take him down we're all fucked… Shit, I guess I have no choice. If this doesn't work it will at least buy us some time… Hopefully those two will get the hell out of here._'

"Hey, Arthur!" Snapped Gilbert. "I challenge you to a demon duel!"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger because I'm evil… Please review!


	10. Demon's Duel

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey everyone! Sorry that I ended the last chapter on a cliff hanger. I finished this chapter as quickly as possible. I hope you all like it, but a warning; there is horror in this chapter. Special thanks to Piffbee who designed the cover art for this… I OWN NOTHING!

**Demon's Duel**

"I challenge you to a demon's duel!" Declared Gilbert. "You and your spider monster verses me."

'_What the hell is a demon's duel?_' Wondered Matthew. Whatever it was, it was sure to be violent, bloody and probably unnecessary. '_Crap, why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly for everyone involved?_'

Arthur chuckled a little and stroked his chin in thought. "I see… So it's a fight you want. Now why would you want to do something as silly as that?"

"This way we don't end up destroying half the planet." Said Gilbert calmly as he walked towards Arthur. "This way we'll get what we want… If I win you're going straight back to hell… and if you win?"

"Okay then… My prize will be that human over there. I need more ingredients for my red velvet cakes." Said Arthur with a smirk. His blue eyes seemed to blaze a little as he glanced over at Matthew."

Matthew gulped a little. '_It's okay… there's no way Gilbert would really do this to me… right?_'

"Deal." Said Gilbert without hesitation as he extended his hand.

Matthew's jaw almost hit the floor. '_Are you kidding me?_'

Arthur smiled happily and took Gilbert's hand in his own. "Then let the games begin." A dark purple crack slowly appeared beneath their feet and opened up, swallowing Gilbert, Arthur and the spider monster, before closing up again.

"W-where are they?" Asked Matthew quietly. "What the heck just happened?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Gilbert challenged them to a demon's duel… so they are probably in a pocket dimension. Tiny little pockets in time that many demons use to settle disagreements without destroying the earth. The duel is binding. No one can enter or leave until the fight is over. Knowing Gilbert it won't take more than an hour… Two hours if things don't work out well for him."

"I-is there any way we can see what's going on?" Asked Matthew nervously.

Ludwig nodded and drew a symbol in the air with his hand. This time a blue crack appeared in the air and opened up, showing where they three creatures were now. They appeared to be in some kind of gothic castle. The walls and the floor were covered a chess board pattern, while the interior decoration seemed to consist of broken and decaying pillars and arches.

"This isn't good…" Muttered Ludwig.

"What is it?"

The blond sighed and sat down on a broken conveyer belt. "Gilbert isn't used to fighting in such confined spaces. He's used to wide open spaces and only fighting one demon at a time… There are also too many places to set traps, that and Gilbert isn't strong enough to fight a 2P demon in that form… He's going to get butchered."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed in frustration as he walked down the empty halls, looking for Arthur and the spider. '_Well this is another fine mess I've gotten myself into isn't it? This is even worse than that time I screwed up with those fucking occultists! Those retards didn't even know the first thing about the occult! They just wanted a quick fuck, they were crazy._'

"Found you, poppet." Cooed Arthur.

Gilbert looked up and gasped. He jumped out of the way as Arthur landed next to him with a thump. He was carrying what looked like a giant butchers knife. Gilbert quickly flew into the air and lunged back at him. Arthur smirked and quickly deflected him. Things were not going too well for him today.

"You know what I'm going to do once I win?" Growled Arthur. "I'm going to skin him alive, starting with that pretty face of his… Human horror movies have made such an impression on me."

Gilbert smirked. "An impression? Like my fist in your face?" He quickly punched the demon in the face before flying backwards, quickly turning his sword into a gun and blasting several explosive rounds at him. Gilbert quickly flew up a little higher and watched the dust settle. Arthur had to be down there somewhere.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. He screamed as he hurtled towards the floor. He landed with a thump, loosing grip of his weapon and letting it fly far across the room. Gasping for air he touched his shoulder blade, feeling something hot and sticky.

Gilbert eyes went wide with fear. '_My wing… what happened to my wing?_' He looked up and gulped. Arthur was sitting on a pillar holding Gilbert's missing wing.

The demon smirked a little as he flexed it in his hands, happily ripping out some of the feathers as he did so. "You must always be careful and assess your surroundings." He smirked and pointed down. "X marks the spot you fool."

Gilbert gulped and looked down. Where he was sitting over tiles shaped like an X. '_Fucking hell!_' Suddenly the floor gave out underneath him and the spider demon pounced. His used the first four of its arms to grab hold of his arms and legs, while the creatures fangs hooked over Gilbert's shoulders. He was trapped. '_Fucking damn it! I knew this shit would happen! I fucking knew it! Why the fuck don't I look where I'm going?_'

Arthur chuckled at Gilbert's predicament. He tossed the wing to the side as he slowly floated down from his position on the pillar. "Nice try Gilbert, but it wasn't enough." He grabbed Gilbert's chin, forcing the angel to look at him. "How does it feel to be trapped? How does it feel to know that you're about to die?"

Gilbert just smirked despite his hopeless situation. "Surprisingly I'm used to being in situations like this. What happens next? Do you rape me you sick fuck or do you let the spider do it first?"

"So you really are as lewd as they say you are." Mused Arthur happily. "An angel with no morals, who doesn't care who they are with as long as they can momentarily fill that empty void inside."

"Do you mean literally or metaphorically?" Asked Gilbert in mild confusion.

Arthur shrugged. "Does it really matter?" He ran a finger down Gilbert's neck. "Quick question… are you into body mutilation?"

Gilbert gulped. "Oh shit…"

A sadistic smirk crossed Arthur's face as he jumped back. "Rip him apart."

The spider waisted not time as it pulled on Gilbert's limbs. Sickening pops could be heard over the angel's shrikes as joints popped out of place. Once his shoulders and thighs were dislocated from his body, the spider readjusted it grip on his limbs, ready to finish the job.

'_Bastards… I'll kill them all._' Gilbert thought bitterly as he panted heavily and whimpered in pain. '_This form is too weak… I need… I need to be stronger… If I stay in this form those bastards will get their hands on Matthew… I can't let that happen… I won't let that happen._'

Arthur chuckled at Gilbert's pain. "Don't worry dear. It'll be over soon. You can go to sleep and I'll take that human far away… I'll make him squeal like a pig."

Gilbert laughed a little. "I'll never let either of you leave here alive. I promise you that…"

The just made Arthur smirk. "If only I could believe your threat." He looked at the spider and nodded.

The spider's grip tightened around Gilbert's limbs and started to pull again. This time it was the sound of ripping flesh that accompanied Gilbert's screams. His left leg fell off first and tossed aside in a shower of blood. His other limbs quickly joined the first on the floor. The spider still held the rest of Gilbert's body in its mouth by his fangs as the angel bled out.

Arthur chuckled and hovered over to Gilbert. "See? Couldn't live up to your threat could you? Pull off his head." The spider grabbed Gilbert's sides with two arms and twisted off his head with the other two. With his dismembered body on the ground the 2P demon laughed triumphantly. "Looks like I won."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew felt like he was going to be sick. "My god… He just… and now I'm… Oh man… this can't be happening!" His eyes began to fill with tears. "They killed him! Gilbert's dead!"

The poor blonds cries of anguish made the German chuckle. "It isn't over yet. Gilbert's angel form might have been destroyed, but his other form is still very much alive."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Hasn't Gilbert told you he's half demon?" Muttered Ludwig. "This technically shouldn't be allowed because he's supposed to be an angel… but I guess this is just as good." He sighed a little. "His demon side has always been stronger than his angel side… I just needs the chance to shake off the angel side to be fully free and in control."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur frowned a little. It had been well over a minute since Gilbert had been dismembered, yet he was still there. "Perhaps we should burn the body?"

Almost instantly Gilbert's body spontaneously combusted, sending jets of flames into the air. From within the flames one could see Gilbert's body quickly starting to burn away, leaving only the bones. But the bones didn't stay still, the shifted and moved and reconnected to form his body again. This time though, his spine seemed to extended to form a long tail, horns sprouted from his skull and bones that once formed his angel wings changed to form bat-like wings.

Gilbert chuckled darkly as he slowly stood up, the ashes around him, slowly climbed up his bones, creating new organs, muscles and skin. "I told you…" He growled out. "I told you that you two wouldn't leave here alive and I meant it you little shits."

When the fire finally went out Gilbert was standing there with a smirk on his face. He looked like he usually did, but instead of being an angel in drag he was a demon wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and army boots.

He looked over at the spider and grinned sadistically. "Rip me apart would you? Two can play at that game you little bitch!" He leapt at the spider and started to rip into it. Within seconds it was left dismantled on the floor. Its limbs were still twitching slightly.

Arthur growled and took a defensive stance. This shouldn't have happened. Heck, something like this had never happened. "What the hell are you? Angels can't turn into demons unless they've fallen and I know for a fact that you haven't fallen. You're still an angel bitch."

Gilbert chuckled darkly as he approached Arthur. "That's true… but I'm special… You see, my mother was an angel and my father… he was a Power fell. I think you know him… He goes by the name Lucifer."

Fear washed over Arthur's face. "No… That's not possible… They said you died damn it!"

"Not such a gentleman now are you?" Sneered Gilbert. "Not when you're versing a Prince of Hell! I am Gilbert Beilschmidt! The bastard child of Lucifer and the first in line to the throne of Hell!" He extended his arm and snapped his fingers. His sword hovered above the ground and flew into his hand. As soon as he touched the handle, the gleaming sliver metal cracked and flaked off to revel a shining black metal instead. "Let's dance bitch."

Arthur hesitated a little before smirking. "Doesn't matter. You're part angel. You're no threat to me."

"Oh really?" Asked Gilbert. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." He lunged at the demon, but as soon as he came into striking distance the demon dodged and ran, vanishing from site. "Run bitch, run."

Gilbert smirked as he chased the 2P demon. He was running faster than he had run in a long time. The high he got when he was in this form made him feel more alert, more attuned to everything that was going on around him. '_This is a demon realm after all…_'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something and quickly dodged it. Arthur landed on the ground with a thump. "Bloody hell…" He growled before quickly dashing off again.

"Is this just going to be a game of cat and mouse?" Asked Gilbert, a sadistic grin slowly made its way across his face as his eyes burned red. "I like it. I like it a lot."

He saw a flash of pink dash behind a pillar. Gilbert grinned and quickly delivered several strikes to the object causing it to collapse and fall. The albino smirked and quickly leapt forwards, causing him to blast through the rubble straight towards the shocked 2P demon. Keeping low, Gilbert slammed his sword into the ground and flipped over Arthur and just out of the way of the falling fixtures.

Gilbert smirked and walked back over to the fallen rocks. With very little effort, he pulled the bloodied demon out and threw him across the ground. Arthur slid across the ground and coughed up some rocks before quickly starting to crawl away. It was a pitiful attempt, really.

Gilbert just smirked and kicked the demon onto his back and pinned him in place with his foot. "Now you little bitch, How the fuck did you get here? A powerful demon like you shouldn't have been able to work its way into human society so quickly. Who the fuck helped you?"

Arthur chuckled a little. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Gilbert growled and pressed down with his foot, cracking some of Arthur's ribs in the process. "AS THE FIRST PRINCE OF HELL I ORDER YOU TO TALK! ANSWER ME!"

The 2P demon coughed up some blood, still grinning like a mad man. "You are not my prince… You are a bastard, half angel, whore! You don't deserve anything from me." He licked some of his own blood off his lips and chuckled. "Lucky for you she gave me a message."

"She?" Growled Gilbert. He didn't like where this was going. He had a terrible feeling in his guts.

Arthur grinned. "Natalia is going to see you soon… very soon."

"Fuck." Growled Gilbert. He lightly pressed his swords against Arthur's neck. "Any last requests you little fuck?"

"What's the time?"

"About three in the afternoon."

The demon chuckled a little and closed his eyes. "I see… It's time for tea…" With that Gilbert swung his sword and cut off the demons head. As soon as the demons head hit the floor there was a blinding flash of light and Gilbert was gone.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

A blinding light filled the factory for a moment before fading away. Gilbert was sitting on the ground, shaking a little. It was almost as if the sudden change had made him nauseous again. Matthew gulped a little. '_Maple…_'

"Are you okay?" Asked Ludwig. "That was pretty brutal."

"I-I'm fine…" Said Gilbert quietly. "I'm awesome… Fuck that stupid ringing won't fucking stop!"

"Ringing?" Asked Matthew. He was concerned. Maybe when Gilbert had hit the floor before. "Maybe I should take you to a hospital?"

"Don't bother." Said Ludwig. "Just stand back and try not to freak out too much. His demon side doesn't do well when exposed for long periods of time… Let's just say unless you're fire proof you don't want to be near him at the moment."

Before Matthew could question this, Gilbert caught on fire again. His body burned and charred for a few moments before fire extinguished itself and Gilbert looked like an angel again, though he did look terrible. About as bad as a normal human would look after a knife fight. He had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over his body.

"Shit… I hate that demon form so much…" Gilbert muttered, clutching his aching head. "It feels like I got hit in the head with a brick…" He fell to his side, unconscious.

Ludwig sighed and picked up the damaged angel, tossing him over his shoulder. "We should take him back to your place. He's going to be asleep for a long, long time."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When they had gotten back to Matthew's house, Ludwig had put Gilbert to bed. Once that was done, Matthew and Ludwig went to the lounge room. The blond offered Ludwig some coffee. The two of them sat in an awkward silence until Matthew spoke up.

"So you're both princes of hell?" He asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, that's right. I'm the second born son and Gilbert is the first… Though most inhabitants of hell see me as the first born because I'm a full demon and the only one that bothered to stay around most of the time."

"I see…" Muttered Matthew. "So what did Gilbert mean about the ringing in his ears?"

"Gilbert chose to be an angel." Said Ludwig simply. "Therefore he's not allowed to be a demon, yet the demon side still lives inside him. He's not a virtuous soul. His demon side is constantly crawling under his skin just waiting to break free like you saw before." He sighed a little. "He's strong, but not strong enough to sustain his demon form for more than twenty minutes before he burns out. No pun intended… The ringing indicates that his demon side is about to be supressed."

Matthew nodded, he kind of understood what was going on, but not entirely. "So… who is Natalia?"

Ludwig frowned and shook his head. "She's not someone you should try to find out much information on… She's basically rules a region of hell. Kind of like a mayor. She is not someone you want to cross. If she's after Gilbert, you are both in serious danger. She doesn't joke around."

The Canadian gulped. "Okay… What can I do to protect myself?"

"I suggest carrying around things like salt, holy water and silver." Said Ludwig. "That should ward off the majority of demons."

Matthew sighed a little and nodded. '_Damn it Gilbert, what have you gotten into?_'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And there you go… Please review!


	11. The Club

**Shinigami-cat: **Well… here is the next chapter… I OWN NOTHING!

**The Club**

The sky was a colourless grey and the grass didn't have much colour either. It was all dead. A lifeless yellow and brown. In the middle of this bleak space was a simple marble table. On either side of the table were two chairs. One was black and made from a strange, thick leather. The other was made from a white chair, made from softer materials.

The occupants of the two chairs looked at each other with their deep red eyes. Their features were the same in every way, but varied on two important features. The occupant of the black chair had horns on his head, a demon, while the occupant of the white chair had a halo, an angel.

"Don't look so fucking pissed." Hissed the demon. "I wasn't the one that let the spider rip us apart."

The angel pouted a little. "I said I would do everything in my power to protect him and I did. You are technically me so yeah. I kept my vow."

"You virtuous little shit." Growled the demon. "You knew you were too weak so you let me take control!"

"Perhaps." Said the angel. "Does it really matter? We did what we set out to do. We got rid of the 2P demon and the spiders. Everything turned out as planned."

"So Matthew finding out that we are Lucy's son was part of the deal?"

"No… But I guess it was a necessary evil." Said the angel. He sighed sadly. "He already knew we were half angel, half demon… Now what is he going to think about us now that he knows about you? You're not supposed to exist anymore, remember?"

The demon shrugged. "Not my problem. You fucked up. How are we going to explain this? Are we just going to tell him that I occasionally pop up every now and then?"

"… I'm not sure… But you're not going to pop up again are you?" Asked the angel quickly. "This was just a onetime thing, right? Right?"

The demon shrugged and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the table. "If that's what you want."

"That's exactly what I want!" Cried the angel. "We agreed that you wouldn't appear again!"

"Why the fuck are you getting so angry at me you cunt?!" Snapped the demon. "You were the fucking idiot that wanted me to appear to fucking save that human's life! I honestly don't care what happens to that little shit! He's just a human! Human lives are nothing to me!"

"That's why we'll never see eye to eye." Said the angel quietly. "You see them as expendable. I see them as precious."

"Then why bother dragging him from place to place while hunting demons down?" Asked the demon. "Why not just leave him alone? You know if you wanted to you could just read his heart and see what he wants! Much easier than all this shit."

The angel frowned. "His heart it too well guarded. He might seem like a nice guy, but a wall has built around his heart in a way I can't break with my mind… But now is not the time to think of such things. Natalia is back and she wants blood."

"I'll say." Muttered the demon. "What happened to sending a message with a good old fashioned hoard of easy to kill minions? If she sent a 2P demon she must be serious."

"What did you do to make her so upset?"

"Don't you mean you? It's your body. She blames Gilbert the angel. Not Gilbert the demon."

"… What are we going to do?" Asked the angel. "What can we do?"

"Go back to looking for the Eternity Eye." Said the demon. "We are never going to lose to fate again. This time we will make a difference and for the better."

The angel chuckled a little. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you preferred me being in charge. Do you really want to make a difference?"

"Well anything's better than what happened before." Growled the demon. "Did you want to continue down that path? Even I knew I went too far but couldn't be bothered to stop…"

"I know." Said the angel. "I was there… Do you think others struggle as much as us? I mean other angels and demons?"

The demon scoffed at his counterparts naive behaviour. "You're a fucking idiot. How many angels or demons do you know in our situation? Sure, there are some demons that have the memories of other's inside them, but they don't have the same fucking person in them!" The demon growled a little and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is frustrating… Hurry the fuck up and heal damn it!"

"It doesn't matter how long it takes for me to heal." Said the angel. "You'll always be here when I go to sleep."

"And you'll always be here to try and guilt trip me about all the indecent actions that I have made you do throughout the day, right?"

"Ja."

"You're such an annoying little bitch." Hissed the demon. "You represent everything I hate!"

"The feeling is mutual." Said the angel. "But we must figure out how to deal with our Natalia problem. It won't go away if we leave it alone. It'll just get worse and worse until all hell breaks loose."

"If that happens I'll have to take over." Said the demon. "When that happens you can't use your fucking ringing shit to call me back in. I'm going to stay out there and save our fucking ass from getting served to us on a plate."

"I have no objections to that..." Said the angel. "Have you ever thought of what we would do once we found them?"

"I don't know." Said the demon. "Maybe we can take them with us or maybe we'll have to stay with them? But if they are really everything that she said that they would be it doesn't matter where we go as long as we are with them." The sound of lightning cracked through the air causing both beings to look up. "I think you should go now…"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Said the angel. "Until next time."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert opened his eyes, groaning a little in discomfort. He felt like he had gotten hit with a truck. The previous events of what had happened still danced in his head. He didn't know what to make of it though. He had done his best to keep his promise to Matthew.

'_Well since I'm not bleeding anywhere I can assume I didn't fail on that part…_' Slowly, Gilbert sat up and quickly gave himself a once over. '_Okay, nothing bruise, cut, bleeding and… nope, can't feel anything down there. All in all a good wake up._'

He yawned and stretched, relishing the relief he felt when his joints cracked and popped. Once that happened, he decided to see if Matthew was still around. He happily went upstairs only to find that the blond wasn't around anymore.

"… Well fine then. I'm taking all the cookies then." He quickly took a packet of cookies out of the cupboard and sat on the counter to eat them. He was about halfway through the packet when Kuma walked in. "Hey, where's Matthew?"

"He's gone to play hockey." Said Kuma. "I thought you were dead."

"Why would you think that?"

"You looked like someone had dropped a truck on your ugly face." Said Kuma. "That and you were a lifeless lump for a whole week. Do you have any idea how worried Matthew was? He thought you were going to die."

Gilbert was surprised to say the least. "Oh… Really?"

"Yeah, so stop eating all his food and start feeding me. I want food!" Growled Kuma.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Nope. Not going to happen pup."

"Feed me or I'll pee on the rug and blame you."

"Why the hell will Matthew think I pissed on the rug?" Asked Gilbert.

Kuma frowned a little. "True… I'll spread all the cookies, cake wrappers and sugar all over the house and blame it on you."

"You're evil."

"I know."

"You're a monster."

"And?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You sick bestiality bastard." Snapped Kuma.

"I'm regretting giving you the ability to speak." Muttered Gilbert. He tossed a cookie at Kuma. "Here, eat this and leave me alone." Kuma quickly ate the cookie and trotted out of the room.

When he was gone, Gilbert looked out the window. The sun was setting. It would be night soon. '_… I wonder if it'll be a full moon tonight. That'll be nice if it is and it'll still be good if it isn't._'

He sighed a little and went outside. Gilbert had always loved nature. He assumed that it was an angel thing. With a small smile he stretched his wings and made his way up to the roof. He loved watching the sun set. It was beautiful.

"But the night holds many monsters…" He muttered to himself. "Murderers, thieves and a whole host of demon." He frowned a little at that thought. "I should go and see them soon… I need to find that eye… But I should stay and make sure that he knows I'm still alive." He weight up his options in his mind, trying to figure out which was more important. He made his decision. He was going out.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

He didn't really look the part of someone who would go to an exclusive club. All he did was wear a Green Days T shirt, acid worn jeans, ratty runners and a tattered black jacket. It still didn't stop him from walking right up to the bouncer and grinning like a fool.

The bouncer took one look at Gilbert and frowned. "Name?"

"Gilbert… And I bet I know what you're called. Werewolf." Said Gilbert with a grin.

The bouncer nodded and let Gilbert pass. "You want the door on the left."

Gilbert smirked and walked inside, taking the door on the left. Behind the door was a narrow corridor that lead to another door with the silver letters V.I.P stuck to it. Standing in front of the door was another bouncer. When Gilbert was standing in front of him he held up a card. The back facing the albino.

"Three birds holding a ribbon in their beaks." Said the albino with a smirk. The bouncer nodded and let Gilbert pass.

This was what Gilbert liked about this club. It was open to the public, so that humans could still access it, but its main use was for supernatural beings. It was a place where beings from heaven and hell could relax on mutual ground, enjoy a drink and trade some items of value for a price.

The music was pumping through the club if he remembered correctly it was 'Everywhere I go' by Hollywood Undead. He grinned happily as he walked through the small sea of people to get to the bar. Once there he sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered himself a beer.

With his beer in hand he took the opportunity to look at who was there tonight; vampires, fallen angels, banshee, phoenix, elf's, goblins, trolls, ogres, a few angels on official duty and a couple more other random demons.

Gilbert hummed a little to himself as he drank his beer. '_Who would know about the scroll of Isis? Goblins are very good treasure hunters… I'll have to ask around a little… Maybe I'll just go to my regular dealer and see what he has to say on the matter._'

He looked over at the bar tender and frowned a little. "Hey, any chance that Mathias is in?"

The bar tender shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Some help you are." Growled Gilbert. He quickly scanned the club to see if he could spot anyone he recognised. He spotted a few dark elf women he knew and several angels. None of which would probably know if Mathias was still in the country. He was about to give up and go home when he notice a mop of messy blond hair over near some tables over the other side of the dance floor.

He smirked and quickly made his way over to the messy blond, sitting across from him. This blond looked a lot the that 2P demon he killed, except this was an angel and he had green eyes instead of blue. The angel frowned at the albino. "What are you doing here?"

"I killed your 2P demon the other day." Said Gilbert.

"That guy was still walking around? Bloody nuisance." Muttered the angel as he sipped his scotch.

Gilbert just laughed at the angels rant and sighed contently. "So… What are you doing on earth, Arthur? Getting drunk?"

"Piss off." Growled Arthur. "I'm trying to unwind after an awful day… fucking American. Stupid idiot could have gotten himself killed at least three times yesterday. Three times. Life as a guardian angel sucks."

The albino chuckled. "Yeah, I guess looking after a human is way more stressful than almost getting ripped apart by every kind of demon imaginable."

"Point taken." Muttered Arthur. He downed the rest of his scotch and sighed. "What do you want, Gilbert? Some scheme to get back into heaven? No thinks. You know you can't get back in until you've killed a certain amount of demons."

"Yeah, I don't care about that." Said Gilbert. "I'm just looking for Mathias at the moment. Have you seen him around? Oh, and how much have you been drinking?"

"This is my first." Snarled the slightly tipsy Brit. The poor angel could not handle his drink. "Also, as far as I know Mathias is in one of the back rooms doing some dealings with some goblins… What are you after?"

"The scroll of Isis." Said Gilbert simply.

Arthur chuckled. "Really? You're after some stupid piece of Ancient Egyptian crock? Why bother looking for it?"

"Because it holds clues to the location to the whereabouts of the Eternity Eye." Said Gilbert.

This made Arthur frown. "You should leave well enough alone. You know the Bible inside and out. What happens to stupid people that try to become God? They die horribly. Why do you want to see everything anyway?"

"Because I have to find someone important to me." Said Gilbert.

"What's their name?"

"I don't know."

"What do they look like?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever met them?"

"Not once."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yep."

"You know this is ludicrous, right?

"Of course it is, but I don't give a fuck. I'm a reckless son of a bitch." Said the albino. "Well, I'm going to find Mathias. Don't drink too much."

"Whatever."

Gilbert grinned and started to make his way through the dance floor to find the more privet rooms near the stage. After checking a few doors he eventually found Mathias. The Danish Hippopode was counting some money on his table. It looked like goblin gold.

The albino grinned and walked in, closing the door behind himself. "Hey there Mathias. That's a lot of gold. Have you made enough to make yourself a pair of solid gold horse shoes yet?"

The blond chuckled a little and looked over at Gilbert. "Hey there. What can I do you for today? Want a drink?"

"I already had one." Said Gilbert happily. He walked over to Mathias and grinned. "I need you to find something for me. I want the scroll of Isis. Can you find it for me?"

Mathias shrugged. "Well… that depends. Do you want the original or do you want to find a copy?"

"Original is always the best." Said Gilbert. "… so can you do it or do I have to find someone else?"

"Depends on the people I know that are into Egyptology." Said Mathias. He hummed a little as he thought this over. "I'll keep you posted on that one… Anything else I can interest you in at the moment?"

Gilbert thought about this for a moment. "Um… do you have any charms? The kinds that ward off demons and other such creatures? I need a lot of them."

"Sure! I got just the thing!" Said Mathias with a grin. He quickly got up and walked over to some boxes, his hooves clacked along the ground as he walked. He quickly started to take out slips of paper and bottles of liquid from it. "How many do you need and do you want me to gift wrap them so you don't freak out everyone in the club?"

"Yeah, you should wrap them." Muttered Gilbert. "I need two kinds of charms for each… Are you going to make me pay for the charms?"

"No need. I get these as gifts for my Norwegian troll." Said Mathias. He handed Gilbert a box and smiled brightly. "I'll call you up when I find someone who can get the scroll of Isis."

Gilbert grinned and quickly grabbed the box. "Awesome! I'll see you later. You're one of the good guys."

"I prefer the term indifferent." Said Mathias. I sell my wears to angels and demons. As long as they can pay I don't mind who they are. Pretty shallow huh?"

"You just do what you need to do to survive." Said Gilbert. "Just like all of us on Earth… It's a dog eat dog world out there and only the strongest and quickest to adapt will survive." With that he took his box of goods and exited the club. Once he was a safe distance he looked inside. Bottles of coloured liquids, broken bones, dried roots and paper charms were everywhere. "… Now how am I going to demon proof the house without Matthew getting suspicious?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey everyone! Just to clarify, Hippopodes are a mythical group of peace loving people that live in the more northern parts of Germany, all through Denmark and parts of Scania (Skåne). They look human but have horse feet.


	12. The Next Day

**Shinigami-cat: **Well I'm on holidays at the moment, so yay! I hope you all like the next chapter. Warning, sensitive themes ahead (just putting this in because some people get iffy about religious decisions and stuff… now I'm wondering why I never say stuff like this when I write some horror thing, lol), so don't take offence to anything being said about anything… I OWN NOTHING!

**The Next Day**

The Canadian was dead tired after such a long hocky session. He and some of the people down at the rink had started a small game that turned into an all-out war. In all honesty, Matthew was glad that happened. At least that way he was able to get his mind off the comatose angel in the basement.

'_What the heck am I going to do if he's dead?_' Wondered Matthew. He gulped thickly and shuddered. '_Will I have to bury him or will his body disappear after a while? I don't want to dig a grave! Heck I'll have to find a place deep in the forest to hide it… or maybe I can throw it into the tree hollow where that tentacle monster thing was… Now I sound like a serial killer._'

He quickly ridded himself of those thoughts and opened the door of his house. "Hey Kuma, I'm home… Is Gilbert awake yet?"

The dog poked his head into the hallway with a bone on its mouth. "He went out."

This news made Matthew smile. "Oh so he's awake? Good." At least now he didn't have to worry about hiding the albino's body. He put his bag away and sighed softly. "Did he say when he was coming back?"

"Nope."

"… Thank you. If he comes back just let him know I'm going to bed." Said Matthew. He walked up to his room and dumped his bag on the floor, before collapsing on his bed face down. He was dead tired and at least now he didn't have to worry about having to hide Gilbert's body anymore.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Morning came all too quickly for the tired Canadian. He sighed a little and rolled over in his half asleep state only to find that there was something warm and soft in his way. He sighed a little and gently touched whatever it was, assuming it was Kuma. "Come on… get off the bed… Am I rubbing your belly or something?"

Matthew opened his eyes a little, only to come face to face with the blue eyed, blond haired Incubus Francis. Said Incubus was happily lying next to Matthew was a cat-like grin on his face and was completely naked apart from a pair of red boxers he sported. He removed Matthew's hand from his arm and kissed his knuckles.

"So… Did you have a good dream?" He asked.

The Canadian didn't know what to do. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this kind of thing. He did the only reasonable thing a person in his situation would do. He screamed and fell out of bed, taking out his bedside table in the process.

"So you had a nightmare?" Asked Francis.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Cried Matthew in shock. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

The Incubus chuckled and moved himself so he could see Matthew, while still lying on the bed. "Well I was just having a wonderful night when I decided to go to a bar, when who do you think I saw walking out? It was Gilbert. So we did some talking and I came back with him. Along the way we met up with Antonio and we all spent the night."

"Please tell me you guys didn't demolish part of the house again." Said Matthew. "I don't think I'll be able to afford more repairs… unless Gilbert wins more money from casinos…"

The Frenchman laughed and got up. "Well, Gilbert just told me to get you up because breakfast is ready. Don't worry, I cooked so you won't get food poisoning from it."

As the demon walked out, Matthew couldn't help but notice the intricate bat wing tattoos on Francis's shoulder blades. '_The mark on an Incubus maybe?_' Matthew shook his head and slowly got up. He hoped that no one would wake him up like that again.

Once he had calmed down he walked to the kitchen. True to the Incubus's words Antonio was there too, but the Minotaur was more clothed that his friends, choosing to wear a shirt and pants while Gilbert was also in his underwear, like Francis.

"Awesome, you're awake sleeping beauty." Said Gilbert with a smirk.

"You're one to talk." Muttered Matthew. "You were dead to the world for a week."

"Gil was just telling us about that." Said Antonio happily as he ate a tomato. "Something about a 2P demon that looked like that jerk, Arthur."

"I would have thought that all the demons that took on the form of angels had been destroyed." Mused Francis. "I guess he just slipped through the cracks."

"Or was kept hidden by Natalia…" Muttered Gilbert darkly. Suddenly the oven went off and the albino's sudden dark mood did a 180. "Yay! Food!"

Francis chuckled and opened the oven, taking out what looked like a loaf of bread. "One honey cake for Gilbert, don't eat it yet. It's too hot. Let it cool." He then went and took some food off a fry pan on the stove and put it on a plate. "Bacon and eggs for Matthew, because I'm not that good at cooking human food… Finally one bowl of tomato's Antonio." He took a bowl of the red fruit of the fridge and gave it to Antonio, who happily took them and started to eat.

"Y-you really didn't have to do this." Said Matthew quietly.

The Incubus waved it off and gave Matthew his food. "Nonsense. I wanted to cook, so I cooked. No big deal."

The shy blond nodded and started to eat his breakfast. "Um… you can help yourself to whatever you want to eat, Francis. I don't mind."

"Very generous of you." Chuckled the elder. "My kind doesn't consume human foods. If we do eat it, it's just to blend in. It does nothing for us. My kind feeds of life essence. Besides I already fed last night. I won't need to feed again for a few days."

Not wanting to get into too much detail, Matthew just smiled politely and nodded. "I see… In that case, help yourself to any drinks you want. I don't mind."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Said Francis happily.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand!" Snapped Gilbert. "Anyone else think it's possible to kill Natalia?"

"Not unless you're willing to go to hell and face your father's wrath." Said Antonio. He frowned a little. "Isn't one of the top ten rules of hell something like; 'If the bastard seed of Lucifer sets a divine foot within hells expanse it is to be brutally tortured for its betrayal before being taken back to the father.' … Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, so I can't go to hell without getting murdered!" Snapped Gilbert. "What else can I do? Just sit here and wait for Natalia to drag me to hell and have her torture me until I'm a blood stain on the floor?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Francis with a grin.

Gilbert glared at him. "No one asked you."

"Does anyone actually know how to open a pathway to hell?" Asked Antonio. I haven't actually been back home in about… um… When did England first get that monarchy with King William again?"

"Okay, so you haven't been to hell in a long time." Muttered Gilbert. "Francis?"

The Frenchman shrugged. "I only go back when it's mating time… and even then I have no idea how I get there… It's just a hormone fuelled haze."

"Wonderful." Muttered the albino. "That crazy bitch is probably going to send Cthulhu after me or zombies or something crazy like that! She's insane!"

"Not our problem you slept with her brother." Said Francis.

"WE SLEPT IN THE SAME FUCKING ROOM!" Snapped Gilbert. "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM! I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED!"

"Calm down." Sighed Francis. "You get too emotional over this kind of stuff… It's not like you can remember everyone you've had sex with. Not even I can do that."

"… Right." Muttered Gilbert. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I think we might have out stayed our welcome." Said Francis. "Come along Antonio, let's go." The Minotaur, having no disagreements on the matter left with Francis, once the Incubus had gotten dressed again.

Matthew sighed a little. "Hey are you okay?"

"My memory is better than most." Muttered the albino. "I remember everything… I think it's because I'm not a real angel or a real demon, something's wrong with my memory or my ability to forget."

"You remember everything?" Matthew was astonished. He didn't think that was possible, but then again he used to think that angels and demons didn't exist.

Gilbert shrugged. "Yeah, for better or worse I've always been able to remember everything I've seen and done… At least you know I'll never forget you."

"… So you remember everything?"

"That's just what I said."

"Okay, can I ask you a question?" Asked Matthew.

"Ja."

"Creationists or evolutionists?"

Gilbert sighed dramatically. "Oh boy… Think about it this way, when God talked to Moses and told him everything, what is easier; telling him all about atoms, molecules, dinosaurs and all that crap or just summing everything up. Also it says in the Bible that days are like seconds to God, so the world did evolve that way that you humans say. To me Creationism and evolution is the same thing."

"I see… Um, if God exists, why doesn't he make everyone believe and worship him?"

The albino rolled his eyes. "Because everyone has free will. You can choose to do one thing or another depending on how you feel. That's one of the most important things about humans… You don't purely live on instincts alone… If you did I can assure everything would be a lot crazier." He chuckled a little. "Everyone would be acting like the residents of Sodom and Gomorrah… I must admit, before those places went to hell they were pretty cool."

Matthew nodded. "Okay, um what is-"

"And I'm done answering philosophical questions for today." Said Gilbert quickly. "But if you were asking about the meaning of life the answer is 42."

"What?"

"If you don't understand you're too young." Said Gilbert with a smirk. He sighed a little. "Damn… Now that I think about it I am old… Really old. Funny isn't it? I'm older than Ancient, yet I still look just about as old as you."

Matthew chuckled a little. "Yeah I guess so. Humans have such a short life compared to your kind… Do you even die? Well, I mean I guess you can but where does an angel or a demon go when it dies?"

"Purgatory." Said Gilbert simply. "Once there the only way to get out is if a living being calls your spirit out… Even then you're more like a ghost than anything else and that kind of existence hurts a lot."

"I see…" Muttered Matthew. "Well… um… I have things to do today so um…"

"What kind of things?" Asked Gilbert curiously.

Matthew shrugged. "Just going out and getting some more food… and some new runners. The ones I've got at the moment are falling apart…"

"Can I come with you?" Asked Gilbert. "It's been a long time since I've been to places where humans shop."

This surprised Matthew a little. "Really? I would have thought that you would have at least been a couple of times or something in your long life."

"I try to stick to the outskirts of places." Said Gilbert. "The further I venture into cities the easier it is for large gangs of demons to try and kill me. I'm not really the most well-loved angel out there because of what I do… Plus I'm not a fan of gang rape."

"… You know that thing you do where you talk and it goes into your sex life?" Asked Matthew. "Stop it. It makes me uncomfortable, plus it's disgusting."

Gilbert shrugged. "Call it what you like, shit happens." He frowned a little. "Actually, I have stuff I need to do today… so just go by yourself. Don't get killed now, you hear?"

Matthew chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm not going to get killed. I might not live as long as you, but I have no plans of dying until I'm old and grey."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Once Matthew had left Gilbert took his box of demon repellent charms out from under his bed and started to look through it. "Crap… how the hell am I supposed to use these things without killing myself?"

'_Well just don't use it. Save us from losing a finger or an eye._'

"No. I need to do this. I need to make sure that Natalia and her minions can't get to Matthew!" Snapped Gilbert. He started to pull out some bottles and bits of paper.

'_He's just a fucking human! No one gives a fucking shit about them! They have fucked up the whole fucking place! They have spread like a plague and destroyed everything! At this rate Lucy won't even need to lift a finger to bring about their destruction!_'

"I care about humans." Said Gilbert. "Just get out of my head for a while. This is delicate work. One false move and I could end up killing us. Do you really want that?" He took out a few bits of silver and hemlock.

'_I must admit, nein. I don't want to die because you prick your finger on a sharp bit of silver._' Muttered the voice in his head. '_You are so fucking boring. Always working for no fucking reason._'

"I have a reason." Snapped Gilbert. "For one, Sloth is a sin. Besides I can't leave this alone for ages. I have to do this or he could get killed."

'_Yet you didn't put any charms on him last night when you came home to keep him safe. Good job you fucking idiot._'

"… I FORGOT!" Cried Gilbert in shock. "HOW COULD I FORGET? I DON'T FORGET ANYTHING!"

'_Distracted?_' Offered the voice. '_… You know you should really calm down. This stress isn't good for your health. Ever think about telling the human about the constant battle for control going on in your, I mean our, head?_'

"You're confusing me!" Cried Gilbert. "Just please stop! Go back to being quiet! You're making too much noise! I can't think straight!" He quickly reached into the box to grab something else, but quickly drew his hand back when he cut himself on something sharp. "Ouch!"

'_Fuck! That shit stings! What the fuck was that you fucking idiot?_'

Gilbert frowned and looked through the box. There were a few drops of blood on several things. It was impossible to tell what he had cut himself on. "I don't know… Maybe a couple of things? How is this going to affect us?"

'_Well I'm going to be burning the fuck up because of you, you dumb cunt! You'll probably just get all the physical side effects while I experience all the physical pain you dumb fuck!_'

"Sorry…" Muttered Gilbert. "Well you should know better than to talk to me when I'm handling this kind of stuff."

'_Shut up._'

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Kuma. The dog was sitting in Gilbert's doorway.

"No one of importance." Muttered Gilbert. "Just talking to myself."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Said Kuma. The dog turned and walked away, not really caring to hear Gilbert's reaction.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Gilbert. "Madness… I guess we all go a little mad sometimes…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well that was that chapter, please review.


	13. Secrets

**Shinigami-cat: **Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Secrets**

Today he been another successful demon hunting trip. The duo were just coming back from home after killing a hydra type monster. Gilbert curled up in the back holding a paper bad to his mouth and seemed to be suffering a mild panic attack.

Matthew sighed a little and glanced at the angel through the rear view mirror. "Hey, are you doing okay? Want me to pull over or something?"

"Keep driving you asshole…" Groaned albino. "I swear if you stop driving I will projectile vomit onto you… Play some music or something." Matthew nodded and turned on the radio. The first song that came on was Monster by Skillet. "Change it." Matthew quickly changed the station. The next one was playing waking the demon by Bullet for my Valentine. "Change it." The next station was playing Mother Murder by Hollywood Undead. "Just turn it off."

"Sorry it didn't help." Muttered Matthew. He turned off the radio and sighed a little. "Maybe I should give you some sea sickness medication?"

"Won't work…" Groaned Gilbert. "Human medication is fucking stupid and won't work on me… When we get back… I want… I want ice cream… with chocolate topping… and marshmallows… and caramel topping… and gummy bears… and cane sugar…"

"How the heck can you eat those kinds of things without getting sick?" Asked Matthew in shock. "Just thinking about that much junk makes my heart ache a little at the thought of those clogged arteries."

Gilbert chuckled a little. "I'm an angel so it doesn't mind me in the slightest… Crap I'm gonna hurl…" True to his word, Gilbert hurled into his paper bag. "… Shit. How long until we get home? The fucking bag is going to fall apart in my hand."

"You are disgusting!" Cried Matthew in horror. "Don't get vomit in my van, please! It'll take forever to get the smell out!"

"And… it's gone through."

"YOU'RE SICK!"

"And now my sick is all over the fucking floor."

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Because I love you…" Said the albino sarcastically. "Oh crap… I'm going to puke again…"

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT! PLEASE DON'T!"

"… Too late."

"YOU BASTARD!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The albino sighed as he blasted the inside of the van with a hose. '_Phenomenal cosmic power… Yet I've been reduced to cleaning vomit out of the van. I know it's my vomit, but still._'

He looked over his shoulder at Matthew who was mixing some harsh smelling chemicals in a bucket. "Once you've washed it all out you can start scrubbing this in there." Muttered the blond. "After that you can wash it out again and repeat until it doesn't smell like vomit anymore."

"Can't you just get a new van?" Whined Gilbert. "It would be so much simpler than all this work."

"I don't have the money." Snapped Matthew. "If I had the money I wouldn't be driving this crappy van or living here!"

"… So you wish you lived in a better house with a lot of money?" Asked Gilbert.

"Not really." Said Matthew as he poured more bleach into the bucket. "It's just something that I would like. It'll never happen, but it's nice to dream."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Um, hello? I'm a mother fucking angel and the soul reason I'm staying with you is because I'm supposed to grant you a fucking wish. Don't just turn around and say you don't want something just when you sound like you really fucking want it!"

"Sorry…" Muttered Matthew. "But this wish thing is hard. What would you wish for if you could wish for anything?"

The angel frowned a little. "My wish? No one's ever asked me that before… I guess there are a lot of things I want… Let's see, I would want my memory thing fixed so I don't remember everything, I would wish to never have been born a half demon, I would wish that I would be able to complete my mission and finally be able to meet…" He sighed, "But that's not important. Just a nice dream, like you said."

"No, go on." Said Matthew. "Who is that person that you want to meet?"

"I said it wasn't important." Snapped Gilbert. "Don't bother yourself with my troubles. There is no point. You like is nothing more than a second compared to mine. What would you know about waiting for someone or something you know you'll probably never meet because some crazy bitch just told you it was so."

The blond sighed and left the bucket next to Gilbert. "Sorry I asked." He turned and went inside, leaving Gilbert to keep cleaning up.

"… I always manage to fuck things up with him." Muttered Gilbert. He turned off the hose and started to scrub the floor of the van with the chemicals. "All I did was ask him what he would wish for and he managed to turn the question around on me. Fuck. Then I had to bite his fucking head off about nothing. Way to go Gilbert. Way to fucking go."

He clenched his teeth in frustration as he continued to work. '_Fucking hell… I haven't had to work this fucking hard since those two bull demons decided they both wanted to mount me at the same time. Assholes._'

After washing out the van and scrubbing it down with chemicals five times the van no longer smelt like vomit, but it did stink of bleach and artificial lemon sent. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than the vomit. He wondered momentarily if Matthew would pass out from the fumes, but shrugged it off. The Canadian was strong.

He walked inside the house and called out. "Okay, I'm going to go have a shower! I smell like bleach!"

"You do that!" Called the Canadian back at him.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

At the moment, Matthew was happily sitting in his room and playing games on laptop. Nothing like those big on line games. He didn't really like those kinds of games. He preferred playing Packman, Mario, Tetris and other kinds of arcade games because they are awesome and fun. Kuma was sitting next to him as he was playing and made random little huffing noises every now and then.

"What's wrong Kuma?"

"That angel is going loopy." Muttered the dog. "He was talking to himself the other day."

"He is a weird one." Agreed Matthew. "But I don't think he's that crazy. For all we know he was probably doing some kind of angel thing… Talking to another angel maybe or something strange?"

"Strange is the only way to describe it." Muttered Kuma. "I don't like him. He's hiding something."

"Everyone has the rights to have their own secrets, Kuma… I can't expect him to tell me everything about himself and I certainly will never tell him everything about myself."

The dog tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

The Canadian laughed a little. "Everyone has things that they want no one to know… Secrets buried deep and best left forgotten. I know that better than anyone…" He chuckled a little. "So it's just best to smile and let people tell you their secrets if they wish. It's not like you can force it out of someone if they don't want to tell you."

"What's your secret?" Asked Kuma.

The blond smiled sadly. "Well… Not going into much detail… You know how my mother disappeared when I was sixteen?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what happened to her body." Said Matthew quietly.

Kuma's eyes went wide and he slowly backed away from the Canadian. "It's always the quiet ones… They always end up being the crazy psycho murderers… Where did you hide the body? Under the house?"

Matthew laughed at Kuma's antics. "I didn't kill her… I guess I should have said that I know where she is… But sometimes I wish I didn't."

The dog huffed a little and rolled onto his back. "So… What was she like?"

"She was kind, loving, beautiful and always said the right thing at the right time." Said Matthew. He sighed contently. "She seemed to have this immortal air about her and carried herself with such grace and poise."

"… Are you describing your mother or your girlfriend?"

Matthew's face went bright red. "Mother. Definitely my mother… So um… yeah… Just um… This is why I don't talk about her… Things get weird."

"Because you secretly are in love with your mother?" Asked the bear.

"It's not like that!" Whined Matthew. "I've just always respected her and thought she was a strong individual because of who she was and how she acted. Don't turn it into something weird!"

Kuma shrugged and rolled over so that his head was resting on Matthew's knee. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I was just messing with you. Nothing more I swear."

Matthew sighed a little and scratched behind one of Kuma's ears. "Yeah well… You better not or I'm handing you over to scientists for experiments. I'm sure they would love to get their hands on a talking dog, don't you?"

"You're evil."

"Well you did just accuse me of killing my own mother and hiding her body under the house." Mused Matthew. "So… yeah. I'm evil."

"Meanie."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After scrubbing the smell of bleach off of his skin, Gilbert decided to retreat to his room and collapse on the bed. He was considering removing his stomach so he didn't have to deal with having to clean up the van again. It wasn't worth it in the slightest.

'_I wish he'd just get a new car._' Thought Gilbert. '_One that doesn't rattle and shake around like there's no suspension or shock absorbers… If he could just wish for an awesome car I would be done with this._' As he thought this over he couldn't help but notice the dull throbbing pain slowly pulsing up his arm,

He sighed a little as he looked at his hand. The small cut he had gotten a few days ago had healed, but he was starting to see other side effects slowly starting to blossom on his skin. For one, the veins in his wrists had become easier to see, meaning that they had either enlarged or his skin was becoming thinner and thinner. His stomach had become more tender too. It was kind of like there was a bruise there, but it was invisible.

'_Damn it… What the hell did I do to myself?_' He wondered. '_Am I going to die? Heck, what can I do? I still have things I need to do… I have to meet that person… Fuck it. I need to stop this thing from killing me first._'

He ran his thumb over the cut on his fingers. It had scarred. Highly unusual for him. All his wounds would usually heal automatically without any scarification or lesions. He hoped that there wouldn't be any permanent . He would have hated for that to happen.

He wondered if this growing ailment might start to affect his ability to hunt demons. If it did, he was in big trouble. That thought alone was enough to make him feel ill again.

"Damn it…" He muttered. How am I going to keep hiding this? What if I end up getting sicker and sicker until I wither away and die? Now I'm being overly dramatic… But what if I'm not? What if it's like a staph infection and my arms get eaten away by some kind of flesh eating virus? Now I'm scaring myself. I can't get human diseases."

There was a knock at the door and Matthew slowly opened it. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Ja, sure. What's up?"

"Kuma's being a dick." Muttered Matthew. "Why did you give him the ability to speak?"

"So you would believe that I am awesome like that." Said Gilbert with a grin. "Anything else I can do for you Birdie?"

"Um… I was wondering…"

"As me any spiritual questions and I'll knock you into the afterlife so you can ask whichever deity you believe in." Muttered Gilbert.

Matthew chuckled nervously. "N-no… I um… I don't have any of those kinds of questions… I was just wondering if you're okay. Kuma said you were talking to yourself the other day."

Gilbert gulped a little and inwardly cursed that dog. "Um… Yeah, I was talking to myself… but not too myself… It was like these little transmissions I get every now and then… Like how a um… I was just talking to people and they were talking back…"

"You know that sounds like you have schizophrenia." Said Matthew.

"Skit-so-what?"

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder where you hear voices in your head. Most of the time they tell you things and you end up hurting yourself. Not always, but sometimes."

"Oh. I don't have that." Said Gilbert. "That's just a human disease. So I won't get it. Angels and demons never get any kinds of human disease. Mental or otherwise."

"That's good to know." Said Matthew. "But you know… if there's something wrong you can just tell me."

"Nothing's wrong." Said Gilbert with a fake smile. "Everything is awesome with me. Everything always is… But you can talk to me about anything too. In fact I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Matthew. He seemed a little confused at this, but happy none the less.

Gilbert smiled a little and sat up. "Well… It's nothing too big… It's just that when I first met you I knew there was more to you than meets the eye and I was wondering… Why have you built a wall up around your heart?"

"Huh?"

The albino chuckled a little. "When I meet people I can see into their hearts and see what they want most. When they have walls built up I try to crack it with suggestions. Which is what I did when I first met you. Hens coming onto you like a desperate prostitute. But that didn't work… I just want to know why you have a wall of iron built around your heart."

Matthew sifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about…"

"So you've been clinging to it for so long you don't even notice it anymore?" Asked Gilbert sadly. He sighed a little. "Fine. You don't have to tell me the truth, but let me give you some advice." He leaned in close to Matthew and placed his hand on Matthew's chest. "Don't close your heart to everyone ever. Before my angel half was awoken by a Dominion, I was pretty much a full blooded demon… It's cold. Very cold and lonely."

"… So if that angel didn't talk to you, you would have stayed a demon your whole life?"

"Ja." Said Gilbert with a small smile. "Well my life as a demon sucked anyway. I was surrounded by people but I felt so lonely and I built a wall around myself. Break down your walls already. Your life is too short to live behind a wall."

Matthew blinked in confusion a couple of times, trying to wrap his head around what Gilbert had said. Eventually though he smiled a little and gently touched Gilbert's hand, that was still placed on his chest. "I see. That's for the advice."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that's that chapter. I'm going to bed now. Please review!


	14. Kidnapped

**Shinigami-cat: **So anyway I decided to do something a little different for this chapter. I hope you all like it and find it amusing… I OWN NOTHING!

**Kidnapped**

The night air was cold and filled with a strange smoky sent. Even from the fifteenth floor, Francis could smell it from his hotel room. He absentmindedly stretched his wings a little, letting them settle over his shoulders like a cloak. It wasn't often that the Incubus leaned against the balcony and let himself get immersed in his own thoughts. Though when he did, he could be trapped in his thoughts for days on end.

Tonight, his thoughts centred around Gilbert and his living arrangement with Matthew. He thought it was odd for the albino to be living with a human, even if he was obliged to. Gilbert was never one to follow the rules. He could have just snuck out like a thief in the night and gone on with his life.

Perhaps it had something to do with Matthew himself? He was quite a nice looking guy with feminine features. If it was a physical attraction, he wanted to see for himself. After all, the Incubus did very much appreciate physical beauty. He was a kind of lust demon after all. If he couldn't appreciate a beautiful body who could?

He looked down at the wine glass in his hand, momentarily catching a glimpse of his own reflection. '_I wonder if that's it… I doubt Gilbert would be attracted to that human's dazzling personality. If it was that, Gilbert would have turned to the company of humans much sooner. Perhaps it's time I acquired a new plaything?_' He grinned and quickly went back inside. If he was going to acquire a new pet he would need to clean up his place a little first.

Once he had cleaned everything up to a satisfactory standard he left the building. Though not in the way one would expect. The Incubus climbed onto the balcony and carefully climbed up the side of the building. The hotel he was staying at wasn't the tallest building in the world. The fifteenth floor was the top floor anyway.

When he had climbed to the top of the building he sat on the edge, quickly calculating the quickest and easiest way to do this. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the Frenchman quickly spread his wings and jumped off the building.

He didn't have to worry about people seeing him. Demons didn't let humans see them if they didn't want to be seen. If they could see all the demons around them, there would be mass panic. No one would feel safe anymore.

It took less than ten minutes for Francis to get to Matthew's house. He landed on the roof and looked down into the window of Matthew's room. The blond was asleep.

'_He looks so cute when he's asleep._' Through Francis as he started to gently touch and scrape at the window with his nails. He needed to find a way in somehow. '_It seems like Gilbert's already put some demon replant charms in… How rude. Does he not trust me or something? Not to worry. These stupid charms only work on weak demons and demons that haven't been invited in yet._'

With a small chuckle, Francis rubbed his hand over some of the glass. "Come on baby, melt for me…" Slowly, the glass started to heat up and slowly melt away until there was nothing left but a wooden frame. With that obstacle out of the way, Francis happily stepped inside and moved over to Matthew, leaning over the younger's body.

His skin looked quite beautiful in the moon light and the way his hair fell around his head made him look like he had a halo. The Incubus shook his head a little and chuckled a little. He could look at the boy all he wanted later. He took a small pouch of sand out of his pants pocket and tipped a little bit of it into his hand. He sprinkled a little bit of it onto Matthew's face, making sure that some of it got into his mouth a nose. He didn't really need to do this because he was already asleep, but it was best to be safe than sorry.

With Matthew, definitely unable to wake up for a few hours, Francis picked him up bridal style and walked back to the window. Quickly remembering to take the blond's glasses. It would be terrible if he was blind.

Transporting the unconscious human back to him home was easy enough. Despite his slim figure, he could and would easily attack and kill someone ten times his size. The humans weight was nothing. Once back inside his hotel room, Francis placed the blond of the bed and placed his glasses on the bedside table.

With the blond set just how he wanted, the Incubus could finally get a good look at him. Like before, the blond's skin did look beautiful in the moon light and his hair shone amazingly around his head like a halo. He also seemed to have a quite a feminine figure.

'… _Oui. Most definitely a physical attraction. Gilbert has always liked cute things._' He chuckled a little and licked his lips. '_It's a good thing I like cute things too._' With a small smile he lifted up Matthew's shirt. '_Okay, so what the hell kind of magic do his clothes possess? They are so baggy they make him look like a woman, but remove them and he looks like a sports star… I wonder…_'

The Incubus hummed a little as he looped a finger around Matthew's waistband and boxers, pulling them down slightly to size him up. "Okay I don't like you anymore." Muttered Francis. "Was your ancestor a damn bull demon? How the heck can you be that freaking big?"

Huffing in mild annoyance, the Frenchman let go of Matthew's clothes, letting them snap back into place. He kind of hoped that it would leave a bruise or at the very least a red mark. With that, Francis walked back into the kitchen to get himself some wine. If he really wanted to, he could have jumped the blond right then and there. His kind wasn't unfamiliar with dealing with unconscious pray. Francis just preferred them awake before any real games began.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew yawned as he rubbed is eyes. He had possibly just woken up from the deepest sleep of his life. His body just felt horribly sluggish and his head still felt a little foggy, but he didn't mind. He slowly sat up and put on his glasses. The world quickly came back into focus, causing the Canadian's blood to run cold.

He was not in his house anymore. He was in some kind of hotel room. Sleeping on some stranger's bed. This was not good news at all. "Maple… This is not good… Where the heck am I?"

"It's good to see that you're finally awake." Cooed a voice. Matthew gasped and quickly turned his head towards the door where Francis was happily standing. "I was almost afraid that I used a little too much sleeping powder on you."

"What the hell Francis?!" Snapped Matthew. "Why the heck did you kidnap me?"

"Curiosity mostly." Confessed the demon. "I wanted to see why Gilbert is so interested in you… He normally doesn't stick around humans too often."

"I saved his life." Muttered Matthew. "He just said that he's going to stay with me until he grants me a wish. That's all."

Francis shook his head a little and walked over to the Canadian. "No. Gilbert didn't have to stay with you unless he decides to. Most angels grant humans good luck for several years as their way of thanks. They don't have to grant a wish unless they want to." He sat in front of Matthew and leaned forwards a little. "I want to know why he wanted to grant you a wish instead of luck."

Matthew gulped a little and slowly backed away from Francis until his back was pressed up against the head board. "I-I don't know… W-where am I anyway?"

The Incubus was now extremely close. He was practically sitting on top of the blond now. "You are at my place. It is a nice little hotel in the better part of town. The place is run by a Dark elf and her harem so the majority of those who reside here are demons, with a few rich humans scattered here and there." He leaned forwards a little and sniffing Matthew's neck.

"W-what are you doing?"

The Incubus chuckled a little. "I'm just breathing in your sent… It's funny you know? Depending on what someone eats or drinks, even who they sleep with can affect their smell… Did you know that Succubus and Incubus can filter out those smells and concentrate of the sent that tells us how many you've slept with?" Matthew remained silent. "You smell almost unnaturally sweet for someone of your age… You're a virgin."

"You say that like it's a bad thing…" Whispered Matthew. He could feel a lump starting to form in his throat. This while situation was more than uncomfortable. "Back off a little."

"I'd rather not." Mused Francis. "I rather like being right here with you under me… and as to your other comment, no. It's not a bad thing. All I can say is that more Incubus and Succubus prefer to take virgins. A much better flavour and more satisfying all together."

Matthew gulped and attempted to push the Incubus away. "G-go away! Get off of me! I don't want this!"

"Huh? Oh, you think I'm going to…" The Frenchman sat back and started laughing. "Oh no, I'm not interested in you that way, well I am, but I don't need another feed for a few days."

"They why bring me here?"

"I already told you." Said Francis. "I wanted to know why Gilbert likes hanging around you. I'm working on a theory that it's a physical attraction."

"Okay… I'm going to go now." Muttered the Canadian.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Francis.

"And why might that be? OH MAPLE!" As soon as the blond stood up his legs gave out from under him, making him fall flat on his face.

Francis sighed and pulled the blond back up onto the bed. "Three reason. Firstly; your legs are going to be like jelly for a few hours. Secondly; You're still in your pyjamas. Thirdly; this is a demon hotel. The top two floors only have demons on them. I can guarantee that you will never reach the bottom floor… Unless you decide to jump out the window."

Matthew's jaw dropped in shock. "W-what? So you're saying I'm trapped here? Indefinitely?"

"… Pretty much." Mused Francis.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT NOT KIDNAPPING?!" Cried the Canadian in shock.

Francis frowned a little. "Right… the definition is different between humans and demons… Let's see. I haven't kidnapped you… I've just um… How to translate…" He seemed to be in deep thought about this. "Um… let's see.. I haven't kidnapped you… I have simply acquired you without permission."

"Translation, you've kidnapped me." Snapped Matthew.

The Incubus rolled his eyes. "Well now I know for sure that it's a physical attraction. There's no way Gilbert would like someone who twists words like that."

Matthew sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Can I at least use the phone?"

"I don't have one." Said Francis bluntly.

"Wonderful."

The Incubus shrugged and got up. "Can I offer you something to drink? I don't keep food in my house so you're out of luck there."

"Just water." Muttered Matthew. Once he was out of the room, Matthew sighed sadly. "How the heck am I going to get out of here?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert's day had started off normally. He got up, had a shower and walked around for a bit. Soon though he started to get hungry and he wanted pancakes.

"Hey Birdie! Make me pancakes!" Whined the albino. When he didn't get a response, Gilbert begrudgingly walked upstairs to the Blond's bedroom. He deliberately slammed open the door in hopes of walking him up. "Hey, wake up already… oh… Well fuck."

The glass from Matthew's window had been melted away and there seemed to be a strange sand-like powder on the ground. The albino face palmed. '_Fucking hell… Next time I'm going to get a stronger anti-break in charm. Looks like I'm going to pay Francis a visit._'

Without much thought he Albino quickly jumped out the window and started to fly to the Incubus's dwelling. He knew where Francis lived. He had been there a couple of times before, so it wasn't that hard to find. To his credit he only got lost once. Turning a ten minute trip into a twenty minute one.

He crouched on the balcony and gently knocked on the glass, hoping for a response. After a few minutes Francis appeared and quickly opened the window. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Give him back." Snarled the albino.

The Incubus flinched slightly at the angel's harsh tone, but stood his ground. "And why would you assume he is here?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Growled Gilbert. "I know he is here. What the fuck did you do to him, pervert."

Francis rolled his eyes. "You know that name doesn't affect me in the slightest."

"Don't change the subject!" Snapped Gilbert. "I want him back now! You better not have touched him either!"

"You already know that I prefer the females to males… Men are nothing more than a snack before the main meal." Said Francis sternly. "Besides you told me not to touch Matthew, so I haven't. I've let him be."

"So you admit he's here?"

"I never said that."

"But you employed it."

"Why are you so obsessed with that human!" Snapped Francis. "He's just a human! A speck of sand in the grand scheme of things. A breeze! A drop of rain! His existence will probably mount to nothing in the grand scheme of things! Human life is worth nothing!"

Human life is worth nothing. He remembered that phrase so well. It was practically burned into every demon child's mind. That phrase was like a continuous propaganda that drummed through hell. He hated it. Although he was in his angel from, when he got mad his demon side had a strange way of randomly popping up.

He quickly lunged forwards and pinned Francis to the ground, his nails dug into his friend's shoulder's drawing blood. He was done fucking around with Francis. "Where is he, Francis." He growled in a dark voice that seemed to reverberate around the room. "I'm not fucking around anymore. Tell me where the fuck he is right now or I will rip you apart like the worthless shit you are."

Fear was absolutely burning in Francis's eyes. "C-calm down! P-p-please! I haven't touched him! I-I was just curious as to why you liked him! I was just asking him questions and looking at him! I haven't deflowered him! S-so just let me go! Please! Don't kill me!"

After a few seconds of deep breathing, that rumbled in the back of his throat, simulating a growl, the albino let Francis go. "Sorry… That got out of hand."

"You're telling me." Muttered Francis. He sat up and rubbed the nail marks on his shoulders. "You didn't have to… Wait, what's that on your wrist?" He quickly grabbed Gilbert's arm and turned it over. The veins running all the way up Gilbert's arm were clearly visible now. "Oh no… How long has this been happening to you?"

"A few weeks." Said Gilbert. "Is it bad?"

"A normal demon would have died by now." Said Francis. "I guess because of your condition it's taking longer… Eventually though something horrible is going to happen and I assure it's going to be gory… Though you're half angel so I don't know if the same thing will happen. Heck I don't know if you'll survive."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Blood and guts." Said Francis sadly. "You might have a few weeks left. Maybe a month… Two months at the most. I'm sorry. If you survive it'll be nothing short of a miracle."

Gilbert clenched his fists a little. "I see… Where's Matthew?"

"Bedroom."

"Thanks." Muttered Gilbert. He got up and quickly made his way to the bedroom. He quickly kicked the door open causing the small blond to jump. "We're leaving."

Matthew nodded and reached up. "Hey, could you help me up? My legs are like jelly."

The angel nodded and picked Matthew up. "Okay, let's go home."

"Um okay, one question though… Why are you in your boxers?"

Gilbert frowned and looked down at himself. He hadn't realized that he hadn't gotten dressed. His walk had just consisted with walking around the backyard after all. "Well… You're in your pyjamas. So take that." He walked back over to the window, kicking Francis once more along the way. "Later."

"Come back anytime." Muttered Francis bitterly.

The Canadian suddenly grew ridged in Gilbert's arms. "Don't tell me we're jumping out the window?!"

"Don't worry." Muttered Gilbert. "Just keep calm and keep your mouth shut. If you don't the spell will be broken and they'll see us. If you're scared just close your eyes." With that, Gilbert jumped out the window and started flying homewards. Matthew's face was buried in the crook of his neck as he did this.

Gilbert sighed a little as they flew home. He kept thing about what Francis had said. '_Damn it… I'll never be able to meet them will I? I'll be fucking dead in two months. What the fuck am I going to do?_'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And drama bomb. Please review!


	15. Liar

**Shinigami-cat: **So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Remember, _**words written like this **_is the angel and demon language… I OWN NOTHING!

**Liar**

Ever since Francis had told him that he didn't have long to live, Gilbert had upped his search. If he didn't find the Eternity Eye soon all would be lost forever. He couldn't rely on Mathias to find the scroll of Isis for him, he had to find it himself before it was too late.

He was digging through every bit of information he could. It didn't matter how random or trivial it seemed. He needed to find it now. He could almost feel the seconds slipping away.

Out of frustration he punched the floor. "_**Damn it.**_" He hissed. "_**This isn't right. I can't fucking die now. It's not fair. Just why? Why the hell is this happening to me? That woman was a liar! She fucking lied to me! She never gave a damn about me… Shit I punched a hole on the floor.**_"

He pulled his hand out of the ground and sighed a little. He was bleeding. With a sigh he quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Matthew was out at the moment, putting petrol in the van so he wouldn't ask questions.

Once in the bathroom he quickly washed his hand, for some reason he wasn't healing nearly as quickly as he should have. He blamed his illness for it. Looking over himself he couldn't help but be reminded of it. His skin looked whiter than usual, which was saying a lot. He had dark bags under his eyes that looked almost black. With a sigh, Gilbert lifted up his shirt. He had developed a dark purple bruise that stretched from his collar bone down to his pelvis.

'_This is bad… Very bad… Shit, what's going to happen to me? Am I going to bleed to death? Fuck, what will happen if I die? Will my demon side take over or will I be so damaged that I just fade away?_' He hated these thoughts. Clenching his fists he let out a shaking breath. '_Any time now… any second I could freaking die. I have nothing left to lose._'

Before he could lament any further Gilbird suddenly appeared on top of Gilbert's head, chirping happily. "_**Hey! Listen! Listen! Ghost in old hospital! Lots of people are getting killed there. Find the ghost and get rid of it… are you okay? You seem down.**_"

Gilbert chuckled a little and patted the bird's head. "_**That bitch lied to me. I'm going to die before I meet them… My search has been for nothing my awesome companion.**_"

Gilbird puffed up his chest and nipped at the Prussia's fingers. "_**No you're not. She doesn't lie. Why would you say that?**_"

"_**See for yourself.**_" Muttered the albino. He lifted up his shirt to show the bruise. "_**If this isn't the end for me I don't know what is… I always thought I would die doing something awesome… not like this… She lied to me. She never cared about me. All she fucking cared about was…**_" He chuckled darkly. "_**What does it matter now anyway? I can't go back to that time. I'm stuck here and I will fucking die here believing a fucking lie!**_"

"_**She doesn't lie.**_" Chirped Gilbird. "_**I'll prove it too!**_" Before Gilbert could even roll his eyes the little bird had disappeared.

"_**Don't bother trying.**_" Muttered Gilbert. "_**That bitch… that fucking whore… my mutti is nothing but a liar.**_"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After about an hour, Gilbert and Matthew were standing in front of the chained iron gates of an old hospital. "You know this hospital has been abandoned for ten years right?" Asked Matthew.

"Yep."

"We're still going in anyway?"

"Yep."

"This is going to end badly isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Why aren't you in your usual angel get up?"

Instead of the angel wearing his usual drag queen get up he had opted for a shirt and jeans. "Because fuck you, that's why." Snapped Gilbert.

"Just asking." Muttered Matthew. He sighed and took some bolt cutters out of the van. "Time to get this ghost then huh?"

"Yep." Growled Gilbert. He walked right up to the gate and did a quick and swift kick to the gate, causing it to fall down and send dust everywhere. "No time for bolt cutters. We're killing this bitch."

"… I did have bolt cutters." Muttered Matthew.

"No time!" Snapped Gilbert. "Let's just go! I don't have time for this!"

The blond sighed as he followed the fuming angel into the hospital. For some reason, Gilbert had been more irritable lately. It started four weeks ago after Francis kidnapped him. Gilbert had become more distant and aggressive. It showed through the anger and degree of aggression he put into eliminating the creatures of the damned. Matthew didn't understand.

'_Why is he like this now? Ha can't still be angry at Francis can he? I mean, they're both friends… Friends with benefits, but friends none the less._' The Canadian didn't have too much time to dwell on this too much, as Gilbert had already stormed the building, ready to murder.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH?" He screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU GOT A ONE WAY TICKET BACK TO HELL!"

"No need to yell." Muttered Matthew as he quickly followed. "What kind of ghost are we looking for? What's their name, how did they die, why are they here?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Snapped Gilbert. "It just needs to fucking die!"

Matthew frowned and grabbed Gilbert's arm, turning him around. "What's your problem? Why are you acting like this? Tell me what's wrong."

"Piss off you little shit!" Snapped Gilbert as he pushed Matthew away. "If you're just going to get in my way I won't keep trying to help you… I have nothing left to lose anyway…"

"Gil…"

"So just go back to the van and wait for me." Muttered Gilbert. "I won't take long." With that the angel quickly turned and disappeared down one of the halls.

Matthew sighed a little. He had no idea what had gotten the albino so worked up. " Why did he say that he had nothing left to lose? What's gotten into him?" He shook his head and turned to head back to the van, but when he tried to open the doors, he found that he couldn't. They were locked. He was trapped.

He sighed a little. '_I honestly don't know what I was expecting… May as well find Gilbert._'

"You're a lair…" Whispered a little girls voice.

Matthew quickly turned around, gulping. "Hello? Who's there?" He heard footsteps running behind him and down the hall. He shivered a little and quickly searched for his gun. "Damn it… I left it in the van… All I got are these stupid bolt cutters. Shit. Where's Gilbert?"

He had no idea which direction he went. This was probably a very, very bad thing and with absolutely no way of protecting himself he knew he was more than screwed. He may as well be walking bind folded through a mine field. With a sigh he started to walk along the dark hallway.

As he walked he heard the odd rattle and creaks of objects moving, along with the scuttling of rats and insects. It was too creepy. All that this hospital was missing was some creepy ghost twins and some disconnected carnival music.

"Hey Gilbert?" He called. "Seriously, where are you?" After a few minutes of walking around his phone started to ring. Frowning a little he answered. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Whispered the strange little girls voice. "You said you would come, but you didn't. You lied to me. You're a liar… Liar… Liar… LIAR!"

Matthew gasped and dropped his phone at the girls sudden shrike. He didn't understand what was going on anymore. All he really knew was from those stupid horror movies that he watched with his friend Alfred back in high school. Though in most of those movies it ended with almost everyone getting murdered in horrible ways.

"Perfect…" Muttered the blond. "Just perfect. Knowing my luck I'm going to get murdered by that damn ghost thing all because Gilbert ran off and I have bolt cutters instead of my holy gun… Yay." His phone went off again. This time it was a text message. Heck it wasn't even a text message, it was a conversation between two girls.

_Anna  
__Let's meet up._

_Clair  
__Sure. I know where to meet you anyway. Still in room 203 right?_

_Anna  
__lol, yeah._

_Clair  
__When do you get out again?_

_Anna  
__Never._

"So… Anna's the ghost, maybe?" Muttered Matthew. He sighed a little. This situation reminded him of a Japanese horror game he played once. It was basically about a sick girl who made friends through the internet and committed suicide when the person she was supposed to meet never came. It was an odd game really. Either way he knew he should probably look for her in room 203. This was going to end badly.

With another unenthusiastic sigh he started to look for Gilbert again. Maybe he had already found the ghost and dealt with it by now? But if the chill running down his spine mean anything, it was doubtful.

He walked up a flight of steps, still calling out Gilbert's name. He had this horrible feeling that he might have gotten stuck in some B grade horror movie. As he kept walking he would occasionally look up the signs posted on and above the doors. Before he knew it he was on the fourth floor, looking at room 200-215. There were no signs of Gilbert, but it was ice cold on this floor.

Matthew gulped a little. "Oh boy… this is not going to end well…"

"Liar… You're nothing but a liar."

"Oh fuck."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

At the current point in time, Gilbert was looking through the old medical supplies. He knew he was getting more and more distracted from his mission to kill the ghost. Though he felt like had had a valid reason. His stomach felt like it was burning up. He needed something to relieve the pain.

"Morphine…" He muttered. "Where the hell is the morphine? Pain pills? Something? Anything? Come on! Cut me some slack! It feels like something is trying to claw its way out of my body!" He grabbed a random syringe and quickly injected himself with the liquid. Nothing happened.

He growled in frustration. Human medication didn't exactly do anything for him anyway. He would have to deal with the pain. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck that stupid bitch. I hope she fucking dies. That woman is a lying bitch and can just fucking die!_'

Before he could curse his mother anymore in his mind he heard a scream. He jumped a little, knocking something onto the ground. "Shit! Birdie!" He turned and quickly ran out of the room. He was on the second floor and that scream sounded like it had come from higher up. Every step he took it felt like something was clawing at his insides, making every movement unimaginably painful.

He was spitting up blood by the time he got to the fourth floor. "Shit… Where the fuck are you Matthew? Why the fuck didn't you wait in the van like I fucking said?"

There was only one door open. That was to room 203. Frowning, Gilbert pulled his pendant off his neck, turning it into a sword before looking inside. Matthew was standing there, facing the open window.

"What the hell Matthew?"

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"You're a liar." Muttered Matthew. He turned around. He looked extremely depressed and his eyes had gone from lavender to jet black. He was possessed.

Gilbert face palmed. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. I leave you alone for five seconds to find some morphine or some kind of drug to stop myself from dying of pain and this shit happens!"

Matthew just blinked at him and turned back to the window, pulling himself out it. "You said you would come but you lied… You always, always lie!"

The albino gulped. He knew exactly where this was going. He could either cut Matthew down before he jumped, effectively killing both Matthew and the ghost or he would have to grab Matthew. The second option seemed a little more favourable at the moment.

"Liar." Muttered Matthew as he jumped out the window.

"OH FUCK!" Gilbert quickly dived out the window and grabbed the blond. His shirt was blocking his ability to use his wings , so he did the next best thing. He held Matthew close as he quickly flipped them around so that he would cushion the blow.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew work up with a jump. He knew he had just been possessed, but it felt more like a dream than anything else. A bad dream where he just felt so depressed and wanted it all to end. He sighed a little and slowly sat up. Whatever he had landed on it was soft and warm. He gasped when he saw what it was.

Gilbert was laying underneath him, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Oh my god… Gilbert!"

The albino slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to murder that bitch." He sat up and groaned a little. The back of his body was branched in blood.

"Oh shit… You're bleeding really badly." Gilbert shrugged and stood up. Quickly retrieving his sword he started to make his way back towards the hospital, he was limping a little. "Gil, you need to go to a hospital."

"I'm fine!" Snapped Gilbert. He tripped a little and started to pull off his shirt. "Fucking useless shit! Fucking damn it!" With his shirt removed, Matthew could see the dark bruise on Gilbert's torso.

"Oh god… What the hell happened to you?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You jumped out the fucking fourth story window because you got possessed by a ghost and landed on me! Now I'm going to fucking kill her!"

"Can't you peacefully exercise her spirit?" Asked Matthew quickly.

The angle stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the blond. "What? You want me to peacefully get rid of her after what just fucking happened? She tried to fucking kill you!"

"That's just because she's depressed!" Cried Matthew. "She's just a little depressed girl! She didn't mean to kill people, she's just upset and wants the sadness in her heart to stop!"

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Snapped Gilbert. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!"

"Just… Just calm down!" Said Matthew quickly. "I just don't want someone who was so miserable in life to suffer again in death… You've been so violent lately, you need to calm down!"

Gilbert seemed agitated, but he nodded anyway. "Okay fine. Whatever will get you off my case and get rid of that thing."

Matthew was surprised to hear this. "Really?"

"Ja…" Muttered Gilbert. Pain was present in his voice as he slowly hobbled back towards the hospital. "I just want to get rid of it… now…"

"You still need to see a doctor…"

"I'll find someone who sells medical herbs once this is done." Muttered Gilbert. "Human pain killers do nothing for me."

Matthew frowned a little. '_Doesn't that mean he was in pain before he fell from the fourth floor?_' The blond didn't have much time to think about that before the angel quickly stretched his bloodied winds and quickly flew back up to the fourth floor.

"Shit." Hissed Matthew. He quickly made his way back into the building. He didn't want Gilbert to do something stupid. He didn't know how long it took him to get back up there, but by the time he was back on the fourth floor everything was covered in a fine layer of frost. He quickly approached room 203 again. He could hear Gilbert talking rapidly to the ghost within.

"Liars suck and deserve to die!" Said Gilbert quickly. "But killing blindly for revenge is just stupid. You've killed so many because of your anger that your spirit has become tainted with sin. No one can wash away your sin apart from God, but he has given me the authority to dispose of menacing demons and spirits by any means necessary. I can atone for your sins. Ask for forgiveness and you will receive it!"

A few seconds later there was a blinding light and Gilbert was thrown out the door. He left a large blood splatter as he slowly slid down the wall and crumpled onto the floor. Matthew quickly rushed to his side. "A-are you okay? What happened? Where's the ghost."

"She's gone." Muttered Gilbert. "I was able to peacefully get rid of her… I feel like shit, but I did it… Crap I look like I've been hit with purple and red paint… What's with everything trying to kill me today?"

Matthew smiled a little. "Bad luck I guess… Come on. I'll get you to a hospital."

"No need." Muttered Gilbert. "Just go home. There's a demon that sells medical herbs down the road from here. I'll just go there and I'll be as good as new."

"Do you want me to drive-"

"No!" Snapped Gilbert. "Just go home, okay? I'll be back as soon as possible… Promise."

Matthew hesitated a little. "Are you sure?"

"Ja, of course I am."

"Okay… if you're sure." Muttered Matthew. "Okay… I'll see you back home, eh?" He turned and left, though he couldn't shake off the feeling that Gilbert was lying about how serious his injuries were.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When Matthew was gone, Gilbert let out a shaking breath. His whole body felt like it was in fire. Falling from the fourth floor and getting partially crushed by Matthew, along with absolving a spirit of their sins was not a good thing for his health.

"_**Fucking damn it… Fucking, fucking damn it… Shit it feels like my stomach's going to explode… Why the fuck is this happening to me?**_" Suddenly, without warning a scalpel thin cut appeared along the centre of his bruise. Gilbert gulped, starting to panic. "_**Shit, shit, shit! Well if the fucking fall didn't kill me this shit was going to, wasn't it?**_"

He started coughing. Each cough became more ragged and powerful. With each cough he felt the cut getting larger and larger, until it was too late. With one final cough, resulting in him hacking up thick dark red blood, the cut on his stomach split completely. His guts spilled out onto the floor and his legs.

Gilbert whimpered a little and hit his head against the wall. "_**Wonderful… Now I'm going to fucking die… You happy now? You fucking bitch? Your fucking son is going to die! But you never gave a shit about me did you? You just didn't want me to fuck up again! I can understand that, but why did you lie to me about finding that person… Why would you do that? Why?**_"

He sighed sadly as he looked around the hallway. He knew no one was there and no one could hear him curse his mother out. Despite his situation, Gilbert smiled a little. '_Once again the loveless bastard has been abandoned and left to die alone with not even insects for company… That's fine though. Someone like me deserves to live and die alone… No one wanted me to begin with and no one will miss me…_'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. "Who's there? Show yourself." He growled.

After a few moments a strange creature appeared. Its body was covered in folded wings that emitted a strange glowing light. Stacked around the top of the wings were four marble faces all pointing in different directions and above it were two wheels that were linked together but in continuous motion. This was a Cherubim and Wheel.

Gilbert just looked at the heavenly creature and laughed. "Come to see me off or finish the job?" He jeered. "Will you be allowed back into heaven if you kill me in cold blood?"

The Cherubim and Wheel didn't say a word. It just moved closer and closer to the bloodied creature on the floor. It drifted past him and over to his sword, which had been dropped when he got knocked through the door. When it was close enough the same light energy that was emitting from its wings engulfed the sword. The sword was lifted off the ground and hovered in the air for a few moments before being turned on Gilbert.

All he could do was watch as the Cherubim and Wheel brought the sword closer and closer to his face. He chuckled a little, causing some blood to roll from his mouth and down his chin. "_**Thanks for nothing, mutti… You lying whore.**_"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry if this chapter makes no sense or feels very rushed. Also, sorry about the cliff hanger. Please review.


	16. Mutti

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, no point in keeping you all in suspense any longer. Here is the next chapter… I OWN NOTHING!

**Mutti**

The demon sighed in relief as he leaned back in his chair. The pain that had been plaguing him for weeks on end had finally stopped. That mind numbing clawing sensations that coursed throughout his body was over. He was worried that he would have to deal with that forever. Luckily he didn't. He looked over at his angel counterpart and smirked.

"What? It's over. Be happy."

"She didn't kill us." Whispered the angel. "She let us live for a second time… Why?"

The demon shrugged. "Who gives a fuck? That lying bitch is fucked in the head." He chuckled. "Maybe Lucy gave that bitch such a pounding he broke the little cunt."

"Don't speak about her like that!" Snapped the angel. "Honour your father and your mother! It doesn't matter who they are! You should respect them!"

"Says the stupid bitch whose father is the lord of hell!" Growled the demon. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm just happy that the bitch was too stupid to kill us off the second she saw us."

The angel flinched at the demon's words. "How are we even the same person? We are nothing alike! You represent everything I hate in this world! You're a lazy, greedy, proud, envious, gluttonous, vengeful and lustful!"

"And you're patient, kind, humble, charitable, temperance, diligent and let's not even go into the whole chastity thing." Muttered the demon. "Seriously, do you black out every time I even do something remotely sexual? Because it sure as hell feels like it… Not that I mind. I get free reign then, even if it is still with your skin."

"Don't remind me." Shuddered the angel. "Do you know how many prayers I have to say after you do things like that? Far too many."

"Then you're not really a virgin are you?" Sneered the demon. "The pure little angel is nothing more than a used up whore."

"Am not!" Snapped the angel. "Besides I consider all those things you forced us to do rape. It clearly states in the bible that if you do everything you can to stop it from happening and it still happens anyway, you're still a virgin."

"It also says in the bible to marry your rapist." Muttered the demon. "Who the fuck would marry a rapist anyway? Stupid nut jobs."

The angle face palmed. "I'm not even going to bother explaining all the things wrong with what you just said… You're a fool."

"A fool I may be, but fun I do have."

"You make no sense."

"But I do make dollars."

"This is why I don't like talking to you…" Muttered the angel. He curled up onto a ball on his chair. "We always end up talking about unhelpful and unproductive things."

The demon chuckled. "You want to talk about productive? How about reproductive? Once we get back to reality let's find a Succubus to boink. I haven't gotten my dick wet in weeks because of that stupid demon curse thing you gave us…" He hummed a little to himself. "Maybe I can find a couple of demons… That way I can get fucked too…"

"Always with the sex!" Cried the angel. "Is that all you can think about? Sticking your penis in a vagina or getting a penis up the ass?"

The demon started clapping. "And he can name reproductive organs and say the word ass! Have a gold star."

"Penis, ass and vagina are not swear words in this context!" Snapped the angel. "Stop painting me as a sheltered and naive person!"

"You're so fucking annoying." Growled the demon. "I swear if we ever find a way to split, we're taking it."

"Agreed."

"When that happens you can do whatever the fuck you want and I'm going back to hell."

"That's fine with me."

"Well at least we are finally in agreement about something!" Growled the demon. "When the fuck are you leaving?"

"When I'm ready to leave." Said the angel. He sighed a little. "Matthew must be so worried about us… He's probably sitting at home with Kuma at his feet, watching TV and wondering if we're ever coming back…"

The demon rolled his eyes. "I think I vomited in my mouth a little from the ridiculous bullshit you just spouted. He's just a human. Humans will eventually forget. They always do… everything forgets eventually… apart from us. It helps when you have double the memory space."

"I guess…" Muttered the angel. "Either way you shouldn't talk about mutti like that… She saved us when she didn't have to… We owe her our lives again."

"You can owe her your life." Growled the demon. "I owe that bitch nothing."

"Yet it was you who first accepted her help." Reminded the angel. "You owe her more than anyone."

"Dude… We have no idea what that bitch did to us after we passed out." Hissed the demon. "For all we know that whore left us in some ditch somewhere to bleed out!"

"She wouldn't do that." Said the angel. "She's not like that and you know it."

"SHE HATES ME!" Screamed the demon. "SHE WANTS ME DEAD!"

"Angels and demons are natural enemies." Muttered the angel. "It's only natural that she would want you dead… But she can't kill us. We are her child. She can't kill what she helped create…"

"Yet God kills all the time." Mused the demon. "So killing must be fun." A heavy clap of thunder rolled through the air followed by a flash of lightening. "Well… if you're still dying we know we're screwed."

"I know." Muttered the angel. He stood up and started to walk away. He knew that the demons words held some truth, but he also knew that most of what he was saying was false. He couldn't be twisted into believing anything he said in case he accidently believed in the truth.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert groaned a little as he slowly sat up. He was alive, which was always good. But he seemed to be sleeping on a pile a hay. That was very much unusual. At least his insides were still on the inside and he didn't even have a scar. He chuckled a little and stood up. "Okay… Where the hell am I?"

He seemed to be in some kind of barn. He looked over at the animals in their pens. Most of them were bulls with a couple of cows spread here and three, but they had strange horns and the looked at him oddly.

Gilbert frowned a little as he looked at the individual animals in their pens. They looked like horse stables, not cow stables. Heck he didn't even know if cows had stables. After a few minutes he ended up spying a bull that looked very familiar.

This bull was laying down on its side, dozing with a funny smile on his face. It's fur was a dark chocolaty brown, thick curly tuffs of fur were present on the bulls head and around his feet and he had a nice set of light brown horns atop his head.

The albino chuckled a little. "Hey, Antonio. Wake up already." Almost immediately the bull got up, blinking its dark green eyes in surprise. As soon as he spied Gilbert, the bull ran over to him with a goofy grin on his face. Gilbert grinned and patted Antonio's head. "Come on, tell me how I got here already."

The bones under the bull's skin started to shift and change, hair began to pull back into his skin, along with his tail and horns. After a few moments the bull was gone and Antonio remained. He grinned happily at Gilbert. "Hi there amigo. What are you doing here?"

"I woke up here." Said Gilbert. "You tell me how I got here."

"Oh… Well I don't know." Said Antonio. "Maybe you flew? Still nice to see you here. Care to pass me some overalls?" Gilbert nodded and passed Antonio a pair of overalls that hung on the wall next to Antonio's stable and passed them to him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Muttered Gilbert. He sighed a little and looked around the barn. "So… Is this a farm of just a place where you Minotaur's live?"

"The second." Said Antonio. "We prefer to live in groups, even if they aren't really family groups, it's still nice to have company right?"

Gilbert frowned a little. "Yeah… I guess. Still not sure how I got here though."

"Maybe someone else knows?" Suggested Antonio. He opened the stable door. "_**Hey! Anyone know how Gilbert got here? He's the albino angel! Anyone got any clue?**_"

"_**Not one!**_"

"_**Why is he even here?**_"

"_**Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**_"

"_**He probably flew in here. He's a damn angel for crying out loud!**_"

"_**I'M TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING BEAUTY SLEEP! SHUT UP!**_"

Antonio sighed a little. "Sorry amigo. No one knows… Let's go outside to talk okay?"

Gilbert nodded and followed Antonio outside. As far as Gilbert knew, Antonio had said he lived on a farm. He just wasn't sure what kind of farm that was. As it turns out, he lived on some kind of vegetable farm that stocked three kinds of vegetables; tomatoes, corn and carrots.

"It's not much, but it's home." Said Antonio with a grin. "We work for some tree elves. They like natural produce and we do too. We work their farms in exchange for food and shelter. As long as we're happy to work, they are happy to provide." He hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I think most of the human money they make by selling to markets go to places that save wildlife and stuff…"

"Well that answered a question I never asked." Muttered Gilbert. He sighed a little. "The last thing I remember is my guts falling out and mutti standing over me, pointing a sword at my head."

Antonio looked at Gilbert in shock. "Oh… Then maybe she brought you here?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Why would she do that? That cow hates me."

"Family is family." Said Antonio knowingly. "A mother can never truly hate their child and if they do, they don't deserve to have children."

"Then my mutti should have smothered me in my crib." Muttered Gilbert. "She doesn't care about me at all."

"Yet she brought you here and fixed you up." Said Antonio. "She would have just left you where you were if she really hated you… I think that proves that she cares about you."

Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever… Did you know your mutti well?"

The Minotaur smiled fondly. "Si… She was very kind and loving. I think she babied me more because I was her last litter… I guess it isn't really a litter of it's just one baby… But you know what I mean."

"Not a clue." Said Gilbert. "Lucy had his concubines and they were popping out kids left and right… Hell I think I have about… seventeen thousand siblings by now… Most of them are dead though or generals in Lucy's army. He really hates kids. Luddy and I are just the first two. Me by his angel lover and Luddy by his first demon wife Lilith."

Antonio frowned a little. "Oh right… Growing up in the palace must have been rough for you."

"Not really." Admitted Gilbert. "I just stayed to myself and kept out of everyone's way. It was just easier that way… I should probably head back home soon."

"You're going to go back to hell?" Asked Antonio in shock.

Gilbert just laughed. "No way. I mean Matthew's place."

This made Antonio smile a little. "You know… that's probably the first time you've called somewhere other than hell your home. Good for you."

The albino frowned a little. "No way… That has to be a lie."

"Maybe you've just found a place where you're needed?" Suggested Antonio. "People tend to feel happier when they find a place where they are needed and have people that depend on them… Do you like Matthew?"

"He's pretty cool."

"I mean 'like', like." Corrected Antonio.

Gilbert shook his head. "No… I don't feel those kinds of emotions. Love… it just isn't for someone as displaced as me. Besides, I can't love a human. Humans are… human. Imperfect beings that are easily corrupted. They are the grey area between angels and demons."

"Then… you consider yourself human?" Asked Antonio curiously. "I mean, you did say that humans are between angels and demons, but you yourself are neither a true demon or a true angel. You're a grey area too."

"I guess so… Oh well. Nothing I can do about that. Later Antonio. Nice catching up with you." Gilbert quickly spread his wings and flew back home. The things that Antonio were saying were confusing him. He had enough to sort out with his mutti without worrying over stupid little things.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It didn't take him long to get back to Matthew's house once he figured out where he was going. Within half an hour he was back at Matthew's doorstep. He opened the door and walked inside. "Hello? You here or what?"

Kuma trotted out to greet him. "You're in deep shit, fucker."

"What now?" Whined Gilbert. "Did Francis have his way with Matthew or something?"

"Nope." Said Kuma. "But Matthew's been so worried about you that he's worked himself into a mild depression. When he's not at work he's watching stuff on YouTube and eating Ben and Jerries ice cream. You've been gone for a month."

"A MONTH?" Cried Gilbert in shock. "Has it really been that long?"

"Nope. Just fucking with you. You've been gone for a day. Matthew's out to get toilet paper." Said Kuma with a smirk.

"YOU'RE A DICK!" Screamed Gilbert. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Kuma as he quickly ran off. Gilbert growled and quickly too chase. He was getting really tired of that sassy dog's mouth.

Before he was able to catch the dog, Matthew opened the front door with a shopping bag. "Hey, Kuma I'm back. Is Gilbert back yet?"

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Cried the dog.

"ONLY BECAUSE HE'S A DICK!" Snapped Gilbert.

Matthew sighed a little. "Well I guess those herbs you went to get for yourself did the trick."

Gilbert frowned. "Herbs? Oh, that. Ja. I'm back to normal again. All them medical herbs are awesome and stuff."

"When you want to tell me the truth, go ahead." Said Matthew. "If you need me I'll be in my room. Don't kill Kuma either." Kuma poked his tongue out at Gilbert before quickly following Matthew to his room.

The albino was shocked that Matthew was able to see right through his empty lies, though to Matthew's credit, it was one of Gilbert's weaker lies. He sighed a little and made his way back down to the basement. He had a lot to think about today.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hope you all liked this chapter. Heck there was no way I was going to let Gilbert die so quickly.


	17. Feathers

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey everyone! I've developed a cold, so forgive me if the quality of this chapter is pretty bad. Anyway it's time for a side story. The sing used is The Last Night by Skillet… I OWN NOTHING!

**Feathers**

_You come to me, you wear scars on your wrist__  
__You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this__  
__I just came to say goodbye__  
__I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine__  
__But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
__I'm everywhere you want me to be  
__The last night you'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
__I'm everything You need me to be_

Slowly, Lovino opened his eyes, blinking a few times at the newly rising sun. If he kept waking up early because of his damn radio alarm clock he was going to end up throwing it out the window. He sighed a little and slowly sat up, stretching. His eagle-like black wings moved independently of his body as he twisted his spine, popping it a little. He punched the alarm clock, turning it off.

Once he made sure he was awake, he got up and walked through his dingy one bedroom apartment to the bathroom.. Some of the tiles in the corner were going black with mould. It made him feel sick, but he couldn't be bothered to find somewhere better. He wasn't exactly the most well liked fallen angel in the world.

He did some basic grooming; brushing his teeth, coming his hair and cleaning his wings. He picked some fallen feather's off the floor and sighed a little. "Twelve…" He muttered. "I guess it's impossible to fly anymore… Fuck."

He put his feathers in a drawer and went to get dressed in his work clothes. The dress code was pretty simple. Black shirt and black pants. It was chilly today so he pulled on a jacket and started to make his way to work. He hated working morning shifts, but he couldn't complain. It kept him busy. He would rather be busy than board.

He quickly exited the rundown apartment complex and started the walk to work. As he walked he would notice some dogs and cats glancing at him from alleyways. Sure, there were plenty that didn't even twitch an ear at him, but the ones that full on glared at him. Those were the ones he needed to look out for.

'_So many demons around here lately._' He thought miserably to himself. '_Why the fuck are they all gathering here? Fuck, I can't even do shit about it. I'm not even a real angel anymore… But I swear if one of them tries to fucking touch me I will stab it in the fucking eye!_'

"_**Why if it isn't Lovino.**_"

Lovino quickly looked up and frowned. Sitting on a trash can was a big, brown tabby cat with a stupid red scarf tied around his neck and a stupid paper bag on his head. Holes were ripped out of it so that the cat could see.

"_**What the fuck do you want Sadiq?**_" Hissed Lovino. He really hated this cat demon. He was an annoying little shit and if it wasn't for that damn cat he wouldn't have even needed to come to earth that day so many centuries ago.

Sadiq just chuckled a little and stretched his back a little. "_**Just seeing how life as a fallen is treating you. You look adorably pitiful. Are you going to stay on earth with the 'land demons' or are you going to come down to where the party really is?**_"

Lovino scoffed. "_**Please, like I'd even consider going to live in Hell.**_"

"_**Just give it time.**_" Mused Sadiq. "_**Eventually you'll come to your new home… All Fallen angels eventually do.**_"

"_**Go to hell.**_" Snapped Lovino.

"_**Already go there every now and then.**_" Said Sadiq in a smug voice. "_**Your words are as powerful now as they were back then. It's pathetic really… Things would have been easier for you if you had just accepted your fate and come with me.**_"

Lovino growled. He remembered that day. His brother had gotten lost on earth and he decided to find him. He found Feliciano alright, but so had Sadiq. There was a fight. The brothers had only just managed to escape with their lives, but Sadiq still came after them. He refused to acknowledge what happened after that.

"_**Whatever. I'm out of here. Stupid flea bag.**_"

Sadiq chuckled and jumped off the bin. "_**Someone in your position shouldn't say such things to someone much more powerful than you.**_" Lovino rolled his eyes, refusing to answer him. He didn't really care for Sadiq and his annoying banter. If he kept talking to the cat monster, he would just keep annoying him and trying to provoke him into a fight. He wouldn't be tricked so easily.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

With his green apron on, Lovino started to cut up chunks of dough and make all kinds of food for the bakery. Mainly loaves of bread and cheese and bacon rolls. Today though, he thought he would be fancy and make some mini pizzas. His boss didn't really care what kind of food they sold as long as it sold.

Once all the cooking was done, everything was put on sale and the long, slow, boring day began. There were all the usual customers; old women, mothers and fathers grabbing a loaf of bread and some kind of cake. Then there were the teens that came by and stocked up on custard tarts, peppermint slices, caramel slices, cheese and bacon rolls, mini pizzas and occasionally the chocolate or cheese pull apart bread that they made.

Halfway through his shift, Lovino was about ready to fall asleep. The night before he had stayed up on the roof of his apartment building with the owls. He didn't particularly like birds. Not anymore anyway. He envied that they could fly when he could no longer. It hurt a little.

He yawned a little and rubbed his eyes. He needed a coffee soon. "Triple shot espresso… Fuck it… I'll just get a gallon of milk and eat that instant coffee crap… or swallow coffee beans."

"Tired?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you think? You idi-" He stopped himself mid insult. Looking right at him was Antonio. That damn Minotaur.

Said Minotaur smiled happily at Lovino. "Maybe you should go to bed earlier? That might help."

"W-whatever." Muttered Lovino. "What do you want?"

Antonio hummed a little. "Um… could I possibly get thirty loaves of bread?"

Lovino's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What the hell? Why the heck would you need so much bread?"

"Minotaur's need to eat twice their own body weight in food a day of they want to stay healthy." Said Antonio happily. "But I'm sure an old Power like yourself knew that."

Lovino frowned. "I'm not a Power anymore… I'm a Fallen."

Antonio looked surprised for a minute. "Really? I'm sorry… when did that happen?"

"Around the start of Humanity." Muttered Lovino. He turned and started to gather bread. "So… what kind of bread?"

"I'll just take what's there." Said Antonio. "I'm buying for my herd."

Lovino sighed disappointedly. "Oh… So you're part of a herd? Who's your mate than?"

"Mate? That's not the kind of herd I'm part off." Confessed Antonio. "It's more like a working colony really… Well there are some people there that are mates, but I just work there for the food and the country air. The city isn't really my cup of tea."

"Then why trek all the way out here?" Asked Lovino. "I'm sure there are many more convenient places to get bread in the country."

Antonio smiled brightly. "Oh that, well I heard rumours that there was a fallen angel in the city and I was curious. I just wanted to see who it was."

"So I'm just some fucking attraction now?" Hissed Lovino. "Come and see the fallen angel. Just the latest angel to be scratched out of heaven and sent into hell because angels can't be forgiven for their sins."

"I didn't mean it like that." Said Antonio quickly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and continued stick loaves of bread into paper bags. "Yeah, whatever… Well now that you've seen the freak, you can go. Don't bother coming back."

Antonio frowned a little. "Hey, I'm not trying to say that you're a freak or anything like that. I just wanted to see if it was you."

"Huh?"

"I still remember you." Said Antonio. "You and your brother." He put some money on the counter and smiled a little. "I'm glad that you both survived."

Lovino blushed a little as he quickly collected the money and put it in the cash register. "Y-you still remember?"

Antonio grinned happily. "Of course I remember. It's not every day that a Virtue and a Power turn up in my bed."

The Italian's face went bright red. "It was a pile of hay! Not a bed... But I guess I should say thanks for distracting Sadiq." Muttered Lovino. He quickly started to hand over the bread to Antonio.

Antonio grinned as he stacked the bread into his trolley. "Well I guess that means you owe me a favour because I saved you and your brother."

"Like hell I do!" Snapped Lovino. "Besides, I'm no longer an angel. I don't give a shit about the whole 'do unto others as they would do unto you' bullshit. Just take your bread and get the hell out of my face. Piss off, I don't want to see you ever again." He mentally cursed himself for talking before thinking. He wasn't that he hated Antonio, quite the opposite actually. The damn Minotaur was the reason he fell and he didn't even know it.

To his surprise Antonio just laughed at him. "Gilbert was right, you are pretty mean."

Lovino's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You know that perverted bastard?"

"Of course." Said Antonio happily. "He's one of my best friends."

"How the hell can you be friends with someone so disturbing?" Asked Lovino in shock.

"He's not disturbing. He's one of the kindest, happiest and wisest people I know…" The Minotaur smiled sadly. "But you know what they say… the loneliest are the kindest, the saddest smile the brightest and the most damaged are the wisest… All because they don't want others to suffer the way that they do…"

Lovino just rolled his eyes. "Come off it. Gilbert's just a horny guy that can't function without having sex every other day."

"That too."

"I can't believe he's still an angel… He's broken every freaking rule!" Snapped Lovino. "He should have gotten thrown out years ago, but no! He has special treatment because of his mother."

"So you know he's a-"

"Half-blooded angel?" Asked Lovino. "That his father is Lucifer? Pretty much all angels know that crap. Still doesn't give him an excuse for acting up."

"I guess…" Muttered Antonio. "But it must be hard to follow all those boring rules."

"Go fuck yourself." Snapped Lovino.

"Don't be mean." Whined Antonio. "Why don't we meet up sometime? It'll be fun."

"I don't have time for that." Growled Lovino. "Just go away."

Antonio chuckled a little. "Okay, see you later. I'm Antonio by the way." He turned and walked away, leaving Lovino sighing sadly.

'_I already knew your fucking name… Stupid bastard._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Eventually his shift ended and he went home, but not straight away. He never went home straight away. He would usually head off to the cemetery. Just to sit there and look around at those still hanging around. These spirits would just float around, minding their own business waiting for their souls to get taken to other places. It was oddly peaceful. He kind of liked it.

He always sat up the back near the oldest tombstones. Near there, some of the trees had over grown slightly, hiding him when he sat under it and because of the way that the tree roots had grown, there were a few cracks in the bricks. He could occasionally see people walking by.

When he was sure that no humans were around he took off his shirt and stretched his wings a little. As he did that more of his feathers fell out. Lovino sighed in defeat and rested his head in his hands. He hated this unpredictable transition phase.

"Butter, sugar, flour and icing sugar." Recited a quiet voice over the other side of the wall.

Lovino frowned a little and looked through the crack in the wall. It was Matthew. '_… What the hell is Matthew doing here?_'

"Don't forget it's brown sugar!" Said Gilbert quickly. "Brown sugar, wholemeal flour, full cream butter and that good quality icing sugar. None of that Homebrand crap."

Matthew chuckled a little. "Okay, but if we can't find the best stuff, how about I get you marshmallow fluff instead?"

"Only if it's chocolate." Said Gilbert. "And if not that, I want a giant dark chocolate Toblerone bar."

"Why dark chocolate?"

"Because dark chocolate is healthier for you." Said the albino with a smirk. "Now come on! I want my sweets!"

After that they were too far away to hear and their conversation drifted into nothingness but meaningless whispers. Lovino sighed a little, running his fingers through his feathers. '_Why? Why the hell does that albino bastard get to be happy? Shit, am I actually getting jealous of him or something? Fuck. That's some crazy shit._'

He shook his head a little and chuckled. "Wonderful… Now I've gone and ruined my good mood." He pulled his shirt back on and collected any feathers that had fallen, stuffing them into pockets before leaving.

He took the long way home, getting back to the rundown apartment. Getting back there when the sun was about to set. He still of glairs and hisses from all kinds of animals. Lovino just ignored them and made his way to the roof of his crappy apartment.

Tonight he would spend it like any other night. On top of the roof with the owls and the bats. He liked the quiet up there during the night. He sat on the edge of the building and took a small packet of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and lit it up.

Now, Lovino wasn't normally a smoker, but when his day was particularly stressful he had one. They didn't have the same toxic effects as they did on humans. Demons and angels wouldn't get cancers or any other kinds of diseases that humans would get and they wouldn't get addicted to them. Cigarettes were more like an occasional snack. Something nice to have, but nothing they couldn't live without. He sighed as he took a long drag from the stick and slowly let the smoke out through his nose.

He hated it that Sadiq wouldn't leave him the fuck alone. He hated that Antonio remembered him and his brother, mainly because his pride as a Power made that whole situation hurt him. He didn't like how this had happened. He had hoped that when he finally worked up the courage he would meet Antonio under different circumstances.

The damn Minotaur that distracted Sadiq long enough for Lovino and Feliciano to safely crawl out from the pile of hay and escape back to heaven. He was always grateful for what Antonio had done for them, but he really hated the fact that all this shit had just suddenly happened.

He sighed and took a deep breath, completely destroying his cigarette in less than two breaths. He slowly let the smoke out his mouth in rings, creating a target. With a light hearted chuckle he took a feather out of his pocket and threw it at the target, hitting the bulls eye.

Lovino sighed sadly as the feather slowly floated down to the ground. He took the feathers out of his pocket and threw them off the edge, letting the wind take them. He watched the dance and twirl and dip and duck and swerve.

With a frown on his face he pulled off his shirt. His wings immediately sprung out, those nasty tattered wings. He hated them so much. Lovino reached up and started to pull out the loose ones and threw them away.

He growled a little as he kept pulling and pulling and pulling. Getting more and more frantic with each passing second. '_These things… these horrible, ugly, disgusting things… I fucking hate them. I hate them so much! I'm not an angel. I never will be an angel again so I should just get rid of these things… these ugly stupid things…_'

"_**Abandoning your angel side?**_" Asked Sadiq.

Lovino rolled his eyes and glared at the Turkish cat demon. He was no longer in his ridiculous cat form, but his human form now. In his human form he was quite menacing; he was tall and built like a bouncer. His hair was short, spiky and black. He worse normal clothes; jeans and a dark green hoodie. He would have looked human if it wasn't for the mask that covered his eyes and the obvious cat ears on his head and cat tail.

"_**Come to gloat toy selfish asshole?**_" Hissed Lovino. He didn't want to deal with Sadiq's shit right now. "_**Just leave me alone.**_"

Sadiq chuckled as he quickly clambered over to where Lovino was perched and grinned sadistically. "_**Come on cutie, don't be all like that. I just wanted to see how you're going. Wanted to see if you were willing to join my harem.**_"

Lovino scoffed. "_**You're on drugs. I've not hit rock bottom. Try recruiting others in unholy places you dumb fuck.**_"

The cat demon chuckled a little and started to walk along the edge of the building, teetering more to falling than staying balanced. "_**Whatever you say… Just remember I gave you a choice. I said you could freely come and join in on the fun. Next time you might not get a choice. I have friends in unholy places.**_" With that the demon easily leapt from one building to the next with grace and ease. Within seconds he had disappeared.

"_**Go fuck yourself.**_" Muttered Lovino. His day had now officially gotten worse. Now Sadiq wanted him to join his harem. That was just the icing on the cake.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well that was that nice little insight into Lovino's life. Please review!


	18. More Visitors

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay! Here's the next chapter you lovely people… I OWN NOTHING!

**More Visitors**

Today was surprisingly quiet for Matthew. Gilbert had decided to go out with friends and leave him be. It was nice. This way he could relax without having to worry that at any second the angel would pop up out of nowhere and demand sweets or drag him off to another life or death situation.

At the moment he was playing Alice Madness Returns on his computer. He wasn't the best gamer in the world and he honestly didn't have the best set up in the word, but he did enjoy playing games that weren't arcade games occasionally.

He was up to the part where he was now 'Giant' Alice and he was stomping on the tiny little cards as he made his through to the queens castle. It was way too much fun running around, ripping up tentacles and stomping on hearts. He would have to remember to thank Alfred for recommending this game.

"Come on…" He muttered. "Stomp on her heart… Collect those teeth. Slap them. Slap them. Stomp it… Yes. Perfect." He rather liked being a giant. It was fun, even if it was short lived.

As he crushed the final heart someone knocked at the door. Frowning a little, Matthew paused his game and went down to see who it was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Ludwig there. In all honesty, Matthew was still extremely uneasy about the blond demon. After what Gilbert had told him everything was just tense.

"Gilbert's not here." Said Matthew quietly. "He's out with Francis and Antonio. If you want to talk to him you'll have to come back later."

Ludwig sighed a little. "Okay… Do you know how long he'll be? I need to talk to him about some things…"

"Like how you raped him?" Growled Matthew. He suddenly felt very defensive of the albino. Sure he was a dick sometimes, but he was still a friend. At least he considered him a friend. He wasn't too sure how Gilbert would classify their relationship.

Ludwig expression gave away nothing. "I honestly don't have time for this." He said quickly. "Could I possibly come in and wait for him?"

"And if I refuse?"

"It doesn't matter if you refuse." Said Ludwig calmly. "I can still enter your house because I've been in here before, remember? It doesn't matter if you call the police either. You humans have no power over me. I just thought I would be polite."

"How surprising." Muttered Matthew. "I didn't expect that kind of treatment from your kind. Considering you're supposed to be a prince too."

Ludwig shrugged. He seemed indifferent about the whole situation. "You expected me to be rude and obnoxious? To demand entry to a place I know I have no true right to visit because it neither belongs to my brother nor me? Do you really have such low expectations for demons and demon royalty no less?"

The blond was taken aback by the way Ludwig spoke to him. Yes, he expected Ludwig to say something similar to that, but with a lot more swears and threats to his person. "Oh…"

"Am I allowed to come in or do I have to wait out here?"

Reluctantly, Matthew let the German in. He wasn't really sure what else to do. Ludwig nodded and walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. Although Matthew didn't like him that much he wasn't going to be a bad host. "Do you want something to drink while you wait?"

"Nein. I'm okay." Muttered Ludwig. He sighed a little. "I feel as though we have gotten off to a bad start."

Matthew frowned a little. "I'll admit that I haven't heard a lot about you, and what I have heard isn't the best. So forgive me if I'm not overly joyed to hear what you have to say. Just hearing that your Lucifer's son is enough to put anyone off… Not to mention what you did to Gilbert."

"I understand." Said Ludwig. "But things work differently for demons. I hope you understand that."

"I gathered that things work differently." Said Matthew calmly. "But I still can't understand how you could do something so disgusting and horrific to your brother. Don't you feel even a little guilty about what you've done to him?"

"Of course I do." Said Ludwig. "It would be unbelievable if I didn't. I may be a prince of Hell, but I do have some emotions." Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Ludwig to gulp. "Damn it… he followed me."

Matthew frowned a little and made his way back to the front door. "Hello?" He was quite shocked to see Lovino, except he was smiling brightly and had his curl on the wrong side of his head. "Um…"

"Ve, can I come in? I think Luddy is here and I need to talk to him." This guy was definitely not Lovino.

"Luddy?" Questioned Matthew. "Do you mean Ludwig? Also, are you related to Lovino?"

"Si, I'm Lovino's little brother, Feliciano. How do you know my brother?"

Matthew nodded a little. So this was the infamous Feliciano that Lovino had talked about so much. "We're friends. So… That makes you an angel then?"

"Si." Said Feliciano happily. "Is Luddy here or not?"

Matthew nodded and directed the angel in. "He's in the lounge room… But I'm not really sure why you would want to-"

"LUDDY!" Squealed the angel as he practically ran into the house and jumped on top of the demon in a hug. Said demon looked extremely scared. It was probably one of the first emotions besides complete apathy that Matthew had seen on Ludwig's face since he showed up. "Ve, I decided to find you early today."

"Oh what joy." Muttered Ludwig as he attempted to push the overly happy Italian away from himself.

Feliciano didn't seem to notice the demon's slight awkwardness about the whole situation and clung to his arm instead. "Ve, so why are you here at a human's house anyway?"

"I came to see my brother." Said Ludwig. "I'm just waiting for him."

"Ve… Okay!"

Matthew sighed a little. Today had taken a turn for the weird once again. "So… um… mind if I ask how you two know each other? You two seem very close for angels and demons." He suddenly remembered Lovino mentioning that his younger brother was dating a German. Was it possible that this was what Lovino meant? He hoped he was wrong.

Feliciano grinned happily. "Well… I'm a Virtue and Elizaveta, she's a good friend of mine. She's a Dominion along with her partner Roderich. Although Roderich is really mean… Anyway Elizaveta assigned me with the task of keeping count on escaped demons. The easiest way to do that is to take notes from one of Hell's Bounty Hunters. I just happened to be paired with Luddy. If I keep being diligent I might also become a Dominion one day. Oh, do you like pasta? I like pasta. It's really, really, really-"

Ludwig sighed and quickly put his hand over Feliciano's mouth to stop him from talking. Though it didn't really seem to stop Feliciano from continuing to ramble on and on with the hand in the way. "I guess you could say we are partners… Just until Lucifer or a Seraphim says otherwise."

"Seraphim?"

"They are the ones who are closest to God and never leave heaven." Clarified Ludwig. "Even if they did come to earth they would constantly be looking up towards heaven."

Matthew nodded a little. "Oh… Um do you want anything Feliciano?"

Feliciano moved Ludwig's hand away from his mouth and grinned. "Do you have any pasta or wine? I would very much like that please, ve."

"Um… I'll get some wine." Muttered Matthew. He got out a wine glass and poured some wine into it. "Maybe I should get Gilbert a phone? At least that way I could call him and tell him to get his ass home so I don't have to deal with this stuff alone… "

"Ve, so you and Luddy's big brother get along really well?" Asked Feliciano, who had magically appeared next to the blond.

Matthew jumped a little and nodded. "I-I guess so… Um… Do you know about the history between them? Like what Ludwig did to Gilbert?"

Feliciano nodded. "Ve, of course I do… But that's all in the past. They are both demons so Heaven can't condemn the already damned. What they do or have done to each other is their own business."

"I see…" Muttered Matthew. He handed Feliciano his wine.

The angel smiled and happily took it, sipping it a little. "Thanks… You said you know my brother, si? How is Lovino?"

"Well… I think he's doing okay. I don't really see him much." Admitted Matthew. "He sometimes comes over and we talk, other times we just talk when I'm shopping. He works in a bakery."

This made Feliciano smile a little. "Ve, I should see him some time."

"I think he would like that." Said Matthew. "… Um do you know why he fell? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal."

"Ve, it's okay." Said Feliciano. He sighed a little and developed a distant look in his eyes. "Well… long story short, Elizaveta sent me on an errand to go to earth but I got attacked by a demon called Sadiq. Lovino was a Power and came to save me, but he got beaten up pretty badly. We managed to escape and we hid in a pile of hay…" He drank some more of his wine. "Before we could even calm our heart beats there was a Minotaur staring at us. He was about to speak to us when Sadiq showed up and the Minotaur threw some hay over our heads and hid us."

"I'm guessing he didn't hand you over to Sadiq?" Mused Matthew.

Feliciano chuckled a little. "Si. They talked for a bit and that gave us enough time to get away and get back to heaven… But ever since that day, Lovino started to drift away from everything. Eventually he was called out and cast out of heaven, because he committed the worst sin an angel could commit."

"And what's that?" Asked Matthew curiously. He was genuinely curious as to what angels considered the worst sin of all.

"Ve, he fell for that Minotaur." Said Feliciano. "He broke the golden rule for angels, he loves someone more than he loves God."

Matthew frowned a little. "Is that really such a big sin though? He just fell in love."

Feliciano shrugged. "His love for that Minotaur, that demon, consumed him to the point where he obsessed over it. I'll admit I don't think that he deserved what he got, but angels cannot be forgiven for their sins. We are perfect beings, therefore once we are corrupted we can't be fixed."

"You are surprisingly insightful." Said Matthew.

Feliciano giggled childishly. "Yeah… Well I'm trying to become a Dominion one day, so I need to be smart. I'm just a little slow sometimes, ve." Matthew smiled a little. Feliciano was a pretty nice guy. He could easily get along with him.

"Who are these people?" Whined Kuma.

Feliciano jumped a little. "Ve? A talking bear-dog?"

"He's a dog… Gilbert just gave him the ability to speak." Said Matthew. "This is Feliciano, he's Lovino's brother and an angel. Ludwig is Gilbert's brother and he's in the lounge room."

"What the hell is this?" Muttered Kuma. "It's like I'm living in some badly written story and the author has no fucking clue what's going on anymore."

"Ve… your dog is strange…" Said Feliciano.

"I know." Mumbled Matthew. "But what can you do about it?"

Suddenly the door slammed open and Gilbert obnoxious laughter filled the house. "The awesome me is back! Make me pancakes. Failing that I want a bag of sugar!"

"Don't be stupid." Called Matthew. "Your brother is here too by the way."

After a moment of hushed silence Gilbert spoke again. "Okay. We'll be down in my room. Don't disturb." Matthew sighed a little. Now he had to deal with sassy Kuma and the angel. He was never going to get back to his game at this rate.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert quickly pulled Ludwig down to his room and locked the door behind them. Once he was sure no one would get in, he turned to his brother and sighed. "_**Why are you here?**_"

"_**I just wanted to talk.**_" Said Ludwig. "_**But I can see this was bad timing. You obviously are not up for it.**_"

"_**Just tell me why you're here.**_" Snapped Gilbert.

Ludwig frowned. "_**Hey, I don't know why you're in such a bad mood, but I actually have information for you that might save your life.**_"

"_**And that would be?**_"

"… _**Natalia's recruiting troops.**_" Muttered Ludwig. "_**Lots of them. Not in the millions. Not in hundreds. In the tens. That may not seem like a lot, but she's after the best. The best at hunting, the best killing and the best at causing havoc in the human world.**_"

This news caused Gilbert to shiver a little. "_**And how is all this my problem? That bitch is probably just trying to stir up trouble again. You know her, all bark and no bite.**_"

"_**Don't be naïve.**_" Snapped Ludwig. "_**You know there's only one reason and one reason only that she would have any interest in the human world… and that reason is you. She wants your blood. She wants your lifeless carcass dragged across razor wire!**_"

"_**I know… But I don't care.**_" Said Gilbert. "_**Besides, she's down there and I'm up here. How is she going to get me?**_"

"_**By sending her minions to get you?**_" Suggested Ludwig. "_**I seriously think you should go somewhere safe. You're too exposed here surrounded by so many people.**_"

"_**I can't leave.**_"

"_**Why not?**_"

"_**Because I still have stuff to do here.**_" Snapped Gilbert. "_**I have to grant Matthew a wish for saving my life! Blame heave for that fucking rule! I can't leave him!**_"

"_**Then take him with you!**_" Cried Ludwig. "_**I'm not going to have my brother get brutally tortured by some psycho woman! You need to leave here now!**_"

Gilbert smiled a little. "_**Luddy… I appreciate that you care enough about me to tell me this, but… I'm honestly going to be fine. I can handle anything and everything that psychotic bitch throws at me.**_"

Ludwig looked a little shocked at his brother's confidence. "_**Ja… well… Don't blame me for not believing you.**_"

"_**You know… if you want to see me you don't have to make it seem so formal.**_" Muttered Gilbert. He pouted a little. "_**Well I guess you got all defensive because I was kind of blunt with you. Not your fault. I just had a bad day. Mathias still hasn't gotten back to me about something that I want. Ass hat.**_" The younger seemed to grimace, but Gilbert wasn't sure if it was because he said he was speaking too formally or because he was talking about Mathias.

"_**I miss you East…**_"

Now Gilbert didn't expect that at all. When they were younger they lived in separate wings of the castle. Gilbert lived in the Eastern most tower and Ludwig in the West. From a young age Gilbert had always fondly called Ludwig, West out of affection but Ludwig never called Gilbert, East unless he was really happy or upset about something. Seeing as how there was no faint smile on the youngers face one would assume he was upset.

"_**West? What's wrong?**_" Asked the now rather concerned Gilbert. "_**What's got you acting like this?**_"

Ludwig frowned a little, not meeting his brothers gaze. "_**I just… The way you turned out… Why? Why did you choose to become an angel? Why didn't you stay with vatti and me?**_"

Gilbert smiled sadly. "_**Let's just say it's better for all of existence that I became an angel… If I stayed a demon…**_" He chuckled a little. "_**I would have become the thing of nightmares. You might not believe me, but I would have become the new master of Hell.**_"

"_**Don't give me that rubbish.**_" Muttered Ludwig. "_**I know you have a big ego and everything but still… You're toeing the line here.**_"

"_**I know.**_" Said Gilbert. He sighed a little. "_**You should go back to work. I'm sure that you have lots to do, but please… drop by anytime, West.**_"

Ludwig nodded. "_**Ja, sure… I'll talk to you later.**_" He unlocked the door and walked out. He quickly turned to Gilbert, he seemed to have something he needed to say. "_**About what happened… Are you-**_"

"_**I already told you it was all in the past.**_" Said Gilbert with a lopsided grin. "_**I don't care about that stuff. You did what you did because you were putting me in my place. So just forget about it… I love you West. You're my little brother and nothing that you've done or will do to me will change that.**_"

"_**Thank you.**_"

The angel grinned happily. "_**Don't mention it. Besides, blood is thicker than water. Even if we are half-brothers, we're still brothers. It doesn't matter. Out of all our brothers and sisters you're the only one I've ever been really close to… You're the only one whose opinion matters to me.**_"

His brother looked genuinely surprised by that. He sighed a little and turned away from Gilbert. "_**I don't understand you. You want us to be close again, like we were when we kids. But we can't, okay? You're an angel. I'm a demon. You can't just expect me to act like everything between us is perfect… If you do, you're dumber than I thought.**_"

"_**That's okay.**_" Said Gilbert happily. "_**I don't understand myself either.**_"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, so that was that. Let me know if you guys want any more chapters that centre around Lovino, Antonio, Francis or Ludwig (I think he should get a chapter to himself sometime don't you?). Anyway, if the idea is unpopular I'll just mainly keep going along with the main plot. Please review.


	19. History, Both Personal and Otherwise

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, so I'm not doing a change in perspective for this chapter. I will soon, I just wanted to get a feel for what people wanted at the moment. Rest assured I will do more chapters for Lovino and Antonio and a couple on Ludwig. Everyone happy now? Good. Then let us continue… I OWN NOTHING!

**History, Both Personal and Otherwise**

Things had almost started off normally for once, even with Gilbert staying at home. Maybe it was because of the talk he had with his brother a few days prior. He was jumping around a whole lot less and was more docile about everything, which was nice.

Since they also didn't seem to have too much going on in the way of killing demons, ghost or other nasty ghouls, Matthew decided to do a bit of cleaning, starting with the attic.

He hadn't been up there in years if the cobwebs and the thick layers of dust meant anything. To stop himself from suffocating he tied a handkerchief around his nose and mouth. He felt a touch of nostalgia as he walked past the rows and rows of boxes. They were mostly unlabelled and oddly arranged in different ways. It brought back memories. Happy ones and sad ones. Mostly sad.

He brushed a thick layer of dust off the top of a box near a window and let it fall to the floor like a grey cloth. Matthew slowly picked off the discoloured sticky tape that bound the box's lid and peeled the cardboard back, letting it crack and snap slightly.

Inside the box was a some kind of object covered in bubble wrap. He took the object out and carefully removed it from the bubble wrap. When he saw what it was he felt like his heart had been put in a vice. He had uncovered an old wooden music box. On the lid was a weeping willow engraved in gold. He ran his fingers over it, letting himself remember every dip in the wooden surface.

'_This old thing… I… I remember it well… used to be mama's wasn't it?_' He sighed sadly and put it down to the side without opening it. He had no need to hear its sad and mournful tune once more. '_I guess now I know why I've put this off for so long… I hate finding her things… Brings back nothing but guilt and regret._'

He moved away from it and started to go through other things. Most of them were old books and little figurines and statues of sorts. All of which were quite interesting in some form or another. It distracted him from his sadder memories and his guilt. At least for the time being. He didn't know how long he stayed there for. An hour or several minutes, it didn't matter at all. All he knew was after a while Gilbert turned up.

The angel happily sat on top of a box and watched Matthew work. "Hey, hey, hey… make me pancakes."

"In a while… I'm busy at the moment." Muttered the blond as he picked through boxes. "Find something to interest yourself."

Gilbert sighed dramatically. "Fine… Let's see what's in this box…" He quickly ripped the lid off a box and smirked. "Well, well, well… Look at what I got here." He pulled out a pink silk nightgown and chuckled. "Will you look at this. Some kind of fetish you have?"

"That's my mama's you twit." Deadpanned Matthew.

"Oh… Well shit just got really awkward. I forgot you used to live here with your parents." Muttered Gilbert. He put the nightgown back in its box and sighed a little. "Why are you cleaning up this stuff anyway?"

"Because it needs to be done." Said Matthew. "If I don't clear up the past from time to time, how can you move on?"

"… What are you trying to move on from?"

"Insignificant things." Said Matthew calmly. "Things that one like yourself shouldn't concern yourself with. That's all."

Gilbert frowned a little. "Insignificant things? Nothing you say is insignificant."

The blond chuckled a little at Gilbert's words. "You confuse me sometimes. One minute you act like I am nothing because I'm human and the next you act like nothing else matters besides me and my opinion… Is that just both your angel and your demon side trying to take control?"

"I guess you could say that." Said the albino. His gaze moved across the room until something caught his eye. Within seconds he was over the other side of the room holding the music box. "Pretty…"

"W-wait!" Cried Matthew in shock. "D-don't open that!"

It was too late though, Gilbert opened up the box and a soft melody filled the air. No matter how pleasant it may have been, it sounded like high pitched squealing pigs and shattering glass. It made him feel sick.

"SHUT IT!" Matthew clasped his hands over his ears as he screamed at Gilbert. "JUST SHUT THE DAMN THING!"

Gilbert quickly snapped it shut. "What's your problem? It sounds awesome!"

"It's horrible!" Snapped Matthew. "It's horrible, disgusting, foul and make me sick to my stomach! I never want to hear that damnable tune again!"

"So what? Do you want me to smash the box?"

"NO!" Yelled Matthew. "THAT'S MY MAMA'S!"

"Calm your tits!" Growled the albino. I was just asking because you seem so pissed about it you fool! Just shut the hell up already!"

"… Sorry." Muttered Matthew quietly. "I just don't like that song… It… it brings back bad memories of her."

"Was she a bad mother?"

Matthew shook his head. "No… She was one of the kindest people in the world, but after she disappeared… I guess things have just spiralled out of control after she passed away… my papa died and I moved away. Then when I was eighteen I found out I inherited this house and I got stuck in a routine… Nothing exciting ever happens around here and I feel like I'm being constantly reminded of her death…"

Gilbert sighed sadly and put the music box down. "You need to let go… Move away maybe? Find a better place to live."

"I don't have that kind of money." Said Matthew bluntly. "It's either I live here or I move back to Alberta with my aunt…I-I don't have any friends I could move in with. Most of them live in America."

"I see." Muttered Gilbert. "Well… that's put a damper on things… Um.. so you have a lot of books."

Matthew nodded a little. "Yeah… I should build a book shelf in my room. At least then these books might be useful again." He looked over some other boxes and smiled a little. "Right… I bought a bookshelf from Ikea before I moved. I guess I could use that. Would you mind helping me carry some boxes down?"

"Sure. Why not?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It didn't take long for them to build the bookshelf. Though, in retrospect it would have taken less time if Gilbert insists on reading the German instructions as he hovered juts out of Matthew's reach. Luckily he came down after Matthew started to whack him with a broom.

They were now in the process of organizing and putting books on the shelf. Matthew was the process of putting away a set of encyclopaedias. '_I feel like such a nerd… But these things are pretty handy when the internet cuts out._'

After a few minutes though, he noticed that Gilbert seemed to be engrossed in a book. It was some old leather bound book that was falling apart from being read so often. Matthew recognized it immediately. It was Grimm's brother's fairy tale book. The blond had fond memories of reading the old classics when he was younger and he remembered getting extremely confused when he watched the Disney version of Cinderella for the first. They were nothing alike.

Though Gilbert didn't seem to be getting much enjoyment out of reading it. He had this angry look on his face as he read over the words. "Something wrong Gil?"

"Why do humans change all the classics?" Asked Gilbert sadly as he ran his hand over the yellow pages. "The stories are all different now… I don't understand it at all… Why?"

Matthew shrugged. "Well, I guess people just don't want to read mild horror to their children."

"But the purpose of these stories is to caution children and warn them not to be so self-centred and absorbed in themselves like they are… The way children act these days… I honestly think it's worse than fiction."

"People don't want to read horror to their children." Said Matthew simply. "No one wants to tell their child that the Little Mermaid actually turned into sea foam and never got her prince. No one wants to say that Sleeping Beauty awoke because she got rapped not kissed. No one wants to tell the version of the Red Shoes where the girl gets her feet cut off. It's too scary for children."

Gilbert sighed sadly. "But they teach people important lessons… Sacrifice for love, lock your doors at night, don't be a selfish little bitch and leave your sick grandmother alone while you party like a fool. They all had an important moral. I don't see why you would change it."

"They needed to be more child friendly." Said Matthew. He put some more books back on the shelf. "You can't corrupt a child's mind with such disgusting and horrific thoughts."

The angel rolled his eyes. "Not long ago girls got married as soon as they had their first period… So thirteen or fourteen really. Honestly, you humans are starting to baby your young to the point where you're breeding a generation of stupid, idiotic, self-absorbed fools. You're all ignorant but claim you're brilliant at the same time."

"That's just your opinion."

"Demons view you all the same way." Said Gilbert. "They see humans as corrupt fools that get dumber and fatter with every generation. Eventually demons will take over this planet and you won't even notice."

Matthew shrugged. "Oh well. If it wasn't super bugs or global warming it was bound to be demons."

"… You seem oddly okay about this whole situation." Said Gilbert.

"I was being sarcastic." Said Matthew bluntly. "I know that the world is going to end in some horrific way one day, but I don't think demons are going to be it… I mean seriously, how can we all get screwed over because of some re written children's books?"

"Because if you can't tell the truth in fiction, how can you tell the truth in history?" Asked Gilbert. He seemed distant now, like he was thinking of unpleasant memories.

"History can't be rewritten." Said Matthew. "It's set in stone."

"The victors write history." Said Gilbert. "The victors say how things were and how brave their side was and how evil the others were and how there was no way that they could be humane because the others were inhuman. That's how things are."

"That's not true." Said Matthew quietly. "History changes all the time for us… People used to think that it was Columbus that discovered America, but it was the Vikings."

"That's just because you got your facts wrong." Said Gilbert. "But your kind…You're such off creatures… Angels and demons have been telling the same stories for centuries without fault or stutter. The way you've changed these stories to fit your perverted, self-obsessed world… It makes me sick."

"No need to get so worked up over a few fairy tales." Muttered Matthew.

Gilbert growled and slammed the book down. "Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's not just the stories! Things this old and this classic shouldn't be tampered with! Why mess with it? Just why? I don't understand!"

"Gilbert…" Whispered Matthew. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Growled the albino. "Nothing at all… I need to sit down… sleep or something…" He turned and quickly walked out of the room and back down to the basement.

Matthew just sat there, completely dumbfounded over what just happened. "What's gotten into him?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"You can't rewrite history." Muttered the demon. "You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"Technically you're the one that changed it!" Snapped the angel. "Not me! You took our mother's help! You changed everything! Everything changed because you didn't like how you destroyed everything!"

"We're still the same person!" Growled the demon. "You were still there when I was in charge! Don't pretend you're innocent in the grand scheme of things!"

"I know, I know!" Whined the angel. "This is getting out of hand here!"

"I'll say!" Snapped the demon. "I almost lost my shit back there when Matthew was bitching about that music box."

"It hold painful memories for him. We can't judge him." Said the angel. "We too have things we dare not speak about… Horrible, disturbing things…"

The demon rolled his eyes. "Don't sugar coat it. What we did was probably some of the worst atrocities this side of heaven and earth. What we did to those people…" He chuckled a little. "It would literally scare people to death… I even shudder when I think about what we've done…" He looked over at the angel and frowned. The angel didn't seem to be listening anymore. He seemed to be off in his own little world. "What?"

"I'm thinking about that music box." Said the angel. "It was such a beautiful song… Matthew never said we couldn't listen to it, so we can do that later. I want to find out more about his mother. I think she's the cause of Matthew's pain."

"He said she was a nice woman." Said the demon bluntly.

"But don't you think it's odd?" Asked the angel. "We have been living with him for ages, yet we haven't seen one picture of either mother or father… From the way he acts he doesn't seem to really give a damn about his father that much. I want to know more about him."

"Is this your whole 'I'm an angel therefore I must love all humans' thing or is it just Matthew?"

The angel blinked in surprise. "Well… as an angel I do care for all humans, but I just really want to find out more about Matthew… Maybe if we can do that we'll be able to find out what he wants and grant him his wish."

The demon sighed a little. "Right… a wish… I almost forgot about that. Seriously, that guy is fucked up. He just needs to make a wish already. The sooner that happens the sooner we can get the hell out of here…"

"You seem a little hesitant." Noted the angel. "Perhaps you are starting to like Matthew?"

"Go and chock on my cum you flying rat!" Snapped the demon. "I don't like him! He's just a damn meat bag. He has no purpose other than to live and die! The meaning of life is to die!"

"So pessimistic." Mused the angel. "Life would be much easier for you if you let a little light into your life."

"And yours would be more realistic if you let some darkness in!" Yelled the demon. He ran his clawed fingers through his silver hair. "Nothing is ever perky and happy and all the fucking time!"

"I am perfectly aware of that!" Snapped the angel. "You would have to be crazy to think otherwise, but not everything has a bad side to it. Some things are just… good."

The demon rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

The angel shrugged and started to absentmindedly groom his wings. "Unconditional love, kindness, compassion, sincere apologies when someone was wrong, helping those in need without expecting anything in return, doing what's right… by the way I must congratulate you for not murdering Ludwig the other day. I know you hate what he did to us."

"He's my brother you prick." Hissed the demon. "Even though he was a bastard and I wanted to rip him apart he's my brother… demons are surprisingly loyal, unless provoked."

The angle glared at the demon. "Unless provoked? That's a lie and you know it! Those that you killed... Most of them were demons and those humans… And those angels…" He started to tear up a little. "All those people… I don't care what you have to say, their blood is still and always will be on our hands forever and ever!"

The demon chuckled. "Crying over a little spilled blood? What a baby. It's just a little blood. Besides, I thought you didn't care about killing demons?"

"You were a demon when you killed them!" Cried the angel. "You killed your own kind! That makes you a terrible monster!"

"Careful there." Cooed the demon. "Remember who you're calling a monster here. We're neither angel nor demon so we are technically a half bread monster. We don't belong in heaven or hell or earth even… We don't belong anywhere in between either. We are just one lonely monster in a sea of regret and pain."

The angel sighed sadly, looking away from the demon, "I know… I know… I guess we shouldn't keep dwelling on thing though… We need to concentrate on the more important things."

"That's the spirit." Said the demon happily. "We need to keep looking for the Scroll of Isis and fine the Eternity Eye!"

"And grant Matthew his wish!"

"Yeah, that too."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hope you all liked that chapter. Please review.


	20. Song of the Sirens

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, I'm back at school now so chapters will come out slower again. I'll try to post once or twice a week depending on how assignments and study go. You all know how it is… I OWN NOTHING

**Song of the Sirens**

Matthew sighed a little to himself as he sat at the end of the waft. Today it seemed as though there was some kind of demon that was hiding off the coast of the East coast of Quebec. It was a nice thing to be at the beach. He had gotten some time off work, a three week holiday. First day of said holiday, the beach hunting demons.

At the moment he was simply waiting for Gilbert to come back with a boat. If he knew anything about how Gilbert operated he was probably getting that boat by lying on his back and spreading legs.

He sighed a little at that thought. '_Twinkle, twinkle little whore, close your legs you're not a door… Seriously, where the heck is he?_'

A few seconds later a motor boat pulled up nest to Matthew. Gilbert was happily standing there at the controls with a life jacket on. "Come on Birdie, let's get going. Put this on." He tossed Matthew a life jacket.

Matthew sighed a little as he reluctantly put it on and jumped into the boat. As soon as his feet touched the metal bottom, Gilbert revved the engine and started driving. Almost causing Matthew to fall out of the boat. "Hey, watch it!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes as the boat bounced over some rather choppy water. "Blah, blah, blah. Quit your yammering. We have more important things to worry about than a little water."

"W-what a-are we after?" Cried Matthew as the choppy water tossed him around a little in the boat. He never liked the water that much.

"We are after a close cousin of the Mermaid." Said Gilbert. "A little bitch of a creature known as a Siren." He sighed a little and turned sharply. "Stupid bitches… They don't usually travel this far North, must be because of a lack of food."

"Lack of food?"

"Humans." Muttered Gilbert. "Mermaids eat humans too, but Sirens make a big shown and dance about it… At least Mermaids are quick about it. They swim up close to boats and enchant sailors with their beauty, making them fall over board and eat their flesh after they drag them down and drown them… Sirens like to make nests near jiggered rocks and scuttle ships. They sing to humans and enchant them with their songs."

"Oh… What about Mermen?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew like he was an idiot. "There are no such things are Mermen. You humans hade that crap up to show that they had procreate with others. Mermaids and Sirens are asexual. They just become more manly looking when they are ready to lay eggs. That way they are stronger and more intimidating looking. Less likely for others to mess with it… But after it lays its eggs they go back to looking more like females."

"So the only difference is that Mermaids seduce with their looks and Sirens seduce with music?"

"Pretty much." Said Gilbert. "That and Mermaids look beautiful close up… apart from the shark teeth and needle nails. Sirens look pretty from afar, but close up they look like… Well hopefully we won't see one close up… You are wearing clothes suitable for swimming right?"

"Board shorts and a singlet." Muttered Matthew as he gestured to what he was wearing. "How did you get this boat anyway? I thought you didn't have any money."

"This boat belongs to an elf." Said Gilbert. "I bought it off him by trading him some maple leaves, some sticks and a couple of my feathers. I can't fly for a while though, bastard took all the longer flight ones from one of my wings. Those got me the scuba equipment." He gestured over to the tanks of oxygen and scuba goggles.

"So… We're going under water?" Asked Matthew curiously. He wasn't sure how well he would fair at this because he'd never gone scuba diving in his life. Honestly, he was a little nervous about it.

Gilbert shrugged a little. "Maybe… It all depends I guess…"

"Okay, but how are we going to stop ourselves from getting enchanted by their singing?"

"Unless you're straight, lesbian or bisexual I don't think you'll need to worry too much about that. Females sing for men and their voice attracts them because it taps into the part of the brain that makes people fall in love. It doesn't work if you aren't physically attracted to the gender." Said Gilbert. "Tell me if you see any fogs around the coast. We'll need to go there to find the Sirens."

"I guess that's why we came here early." Muttered the blond. He looked across the coast for a fog, like Gilbert had said. After a few minutes of search he saw a small patch of fog. "Would that be it?"

"Looks like it to me…" Muttered Gilbert. He took some earplugs out of his pocket and put them in his ears, tossing a pair at Matthew. "Put them in. I don't want to risk you getting enticed by those things. They filter out their fucking singing."

Matthew nodded and put the ear plugs in. "Okay, thanks."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

With that they started to drive closer to the fog in silence. In an attempt to relieve the tension that was starting to build, Gilbert started to sing sea shanties. "Oh what do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning? Put him in bed until he's sober. Put him in bed until he's sober. Put him in bed until he's sober early in the morning."

He looked over at Matthew and pouted a little. The blond didn't seem to be listening to him and his sea shanties at all. He just kept looking out at the fog. Gilbert just rolled his eyes at this. They weren't going to get any trouble until they actually made it into the fog. He continued with another song.

"Oh the winds they do blow and the seas they do roar, when you're stuck on a light house ten miles from the shore. But you've heard of the Jolly Rock of that I am sure, go there and your loved ones will see you no more. Oh don't go to the Jolly Rock whatever you do. I wouldn't go near it if I were you.So away from the Jolly Rock I advise you to race, it's utterly appalling and not at all nice. Oh nasty things happen there it's such a disgrace, because people get killed there all over the place. Oh don't go to the Jolly Rock whatever you do. I wouldn't go near it if I were you. Your blood will run cold and your bones filled with dread, for the Jolly Rock is plagues with the souls of the dead. If you stay there one night you'll go clear off your head, and in no time at all you will probably catch mumps."

"That doesn't even rhyme." Muttered Matthew. "And that's a stupid song about lighthouses."

"Tis about the Jolly Rock lighthouse, chickadee." Said Gilbert with a grin. "Come on Birdie, what's wrong? Is it the fact that we're fighting something that wants to eat you or that we're not on dry land, ya land lubber."

Matthew shrugged a little. His gaze not leaving the water. "The sea reminds me of my dad… He did a lot of fishing stuff… Worked for some big stupid fishing company. I hardly ever saw him growing up and when I did it was never fore more than a week… A fortnight if we were lucky."

"So he was never there for you growing up?" Asked Gilbert. "Was he abusive towards you or your mother?"

"Of course not." Snapped Matthew. "Why would you even ask something like that?"

"You just never seem to speak about him." Said Gilbert. "It's mainly your mother you talk about. You don't seem to want to mention your father at all. It's always, mama this and mama that."

"It's just because I don't like my papa." Said Matthew half-heartedly. "He was never there for me when I was growing up. He just gave me gift after thoughtlessly expensive gift. He thought he could buy my affection… It was disgusting and I hated it more than anything. Did your father try to win you over?"

Gilbert frowned a little. His father was a master manipulator and a deceiver. Of course he showered him with everything and anything he wanted with no questions asked. He was meant to be next in line to the throne of Hell. He was second most praised male figure in Hell behind his father. No one ever withheld anything from the young prince. He never earned anything in Hell by his own power.

"… No. I never got anything from my father besides a roof over my head, food and protection from his concubines."

"Huh?"

The albino shrugged as the boat was slowly engulfed in fog. "My father had hundreds of concubines that each have at least a hundred children to him and him alone. Each concubine wants their child as next in line… I think he just kept me because I was half angel and he enjoyed watching me betray my 'pure' side."

"Demons are pretty sick." Muttered Matthew. He picked up a torch and shone it through the fog. "So is your brother safe, seeing as how he's the next in line?"

Gilbert chuckled a little. "He's more than safe. His mother is Lilith. She was the first human female and refused to be with Adam. She's hated among demons because she was a human but now she's super powerful. If any of the others try to lay one fingernail on Luddy, she'll gut them without a second thought."

"Nice mother."

"Ja. Good woman, but she's a fucking scary bitch and a lust demon supreme." Said Gilbert. He sighed a little. "She hated me… Everyone always hates me… All because I'm not a true demon or a true angel… I tell you, I had a hard time to convincing the big wigs in heaven to let me stay on as an angel."

"I see." Muttered Matthew.

"Yeah…"

As they continued into the fog a strange noise started to fill Gilbert's hears. It was a strange, soft, static noise that just kept playing over and over. More than likely the Siren's song getting filtered through the ear plugs. Looking over at Matthew he didn't seem to notice it, either it was at a frequency too low for the human to hear or he was simply ignoring it.

After a while, Gilbert dropped anchor and started to put on the scuba equipment. When Matthew reached for it too, Gilbert stopped him. "No. One of us needs to stay topside in case something goes wrong."

"But what can I do if something goes wrong?" Asked Matthew.

Gilbert hummed a little and picked up Matthew's gun, handing it over. "If you see bubbles start shooting at it. It's a holy weapon so normal physics don't apply when it comes to shooting water."

The blond frowned a little, but took the gun. "Fine… But what if I kill you instead?"

"Worst I'll get it a headache. Just remember, whatever you do you can't take out those earplugs." Said Gilbert. He took off his life jacket and quickly fastened on the scuba tank, quickly checking it. When he deemed it safe and fell off the side and started to swim. He didn't feel too comfortable with leaving the blond all alone, but it was the safer option. Unlike Matthew, if Gilbert's air supply was cut off suddenly he could hold his breath for an hour or two easily.

He followed the anchor down to the sea bed and started to slowly swim around the sea floor. From the bottom he could see some sharp looking rocks that jutted above the surface along with recent boat wreckage and a few bones. They were definitely in Siren territory.

'_Not as many as I expected… Can't be more than three of those sea hags living here… Hopefully I can get rid of them as soon as possible. I'd hate for Matthew to see what one of these bitches looks like._' He chuckled a little. '_It would probably scar him for life._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed a little as he sat waiting in the boat. The sea was a place that he would always have a love hate relationship with. He loved it because there were still so many unexplored places that humans would never touch with their hands and he loved that beautiful, romantic imagery. Though he hated it because of well… his dad.

It was a stupid hatred that he harboured deep inside in soul. As he thought this over he absentmindedly ran his fingertip over the sea water. '_Come on Gilbert… How long does it take to find and kill some Siren's? Well, I obviously don't know, but still…_'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when something tapped the bottom of the boat. "Huh?" He looked over the edge and frowned a little. He could have sworn he saw a shape moving in the water. Frowning, he grabbed his gun and held it close. He was not going to take any chances.

'_Fuck this shit. Fuck this shit. Fuck this shit. Next time there's like a Cthuhlu or a Kraken or some kind of disgruntled manatee I'm staying at home or at least the beach. Some way to spend my holidays…_'

As he panicked a little he noticed a strange static sound that was starting to fill his ears. It was more than annoying. He looked around across the fog covered water and frowned. "What the hell? What is making that noise?"

He looked over the edge of the boat and screamed. Looking right back at him was what he assumed was a Siren. It looked like a mummified human face, but the face was more squished and rounded, like a ball. Its thick lips were bloated and thickly pasted against its face and its sharp needle-like teeth were overlapping those rotten pieces of swelled skin, poking into the flesh in some parts. Its light hair was all wiry and tangled in the water and its big, dead, clouded fish eyes were glaring at him.

The Siren opened its mouth and made a terrible noise that sounded like something between a shrike of agony, nails down a chalk board and static. Before it could continue to make its horrid noise, Matthew shot it in the face. Everything was quiet once again, though Matthew's heart was still racing in his chest.

'_Holy fuck! What the hell? That thing… that… Was that a Siren of some weird screaming corpse? I just… I… Oh crap!_' He looked over the water and shivered. '_How many more are there out there? They'll probably try to kill me for killing that one… Where are you Gilbert? Seriously, get back up here!_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert was still searching between rock crevasses and through wreckage for any signs of the Sirens. He was a little more than frustrated when he couldn't even find a fin. '_What the fuck? Maybe I'm looking in the wrong spot?_'

He was about to swim back up to the surface to get his bearings when he saw something drifting down in the water. It looked like a mangled fish skeleton, but it had arms and thick black blood was gushing out of the hole where its head should be.

'_Shit. Matthew shot one._' He quickly pulled his pendant off, quickly changing it to a sword. '_The others are not going to like this at all…_' Almost as if to confirm his suspicions two Sirens darted out of their hiding spots and started to pick and pull apart the dead one and ate her. Waste not, want not.

This sigh, though not unusual for Gilbert to see, it did make him shudder a fair bit. It was gruesome and grotesque. Once the duo had turned the dead Siren's bones to chewed up splinters they started to swim towards the source of the blood. The boat.

Gilbert gulped and quickly swam towards the beasts. He manages to swing his sword and damage one of their fins. It let out a shriek and lunged at the albino, taloned nails at the ready. The albino had already expected this and easily cut off the beast's arms before quickly knocking off her head. With that thing dead he started to swim back towards the boat, long enough to see the remaining Siren knock it over, slashed off Matthew's life jacket and start to drag him down.

The albino growled deep in the back on his throat as he started to swim towards them. '_Fucking bitch._'

As soon as he got close to them the Siren swiped at him in an attempt to scare him off, but Gilbert wasn't going to fall for something so stupid. He cut off her arm and pulled Matthew away from him, quickly sticking his mouth piece into his mouth to make sure that he could still breathe. If the sudden stream of bubbles was anything to go by, Matthew was grateful for it.

The Siren hissed and lunged at Gilbert, who quickly ended her life. Sirens were easy to kill when one knew how to stop them from singing. With it dead, Gilbert swam back up to the surface, spitting up a little water. "You okay, Birdie?"

Matthew spat out the mouth piece and spluttered. "What the hell? Never, ever leave me alone in a boat again!" He cried. "That just… No!"

Gilbert chuckled a little and hoisted Matthew around onto his back and started to swim back to shore. "Okay, Birdie. If you are really so worried about that kind of stuff I'll try to take you with me everywhere I go… Where's your gun?"

"… Shit. I think I dropped it…" Muttered Matthew. "Sorry…"

Gilbert smiled softly and continued to swim. "Don't worry about that. I'll swim back out and get it. You just relax and enjoy your holiday."

"Okay…" Said Matthew quietly. "Was it just me or was that too easy?"

"Sirens are nothing." Said Gilbert simply. "They are like ants. One or two are easy to take care off, but hundreds are a problem. There wasn't enough evidence to say that there were more than three."

"I see…" Muttered Matthew. "Are you okay?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Why ask that? I should be asking you that. A Siren almost drowned you… so… Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just wonderful." Said Matthew sarcastically. "But I'll be better once I'm on dry land."

"Totally agree with you there, Birdie." Said Gilbert. "I prefer land too… that and flying. Flying is fun." The rest of the swim back to the beach was done in a comfortable silence. Though, Gilbert couldn't help but wonder why there were Sirens so far North.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that's that. So just remember that chapters will be coming out a little slower now that I'm at school. Please review!


	21. Gemini

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay people, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Gemini**

"If we can't get the scroll we'll have to go to Egypt to find it." Said the angel. "Once we have it we'll have to decipher the hieroglyphics to find the Eternity Eye's location and… Are you even listening to me?" Sitting across from the angel was the demon, happily playing with a yoyo. "How did you even get one of those in here anyway?"

"My mystical, evil, magical demon ways." Said the demon sarcastically. He spun the yoyo around and hit himself in the head. "Fuck. Don't talk to me while I'm doing stuff next time… little bitch."

The angel chuckled a little. "Well I'm sorry that your hand-eye coordination is horrible but I was simply asking if you were listening to me. This is important."

"We've been yacking on and on about that crap nonstop." Whined the demon. "Let's talk about something else… like why we're finding weird creatures in unusual places… Sirens in the Northern seas and what not. I bet my horns that Natalia's sending them here."

"Probably some kind of diversion or something…" Muttered the angel. "You know how she is… running us ragged and striking when we least suspect it… I'm scared."

The demon let out a throaty laugh. "Scared? Of her? She's a right royal bitch but together we're stronger than her. We can take her out no problem. She's nothing more than an insect waiting to get crushed under my foot."

"Is there anything you're not scared of?"

"Just you."

"So yourself?"

"Yep."

"Understandable." Said the angel quietly. "There is nothing to fear, but fear itself… Still doesn't change the fact that I'm terrified about what she'll do to us if she gets her hands on us… We should probably head back soon. I don't like the idea of Matthew driving while our lifeless body rolls around in the back seat."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert woke up with a violent jolt as Matthew hit a pot hole. "Shit! Drive more carefully! Crazy maple bastard… all hyped up on sugar… and beer… and other shit…"

The blond sighed as he stopped at the traffic lights and turned to look at the angel. "You're the one that wanted to come here. You said that this was even in the news. Heck I've seen it in the news. Fifteen people ranging from teenage mane and women to men and women in their mid to late forties being bludgeoned to death with some kind of object."

"A baseball bat covered in nails." Snapped Gilbert. "The sudden splatification of the cranium is consistent with a mace-like object. A baseball bat covered in spikes."

"Splatification is not a word." Muttered Matthew. "You're just making things up now."

"Still doesn't make it any less true." Muttered Gilbert. "How long until we get to that place thing…"

Matthew rolled his eyes and continued to drive. "You mean the site for that new shopping centre?" He asked. "The one that is a crime scene because three of the ten people that died were murdered there?"

"Yeah. That place."

Matthew sighed a little. "Are you sure that this 2p demon is there? In a place where the police can and will lock us up for trespassing?"

"Yep." Muttered Gilbert as he held his stomach, hating and cursing the bumpy road. "Drive safely you idiot… I'll vomit again. I swear I will. Just try me…"

"Vomit in there again and I will shoot you in the face."

"Just what I need." Muttered Gilbert. "A bullet in my face and a new red hair colour…"

Matthew sighed a little. "So pessimistic…" He parked the car. "We're here."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew got out of the van and sighed a little. He didn't like how brutal this 2p demon was. He sounded like some kind of horrible monster on a killing spree, heck he was on a killing spree. The police and other government figures were worried about this.

He was also pretty sure that some authority patrolling around the building site. If they got caught it would be difficult to explain why they were at the scene of a murder, carrying around weapons and acting suspicious.

Moments later, Gilbert crawled out of the van and sighed a little. "Yeah… your driving skills suck."

"Like you could do any better."

"If we're ever in Hell I'll show you how well I can drive the worship pods there." Muttered Gilbert. He took Matthew's gun out of the van and tossed it at him.

The blond easily caught it and pulled some sea weed out of the barrel. "Thanks… What's a worship pod?"

"Only one of the most complicated forms of transport in Hell." Said Gilbert smugly. "They are about ten feet tall, metal and flesh creatures that work by sitting on their backs and listening to people recite unholy scripture."

"Huh… Interesting." Muttered Matthew. "Well, let's get going."

Gilbert grinned and happily started to move towards the building site. "Oh yeah… I can definitely sense some bad demon stuff going on around here…"

Matthew sighed a little and followed Gilbert into the site, taking a hard hat that sat next in a pile on the floor. He was not going to risk getting his head crushed over this.

As he followed the surprisingly bubbly angel, he couldn't help but frown a little. '_He's way to excited about this… I guess that's his demon side showing through… trying to claw its way out of him. I guess that's his dark side that loved to kill and hunt and murder… If he was just a real demon would he kill me?_'

"What's with a depressing aura?" Asked Gilbert as he looked around twisted metal and cement bags. "You're just radiating depression." He started to climb up a ladder and happily sat on a box up there. "What's up?"

"I'm just thinking about things." Said Matthew. "Maybe a little too deeply but still… What would you be doing now of you were a demon and not an angel?"

Gilbert looked taken aback by this question. It didn't seem like he expected that at all. "Wow… tough question." He frowned and rubbed his chin a little, as if in deep thought. "Would you believe ruling over all the earth with an iron fist while my legion of followers feasted, raped and tortured humanity for entertainment?"

"Nope."

"Would you believe playing pranks on humans?"

"Nope."

"Would you believe sitting on a couch eating nachos, drinking beer and watching TV?"

"Yeah… That sounds more like you." Muttered Matthew. He looked around a little and sighed. "Where's this 2p demon meant to be? Will he be as bat shit crazy as that other one?"

"Possibly." Said Gilbert quietly. "He seems a little more sadistic though… The first one was using spiders to liquefy people to make food. The venom kills instantly and stuff… but this one likes to ambush people and beat their faces right off their bodies. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if this sick fuck played a little with them first."

That thought made Matthew's skin crawl a little. "Fun… waste that guy as soon as you see him. Don't delay."

Gilbert chuckled a little and looked around. "I get it… Just give me a few minutes… I'll find the little shit and gut him like a chicken."

"… You know, nothing you say makes me feel comfortable anymore."

"You're no fun." Teased the albino.

"Yep." Muttered Matthew. He looked around the metal, concrete and tools. He hated how creepy this place was. Sure, he had hung out in abandoned buildings as a teenager a lot, but this was just too creepy.

There was a loud clattering noise that sparked both of their attention. Gilbert grinned and quickly sprang into action. "Awesome." He jumped down and from his high vantage point and quickly moved to the source of the noise with Matthew close behind.

As they moved through the concrete walls and metal polls it started to become obvious that there was something there, something that kept leaving holes in the floor. This was not going to end well for any of them.

Gilbert rounded a corner, just out of Matthew's site. A sickening crunch and a splat filled the air, causing Matthew's body to freeze. '_W-what just happened?_'

A dark unfamiliar chuckling filled the air. "What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?" Growled the voice. It sounded familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. It made Matthew shiver.

There was another sickening squelch and a clank, as something hit the floor. "Well… I was here to gut you." Growled Gilbert in his cocky voice. "Though… after you hit me in the chest with that thing, I think I'll rip you limb from limb first you sick fuck!"

There was yet another sickening crunch and a clash of metal. A few seconds later Gilbert gad reappeared. He had pinned a man down to the ground and was in the process of trying to twist off its head, while blood poured out of his now skinless chest. The demon Gilbert was attempting to kill had brown hair, red eyes and tan skin. He looked like someone he knew.

"Wait! Gilbert, stop!" Cried Matthew. "That's Alfred! My friend!"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew and frowned. "Huh? No. This is a 2p demon. Probably just saw Alfred sometime and copied him."

The copy chuckled a little. "Yeah, we tend to do that… Um, blond hair, blue eyes… Why is that human here?"

"One hell of a long story." Muttered Gilbert. "So… What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Al."

"Nice to meet you." Said Gilbert. "Crap… where was I again?"

Al frowned a little. "Um… you were twisting in a clockwise direction and pulling while doing that."

"Thanks." He took a firm grip of the demon's head and continued to twist. "Come on… snap already you little shit! Hurry up and fucking die!"

The demon rolled his eyes. "You mean like this?" In the blink of an eye the demon twisted his head around a hundred and eighty degrees. "Yeah, you can't really snap my neck you idiot."

The sight repulsed Matthew and made him feel sick. '_That's not natural… that's just… I think I'm going to be sick…_'

"Oh… Plan B then…" Gilbert gripped the demons head and started to slam it into the ground, sending a small splatter of blood everywhere. The whole thing made Matthew sick to his stomach.

Suddenly the demon grabbed Gilbert and quickly flipped him off and threw him through a wall. With Gilbert down the demon quickly ran back around the corner to grab his weapon. Like Gilbert had said, it was a baseball bat covered in metal spikes and lots and lots of dried and fresh blood. "Later you angel cunt!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert blinked in surprise. He did not expect that demon to be so strong. '_The breed them tough these days… FUCK!_' he quickly rolled out of the way just as Al's bat slammed into the ground, right where his pelvis was.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Snapped Gilbert. "WHY WOULD YOU HIT SOMEONE THERE?"

Al chuckled darkly. "Because I like watching bastards like you suffer." He took another swing at Gilbert, who quickly ducked. "I would have thought you would have been a little less nimble after you lost the skin on your chest."

Gilbert chuckled a little as he continued to dodge Al's swings. "It's just a little skin. I've had much worse… My wings getting ripped off… All my skin getting flayed of my body… I remember getting captured by some Orcs once and getting forced to eat my fingers and toes. A little skin of my chest is nothing."

"You're a prick." Hissed the demon.

The angel just laughed and deflected an attack with his sword, sending the bat into a cement bag. "Whatever. Why kill a bunch of humans anyway? Doesn't sound like your kind of thing… Just saying."

"Even out kind has to take orders from someone once in a while." Said Al with a smirk. "Besides, this was apparently the only way to get your attention."

Gilbert chuckled and took a quick swing at Al, cutting his cheek. "You could have just found me at a strip club or a bar. Either one would have worked. I didn't realize I was so popular." He quickly ducked. Al's bat only just clipped his hair, but shattered a wall, causing it to fall.

"I don't give a fuck where you hang out." Snapped Al. "I'm just doing what I have to do to survive! That psychotic bitch wants your blood and I'll be more than happy to give her some."

Gilbert's eyes went wide with realization. '_Psychotic bitch? Natalia?_' While Gilbert was distracted, Al kicked him in the chest, cracking some ribs and knocking him to the ground.

The demon raised his foot, ready to curb stomp his face when a gun shot rang through the air. Everything froze for a moment as blood started to pour out of Al's stomach. "I guess I'm getting better at this shooting thing." Muttered Matthew.

The demon growled a little and quickly jumped back. He looked like he had enough. The quickly ran a bloodied finger over it, creating some kind of gateway to hell. "Well, It was interesting talking to you weirdo's but I'm going to take my leave. Natalia says hi and wants you guys to have this!" He took something that looked like a black baseball out of his pocket. "Batter up, bitches." He threw the ball into the air and hit it towards the pair before jumping through the gateway. It instantly closed behind him.

The black object hit the ground and bounced a few times. With each bounce more of the shiny black surface cracked and flaked away to reveal a bright orange under layer.

Gilbert gulped. He had an idea about what that was, but really hoped he was wrong. "Oh fuck… Move it human!" He pushed Matthew out of the way and dived on top the object, just as it exploded, sending a thick cloud of dust everywhere.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew hacked and wheezed a little as the smoke started to settle down a little. "G-Gil? Are you okay?"

The albino coughed a little. "Y-yeah…" He hacked. Once the smoke cleared up, Matthew could easily see the angel all crumpled down on the floor. His clothes were slightly charred and falling off him in tattered strips. "That was… weird… It felt like I was getting ripped apart…"

Matthew smiled a little. "Hey, as long as you're alright. That's all that matters."

"What about me? Fucking fucker!" Snapped a voice. "It's all about that mother fucking angel! Never about me!" Something slowly dragged itself from under a small pile of rubble and shook off the plaster dust from his black wings and demon horns. This demon had paper white skin, silver hair, red eyes and was completely naked. It looked like the demon version of Gilbert. "Well fuck you. Stupid human."

Matthew's jaw dropped. "W-what? How the hell?"

The angel squeaked in surprise. "You! What are you doing out here?"

"Whatever the fuck that demon threw at us split up apart." Said the demon. He smirked a little. "Awesome! I'm free of you! I can go back home! Later bitches… Crap, how do I get to hell again?"

The angel face palmed. "You're a genius…"

"Can someone please tell me what the heck just happened!" Cried Matthew.

"Let me explain." Said the angel calmly. "Whatever that demon threw at us was strong enough to split the demon and angel part of us apart. I'm Angel Gilbert and that's Demon Gilbert."

The demon waved from his spot on the floor. "Sup."

"Hey." Muttered Matthew. He sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is just… Damn it…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And just like that, they are now two different beings. Now Matthew has to deal with two Gilbert's running around. I'm so evil. Please review.


	22. Getting Along

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Getting Along**

Matthew sighed a little and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Let me get this straight… You're both Gilbert, but different parts of his personality? The angel one is Gilbert's more… virtuous side while the demon is Gilbert's sinful side?"

The angel nodded. "Yes… I'm sorry if this inconveniences you… We honestly thought that was some kind of explosive. Not a curse."

The demon rolled his eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up you pussy. This is what we wanted. You can go back to being little miss goody two shoes while I can go back to Hell."

"You don't remember the way back." Reminded the angel. "And I'm not sure if I remember the way back myself… It's been so long since we've been there…"

Matthew sighed a little. "Okay… so what do I call you two now? I can't really call you both Gilbert or angel Gilbert and demon Gilbert…"

The demon shrugged. "You can keep calling the angel Gilbert of you like… Now as for me…"

"How about we call you Prussia?" Suggested Gilbert. "You always did like the way they fought and conquered people… If I remember correctly you did say you wouldn't mind joining them if they weren't so godly."

"Sure I'll be Prussia." Said the demon. "Good enough for you human?"

"Yeah. I'm good with that." Said Matthew. He sighed a little. Today had been one weird thing after another. "Well… I'm going to go to bed and just forget this ever happened. You two… sort yourselves out."

He got up and left the lounge room just as Kuma looked in. "Fuck, there are two of them now! What the fuck happened? It was bad enough when there was just one!"

"Well now they can entertain each other." Muttered Matthew.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When Matthew was gone Gilbert turned to Prussia. "What are we going to do? We have to become one again!"

Prussia smirked at that statement. "Okay. Bend over and I'll get right to it."

"Not like that!" Snapped Gilbert. "I mean… This is just too much! W-we can't be separated… This is just…"

The demon rolled his eyes and slung the panicking angel over his shoulder, easily carrying him back to the basement. "Relax. I've done this kind of living before, way before I knew you existed. It's not so hard. Let's just go to bed and deal with it in the morning."

"Okay…" Muttered the angel. "Put me down."

Prussia chuckled a little and dumped the angel on the bed and quickly climbing on top of him. "You know… I've always wondered what it would be like to take an angel…"

"Try and I'll make sure that you lose the ability to use your penis." Growled the angel.

"Got a bit a bark behind that virtue. I like it." Purred the Prussian. "Don't worry your pretty little head though. You're fun to tease… and until I can remember how to get home I'm going to be teasing the hell out of you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and kicked the demon to the ground and tossed him a pillow. "You are sleeping on the floor tonight."

Prussia rolled his eyes and hugged the pillow to his chest. "Oh come on you prude. I'm just having some fun."

"Your idea of fun involves killing or procreation." Muttered Gilbert. "Go bother someone else."

The albino chuckled and climbed back onto the bed. "Who would you rather I bother? Matthew? I'd love to get into that human's bed and defile him in ways he can't even fathom."

The way the demon talked made Gilbert's skin crawl. "You're gross… Why would you even think of such things? Leave Matthew alone."

"I'm not gross. I just want to have fun." Purred Prussia. He smirked and whispered into Gilbert's ear. "Just imagine him… That cute blond moaning and crying in pleasure… panting and begging… screaming out someone's name over and over again, just begging for sweet release… Those pink, glossy lips wrapped around a thick hard on… face covered in cum…"

Gilbert punched the demon in the face, knocking him off the bed. "I don't believe I said you could get on the bed again. You are sleeping on the floor. Don't think such sinful thoughts about Matthew."

Prussia started laughing and got up. "As you wish, my lovely. Now while you get some beauty sleep I shall get myself something to eat. All that sweet crap you eat has probably made me diabetic and I need something bloody to munch on." He turned and left the room, eager to get a real feed.

He walked into the kitchen and quickly opened up the fridge, pulling out a tray containing a thick stake. Prussia salivated at the thought of sinking his teeth into the red flesh. He happily removed it from its plastic package and sunk his fangs into the meat. A sweet explosion of copper tang filled his mouth.

'_It's been too long since I've had this…_' He though as he blissfully chewed on the meat. '_Fuck it's almost as good as sex… I wonder if I can have sex while eating bloodied stake? Something to consider for later._' He bit into the meat again, loving the feel of blood running across his skin and down his throat. It would have been better if it was warm, but beggars can't be choosers.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed a little to himself as he thought about the pros and cons of the whole situation. On one hand he had lost the extra bit of power that his demon half provided when he was fighting an enemy, but at least now he didn't have to carry so much guilt around with him anymore about any of the sins his demon half and done.

'_I just need to make sure he doesn't carry out those thoughts he had about Matthew… I highly doubt he would like that beast to sneak into his bed at night and take him. Horrible person… How could he think about such dirty things…_' His face went bright red at the thought. '_Damn it… I shouldn't be think about that now! Stupid demon._'

After what seemed like hours of staring into nothingness, the angel fell into an uneasy sleep. It seemed to only last for a few seconds before the bed dipped slightly and the stench of blood filled his nose. "Get off."

The demon chuckled a little. "Not going to happen. Don't you trust yourself? We are the same person. You know everything about me and I know everything about you."

"That's why I don't trust you." Growled Gilbert. "I know everything about you. Every sick thought… every sick action… I know your darkest secrets and I could easily expose them to everyone."

"You won't." Said the demon happily. "You know why? My darkest and most vile, gut churning, abominable secrets are also your secrets. Do you want everyone to know what kind for whore, what kind of monster you really are? You're a disgrace. A parasite. A sickness that needs to be burned out to stop from spreading…" He gently gripped Gilbert's chin and smiled softly. "I don't care though. I like that about you, about us. You can never say that you're perfectly innocent of anything. You've seen everything and you know the truth."

"That's why I know I'm nothing like you." Muttered Gilbert. "I've seen your thoughts and I know your actions. You are the scum of the earth."

"Who are you to judge the son of Satan?" Hissed Prussia. "We were born to be sinners! Not saints! You worthless little shit! You can't judge me!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and slapped the demons hand away. "Never touch me again. You are a disgusting sinner. Your life is stained with blood. Leave me alone. I will not lie in the same bed as you! You're nothing but filth!"

Prussia growled and pinned Gilbert's arms down. "Well stiff shit you clit licker! I'm not moving, so you're going to have to kick me out or you can get the fuck out. It's my bed too, cunt muncher!"

The angel growled. "What did you just call me, scum?"

"A clit licking cunt muncher." Hissed the demon. "Got a problem with that, anal angel?"

Gilbert growled and delivered one powerful kick to Prussia's neither regions. The angel watched in mild satisfaction as Prussia's face contorted into one of unimaginable pain as he loosened his grip on the angel's arms. He easily pushed the demon onto the floor and smiled happily.

"Now, stay down there." Said Gilbert. He closed his eyes. "Next time I'll kick you so hard I'll shatter your pelvis."

"I think you already did that." Squeaked the demon. "Blanket?" Gilbert tossed a blanket to the floor. "Much appreciated… Ass hat."

"Goodnight Prussia."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew woke up early and headed down to make breakfast. All memories of the previous day had been sapped from his mind. That was until he saw the two beings glaring at each other in the kitchen. "Right… there are two of you now…"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Give the bitch a medal. He's a fucking genius."

"Don't be rude to him." Snapped the angel. "It's not like you're any better in the morning. I apologize for him because I know he's too self-centred to do it himself."

"Pull that stick out of your ass already." Muttered Prussia. He chuckled a little. "You know… I could always pull it out for you of you'd let me." He purred.

"Try something like that again and I'll cut for your hands and crush your testicles with a meat mallet." Deadpanned Gilbert.

Prussia faked a moan. "You know I'm a masochist… stop teasing me."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "You're just sick! Just leave me alone! Leave this place and never come back!"

Prussia rolled his eyes and left the kitchen too. "You know what? Fuck you. You tight assed little shit. I hope you get raped. I'm taking a hundred out of Matthew's wallet and heading to a strip club. I haven't had my dick sucked properly in years!"

With the two of them gone, Matthew sighed and started to make pancakes. '_Is that what's been going on inside Gilbert's head all this time? How has he not gone insane from it all? … Wait, how does Prussia know where my wallet is? Whatever. It's just a hundred… Maybe I should just get some medication for these constant headaches Gilbert keeps giving me? I guess I should say Gilbert and Prussia keep giving me…_'

After a few minutes had made a stack of pancakes and covered them in maple syrup. Since Prussia was gone, he decided to see if he could talk to Gilbert. If the angel didn't want to talk, the least he could feed him a little. It wasn't hard to find the angel, he was sitting in the basement.

"Hey Gil… Want something to eat?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry… I'm sorry about what has happened."

Matthew sighed and placed the pancakes on the bedside table before sitting next to the angel. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was that weird 2p demon, Al. He's the reason you're like this."

"No, you don't understand…" Whispered Gilbert. "Al was just a messenger. Natalia was the one that sent him… I don't know why she wanted to try and split my sides apart.. It's sick and disturbing. I'm not even sure that it was her real intention to do this or that thing just happened like that." He sighed sadly. "I'm… I'm sorry about the things that Prussia will do while he's out and about. The things that he's done… It makes me sick."

Matthew smiled a little and gently rubbed the angel's back. "Don't worry about it. He's a demon. These kinds of things are bound to happen… Like him taking my money and going to a strip club…"

"Once again I'm sorry." Said the angel quietly. "I-I'll do my best to keep him in line. I've been doing that for years. Why change now?"

"… You really hate him don't you?"

"Of course I do." Said the angel sternly. "He's… He's just so… He stands for everything I stand against. If I want to save something he wants to destroy it. If I want to go somewhere he wants to go the opposite way. He's impossible."

Matthew sighed a little. "Look. I don't know much about how you creatures deal with things, but you're pretty much having an argument with yourself. You two must have some kind of common ground, interest, passion that you two share. If you didn't you probably would have gone insane years and years ago."

Gilbert smiled a little. "I guess that's true… I guess we have one thing in common. We both…" He stopped himself and chuckled a little. "We understand each other more deeply than anyone else could… So just be careful for me okay? Double bolt your bedroom door if you have to. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Asked Matthew in a confused manner. "Tell me something, would you hurt me?"

"Of course not."

"Then I have nothing to fear from Prussia. You're both the same person deep down." Said Matthew. "The way I see it, all people have some kind of good in them."

"People." Muttered Gilbert. "Not things like me and Prussia… Did you really let him take your money so he could go to a… a strip club?"

"No point in trying to stop him." Said Matthew calmly. "Besides it could be a lot worse. He could have taken my money to get drugs or guns or something like that."

"I guess…" Muttered Gilbert.

"Good. Now eat your pancakes. I'll talk to Prussia when he gets back."

"Make sure you have raw meat with you. The bloodier and warmer it is the better."

"Thanks for the advice."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It was almost midnight by the time that Prussia got back later that day. Matthew wasn't amused in the slightest. "Have fun?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Mind your own business."

Matthew glared at him. "Excuse me? As long as you live under my roof it is my business. Stop acting like rules don't apply to you."

The demon laughed. "You stupid and foolish mortal. I take no orders from a thing like you. You're nothing more than an insect! A parasite! Nothing compared to me! Nothing! I am a god!"

Matthew growled and slapped Prussia across the face. "Call me whatever you want, but something as despicable, unloving, sinful and grotesque as you never shall and never will be a god. This is my house, and since it is my house there is only one god and that's me. So shut up. Stop acting like a dick towards Gilbert and maybe, just maybe I'll be merciful and let you stay under the same damn roof as me. Now sit down, shut the fuck up and eat your stake."

Prussia stared at the blond in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before in his life. Almost as if in a daze he nodded and did as he was told. He went into the kitchen, sat down and ate the stake that Matthew had left out for him.

Meanwhile Matthew was leaning against the wall in the lounge room having a small heart attack. '_I-I can't believe that worked… I thought he was going to kill me! That… that arrogant bastard fell for it… I just… Wow… I'm never doing that again! Too scary!_'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Underneath it all, Matthew still freaks out when he stands up to someone as scary as Prussia. Please review.


	23. Childhood Memories

**Shinigami-cat: **Well here you guys go, Ludwig gets a chapter all for himself. Yay! I OWN NOTHING!

**Childhood Memories**

The tick smell of incense filled the air. It could have been a kind lavender or saffron. He couldn't pick it at all. He didn't mind though, he was used to it. What he wasn't used to though was the constant screaming of those wretched women outside the door.

"YOU WHORE! SLUT! SWINE!"

"YOU CUNT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU'RE TAKING UP ALL OF HIS TIME! HE NEVER SEES ME ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FAT FUCK!"

"CUNT!"

"BITCH!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"DIE YOU MISSRABLE WHORE!"

Ludwig sighed and closed the book he was trying to read. There was no point now. Not when those women were like that. Before he even had the chance to put the book back on the shelf an air vent got kicked in and Gilbert fell out it. He caught himself before he hit his head.

He quickly got to his feet and ran over to his brother, grinning like a mad man. "West! West! West! West! West!"

Ludwig gulped a little and quickly moved out of the way before his brother could grab him. "What do you want Gilbert? Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

Gilbert pouted a little. "You're all work and no play aren't you? I wanted to show you something awesome!" He pulled back his hair a little and proudly showed off the horns that were starting to sprout out of the sides of his head. "These things are finally growing. Aren't they awesome?"

The younger looked at them with amazement. '_Wow… He's really amazing. First his tail, then his wings and now his horns. He really is an amazing demon._'

The silver haired demon grinned and quickly ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "You got anything growing? A bump maybe? Not even a little lump?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and pushed Gilbert's hand out of his hair. "Quit it. You're older than me… So what are they fighting about?"

Gilbert laughed a little and shrugged. "Who knows? I think some of the women are pissy because Lucy isn't sleeping with them as much as he used to. Something like that, but who cares? Let's get out of here and do something fun. Let's go to the orchid!"

"Again?" Asked Ludwig. "You're really fixated on that place aren't you?"

The albino grinned and kept pulling on his brother's arm. "Come on bro, let's get out of here before they find out or are you going to chicken out are you?"

The blond knew it was a dumb idea. If they got caught they could get into a lot of trouble. "I don't know… Why don't you ask someone else?"

Gilbert frowned sadly and looked away. "West… I just… I… Okay!" He smiled happily, all evidence that he had been upset before was gone from his face. "I guess you're right. I don't want Lucy to get me in trouble again… I'll just go back to my room then." He crawled back up to the air vent. "Um… sorry I bothered you."

"Why don't you go out the door?" Asked Ludwig quietly.

The albino chuckled a little. "Well, would you go out there and get killed a bunch of PMS rage monsters?"

"Fair enough." Muttered Ludwig.

"Thought so." Said Gilbert happily and crawled through the vent. "If Lilith lets you, come by and see me some time… It's kind of lonely in that tower."

When his brother was gone, Ludwig sighed and sat down on his bed. '_He never really leaves that place does he? I hardly ever see him running around or having fun with anyone anymore… It's kind of weird._' His eyes widened a little. '_I-I've never actually been in his room have I? Weird… I wonder why Mutti never lets me see him?_'

His mother was always a very strict woman, almost eccentric in the way that she acted. She would yell and scream over all kinds of things. The most common thing that she went in a rage about was the other women that Lucifer kept and Gilbert.

Lilith absolutely hated him with a passion and had beaten him more than once. He actually walked in on Lilith trying to claw Gilbert's face off while Lucifer held the raving woman back several times. All the while Gilbert didn't seem to care. He just pulled himself up or dragged himself away from her and shut himself away in his room.

The other concubines weren't that helpful either. They didn't want to get on Lilith's bad side. They simply left Lucifer to punish her for harming the first born child. She was a horrible and retched woman, but Ludwig couldn't truly speak ill of her. She was his mother.

Sighing a little Ludwig got off his bed and quickly crawled up to the vent. He wasn't sure where Gilbert's room was but he could smell some of Gilbert's blood along the walls. It was dry and smeared a little, but it was an obvious sent trail that Ludwig could easily follow.

After a few minutes he made it. Looking through the air vent he could see his brother's room and was quite shocked to say the least. His room was quite neat and organized while Gilbert's was filled with all kinds of things; feathers, wings, flowers, seeds, bloodied bandages and all kinds of things. It was amazing really.

Sitting in the middle of it all was Gilbert. He was curled up on the floor and colouring something on a piece of paper. He was humming a little to himself as he worked. After a few seconds he grabbed the paper and quickly crawled up the wall and stuck it in place with a talon.

"There. Much better." Said the little demon happily. "Now I have a picture of everyone." All along the wall were hundreds of pictures. All of them were crude drawings of people living in Lucifer's palace. It was like a family picture. Ludwig didn't understand this at all. Most demons, although they did care about their next of kin, didn't really give a damn about petty things like this.

"What are you doing?"

Gilbert looked over at his brother and grinned. "West! You actually came!"

"Of course I did." Said Ludwig as he crawled out and down to the floor. "What's with all this?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I just wanted a picture of the family. That's all."

"Ja I guess… Where's the door?" Asked Ludwig in surprise. There wasn't a single door on Gilbert's tower room at all. There were A few windows but that was it.

"Lilith enchanted the door." Said Gilbert simply. "She really doesn't like seeing me anywhere. The only way out is through air vents."

"Aren't you angry about that?" Asked Ludwig.

"Why bother being angry about something you can't control?" Asked Gilbert.

"I'll never understand you."

"I'll never understand myself either."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The shrill ringing of an alarm clock pulled Ludwig out of his dream. For some reason, all he could dream of was his past. Most, if not all of them centred around his brother. It was strange. He hadn't dreamt about their childhood in years.

He slowly got up and walked to the balcony of his apartment. He was renting a rundown old place, but he didn't care. He was just staying there for a while, while he was collecting runaways. He didn't understand why so many would escape Hell and travel to earth. He honestly didn't find anything remotely interesting about this place. It was mediocre at best.

The greatest highs and the darkest parts of humanity were nothing to him. Cheap thrills at best. He sighed a little as he watched the people walk through the streets and drive in their cars.

'… _I need to meet up with Feliciano again today._' He thought miserably. That angel was mush to bubbly and cheerful for his liking. Once again it was something he couldn't control.

It was an agreement between Heaven and Hell as a bargaining tool. It was all about diplomacy and saving face. A PR stung if you would. Every few hundred years a different angel and demon would get paired up to make sure that everything was all right between the realms. Ludwig had been quite shocked that Heaven had chosen such a young and inexperienced angel as his partner in all this. If he was Heaven's best than they had some big problems.

Pushing those thoughts aside he went inside and went to make himself a coffee before dealing with that. '_Dealing with that angel… I feel more like another cog in the machine than a prince of hell… The crap I have to deal with now that my stupid brother has up and left… Damn him._'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Ludwig to jump. He quickly downed the rest of his coffee and went to answer the door. Almost immediately the demon was embraced in a hug by the happy angel.

"Ve, ve, ve, hi Luddy. How are you today?" Asked Feliciano happily.

Ludwig sighed and pushed the angel off himself. "Ja, ja, I'm good. Get off me now." The angel smiled and let him go before letting himself in, jumping onto the couch. "You know… you shouldn't be walking around this place… It's got a lot of demons and less than innocent humans running around."

"I know." Said the angel. "But it's okay. I'm stronger than I look, that and I'm really, really fast… so what do we do today?"

The blond demon went to his room and brought back some papers. "We are to look over these and mark things up."

Feliciano pouted and nodded. "Okay, fine… But after that can we go out? They have some really, really nice food here and I'm sure you'd like it. It's super yummy!"

"Maybe." Muttered Ludwig. He sat down next to Feliciano and started to go through his paper work. "I've filled my quota of a hundred demons for this month. Fifteen Harpies, thirty ghosts, twelve Hell Hounds, three Vampires, seventeen Werewolf's, twenty two Zombies and a 2p demon."

The angel looked up at Ludwig in shock. "Really? A 2p demon? They never come to earth… Why was something like that there?"

"I'm working under the theory that it was Natalia looking for my brother's blood." Said Ludwig simply. "She's insane and is willing to pull everyone and anyone into this place to drag Gilbert back home."

"Ve… I still don't understand why she hates your big brother so much… He's a good guy."

"I personally wouldn't put the words Gilbert and good into the same sentence, unless it happened to be Gilbert is never good news or something along those lines."

Feliciano chuckled a little and waved it off. "You're so silly, Luddy. Gilbert might be a fool, but his heart is in the right place."

"Are you saying that you know my brother better than me?" Asked Ludwig sternly.

Feliciano gulped and started to panic. "I-I wasn't saying that I did! It's just from what I know f-from when we were growing up, ve. He would always bend the rules and um… he, he's not someone who just messes around for no reason… He knows what he needs to do and keeps his head in the game so to speak."

"I guess…" Muttered Ludwig. "But I've always remembered him as being way to light hearted and careless about everything. He never took anything seriously, even when he got beaten he didn't seem to care."

"He got beaten?" Asked Feliciano in shock. "W-were you attacked too?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. Beating is a standard demon parenting technique. I guess it's different to what you angels are used to… But it's fine."

"What happened to you?" Asked Feliciano in a quiet voice. "Who hurt you?"

The demon frowned a little as he reminisced. "Well… Lucifer hit me around a fair bit and one time, Lilith hit me so hard with one of her ugly bangles and cracked my skull open. I still have a scar in my hair line from it…"

"Really? Where?" Asked Feliciano curiously.

The blond pointed up to his forehead, close to his temple. There was a small white line, about as long and thin as a small splinter. "There. It's nothing, really." The angel quickly moved over towards Ludwig and before he could make any protest, Feliciano kissed that scar. Ludwig's face broke out into a furious blush. "Wh-what the hell?"

The angel grinned like an idiot down at the demon. "I'm taking away the pain silly. Kisses make everything better no matter what happens, right?"

"… Depends on the injury." Muttered the demon. He continued to blush and look away from the angel. His mind had gone straight to the gutter when Feliciano talked to innocently about things and his mind just dived away into dirty places. It made him a little sick really.

'_Why am I involved with such people?_' He wondered. '_Too innocent and too naïve… This is stupid… This is just… I… stupid things…_'

Feliciano shrugged and happily hugged Ludwig's arm. "Ve, I guess so… Sometimes you have to kiss it many times. That's the only way to do it, ve."

"… Whatever." Muttered Ludwig. "You said you wanted to go to some place to eat?"

Feliciano nodded happily. "Ve, okay! Let's go!" He grabbed Ludwig's arm and started to pull him towards the door. "Let's go!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Why do you keep yourself locked away in this tower, only to leave and go to the orchid?" Asked Ludwig.

Gilbert laughed happily as he stood on the ceiling of his tower. "Well, I just don't give a fuck about it. Staying in here keeps me safe and going to the orchid is just… it makes me feel alive."

"Hiding in one place then escaping and coming back?" Asked Ludwig in shock. "You're a crazy person. I'll never understand you."

The demon grinned happily as he looked down at his brother. "It's okay. I don't understand myself either."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Ve, ve, ve! I really like this place. They don't have pasta, but I love the angel food they have here." Said Feliciano happily. "It's so sweet and yummy! They have lots of savoury foods too."

Ludwig sighed a little as he looked over the menu. '_Of course you were the one that wanted to go to a place called Angel Mort Café… I kind of feel creeped out eating in a place like this._'

The angel happily bounced up and down in his seat. "Ve, so what do you want to eat? I'm going to get the chocolate cheese cake! It's super sweet and creamy. I love it! What are you going to get?"

"Potato pie." Said Ludwig.

"… Ve, that's boring. Get something better… Like up… Cake!"

"Demon's don't normally eat sweet foods." Deadpanned Ludwig. "Sweet foods give most of us indigestion…" He looked over at the salt shaker and frowned. "I also don't trust you with the salt shaker."

"Ve? Oh! It's like acid to you guys isn't it?" Asked Feliciano. "I almost forgot…"

Ludwig looked at the angel in disbelief. '_How the hell can you forget something so… It's common knowledge! How could you just… Are you stupid? Why are you so stupid? Why? Were you born yesterday? Were you living under a rock for the majority of your life? What the hell is wrong with you? I just… Idiot!_'

"Ve? Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine…" Muttered Ludwig. "I've just… I seem to have gotten a headache…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that was Ludwig's chapter. Please review!


	24. Happy Home Maybe?

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, here's the next chapter. I actually had heaps of fun writing this part. Please enjoy… I OWN NOTHING!

**Happy Home Maybe?**

After a week things thing's has started to settle down between the residences of the William's household. Unless Gilbert and Prussia were having a deep conversation in their strange language of theirs they kept to themselves. Matthew was fine with that. It was the only reason his house was still standing.

"Okay, I'm going to work now." Called Matthew as he headed towards the door.

"But it's still day time!" Whined Prussia.

"I don't want to stay in the house with him!" Whined Gilbert.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I got called in. Now while I'm out no parties, no drinking, no boys or girls, no ritual sacrificing of any kind."

"Fuck you!" Snapped Prussia. "I do what I want!"

"I'll keep him in line." Called Gilbert. "Have fun at work!"

Matthew chuckled a little and left the house. These days he felt like a parent looking after two teenagers. At least Gilbert tried to help around the house. He would clean, do the dishes and sometimes cook. Sure lots of it was burnt but at least he was trying. Prussia on the other hand was lazy and spent lots of his time sleeping or eating or doing whatever he wanted.

'_Yeah… I'm the father of two kids… I'm not even married and I have to take care of two whining brats… Probably should have told Gilbert not to cook… and I probably should have told Prussia to get off his ass and actually do something… Next time... Next time…_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Quite frankly, Matthew didn't know why he had even been asked to come in at such an early time. There were only one or two people in the VIP lounge and none of them were at his table. '_There was no point coming in today… I know they need a certain number of people at the tables, but this is ridiculous._'

After what seemed like pointless hours of standing at his roulette table, spinning the wheel and dropping the ball into the roulette wheel someone finally approached his table.

"Good afternoon sir, how much would you- Oh, hi Lovino."

"Hey Matt… Fifty on red." Muttered Lovino.

Matthew nodded and spun the wheel. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. You look pretty tired…"

Lovino rolled his eyes at his friend. "You'd be tired too if you had been running for your life all freaking night… Stupid, fucking cat bastard."

"Oh no, what happened?" Asked Matthew. He knew he might not be able to do much to help Lovino out, but he could at least listen to him. "Want something to drink? Wine? Vodka? Beer? A shot of something?"

"Thanks, but no thanks… Not yet anyway." Muttered Lovino. "For as long as I can remember there's been this damn cat demon chasing me and my brother down… Since Feli has that damned potato bastard looking after him he's fine, but I have to try and defend myself… That demon was waiting for me in my apartment last night."

"Wh-what?" Cried Matthew in shock. "Isn't there someone you can go to about this?"

"And what am I supposed to say?" Snapped Lovino. "How the fuck can I just tell someone that a fucking cat demon is trying to drag me to hell and mate me? Besides, no one gives a single fuck about what happens to Fallen angels… We're just… things. Any normal angel wouldn't give us the time of day and demons like dragging us down, making us feel dirty and bitter…"

Matthew nodded sadly. "I'm sorry… Do you… do you need a place to stay?"

"I don't need handouts."

"I'm just trying to do a friend a favour." Said Matthew quickly. "That's all…"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine." Said Lovino. "I am staying in another place right now. I just had a shitty night. That's all… So did I win or not?"

Matthew quickly looked down at the roulette table and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, you won." He gave Lovino his money.

"Thanks… So how's life with the potato bastard going?"

Matthew chuckled nervously. "Well… It's all up and down at the moment… He's kind of… Well let's just say he's a bit more of a handful."

"How so?"

"Well, one minutes he's helpful and the next… he's kind of a dick." That was probably the most accurate description Matthew could give without saying that Gilbert's angel and demon side were both running around his house like lunatics.

Lovino snorted. "Idiot… Well, as long as you're okay I guess it's alright… Just let me know if he's messing with you and I'll knock him out."

Matthew laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm sure he'd love that."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew got home later that night to find that his home wasn't destroyed, but in saying that, Gilbert refused to come out of the basement and Prussia was sulking in the kitchen with a small bag of ice on his head.

"So… things went bad pretty quickly?" Asked Matthew. He walked to the fridge and pulled out two stakes. Tonight he would make stir-fry for himself and Prussia. Gilbert would have to settle for a bag of sugar.

"Shut up." Muttered Prussia. "Gilbert has one hell of a punch."

"What did you do to make him attack you like that?"

"… I touched his butt." Muttered Prussia. "I swear it was an accident this time… If I really meant to grope him I would have tried to slip my had around the front and given him a squeeze."

"I can see why he punched you." He put the meat on the cutting board and started to cut off the fat. "You probably shouldn't do that anymore."

"But his ass is perfect." Whined the demon.

"He has the same body as you." Deadpanned Matthew. "You're such a narcissist." Matthew hissed a little as the knife cut through his finger. "Damn it."

Prussia frowned and looked over at the blond. "Huh? What's up?"

"Nothing…" Muttered Matthew. "Just cut myself... Stupid knife."

"Let me see." Said Prussia. He grabbed Matthew's hand and held it close to his face. "… It's not a bad cut. Just some cut skin…" Without warning, Prussia took Matthew's finger into his mouth and sucked.

Matthew's eyes went wide with shock and he attempted to pull it out of the albino demon's mouth, but as soon as he tried the demon growled and dug his teeth into his skin. "What are you doing? Let go!" He punched the demon's shoulder to try and make him let go.

Prussia just glared at the blond and grabbed his writs in a vice like grip. Once he was sure that Matthew couldn't move he let his eyes slip shut as he ran his serpent-like tongue along the digit. After a few moments he released Matthew and licked his lips. "There. I'm done. You're welcome."

Frowning, Matthew looked down at his finger. The cut was gone, not even a scratch. "Huh? Um… Thank you?"

"Demon saliva has healing qualities." Muttered Prussia. "My kind gets into all kinds of fights so it's only natural that we have some kind of fast healing quality."

"Well, I guess that's a definite thanks then…I didn't know you cared about me enough to heal such a tiny little cut." He said in a teasing manner.

The demon smirked and leaned in close to Matthew. "Don't get all cocky. It's been a while since I last used my own saliva to heal anything. It was just a little test to see if it would work… Also I like the taste of blood. I'd suggest you cut back on the sweets though. Your blood has way too much sugar in it."

"Oh… Okay…" He didn't like how close Prussia had gotten to him all of a sudden. "Could you um… back up a little for me?"

The demon smirked and quickly moved so that Matthew was trapped against the counter and chuckled darkly. "Now, now, Birdie… Don't get all coy on me beautiful… Then again, you're kind of cute when you're all shy… Want to let me taste some more of your sweet blood babe?"

Matthew shivered. He didn't like the way that Prussia was talking to him. '_Why does he sound like he wants to murder and fuck me… Either order sounds pretty bad to me…_'

"What are you doing to Matthew?" Snapped Gilbert. He was standing in the doorway and did not look impressed at all. "Leave him alone you big ape!"

Prussia looked over at Gilbert and smirked. "What? Jealous that I'm about to pound into this hot piece of ass like a dog in heat while you stand there, limp dick?"

"What did you just say?" Growled the angel.

Matthew sighed a little. '_This is not going to end well…_' A few seconds later, the angel and the demon were punching and kicking each other on the floor. '_Knew it._'

"Let go of me you little shit!" Hissed the demon. "What are you pissed about? The fact that I said I was going to fuck Matthew or the fact that I said you had a limp dick?"

"Both!" Snapped the angel. He managed to pin Prussia on his back and started to pull on his tail.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed Prussia in a mix of shock and pain.

"Waiting for the snap." Growled the angel. "I'll teach you to be vulgar and forcing yourself onto poor innocent people!"

"I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" Cried Prussia in pain. Tears were starting to form on the corners of his eyes. "STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

"Let him go, Gilbert." Said Matthew calmly. "He's a bit of a dick, but you don't need to pull out his tail."

Gilbert looked down at Prussia for a few moments before letting him go. "Fine."

Prussia quickly pushed the angel off himself and jumped onto the counter, hiding behind Matthew. "Sure, he might look all nice and stuff, but he's an evil little shit. He'll try and pull my tail out and rip out my horns when you're not looking."

"I'm sure he's a big scary angel under all that." Muttered Matthew. "Now if either of you want any food, I suggest that you guys get out of the kitchen before I throw you out."

"Oh, you're just as mean as that bitchy angel." Growled Prussia. He got off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, dragging Gilbert with him. "Come on angel pants."

Gilbert squeaked and dug his nails into the floor as he was dragged away. "No! Let me go! Help me!"

Prussia chuckled sadistically. "Scream all you want babe. No one is going to help you now… Your ass is mine." He dragged Gilbert out of the kitchen and around the corner.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Matthew watched the pair leave and sighed a little. "No having sex with yourself, Prussia."

"Fine!" Called Prussia. "Then I'll masturbate! Come here angel!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No sex with the angel." Snapped Matthew.

"I hate you!" Snapped the demon.

"I know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"Lies."

"Truth!"

"You're both crazy!" Cried the angel. "Leave me alone!" A few moments later, Gilbert was back in the kitchen. He grabbed the salt shaker and smiled. "You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?"

"Just don't get salt everywhere."

"Will do." Said Gilbert with a smile. "Hey, Prussia! I have salt and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Throw salt at me and I swear I'll kill you!" Yelled the demon from the lounge room. "I'll skin you alive! I'll rape you with the salt shaker! I'll rape you with a kitchen knife!"

"Now, now, children." Cooed Matthew. "If you two keep this up, Gilbert won't be getting any sugar and Prussia will have to eat sugar tonight."

"Why are you being so mean to me, Birdie?" Whimpered Gilbert. "I'm trying to protect you from him and his corrupting ways!"

"And I appreciate that." Said Matthew reassuringly. "But I can take care of myself. I have for a long, long time. Don't worry about me."

"But Matthew I-"

"He told you to leave him alone!" Snapped Prussia.

"And you!" Yelled Matthew. "Don't think I've forgotten about you! Stop trying to have sex with everything that moves and quit molesting Gilbert! He doesn't like it, and don't you say otherwise!"

"You're so mean to me!" Whined Prussia. "I'm just helping you out and stuff."

"By trying to force me to have sex? Piss off." Muttered Matthew.

After a while Kuma walked in and frowned a little. "What's going on in crazy, crazy la, la land?"

"Gilbert and Prussia are arguing and fighting again." Said Matthew. "The usual, really."

"Oh… You're all insane."

"Well we keep things interesting." Said Matthew happily.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **I hope you all liked this! I'll get into more serious stuff next chapter. Please review.


	25. Mother's Day

**Shinigami-cat: **I warn you guys, this chapter is going to be a long one, but it's a good one… I OWN NOTHING!

**Mother's Day**

"What's mother's day?"

Matthew looked up from the book he was reading and frowned a little. "Huh? Why do you want to know, Gil?"

The angel shrugged. "Well… I was watching TV and they said that mother's day was coming up soon and I just wanted to know what it was. That's all."

"I see…" Matthew sighed a little and put down his book, rubbing thr bridge of his nose a little. "Well… It's a human holiday that celebrates mothers and everything they have done for us. Humans get gifts and cards and have big lunches and dinners together. It's kind of a day to feast, get together with the family and make your mother feel special."

Gilbert nodded a little as he absorbed the new information. "I see… We don't have that in heaven. A lot of your human things confuse me a lot… even though I have been around centuries before your kind and have at least been on earth since the dawn of your species."

"That's for constantly reminding me of my feeble and weak mortality on a daily basis." Muttered Matthew. "You're a star."

"Sorry about that." Said Gilbert quickly. "I just… I was just pointing out that you guys confuse me with your funny rules and holidays and rituals and stuff… Like the coffee thing… Getting up every morning to drink a ground up bean… It's weird to me." He sighed a little. "Anyway, how do you celebrate that holiday? You said you don't have a mother and you don't have very many relatives… You don't need to answer of you don't want to."

"It's fine." Said Matthew. "Since it's also the anniversary of my mother's disappearance I like going to this secret place in the forest. It's a beautiful place surrounded by rose bushes and a willow tree." He smiled sadly. "Since it's mother's day tomorrow I'll take you there too if you like… If Prussia wants he can come too, though I'm sure he'll think it's unawesome or something."

Gilbert nodded. He had a determined look on his face. "I'll make sure he behaves himself. Angels honour."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The next day, Gilbert was puling Prussia along through the forest area with Matthew leading the way. Gilbert was whining and complaining all the way. "_**This is boring! Why do I have to be here?**_"

"_**Because I said so.**_" Said Gilbert. "_**Now be nice or I will put salt in all your clothes.**_"

"_**You're a dick.**_" Hissed Prussia.

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Asked Matthew. "Just because I can't understand a word you two are saying doesn't mean I don't know that you two are arguing… We're almost there anyway."

"Sorry about that." Said Gilbert quickly.

Matthew chuckled a little. "That's okay. We're here now." The trio walked into a small clearing; rose bushes were scattered in clumps around the area, a small stream ran through it and a willow tree stood on the banks of the stream. It was a really beautiful spot.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Said Gilbert.

Matthew chuckled a little. "Well I'm glad you think so. What about you Prussia? What do you think?"

"Most demons like roses because they are bright red and remind us of the colour of blood." He deadpanned. "This place is… acceptable."

"Glad to know I have the demon's approval." Muttered Matthew. He walked towards the stream and sat next to the willow. He sighed contently. "This was the last place I saw her…"

Gilbert nodded and sat next to Matthew. "I see… This place has a lot of memories for you then…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Gilbert's eyes lit up. "I got it! You can wish for you mother to come back!"

"Huh?"

"You miss her right?" Asked Gilbert excitedly. "You could wish for her back. I can do that you know."

Matthew chuckled nervously. "It's okay, I don't want that… I don't think I could see her after everything that happened…"

Gilbert tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you-"

"Hey I'm starving!" Whined Prussia. "I want food! Don't you have food in the car or something?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot!" Matthew quickly got up. "I'll be back in a bit. You two just stay here for me okay?" With that he quickly got out of there.

Gilbert frowned a little and looked over at Prussia. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you can't read the mood." Said the demon. "Whatever you were talking to him about was obviously upsetting him…" Prussia frowned and poked the bark of the willow. "The fuck is with this tree?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gilbert. "It's just a tree…"

"There's something not quite right with it…" Muttered Prussia. He ran his hand over the bark and sighed. "I don't know what it is… but it doesn't seem right at all… Yet it is new… Want to go back in time and see what's up with it?"

Gilbert shook his head. "We can't go back in time. You have any idea what we could do?"

Prussia rolled his eyes and slapped Gilbert in the back of the head. "Zip it angel pants. If we just use a little of our energy we can look back in time… Though we might have to chibi down for this… and who knows? We might find out why Matthew's so sad and then you might be able to grant him his wish and we can get the hell out of here."

Gilbert frowned a little as he rubbed the back of his head. If it would help Matthew out, he would do it. "Okay…"

Prussia grinned. "Awesome! Let's use the tree as the gate."

"But won't that drain the tree of the rest of its life force?" Asked Gilbert.

"Well… Ja, but what's more important? A tree or figuring out how to help Matthew?" Gilbert sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win this argument. With that the two of them started to chant the time spell.

"_Open O' great gate of time. Let us view the days gone past."_

A spinning pentagram appeared between them and seemed to place itself in front of the tree, creating a gate in time. Prussia grinned and grabbed Gilbert by the arm. With his signature chuckle he pulled them both through the gate with ease.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Through the time gate, the world looked pretty much the same as it did before. Prussia grinned a little as he hovered above the ground. "Let's see… I think we've gone back about five or seven years… something like that. The time span is really short."

Gilbert nodded and looked around. "Let's go to Matthew's house." Prussia nodded in agreement and the two beings flew to Matthew's house. As they flew along, Gilbert noticed that no one seemed to be paying them much attention to them. "Don't they see us?"

"We don't exist in this time dip shit!" Snapped Prussia. "They can't see us or hear us."

The angel pouted a little and nodded. "Fine… I get it… Oh! Matthew's house!" Gilbert quickly flew over the fence and into the backyard. "Hey the back doors open! We can get in this way!"

Prussia sighed and quickly followed. "Wonderful… maybe we can find his diary and read it. Maybe that'll tell us why he's so upset… Is anyone home? I can't sense a human here…"

Gilbert shrugged and flew into the lounge room. "Doesn't look like- Oh! There's a pretty girl here."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Snapped Prussia. He quickly flew into the lounge room and frowned. There was a young brunet woman sleeping peacefully on the floor, she was wearing a long pink skirt and a button up blue shirt. She looked about fourteen. "HOW THE FUCK IS SHE HERE? I DIDN'T SENSE A HUMAN HERE!"

"Maybe you're having a bad day?" Suggested Gilbert.

"SHUT UP!"

Slowly the woman opened her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue. "Oh… who are you two?" She asked. Her voice had a slight French accent to it. She smiled kindly at them and slowly sat up. "You two are so cute."

Gilbert and Prussia gasped in shock. "She can see us!"

The woman giggled a little and extended her hand out to them. "Come closer…"

Nervously, Gilbert slowly started to move towards her, but Prussia quickly grabbed him. "HEY! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO HER!"

Gilbert squeaked and quickly shrugged Prussia off. "Hey, she's not evil or anything! Her smile is too sweet…" He slowly floated towards the woman and smiled back at her. "H-hello."

The woman giggled a little. "You're cute… What's your name?"

"I-I'm Gilbert… and he's Prussia."

"Such cute and interesting names." Said the woman happily. "Gilbert means bright pledge and Prussia was once a powerful nation with many loyal knights. My name is Françoise. Where might you two be from?"

Gilbert smiled happily. "We're from the fu-" Before he could finish his sentence, Prussia pulled on Gilbert's hair.

"Shut it!" He hissed. "She's not allowed to know."

Françoise chuckled and gently reached up to Gilbert and touched his face. "You smell like the future…"

Prussia growled and pulled Gilbert away from the woman. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? A NORMAL HUMAN SHOULDN'T SEE US! LET ALONE TOUCH US! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" A dark aura started to glow around Prussia as he charged up for an attack.

Gilbert gasped and quickly jumped in between the two of them. "S-STOP IT! SHE ISN'T EVIL!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?"

"I… I don't know…" Muttered Gilbert. "I… I just have a feeling…"

Françoise giggled a little. "You two are funny."

The angel smiled a little and turned around to her. "Um… I know this might sound weird… but um… Is this the William's house?"

"That it is." Said Françoise happily.

Gilbert grinned. "So then Matthew?"

"He's out at the moment."

"His father?"

"He is at work."

"And his mother?"

"That would be me." Said Françoise.

Gilbert and Prussia looked at the woman in shock. "What did you just say?" Asked Prussia. "I-I think we misheard you."

Françoise giggled a little. "I am Matthew's mother."

Before the supernatural beings could voice their shock any further the front door opened and Matthew came in. "I'm home." He called. He just looked like a younger version of himself in the future, just a little shorter.

Seeing him, Gilbert couldn't help but frown. '_He looks happy… much happier than he does in the future… He hasn't built a wall around his heart yet…_'

Prussia quickly grabbed Gilbert and flew out of the room with him. The pair ended up peaking around the door and back into the lounge room. Matthew walked into the lounge room and smiled at Françoise. "There you are. How are you?"

Françoise smiled happily up at him. "I was sleeping and then I enjoyed some visitors…" She held her arms up to Matthew. "I want to go to my room. Help me please?"

Matthew nodded and easily picked up the small woman in his arms. He turned and started to walk out of the room with her. Françoise looked over Matthew's shoulder and waved at the other's to follow.

Gilbert nervously chewed his bottom lip. "Is that… is that really Matthew's mother?"

"Like fuck she is." Muttered Prussia. "Matthew looks about sixteen and Françoise look like she's fourteen… maybe thirteen… How the fuck can this even work? Fucking humans. They are so fucked up." The two of them slowly flew up to the woman's room. She was sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry." She said. "Matthew's gone to make me some tea."

"Cut the crap!" Snapped Prussia. "What are you?"

The woman tilted her head to the side. "What am I? I am Françoise."

"I INDERSTOOD YOUR NAME!" Snapped Prussia. "BUT YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T BE HIS MOTHER!"

Gilbert sighed and gently moved Prussia away from her. "Um… do you know this song?" Asked Gilbert. He took a deep breath and slowly started to sing the melody to the song from the music box. Immediately her eyes lit up and she harmonized perfectly with Gilbert. When the song was over Gilbert nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I um… Matthew showed me the music box."

"How the fuck did you memorise all that?" Whispered Prussia.

"I snuck into the attic every night when Matthew went to work and played the song over and over again." Gilbert whispered back. "It's a beautiful song."

Françoise nodded knowingly. "I see… The music box I gave Matthew's father…" There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Matthew came in carrying a tea cup. "I got you your tea." He said with a small smile.

She gladly took it and sipped. "Thank you… Could you also get me my dress?"

"Sure." Said Matthew. He turned to the wardrobe and took out a light blue strapless dress with a dark blue leaf pattern.

"Thank you. That's the dress I wanted." Said Françoise. She reached out and touched the dress. "I like this pattern, even though I'm blind…"

"SHE'S FUCKING BLIND TOO?" Screamed Prussia. "THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?"

"Calm down!" Cried Gilbert. "Matthew looks so sad…"

Françoise seemed to notice this too, because she sighed sadly and gently touched his face. "Matthew… What's wrong?"

Matthew looked at the woman for a few moments before smiling reassuringly. "It's nothing… I promise… Did you want to change clothes?"

Françoise nodded and put down her tea cup. "Yes… I love this dress. Your father bought this for me. I want to wear it for him today." She reached out and gently touched Matthew's arm. "Help me change clothes."

While Matthew was helping Françoise change the supernatural beings decided to leave the room. "I don't get it…" Muttered Gilbert. "She doesn't seem any older than him…"

Prussia huffed and crossed his arms. "Well you know what? I'm certain of it now… She is not a human."

"How can you tell?" Asked Gilbert.

"Her eyes… they just give off a magical aura."

"But why can't I sense it?" Asked Gilbert.

Prussia huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's because you're an angel. Her powers are closer to hell than heaven… and I don't fucking like it one bit. Are they done yet?"

Gilbert looked into the room and nodded. "Yes."

Françoise smiled a little as she ran her fingers over the fabric. "Thank you…" She reached out and gently touched his arm. "Matthew. I will leave this house today and return to my former self."

Matthew's eyes seemed to grow wide with fear. "W-what? Why?"

"… Because your father will die."

"When?"

"A year from now." Said Françoise sadly. She looked down at her hand. "He will die in a car accident. I know it because… he is connected to the string tied around my little finger." Something close to hatred and pain flashed behind Matthew's eyes. It was only there for a second, but Gilbert and Prussia saw it. "When he is no longer there… I'll be out of place here."

"… Why are you telling me this now?" Asked Matthew sadly.

"To me, one year is like a single day." Said Françoise. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "Since I know that he will die soon, I'll no longer be able to laugh or smile. He loves to see me happy so much and since I can no longer be happy, I can no longer stay here… Instead I would only cry. I don't want him to see me cry. That is why I will return to my old self. That's why I want to be beautiful for him today… Thank you for helping me, Matthew."

Matthew looked at the woman in dismay. "Françoise… I-"

The doorbell rang and Françoise smiled happily. "He's here! He's here! Please, take me down to see him! Take me to the door!" Matthew sighed and picked her up, carrying her to the door. She smiled a little and whispered into his ear. "Please, tonight I want you to pick me up and take me to the willow tree at the secret river in the back forest. You know the one I mean."

When they were out of the room, Gilbert and Prussia looked at each other in a mix of shock and confusion. "The fuck is going on with this shit?" Asked Prussia.

Gilbert frowned a little and bit his bottom lip nervously. "His father really did pass away in a car crash the year after she disappeared…"

"So she really isn't human at all…" Muttered Prussia. "But what's all this shit about going back to her old self? Let's hang out in the backyard until tonight. Then we can follow them."

"Okay…"

As night fell over the house, the two unearthly beings were sitting in a tree. Prussia frowned as he watched Gilbert's sad face. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Gilbert sighed sadly. "Matthew… he looked… he looked so sad and angry, but mostly sad."

"That's the same look he gives us when we drink all the maple syrup." Said Prussia.

"Yeah, but this was different." Said Gilbert. "His pain was deeper down… in his heart…" Before Prussia could snap at him the back door opened and Matthew walked out carrying Françoise.

She smiled and leaned her head against Matthew's chest. "He was very happy about the dress." She said. "Thank you for not telling him anything." She looked up at the tree where Gilbert and Prussia were sitting and smiled. "Come along you two."

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Matthew.

Françoise giggled a little and pointed to them. "Those two that visited me are here again… Can you not see them?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Said Matthew.

"I guess it doesn't really matter…" Said Françoise. "Let's keep going." It was a long walk, but eventually they made it back to the willow tree. The same one that Prussia and Gilbert had placed the time gate on. The tree seemed different now. It seemed to be pulsating with some kind of powerful energy.

"Do you notice it?" Asked Prussia. "The tree's energy has changed…"

"Yeah… I can tell." Said Gilbert.

When they got to the base of the tree, Matthew put her down. Françoise smiled up at him. "Thank you, Matthew."

Sorrow filled Matthew's eyes and he quickly pulled her into a hug, startling her a little. "Does it have to be him?" He asked. "Am I… am I not enough for you? If I asked you to stay here with me…?"

Françoise sighed sadly and shook her head as she removed herself from Matthew's embrace. "No… You aren't connected to me." She gently took Matthew's hand and placed it against her face, sighing contently. "There is someone you're connected to at the end of your string, but it is not me… It is connected to somebody else… Someone much more loving, caring, understanding, beautiful and wonderful than I ever could be…"

"But… But I only want you!" Said Matthew. "I don't want someone else! I want you and only you!"

Françoise smiled lovingly up a Matthew. "Give it time… that person just hasn't entered your life yet…" There was a blinding ray of light that quickly consumed her body, giving her the appearance on an angel.

"Françoise!" Cried Matthew in shock.

From within the light, she laughed softly. "Françoise… I liked that name… Your father gave it to me… Here was where he found me and made me his wife… Matthew, you may not have been my child, but I love you nevertheless."

Matthew looked down sadly. His eyes seemed to be full of conflicting emotions. "If I… If I found you before him…"

"Just be patient." Said Françoise. "The string around your finger is connected to the future…" The light that consumed her slowly started to rise and move into the bark of the tree, until her light and her physical body were completely gone. Matthew just stood there, watching the tree with his eyes full of tears.

"So she was the spirit of the willow tree." Said Prussia. "That's why she couldn't see or walk. I knew that bitch wasn't human." He looked over at Gilbert and sighed. "The fuck is wrong with you now?"

"My chest…" Whispered Gilbert. "Why? Why does it hurt so much?"

"Don't know and don't care." Said Prussia. "We got what we came for. Let's go."

Gilbert sighed sadly and slowly sunk to the ground. "He loved her so much…"

Prussia rolled his eyes and landed next to the sad angel. "Come on. We've seen way worse stuff then this. Let's just hurry up and go home. This time gate will probably collapse soon because we only used a small amount of our power… are you fucking crying?"

Gilbert sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Matthew… he-he's so kind. He's helped me when he hasn't had to, he housed me, fed me and put up with all my craziness… He's so kind hearted and that's why I like him, because he is himself."

Suddenly Matthew looked up. "Is somebody there?"

Gilbert gasped and jumped up. "Matthew? You can see me?"

"I can hear your voice, but can't see you." Said Matthew. He looked a little freaked out. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"OH FUCK THIS SHIT!" Snapped Prussia. He grabbed Gilbert's arms and started to drag him back through the time gate. "We are so out of here! If he finds out who we are we are fucked! He's not supposed to know about us remember or have you forgotten everything!"

Gilbert gasped and quickly looked back at the blond. "MATTHEW!" He called desperately. "IF YOU EVER SEE A MAN BEING ATTACKED BY A PACK OF DOBERMAN'S DON'T BE AFRAID AND SAVE HIM! IF YOU DON'T I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

There was a small flash of light and they were back in their own time. Both of them were exhausted and panting heavily on the ground. "Wow…" Muttered Prussia. "That was… damn it felt like I just did erotic asphyxiation… minus the erotic part…"

"Please… no talking…" Panted Gilbert. "You've said enough today…"

"_I enjoyed singing with you…" _Whispered Françoise. Immediately both Prussia and Gilbert sat up and looked at the tree. It seemed to be emitting a strange aura, but at the same time all her leaves were falling from her branches. _"That time gate… I kept it open for you two as long as possible… but it has drained all of my energy…"_

Prussia looked at the tree in shock. "What? Are you saying we killed you? Fuck! Now Matthew's going to kill us for killing you! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Françoise giggled a little. _"I don't mind. I didn't have to keep it open, but I did it anyway because I know you care about Matthew… Now I can finally see my beloved again. Gilbert, Prussia… I trust you two, separately and as the one being you are meant to be, to take care of him… Thank you and goodbye…" _A crack shot up the tree trunk and split in in two, destroying the tree and Françoise's spirit forever.

Gilbert slowly crawled over to the tree. "Françoise…?" He whispered as tears filled his eyes. "Françoise? Why? You… you sacrificed yourself for us… Why?"

Prussia sighed at Gilbert pathetic whimpering. "She did it because she wanted to. Not because she had to…" He looked up and frowned. "Matthew's coming."

Gilbert gasped and looked up in time to see Matthew. He looked over at the pair and then at the tree. He looked a mix between shocked, confused and angry. He walked towards the pair. "What the hell happened here?"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew with wide eyes. "You… you can see me… can't you?"

"Of course I can." Said Matthew. "What's gotten into you?"

Gilbert tackled Matthew to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Matthew! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to know why you were so sad! Please, please forgive me!"

Matthew sighed and gently patted Gilbert's back. "It's okay Gil…" He looked over at Prussia and gave him a confused look.

Prussia shrugged. "You know how emotional my angel side gets. He's a fucking pussy."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly and it was now night time. Gilbert was in the kitchen re-heating leftover food. "Hey Prussia? Could you go and get Matthew? I think he's still outside.

Prussia sighed and walked outside. "Hey, Gilbert made dinner. Come eat with us… Are you fucking listening to me?" Matthew looked spaced out. He was looking in the direction of that lake, with that tree where Françoise once stood as the willow tree. He couldn't help but feel his heart feel heavy when he remembered what Matthew had said to her.

_I want you and only you!_

'_Why did it hurt me to see him like that?_' He wondered. '_I'm not some creature that has much emotion… I'm a demon for crying out loud._' He walked across the lawn towards the blond. When he got close enough he cleared his throat, snapping Matthew out of his trance.

"Oh, hello Prussia." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, whatever…" Muttered Prussia. "Gilbert made dinner and… Remember how when we first met you said you didn't believe in supernatural beings? I was just wondering what changed?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm helpless against unreal things… If my opponent is unreal I'm not much good in a fight… Real things can only change with one's own power."

Prussia frowned a little. "Do you mean Françoise?"

"Pardon?" Asked Matthew. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing." Muttered Prussia. He grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him inside. "Come along… There's no use staying out here where you're going to get sick you dummy." Matthew chuckled a little and followed him. "What's so funny?"

"You just remind me of a big brother running around after their little brother." Said Matthew.

Prussia frowned and puffed out his cheeks. "Little brother? With that face you're more like a little sister."

Matthew pouted a little. "Hey. That's not nice."

The demon looked at Matthew and smirked. "I don't do nice."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia sighed a little as he sat on the roof. It was midnight, maybe later or earlier. He didn't really care. He just wanted a nice quiet place to think over the strange events of the day. Frowning, he looked down at his hand. 'A string huh?'

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Gilbert. He sat next to the demon and sighed a little. "Today's been pretty weird huh?"

"Yeah." Muttered Prussia. "I never suspected that his mother… step mother was a Willow spirit. Not only that but his only exception."

"His what?"

"His exception, you fucking idiot." Muttered Prussia. "Some straight people think that they would turn gay for one person and one person only. That person is their exception. The same could be said about gay people. That woman was probably the only woman that Matthew ever fell in love with or she could be the reason he became gay. I'm good with either one really."

Gilbert nodded. "I see… Don't you think it's funny? His mother told him the same thing that our mother told us about that string… Do you think we're both connected to the same person now that we are two different people?"

"Maybe." Said Prussia. He grinned. "You know what that means if we're connected to the same person don't you? Three way time!"

The angel rolled his eyes and playfully punched Prussia's arm. "Always on about sex aren't you? What would happen if the person we're meant to be with isn't into that kind of thing?"

"Then they aren't the person we're after are they?" Asked the demon. He sighed a little and lied down on the roof. "I'm guessing we're never going to tell Matthew we know about her, are we?"

"No. It'll be better if he tells us in his own time, if he ever does that, that is…"

"Just another little secret just for us to know then?" Asked Prussia with a smirk.

"Is there any other kind of secret?" Asked the angel.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**


	26. Gone

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay people! Here's the next chapter, time for more drama… I OWN NOTHING!

**Gone**

After finding out about Matthew's weird past, Prussia had all but removed himself from the human's presence. He preferred to either be left alone or keep himself in the company of his angel half, like he was doing now. The pair had found a chess set and were playing against each other.

"What's wrong?" Asked the angel halfway through their third game. "You seem distracted."

"That's because I'm in deep thought." Muttered the demon.

"Is this still about Matthew and his step mother?" Asked the angel.

The demon nodded. "Ja… What happened to his birth mother? Was there a divorce of did she die or something?"

The angel sighed a little and moved his rook. "I did some follow up on that… the answer isn't good. His birthmother died a week before Matthew was meant to be born. She hung herself over the bullying she got from her classmates and ended it all. If a neighbour hadn't called the police when he did Matthew would have died inside her."

Prussia shuddered a little and took Gilbert's rook with his bishop. "Scary what humans can do sometimes with just a few words isn't it? Why did they bully her to death?"

"Apparently she wasn't that popular and Matthew's father was super popular. From what I gathered they started dating and lots of the popular girls were angry about it and when they found out she was pregnant… You can only imagine the hate she got."

"If there is one human thing I fear above all others, it's a teenage girl on social media." Stated Prussia. "Seriously, those stupid bitches have no idea about the damage they do… Pisses me off. Same with those stupid fucking guys that do the same thing. What the fuck is their problem anyway? Have they got nothing better to do with their meaningless lives than to slander and mock things that others enjoy?"

"You're so profound today and insightful for once." Cooed Gilbert. "It doesn't suit your kind."

"So just because I'm a demon I'm not allowed to have philosophical moment?"

"Never said that." Assured the angel. "I just meant that you yourself are not like kind to strain a brain cell over matters like this… Especially when it concerns the pain and suffering of mortals."

"What can I say? Deep down I care about those idiots…" Muttered Prussia.

The angel chuckled a little. "Oh really? Are you sure it's that or are you finally admitting that you like Matthew's company for more than just… well… trying to get into his pants and failing horribly."

"Firstly I'm not interested in having sex with human." Snapped the demon. "Secondly it's fun to watch him try and get out of it. If I really wanted to I could slam him down and take him as I saw fit."

"But you don't so I guess you have a soul."

"Don't flatter me. You know as well as I do that we beings don't have a soul, or anything close to that." Growled Prussia darkly.

"Does that upset you?"

"Doesn't it upset you?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Not really. Our kin don't need souls because we have been given perfect lives or imperfect as the case may be. There's nothing we can do about it. That's just life."

"Yeah, well life sucks." Muttered the demon. He chuckled a little. "Imagine if we could go to a place and just die… not have to deal with anything, just be there but non-existent."

"You know full well that there is such a place." Said Gilbert calmly. "Only those who are a hundred precent committed to leaving this place but might still want to come back later can go there. You're not going there."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "You don't say? I was just pointing out how nice it would be to just… To just be in a place where you are dead, but still alive."

"Sounds as pleasant as walking on glass." Noted the angel. "Checkmate."

"Cheater."

"I can't help that you suck at this game."

"Still a dirty cheater."

"Don't blame your opponent for not having the skills to win."

"I'll show you skills, you little bitch." Prussia knocked the board out of the way and jumped on top of Gilbert, grabbing the queen. "Guess where this is going. I'll give you one chance."

Gilbert gulped and smiled nervously. "Um… the floor?"

"Nice try. Drop your pants."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew hummed softly to himself as he rolled around in his sheets. After working until three in the morning and was happy to just lazily lay in his bed even though it was one in the afternoon and he was just staring to wake.

'_I wonder if those two are getting along…_' He wondered in his half-awake state. '_Well, Kuma hasn't come in and told me the house is on fire, so I guess it's okay._'

Sadly some higher force didn't want him to be happy and content because Gilbert ran through the door and jumped on top of him. For some reason he was only wearing his boxers. "Hide me!" He cried.

"What the hell?" Snapped Matthew. "What's happening? Why are you just wearing boxers?"

"Because Prussia tried to rape me with the queen chess piece." Said Gilbert, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Get back here you little shit!" Snapped Prussia as he ran up the stairs. "I'll fucking murder you!" He tried to ran into Matthew's room but was thrown back by an invisible barrier. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"Demon repel charm!" Snapped Gilbert. "Keep that damn chess piece away from me!"

"Fuck you!" Hissed Prussia. He threw the chess piece at Gilbert and hit him in the forehead. "Take that! You mother fucking pansy!"

Matthew sighed a little and rubbed his temples. "Children, children, children… I just woke up a few minutes ago so shut up… What the heck did you mean by the whole 'Demon repel charm' thing?"

Gilbert smiled and sat on the edge of Matthew's bed. "Well, ages ago before Prussia and I split we assumed that some demons might try to get in here and we put all kinds of demon repel charms around the house. The most powerful ones were placed around your room and we doubled it after how easily Francis took you that one time."

"Oh I see…" Muttered Matthew. "So My room is the most demon proof place in the house or something like that?"

"Pretty much." Said Prussia. "And It's fucking annoying! I fucking hate it! What if I need to get something from here? I have no way of doing it!"

"You don't need anything from here!" Snapped Gilbert in a huff. "The only thing you want from Matthew is his virginity and the likes of you are not going to take it."

Matthew blushed a little and looked away. This was getting embarrassing. "Guys… Calm down."

"I'm not a one track mind!" Snapped Prussia. "Sex is awesome, not like you'd know. You fucking block it out of your mind every time we even do something remotely sexual. Anyway, point is I have lots of other things on my mind like… Okay a lot of the things I'm interested would probably get me landed in a mental asylum if I was human, but you get the point!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I think we all get the point. You're a pervert!"

"Well you're a fuck face!"

"Filth!"

"Whore!"

"Wretch!"

"Cunt!"

"Abhorred creature!"

"Limp dick!"

"Devil spawn!"

"Clit licker!"

"Fiend!"

"Well you're a fucking-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Matthew. "Both of you just shut up and calm down! I'm sick and tired of you two acting like spoiled brats! I've been up all night working, trying to pay for over-priced gas for my car, trying to make enough money to satisfy Gilbert's sweet tooth and Prussia's carnivorous appetite and paying off all those other damn bills. I don't need either of you to come into my room screaming and swearing when I've only just woken up. Either get along or get out!"

And awkward silence filled the air as the angel and the demon looked at Matthew in shock. Prussia was the first to speak. "Whatever. If you bastards need me I'll be in the basement." He turned and left.

When he was gone, Gilbert sighed sadly. "I'm sorry… I should have tried to run somewhere else… I didn't mean to inconvenience you… It wasn't my intention in the slightest. I swear."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have yelled at you two." Said Matthew. " I'm just tired and a little stressed. I shouldn't have lashed out at you guys."

Gilbert nodded a little. "Don't apologize… Is there something I can do to make it up to you? Have you thought of a wish you want me to grant yet?"

In all honesty, Matthew had only ever thought about the wish when people asked him about it. He didn't know why. He just didn't have the faintest idea what he wanted or needed. "Sorry. I don't have a wish, but you could go down to the grocery store and get me some things." He reached over and pulled a list out of the bedside table. "I was going to get them later, but I think you'd feel better if you got out of the house for a bit."

Gilbert nodded and took the list. "Okay. I can do that… I need human money."

"Take a fifty out of my wallet." Said Matthew. "Bring back the change."

The angel nodded enthusiastically. If he was happy about getting out of the house or doing things for Matthew was unclear, but at least he was happy. "Okay. Um… not to be a bother or anything, but can I borrow some of your clothes? All my stuff is down there and I'd rather not go there…"

"Sure. That's fine." Said Matthew. He yawned a little and curled back up under the covers. "Take your time too. We'll both be here when you get back."

"Thanks."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It didn't take Gilbert long to complete his task. He hummed happily to himself as he looked over the food in his bag. '_Ice cream, cupcakes, maple syrup and hotdogs… Why do people eat hotdogs anyway? They are so gross and have all kinds of things in them. I'm surprised that Matthew wants this stuff… I guess most of the stuff is for Prussia and me…. We really are eating him out of house and home._'

As he walked he ended up kicking a can into an ally. The can hit a bin, causing a cat who was sleeping on it to jump up and hiss. Gilbert chuckled a little and followed the cat. "Come here kitty, I'm not going to harm you. Come on out. I'll give you something to eat. Come on…"

The cat poked its head out from behind a bin and hissed a little, swiping at him slightly. The angel just smiled, took a hotdog out of the bag and held it out to the cat. Cautiously the cat reached out and swatted it a couple of times with its claws. It was adorable.

"Come on now, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

The cat looked up at Gilbert and smirked. "Good to know you won't fight back."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Huh?" Something hard struck the back of his head, causing his vision to swirl and fade into a black mess. He fell forwards and collapsed into unconsciousness.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew blushed a little as Prussia pulled him onto the lounge. "Come on! I'm trying to clean up the house!"

Prussia smirked as he wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and gently squeezed him. "Come on… all work and no play makes Matthew a dull boy. Besides, Gilbert's gone out and we're all alone in this big house. Let's have some adult fun."

"I'm not in the mood for this!" Snapped Matthew. He attempted to wriggle out of Prussia's grip but failed horribly.

The demon's smirk just grew wider and wider. "You're so cute when you're-" Suddenly, Prussia's eyes went wide in shock and his expression changed from cocky and arrogant to almost fearful. "Where's Gilbert?"

"He's out to get me some things from the store." Said Matthew. "Um… Are you okay? You seem a little-"

Without warning, Prussia pushed Matthew off and quickly got up. He looked like he was going to have a fit. "I need to find him! No!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Matthew in shock. "Why are acting like this?"

"Because he's not on earth anymore!

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Within minutes the pair were out on the street looking for the angel. Matthew couldn't understand why Prussia was freaking out so much. Gilbert could take care of himself. He wasn't some kid. If anything, Gilbert could kick anyone's ass if he was provoked.

'_I thought Prussia hated Gilbert anyway… I don't really understand it… He's so weird._'

Prussia looked around and sniffed the air a little. He seemed completely on edge at the moment. He kept turning his head at lightning fast speed and sniffing the air. He seemed way to upset about this. Matthew actually doubted that Gilbert was gone and assumed that this might be some kind of trick Prussia might have been using to get into his pants again.

Without warning, Prussia dived into an alley way. "Over here!" He called. Matthew followed him and was surprised to see that the demon was on his hands and knees, looking through a paper bag. The bag was soggy and had all kinds of things falling out of it. It looked disgusting. "What did you ask Gilbert to get?"

"Um… Ice cream, maple syrup, cupcakes and hot dogs." Said Matthew. Why?"

"That's everything in this fucking bag." Muttered the albino darkly. "Not only that, but it smells like sulphur… Someone opened a passage to hell. I think Natalia had Gilbert."

Matthew gulped a little. "W-we don't know that for sure… But what happens if Natalia really does have Gilbert?"

"Then there's only one thing we can do about it." Said Prussia. "We are going to Hell."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Did somebody say road trip because that's what I heard. Please review.


	27. Hello Hellhole

**Shinigami-cat: **Well hi there again everyone! Now let's all go to hell! I swear it's going to be fun. If not, not refunds… I OWN NOTHING!

**Hello Hellhole**

The sound of someone knocking at his door woke him up. Rubbing his eyes the blond pulled on tank top and some sweat pants. "Ja, ja, ja, I'm coming. Don't break the damn door. He expected to see Feliciano, but was more than a little shocked to see that it was his brother and his human companion. "Gilbert?"

"Yes and no…" Said the albino. There was something different about the way he stood and carried himself now. He seemed much too arrogant now. He walked into Ludwig's apartment and chuckled. "This place is pretty crap. Seriously, did you not bother to clean?"

"I had a very busy night…" Said Ludwig calmly. He gestured for Matthew to follow him inside and closed the door once the mortal was in. He turned back to his brother, only to see him sprawled out on the couch. "Gilbert… why are you here?"

"Because I need your help." Muttered the albino. "I need to get to Hell." Ludwig started at his brother in shock before looking over at Matthew to see if he was serious. Matthew nodded when Ludwig looked at him to confirm what the albino had said.

The blond demon simply sighed and rubbed his temples. "Gilbert… Why would you want to go to Hell? You know what will happen if you go."

"Not true." Said albino. "It says that I am to be tortured and brought back to Lucy for more torture if I set a single divine foot in heaven… because of some fucked up spell that Natalia got a 2p demon to throw at me the angel and demon halves of my personality. Natalia took my angel side to Hell and I need to get him back."

"How long ago was this and why was I not informed?" Snapped Ludwig. He couldn't believe that no one had told him about this. This was unacceptable.

The demon shrugged. "I don't know. A month maybe? Anyway, the angel is Gilbert. I'm Prussia."

"Gilbert, Prussia, It doesn't matter to me." Said Ludwig. "All that matters is how the heck you think you'll be able to get into Hell safely without getting burned alive the second you step in there."

Prussia smirked. "You know what? I'm a demon. A full, mother fucking demon. No one will even think to look at me twice down there. So take me there."

"I can't in good conscious take you there." Said Ludwig calmly. He turned and walked to the kitchen. "Would either of you like a coffee?"

Suddenly and without warning, Ludwig found himself pinned to the ground under the clutches of one angry demon. "Don't you dare deny me you little bastard! If I don't go to Hell, Natalia is going to rip my angel half apart. You know what happens when an angel get pulled through to the other side. My angel half will get his mind picked apart and his flesh ripped from his bones! I know that deep down you are a demon and hate angels, heck so do I, but that angel in Hell right now is your brother too! Will you let him suffer and die for no fucking reason?"

Ludwig growled and flipped Prussia off him and slammed him into the ground. "Don't fucking touch me." He growled darkly. "I am the next heir to the throne of Hell!"

"Only because my angel side was awoken!" Snarled the albino demon. "I, dear brother, am stronger than you will ever be. I have seen and done things that would make even our father look upon me with utter fear and disgust." He head butted Ludwig and quickly pinned him down. "I am more powerful, ruthless and blood thirsty than you'll ever be. Cross me and I'll slit your fucking throat! I am Gilbert Mammon Beelzebub Mephistopheles Ahriman Belial Lucifer Beilschmidt! Obey me little brother or I will end your existence!"

There was a burning hatred behind Prussia's red eyes that made Ludwig hesitate. He knew this was an insane idea and would go horribly wrong in all kinds of ways.

"Fine. If you want to get yourself killed I'll take you there." Muttered Ludwig. "There's a backdoor, so to speak, a few minutes from here. It'll take us straight to Hell."

"Good." Spat Prussia. "Just so you know, I'll gut you alive if are lying to me. Demon or not I don't tolerate lies from people like you."

"People like me?"

"Close relatives."

"You're just as insane and as lethal as you ever where." Muttered Ludwig. "You're a monster and a beast… Good to have the old you back."

Prussia smirked, showing his glistening fangs. "Good to be back. Let's go."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Ludwig still didn't truly understand why Gilbert's demon half wanted to save his angel half. It didn't make any sense at all. If his angel half was destroyed then he could come back to Hell as a prince, right? Things could go back to normal. Back to how they were before Gilbert abandoned his family and everything he knew to become something different, something disgusting in his demon eyes.

Angels were weak in his opinion. They were too carefree and light hearted about some subjects and blatantly disregarded the facts or twisted them to suit their own thoughts. It made him feel sick to think his brother was once afflicted with this disease.

'_Why should I even let him go to Hell to get his angel side back?_' Thought Ludwig spitefully. '_Demons don't care about angels. I don't see why he is so hung up about it…_' He glanced over at Prussia and frowned. He was speaking with Matthew. '_Why is that human even here? Does Prussia plan to make some kind of deal with Natalia for the angel? Sounds like something he would do…_'

"Hey, West!" Snapped Prussia. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Muttered Ludwig. After a minute he turned into a building and walked up some steps. He then opened a door to what looked like a small dentist office.

"A dentist?" Asked Matthew and Prussia in unison.

Ludwig shrugged. "A gate to Hell can only exist on earth where hell is personified. It was either this, an abandoned maths test room or a DMV.. This was just closest."

"Makes sense." Mused Prussia. "When was the last time you got your teeth checked, Birdie?"

"I had a dentist appointment last week…" Said Matthew quietly. "How could you forget? You're the one that kept talking about dentist chairs and sex."

"Oh yeah… but I talk a lot about sex."

"Sadly true…"

While the pair were talking, Ludwig went to the front desk to talk to the Kitsune at the. As soon as she saw who was approaching her, she stood up and bowed respectfully. "Ludwig-sama, do you wish to return to your home?"

Ludwig nodded and looked over at Prussia and Matthew. They seemed to be having some kind intense conversation about something. It didn't concern him a lot. "Ja, my brother and his friend are coming too…"

The Kitsune nodded and got a key from under the desk. "Of course Ludwig-sama. Would you like me to inform your father of your arrival?"

"Nein. That won't be necessary. Just please give me the keys." Said Ludwig. With a smile, the Kitsune handed the keys over to him and went back to working at the desk. With the key in hand he went back to the others.

"Oh come on." Whined Matthew. "What do you mean I can't go with you?"

"I mean you can't come with us." Snapped Prussia.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to Hell."

"And?"

"You're a human."

"So?"

"You can't come with us."

"But Gilbert's my friend! I want to help him! I'd do the same for you if something happened to you!" Snapped Matthew.

'_What a stubborn mortal._' Thought Ludwig. '_If Prussia has made up his mind then there's no way that he'll let him come with us. Far too dangerous for a mortal to come with us. At least he's using his head for once._'

"Fine." Muttered Prussia. "You can come with us. Just don't bitch and complain and get in our way."

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Prussia?" Asked Ludwig. He took Prussia by the arm and dragged him to a quieter corner of the office and whispered to him in a hush tone. "Why did you tell him he could come with us?"

"Because I want him to come with us." Whispered Prussia back. "I want to make sure that he's all okay with going to Hell, because you know as well as I do that it's not going to be pretty down there… besides, lots of demons would trade a heck of a lot if they think that they'll get to eat or fuck a virgin human."

"… You're a sick person."

"Ja, and? Come on, let's just hurry up and get there. I'm tired of waiting."

Ludwig shook his head and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Prussia grinned. "Good. How do we get to Hell?"

"I still can't believe you forgot. Bring your human." As Prussia went to get Matthew, Ludwig stuck the key into the door that lead to the dentist's office and turned it. With that done he returned the key to the front desk and opened the door. Instead of it being the usual and expected white tiled room that smelled like disinfectant, it was something so much more elegant.

Red velvet carpet, dark wooden walls, a tasteful crystal chandelier and gold accented elevator doors. It looked more like an upper class English hotel lobby than the gates of Hell.

"The fuck is this fancy shit?" Hissed Prussia. "These are not the gates of Hell like I remember!"

"That's because you went out the mortals entrance, remember?" Reminded Ludwig. "That way always looks more foreboding than the demon's way in and out."

"True… but still…" The albino demon sighed a little, but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay! Let's go! No time like the present, ja?"

He grabbed Matthew by the arm and pulled him towards the elevator. "Hey! You don't need to pull me around like some toy or something!"

"Of course I do." Snapped Prussia. "And you better get fucking used to it when we get to my home. Hell is not a place for humans. You have to be on your toes all the time and let me save your sorry ass, not like it'll be any different from when we were demon hunting…"

"I'm not that weak!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator and pressed the only button available in there. Down. This was going to be one interesting trip home. Hopefully, if they were careful, no one would alert their father to their return home.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia growled in frustration as he sat in his black chair. Across from him was Gilbert's white chair, but the angel was missing. No, that was a lie. The angel was still there, but he appeared like static. He would be there for a moment, but his image and voice were grainy. He was there, yet he wasn't.

The demon couldn't understand this connection that suddenly appeared. He could only guess it had something to do with the fact that they were both the same person, or because Gilbert was not on earth anymore or maybe even the angel was making a desperate plea.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yelled the demon. "JUST TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND YOU ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS DAMN STATIC!" The fuzzy crackling and static and occasional screams of terror caused Prussia's headache to worsen. "I'M ALREADY ON MY FUCKING WAY YOU PRICK! JUST GIVE ME SOME DIRECTION! LIKE A SENT OF AN OBJECT OR A THING! ANYTHING…! I can't save you if I don't know where you are… idiot…"

He wasn't sure if Gilbert had heard him, but it didn't change the fact that the static appearance of the angel started to lean forwards and run his bony fingers over the marble table between them. The demon leaned forwards and watched intently as the angels fingers cut into the marble and fill the grooves with his blood.

'_Shit… What the fuck is that bitch doing to you? How damaged are you if you still bleed in this place? Has she been attacking your mind as well as your body? It hasn't even been a day yet and you're getting tortured mercilessly... Fuck._'

When the angel was done sketching, Prussia looked at the drawing. Gilbert had drawn some kind of castle surrounded by something that looked a little like a cemetery. Prussia vaguely knew where that was. The last time he was there, the castle was home to some rather unpleasant ghouls. Maybe Natalia had gutted the place and changed it to suit her style? The thought wasn't impossible.

"Okay… I think I know where this is. I'll get you out of there. Me and Matthew will-"

"NO!" Shrieked Gilbert's voice. His static image was thrown back into the chair and started to morph and twist. The closest thing that could even come close to describing what Prussia was seeing would be like a very horrific computer glitch. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Damn it… Just calm down for a second… We'll get you out of there. Just stay alive you stupid idiot."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"_**You need to stop thinking about this so hard.**_" Said Ludwig. "_**You look sick.**_"

Prussia blinked a little and glanced around at his surroundings. He was in the elevator to hell with his brother and Matthew. He couldn't help but smile a little at the corny music playing in the background. "_**I guess so… but I don't mind. It's just a sickness of the mind. We're all afflicted by that disease.**_"

"_**True, but you look like you're going to be physically sick.**_" Said Ludwig. "_**Are you even sure this is what you want? To pull a demon out of Hell… that's just madness.**_"

"_**Good thing I have been fucking insane since I was born into this world.**_" Muttered Prussia. "_**How long do you think I have known about my angel side? I've known about him since I took my first breath. I think that's why the other demons never accepted me… because they knew that I was not like them.**_"

"_**Then isn't it better to leave your angel half to rot in Hell?**_"

"_**I can't do that.**_"

"_**Why not?**_"

"… **Because I would never forgive myself if I let you rot at Natalia's hands, why would you let me? If you could turn back time would you still rape me and leave me for dead again? I still remember that as clear as crystal and although my angel side has forgiven you for defiling my body, I still have yet to forgive you.**" Said Prussia calmly. He knew that Ludwig would never understand why he was trying to save his angel half and that cheap shot was probably uncalled for, but he needed to make sure that Ludwig would help him. If he had to guilt trip him, then so be it.

Ludwig flinched a little Gilbert's words "_**I guess I should have expected that… But I thought…**_"

"_**You raped me you sick fuck and left me alone in that place.**_" Deadpanned Prussia. "_**Do you have any idea how many demons were out there in that place? Do you know what some of them do when they smell angel blood? They came from miles around and…**_" He knew this was going to hurt Ludwig when he said it, but a little white lie couldn't possibly hinder his cause at the moment now could it? "_**They did what they wanted to me. I was too weak and dizzy from blood loss to fight back or even understand half of what was being done to me.**_"

"_**I'm sorry.**_"

"_**Sorry isn't going to change the fact that because of you the first decade of my life on earth was as a sex slave for over a hundred demons.**_"

"_**I'm sorry.**_"

Prussia sighed a little. "_**… I'll forgive you if you help me save my angel side. The reasons wanting to save him are far too complicated and impossible to understand… If you aid me in this I'll forgive you and never bother you again.**_"

"… _**If that's what you want.**_"

"_**Ja, that's what I want.**_"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Yeah… please review?


	28. Slow Start

**Shinigami-cat: **Well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Slow Start**

Matthew didn't particularly like the elevator trip to Hell. It was either filled with the terrible elevator music or the strange language that the demon brothers spoke incessantly. It was a little annoying, but he couldn't just tell them to speak English, That would be rude. After what seemed like hours the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Right." Said Ludwig. "Everyone out." He felt Prussia's hands on his shoulders as he pushed him out the door. The sky was a dark red speckled with thick ash clouds, the earth was barren and covered in bones. All in all it wasn't as bad as Matthew thought it might have been.

"Um… It's not so bad here… I guess…" Muttered the blond.

Prussia shrugged a little. "Yeah well… Okay seriously, what the fuck happened to this place? Where's the fire? The burning people? This isn't the Hell I remember."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. And took his gun out of his pocket. "True… but that's just how things are. You should know better than to judge a book by its cover. Demons love hiding in all kinds of weird places. Be on guard."

The albino rolled his eyes and quickly pulled off his pendant, creating his sword. "Yeah… I just realized that Matthew doesn't have a weapon."

"Oui… Um what are we going to do about that?" Asked Matthew. He was quite concerned about this fact.

"Might I suggest a flyswatter?" Said Ludwig. "Kherpri lives around here…"

Matthew frowned a little. "Kherpri? Isn't she the Egyptian goddess of insects?"

"I didn't know you liked mythology." Said Prussia happily. "Anyway, She's similar to the real Egyptian goddess, but she's more of a bitch and a fucking psycho path that's more likely to rip you apart and feed your corpse to her children… You don't have trypophobia do you?

"Try what?"

"Trypophobia." Said Ludwig calmly. "It's a fear of small clustered holes on skin."

"I don't think so…" Said Matthew nervously. "Why?"

Prussia chuckled a little. "Well… I think by the end of this if you don't have every kind of phobia possible, I'll give you a medal." He crouched down and started to pull bones off the ground and fuse them together in his hands. With a few minutes he had created something that looked a little like a hockey stick, covered in sharp barbs. "Think this'll work for you?"

Matthew nodded and took the strange weapon. He felt like stria foam in his hand, but was obviously much stronger. "Cool… anything that it does specifically?"

"It cuts and crushes." Said Prussia bluntly. "Try not to die so quickly down here." He looked over at Ludwig and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing." Muttered Ludwig. "Just wondering if that giant swarm that's heading towards us is going to try and kill us or try to turn us into weird mutant bug things."

Matthew looked up at the swarm and gulped a little. He had no idea what to expect from these hellish creatures, but he assumed that there was going to be nothing good from this. The Prussia just smirked and leapt into the air, taking flight towards the swarm.

His brother rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Um… Shouldn't we help him?"

"Knowing Gil- er, Prussia, he's going to do this kind of thing anyway." Muttered the blond. "Do you know why he's so obsessed with finding and saving his angel half?"

"Wouldn't you if you were in his situation?" Asked Matthew. He still didn't like the blond demon at all. He found him rather disgusting and too unreadable for his liking. "They have been together their whole life. He feels like he has no identity. He probably doesn't recognise himself as an angel or a demon and the thought of being apart from his other half scares him even if he won't admit it… That and he's probably freaking out about what Natalia is doing to his angel half."

"You're very insightful for a human." Noted Ludwig. He sighed a little as he looked over his weapon. "I cannot say for myself how I would act if I was in his situation, but I guess you are right… Heads up. Prussia's coming back." He quickly side stepped as Prussia's body slammed into the ground, causing the ground to shudder under the force. "So… did you kill them?"

Prussia slowly sat up and looked down at the clawed arm in his hand. The flesh was clammy and from the shoulder to elbow it was covered in hexagonal holes. "Good news, bad news. Good news, the swarm got squashed… Bad news, Kherpri had kids and I kind of mutilated one of them…" He tossed the arm away.

"That is gross." Muttered Matthew. "Do the insects come from within them?" That thought made his stomach turn and his skin crawl.

"Pretty much." Said Ludwig. He shot the arm just for good measure. "If we run into anymore of those insect try not to let them touch you or bite you. They'll dig into your skin and do all kinds of things to your insides."

That thought made Matthew feel sick. "Right… Let's try to stay away from insects then, shall we?"

Prussia chuckled a little as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Sure, but only after we kill that." He pointed over to a pile of bones that were slowly convulsing. Ludwig fired a bullet into it. Moments later the figure of a woman appeared. She had a hard exoskeleton that covered her midsection, four black spider legs protruded from her back, holes dotted her arms, legs and chest, larva squirmed out of them. Her face looked like a praying mantis and she was missing an arm.

"… Remind me again why I wanted to come here." Muttered Matthew.

"I think you pissed her off, West." Said Prussia with a wicked grin. "Back for round two you psychotic bitch?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The insect woman screeched at Prussia as more larva squirmed out of the holes in her body. They wriggled across her skin, fell to the ground and wriggled into the dirt. She was a disgusting, writhing mess.

Prussia grinned and lunged at her, hacking away at her dead skin. '_Stupid bitch. You little fuckers_ _can go to hell! Kind of redundant since you're already here!_' Some of the larva tried to squirm their way into Prussia's skin, but they couldn't get a proper grip.

He grabbed the woman by the throat and shoved his arm down her throat. He wrapped his fingers around something soft and ripped it out. The insect woman fell to the ground dead. Frowning a little, he looked down at what he was holding. "Um… What's this?"

"Those are her lungs." Said Ludwig in mild disgust.

"Oh… well… Let's get moving!" Said Prussia. He turned away from the woman's body and started walking.

"Do you even know where we are meant to be going?" Asked Matthew.

"Of course I do." Snapped Prussia. "Just give me a moment to remember where it is…"

Ludwig sighed a little. "You never think things through, do you?"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! I know where I'm going!" Snapped Prussia. "Gilbert said we needed to go to this castle that used to be run by vampires."

Ludwig face palmed. "Do you know how many castles there are around here run by vampires? Too many! Hundreds! Thousands even! How long will it take to search every one of them? By then your angel side will have died or turned!"

"Turned?" Asked Matthew. He didn't understand this term.

Prussia clenched his fists. "Turned… When an angel is taken and forced into Hell because of another they either become a fallen angel by choice or they are forced to."

"How can you force an angel to become a fallen angel?" Asked the human.

"It's a fail safe." Said Prussia. "If an angels suffering becomes impossible to bare at the hands of a demon, their bodies just give out and the darkness consumes them, eats away until they are nothing but an empty shell and corruption easily infects their minds and they are forced to become demons if they want to survive… We can't let that happen to him."

"Why?" Asked Ludwig. "You're a demon. Caring about a human is frowned upon, but caring about an angel? You may as well be cast out and left to rot on earth!"

"I would have been more than happy to stay on earth!" Snapped Prussia. "Even as a demon I knew what I was doing was nothing but evil! All the lives I carelessly destroyed, all the people pulled apart out of boredom! All those lives that could have been spared I ripped apart!" He sighed a little and looked away from his companions. "Yeah… Let's just go."

He kept his head down as he trudged through the bones and dirt. '_Damn it… I really need to watch myself… I almost let it slip in front of both of them… That could have been disastrous…_'

The trio trudged along for what seemed like hours. The demon brothers could have walked along for days at a time, but the human wasn't used to such endurance. He didn't have the stamina.

"C… can we… Can we rest for a bit?" Panted Matthew. "I-I don't think I can walk much longer…"

"We can't stop!" Snapped Prussia. "Every second we waste around here is another second that Gilbert is being picked apart!"

Ludwig sighed a little. "Relax… We'll just have to find another way of getting there."

"WHAT OTHER WAY?!" Screamed Prussia. "WHAT OTHER FUCKING WAY CAN THERE BE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Stop snapping at me!" Hissed Ludwig. "Just look at the horizon and tell me what you see!" Prussia frowned a little and looked at the horizon. In the distance he could see something that looked like lumbering camels hobbling along. If he looked closely there seemed to be figures on their backs. He knew just what they were.

"Awesome! I'll be back in a moment." Said Prussia with a smirk. He quickly took flight and quickly made his way towards the creatures.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed a little as he watched Prussia fly away. He personally was nowhere near as used to everything that was happening around him as his calm expression might have implied. Prussia killing that insect woman and pulling out her lungs. He couldn't handle it.

"Things getting you down?" Asked Ludwig calmly.

"Yes and no." Admitted Matthew. "Yes in the sense that I've seen this kind of thing far too often for my liking and no in the sense that I was thoroughly disgusted over what Prussia just did."

"Disgusting or not it's simply how things work in Hell. It's kill or be killed." Said the blond demon. He sighed a little and looked into the horizon. "Do you think we'll find his angel half before it's too late?"

"Well… maybe. Anything is poss-"

"I don't think we will." Said Ludwig.

"What?"

Ludwig shrugged. "You see, if Natalia really has his angel side he's already suffering unimaginable torture. Both physical and mentally. Eventually she will force him to turn and then there will be two demons instead of one."

"You almost sound like you want there to be two demons." Said Matthew. He didn't like this at all. Ludwig was Gilbert's brother. If Gilbert couldn't rely on his brother to help him then who could he rely on? "You're his brother. Why won't you help him? Take away the fact that he's part angel and what's left? Your brother."

The demon sighed a little. "Take away the angel part and it doesn't matter. I lost him as a brother long before he physically looked like one."

Matthew frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly something heavy hit the ground close to them, causing Matthew to fall over and Ludwig to lose his balance slightly. Looking over at what caused him to fall, he saw something that looked like a hybrid of flesh and metal. This creature had the head and neck of a camel, but its body was rounded and it had three metallic legs that stuck out from the rounded, ball of its body. The top of it was flat and large enough for four people to sit quite comfortably on it. Near the base of the neck was a stone platform covered in burning candles and melted wax.

"Hey guys!" Called Prussia from the top of it. "Look who got a tripod camel! Hop on. No time to lose!"

Before Matthew could voice his opinion, Ludwig grabbed him and quickly jumped up, landing perfectly in the centre of the camel things back. The small blond blushed a little and quickly pulled himself away from Ludwig. "Don't do that… I didn't even let Gilbert fly with me when he was an angel."

"Oh shut up." Snapped Prussia. "I was there too and you had so much fun."

"Lies." Snapped Matthew. "All lies and you know it!"

Prussia chuckled and sat in front of the stone platform. "Whatever. Now shut up. I need to concentrate on this." He closed his eyes and started to speak his strange language. As soon as he spoke the camel thing gave a grunt and started to plod along at a reasonable speed.

"… What is he saying?"

Ludwig shrugged and sat down. "In our world, words mean everything. This machine is powered by the right words. Prussia is just giving praise to different demons and saying blasphemes towards God. The more powerful the word or combination of words, the faster this thing will go. I'm assuming he's restraining himself from using the more powerful words to make sure you don't fly off."

"How thoughtful of him." Muttered Matthew sarcastically. "He hasn't seemed to care once, why start now?"

"Maybe because you're worth more to him alive than dead." Muttered Ludwig under his breath.

"What?"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAPS?" Screamed Prussia. "I haven't driven one of these things in a long time so shut the fuck up and let me think of the right words. Bastards."

"Sorry." Muttered Matthew. He sat down and watched the landscape slowly change from barren and covered in bones to mountainous and barren. So far, Hell didn't seem as horrible as everyone made it out to be. It was just sort of there and had demons everywhere.

'_I hope we find Gilbert soon… Please let him be okay._'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **This took too damn long to write… Please review!


	29. Migraine

**Shinigami-cat: **Hello my lovelies! Sorry that the last chapter was pretty slow, I didn't really know what to write for it, so I hope this chapter makes up for it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Migraine**

Gilbert coughed up some blood when Al took a small rest from punching him. The 2P demon had been beating him relentlessly ever since he had been dragged to Hell. He was starting to get used to physical pain. He could handle it, at least he hoped he could. He just wished that he wasn't chained to the wall.

"Fuck, you're a tough one." Muttered Al. He walked over to a table, picked up a rag and wiped some blood off his hands. "Most angels would have submitted by now."

"Don't flatter yourself." Muttered Gilbert. "If physical torture is the best you've got I'll be fine."

"Cocky little wore aren't you?" Snapped Al. He took a pair of pliers off the table and smirked. "Let's see you come up with any comebacks without a tongue. Little shit."

'_Damn it…_' Though Gilbert in frustration. '_This isn't going to end well… Where is Prussia? The fool doesn't know where I am does he? Damn it… I'm going to die here aren't I?_'

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Al forced his mouth open and quickly got hold of his tongue with the pliers. "Now this might hurt a lot." He muttered as he slowly started to pull on the muscle.

Gilbert was determined not to scream for this sadist. He hadn't before while he was getting beaten, only letting the occasional whimper escape his lips by accident. He would have to try and stop himself from doing that, it only seemed to encourage the demon further. Yet once he felt the demon pull his tongue over his own teeth so they deliberately cut into the tissue he started to panic.

The demon smirked sadistically at Gilbert's panic. "Come on… Start screaming you whore. Give those vocal cords a workout." He tugged particularly hard, causing his tongue to tare. A small scream rose from his throat at that. "Good boy." Cooed the demon happily as he continued.

Suddenly a door opened and a woman with long platinum blond hair walked in. "Enough Al." She hissed. "I want to hear him beg and plead for his end. Not the nonsensical babble of a jabbering idiot."

The demon frowned but backed down. "Yes Natalia. Of course Natalia."

Gilbert looked up at Natalia. In all honesty he had never actually seen her before. He just had to go by whatever people had said to him. They said that she was very beautiful, but a wicked demon with an even wickeder sense of justice.

She looked like a beautiful young lady with a navy blue bow in her platinum blond hair, her dress was unimaginably modest by demon standards and she even wore stockings. If it wasn't for the lack of emotion in her eyes, Gilbert would have mistaken her for a human.

Natalia calmly walked up to Gilbert, the sound of her shoes tapping against the stone floor resinated around the room. She looked over Gilbert and cringed. "How could my brother even think about bedding something like you."

"I never had sex with him." Said Gilbert. For his statement, Al hit him in the stomach with a crowbar.

"Shut up bitch."

"Thanks Al." Said Natalia. She looked back over Gilbert and continued to frown. "You're no angel. You're just a rat with wings… What's with your eyes? They are red like a demons, but you yourself are not one."

'_Doesn't she know who my father is?_' He wondered. '_If she did I doubt she would be doing this to me…_'

"Let's remedy this." She muttered. Natalia smiled sweetly as she took hold of Gilbert's head and rubbed her thumbs under Gilbert's eyes. "Demon eyes belong on a demon. Not on a freak like you." She pressed her thumbs into Gilbert's eyes, digging them out with her nails.

Gilbert couldn't hold it back anymore. He screamed and shrieked as Natalia swirled her thumbs in his sockets, turning all the soft parts of his eyes to jelly. "S-STOP IT!" He screamed. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"That's what I want to hear…" Purred Natalia. "I want to hear you screaming and begging and crying. You don't deserve anything from me or anyone. I know all about you, you're a whore. A slut. You're a fucking disgrace. You don't deserve anything but pain and eternal suffering." She pulled her thumbs from Gilbert's now bloodied and empty sockets and chuckled a little.

"What are you planning?" Asked Al curiously.

He heard Natalia fiddling around with something in her hands. "There's no point in doing many of your forms of torture if you can't get him to see… This way he can never blink or close his eyes. Have fun with him. Call if something happens. I have other things to deal with."

Gilbert hear her give Al something before leaving. He shook in dread, unknowing what it could be or how it could affect him at all. All he could hear was Al chuckling and turning something over and over in his hands. "You'll like this one…"

Almost miraculously, Gilbert's sight started to come back. It was fuzzy at first, but it slowly became clearer and clearer until he could see again. He wished he couldn't though. Al was holding a mirror and through that he saw the deep empty sockets in his own face, blood and liquefied eye streaked down his cheeks and he could see the rip in his tongue that Al was responsible for and turned his head away in disgust.

Yet when he turned his head away all he could see was the side of his face. '_What did she do to me? Am I…? Am I seeing the world through the mirror in Al's hands?_'

Al chuckled darkly. "You can see yourself can't you… This is going to make everything so much better"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia flinched a little as he touched his eye. It stung a little and he wasn't too sure why. It was weird. It felt like a dull throbbing sensation just behind eye. He thought that he might be developing a migraine or something else just as serious.

Ludwig's hand on his shoulder made him jump a little. "_**You need to rest for a bit. You've been driving this thing for hours. I'll take over for a bit.**_"

"_**Fine.**_" Muttered Prussia. "_**Do you think we should get food? I don't know how long humans can live without food or water for that matter.**_"

The blond demon frowned a little. "_**There's a town up ahead, but it'll be risky. Human's aren't really things that just appear out of nowhere… you might want to put a collar on him. It's either that or you stay out of town with him.**_"

"_**Why does it have to be me?**_" Snapped Prussia. "_**Why not you?**_"

"_**Because you would cause a riot and that human doesn't trust me as much as you.**_" Said Ludwig. He sat next to Prussia and started to mutter curses and praises to demons under his breath to stop the camel-like machine from falling over.

The demon sighed a little and walked over to Matthew. The human was sitting away from them. He seemed depressed about something. Sighing, Prussia sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Muttered Matthew. "Do you think Gilbert is okay?"

Prussia shrugged. "Well, he's technically me, so I can only assume he's doing okay. Not brilliantly, but he'll be okay."

"Somehow I'm not convinced… What if he's dead?"

"Then I would know." Said Prussia. He looked down at the dirt road, frowning a little. "I know everything about Gilbert and he knows everything about me. We've been together through everything. Both good and bad. If he had dropped dead for some reason I would know. He's just in a lot of pain… I don't know what kind, but it really hurts."

"Do you feel his pain?" Asked Matthew.

"Yes and no… I only feel his pain when he's in a lot of it." Said Prussia slowly. It was difficult for him to describe what he meant. "Sometimes it's not even physical pain. Sometimes it's just… feelings. Emotions. I can tell if he's really angry or happy about something. It's a two way thing, so we can tell those things about each other. It's a good and a bad thing."

"Explain."

The demon scratched his chin. "Well… it's good because if we are apart, like we are right now, we can tell if the other is safe or not. Also, it's bad because of the same reasons. If one of us gets hurt really badly the other will feel it too. Like right now, my eyes are killing me. It feels like someone stuck nails in them."

"Let's just hope that didn't actually happen to Gilbert then." Said Matthew quietly. His stomach made a gurgling sound. "… I don't suppose there's any food or water a human can eat here is there?"

"Ludwig and I were just talking about that." Said Prussia. "Um… how do you feel about walking on a leash?"

Matthew glared at the demon. "Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you just said? I am not a dog."

"Your words, not mine." Said Prussia. "It's just that… humans are pretty much only good for three things in Hell; potions, food and sex. If you have a collar on other demons will think someone, as in me, owns you and won't try to eat, cut you up or rape you in the street. Trust me, that shit happens all the time, and not even to humans…"

"Yeah, Hell is messed up." Muttered Matthew.

Prussia chuckled a little. "I've always thought that Hell was just a representation of what Earth would look like if there were no rules… and how Heaven is just what Earth would look like if humans were all good and perfect like they were intended to be."

Matthew smiled a little at that. "Yeah, I guess so…" He looked over at the landscape. "Is that where we're going? That place that looks like a market town, but deader?"

Prussia looked over to where Matthew was looking and nodded. "Yeah… When we're there you just have to remember a few things; don't make eye contact with anyone for any reason and call me master. Don't address me as Prussia."

"What? But I haven't even agreed to go with you yet!"

The demon smirked and wrapped his hands around Matthew's neck. "Sorry, but you don't have a choice, pet."

Matthew gasped and tried to push Prussia away. "L-let go! What are you doing to me?" Prussia chuckled and moved his hands away. A thick metal collar now hung from Matthew's neck, connected to the demons hand by a chain. The blond quickly touched the collar and gulped. "Take this off me now…"

"No." Snarled Prussia. "He tugged on the chain, pulling Matthew closer. "Also, it's 'Take this off me now, Master'. Understand? I wasn't joking about that." He grabbed Matthew's chin with his free hand and forced him to look into his eyes. "Pretend that I caught you and that I'm your Master… As my slave you have to be submissive and do everything that I say."

"I am not your dog." Hissed Matthew. "Let me go and get this collar off me. Now."

"I won't be taking it off you until we leave that town." Said Prussia darkly. "The only reason we are even going there is to get you food and water. Ludwig and I can survive for months without any of that stuff."

"Then don't stop there. Let's just keep going."

Prussia growled deep in the back of his throat as he yanked on the chain again. "Listen to me you little shit. I'm trying to stop you from getting attacked and killed. Fucking listen to me and let me help you. Don't you trust me at all?"

"Not as far as I could throw you." Muttered Matthew. "Fine, I'll wear the collar but get the leash off."

"Sorry kid, but I don't trust you as far as I could throw you." Cooed Prussia. He smirked and gently caressed the side of Matthew's face. "With a leash on people will know who you belong to and they will back off."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You are creepy."

"You can't act like that when we get to that town." Said Prussia. "You have to call me master and act like I'm the only thing that matters to you. Think you can at least act a little?"

"Yeah, I can act… but I don't see why I should. How will they even know I' a-"

"Your smell." Cut in Prussia. "Your sent is different. You smell like a human. You don't smell like one of us. You're just too… too sweet… and depending on the demon that could either make their mouth water or their blood boil in rage. I'm trying to protect your sorry ass, but if you're going to be this ungrateful I don't see why I shouldn't just kick you off and let you find your own way to earth."

"But you said I could come with you."

"Yeah, but you have to learn to trust us if you want to stay alive." He growled. "You're worth more to me alive than dead."

Matthew's eyes went wide with shock. "So Ludwig was right… I really mean nothing to you."

"You're a human. Why would your life mean anything to me?"

"Then why are you trying to help me?" Snapped Matthew. "If I mean nothing to you than why are you trying so hard to keep me safe, even when I don't trust you?"

Prussia frowned a little. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well… I guess… I guess it's because you trust Gilbert, right?"

"Oui, of course I do. I know that he wouldn't hurt a human." Said Matthew calmly.

"Then you should be able to trust me." Said Prussia. "Gilbert and I are the same person… he's just an angel and I'm a demon. Put as much trust in me as you do with him."

Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed Prussia away. "Trust you? That's rich. The only reason I came here was to help Gilbert. He means more to me than you do."

"… Is it because I'm a demon?" Asked Prussia. "You don't, no… you won't trust me because I'm a demon? Is that it? You think I'm a monster because I'm don't have feathered wings and prance around in a toga? Is that it?"

"Your words not mine."

Before Prussia could lash out with another comment, the camel-thing grunted and slowly started to lower itself into a laying position. "Come on everyone." Said Ludwig. "It's time to get walking… Is Matthew coming with us or is he staying here with you."

"He's coming with us." Snapped the albino demon. "Right, Matthew?' He tugged on the chain for good measure.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Yes master."

"Good boy. Let's go." Said Prussia happily. He jumped off their transport and pulled Matthew along with him.

"Hey! Watch it hoser!"

"Shut it, bitch." Snapped Prussia. He didn't have time for this.

"Both of you can be quiet." Growled Ludwig. "We're just going in there to get food and water, then we'll leave. In and out. Then we're going to keep going. That's all."

Prussia shrugged and started to rub his eye. It was starting to throb more painfully than before, giving him a migraine. '_Just hang in there you stupid angel… I'm not going to let you die… Not at that bitches hands._'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, so I hope this was better than the last chapter. Please review.


	30. Pet Shop

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry its taken a while for me to upload a new chapter. It's just been a little hard. You know how it is… you get to a point where you know where you want to go but have no idea how to get there. I hope you all like it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Pet Shop**

Ludwig didn't like how things were turning out. Sure he approved of Prussia keeping Matthew on a leash, but he didn't approve of Matthew in Hell at all. He drew unwanted attention from the other demons that would glair and lick their lips. If it was in hunger or lust he didn't know. Anything was possible in Hell.

He sighed a little. '_Damn it… let's just get some things and go. If someone figures out who we are Lucifer is going to smack us both upside the head… and probably kill that human too… Yeah that should probably be avoided at all costs…_'

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some kind of reptilian creature in a hooded cloak watching them. He just knew this was going to be trouble. After a few moments the reptile approached Prussia.

"Excuse me…" He muttered quietly. "How much for the human? My master has a taste for humans and it's so hard to come by them in this place…"

Prussia gazed at the man with an unamused expression. "A taste for humans? Is that for food or for lustful means?"

"Either or." Said the reptile. He reached into his cloak and pulled out some coins. "I-I can pay for him. Name your price."

Prussia didn't miss a beat. As soon as the reptile had stopped talking he drew his sword and cut off the creatures hand. "Ask me if I want to sell my human again and I will cut off more than your hand. You're nothing more than a disgusting, snivelling, dried up old fossil and your master is no better. Get out of my site. You disgust me."

The reptile quickly grabbed its decapitated hand and scurried off back to whatever darkened corner it came from. It muttered and cursed under its breath.

At times like these, Ludwig could see his real brother again. The brother that wouldn't take any crap from anyone. The brother that used to be able to command a legion of demons to suicide and they would obey without hesitation. The brother that inspired fear in the hearts of men, women and children. This demon was his real brother.

"Why did you cut off his hand?" Whispered Matthew quietly. "Why didn't you just tell him to go away?"

"Because he would have kept badgering us until I either let my guard down and he stole you or I caved in and sold you." The albino chuckled a little. "Not like I'd actually do that. You're too cute to sell."

"Thanks… I think…" Muttered Matthew.

This in particular annoyed Ludwig greatly. He didn't understand the relationship that Prussia had with Matthew. Demons never stayed with humans if there wasn't something to gain from it. Everything demons did they did it for a gain of some kind. Big or small there was something there. He just couldn't see it with the pair. It was infuriating.

'_What does Prussia see in that human? What does he see in him? Why is he useful to Prussia? He's just a human. A damn human._' He let a long, frustrated breath out through his nose. '_He's just a human. Just a damn human and nothing more! I don't understand this. Their relationship is nothing but a lie and utter rubbish… Why is he so important to him?_'

"Hey West, you okay there?" Asked Prussia. "You seem a little upset about something."

Ludwig shook his head and focused on the small stalls set up all over the place. "It's nothing… Just thinking. That's all… I'm just wondering where to get food and water for a human…"

"Is there a pet shop nearby?" Asked Prussia.

"Pet shop?" Asked Matthew in shock. "Why a pet shop?"

"Demons often bring animals from Earth back as pets." Said Ludwig. "Mainly things like snakes and tigers, but it all depends on what the demon wishes to keep. Some demons tend to stock up on animal and human food and sell it at a high price."

"Wonderful." Muttered Matthew. "Glad to know you demons think so highly of us."

Prussia frowned and pulled on the chain a little. "What did I tell you?"

The human rolled his eyes a little. "Glad to know you demons think so highly of us… Masters."

"Much better." Said Prussia happily. He looked around a little and sighed. "So… Where would we find a pet shop around here?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia looked around at all the stalls in this town. They were nothing that special, just people selling their wares. Most of them looked like pretty normal stuff; bottles of liquids, bones, jewellery, talismans, books, monster pets in cages, chunks of rotting meat or Succubus selling their backsides. Heck they probably weren't selling themselves. They were probably just hungry for sex.

'… _Maybe I can get with one or two of them?_' Thought the demon hopefully. '_Damn, its been a while since I've had sex… I'd love to get my dick buried deep into their hot, wet pussies…_' He chuckled a little. '_I wouldn't mind getting sucked off either and I'm pretty sure they'd love it too…_' After that his mind was lost to the lustful images that danced in his mind.

Suddenly, Matthew stopped walking, causing Prussia to yank particularly hard on the chain. "Hey! What's the hold up?"

Matthew pouted and rubbed his aching neck. "We're at a pet shop… Master. Ludwig already went inside. We should probably follow him. Don't you agree?"

"Well aren't you all sarcastic and stuff this morning, you little shit." Growled Prussia. He walked past Matthew, into the small shop and pulled on the chain. "Move it human or you're sleeping in a sulphur fire tonight."

Matthew rolled his eyes and followed Prussia inside. "Yes master. Whatever you say master."

Inside the pet shop there were a few small animals sitting in cages and tanks. Some had too many eyes, not enough eyes, wings when they should have wings, fur mixed with scales, some were covered in slime and others were made from stone. All in all it just seemed like a normal pet shop to him. He walked over to the back where Ludwig was looking at food.

"So… What options do we have?" Asked the albino demon.

Ludwig shrugged. "Not much… He could eat rats. Humans eat rats right?"

"Probably. Have you seen the stuff they put into their food?"

"Gross… So I guess we could take some rats…"

"Excuse me?" Asked Matthew in shock. "Humans don't eat rats! Well… not where I come from anyway. Can I choose what I get to eat?"

"Okay, but your choices are limited here." Said Ludwig. He wasn't kidding either. All that was there that concerned food were beetles, rats, deadly nightshade, slabs of suspicious looking jelly and most surprisingly a jar of rocks.

"… Want to take your chances with the jelly stuff?" Asked Prussia hopefully.

Matthew glared at him. "I'd rather eat my own foot."

"Problem solved." Said Ludwig. "Let's get going."

"Um… excuse me… I couldn't help but over hear that you were having troubles with the food selection?" Asked a quiet voice. The voice belonged to a Kitsune man. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His facial expression didn't seem to give away anything.

"Ja." Muttered Ludwig. "Our human doesn't like the food."

The Kitsune nodded in understanding as he gazed over at Matthew. "I see… We do not often get sufficient food and water supplies for humans here… You see they do not often come along." He looked back up at the demon brother, twitching his ears a little. "Pardon me, but if I'm not mistaken you look a lot like Lucifer-dono's son, Ludwig-sama."

"I get that a lot…" Muttered Ludwig. "But no, I'm simply a metal works demon from the west. You can address me simply as Hugo… This is my brother, Ulf."

Prussia didn't understand why Ludwig wasn't using their actual names, but he assumed it was for some important reason. "Ja, I'm Ulf… and who might you be?"

The Kitsune bowed deeply. "My apologies, Hugo-san, Ulf-san. I didn't mean to offend. I am Kiku. A humble Kitsune from the Eastern parts of the Earth. There though, I am nothing but a humble seller of strange and exotic creatures…" He looked back up at Matthew and smiled a little. "Would I be too intrusive to ask how you came across a human?"

"We went to Earth." Said Prussia simply. He looked up and around at all the different things in the strange pet shop. He liked the strangeness of it all. "We ended up in some place called Canada. Once there we just looked around until we found someone we could easily steal and use for our own devices."

Kiku nodded and inferred no more on the subject. "Well than Ulf-san, Hugo-san… you two are quite far away from the Western lava fields… Might I suggest getting a heat proof charm placed upon him before you go, unless you already have of course."

"That has been taken care of." Said Ludwig. He looked back over at the food. "Well… Is there anything you can offer us to feed him so he doesn't die of dehydration or starvation?"

The Kitsune thought for a moment before quickly disappearing behind a shelf. He came back with two large jars. One with green beads and one with blue beads, no bigger than peas or corn cornels. "These should sustain him until you can either get him more beads or some other source of food."

Prussia frowned a little as he looked at the beads. They didn't look that special. "What do they do?"

"They are actually berries from the Tentacle plantations up north. They have amazing regeneration properties." Kiku hummed a little. "Best way to explain would be… these berries are much like medication. You swallow one and you feel better. They are highly recommended for humans and first time owners of humans."

Prussia nodded a little. '_I see… so that's what they are. It explains so much now. Oh well, not like I could change that now. That's all in the past… My bloody, painful, lonely past.._'

"Once swallowed, the blue ones will make your human hydrated for about a week. The same goes for the green ones, but they will ward off starvation." Kiku smiles a little. "I would recommend a pouch of ten each."

"Do you sell them individually?" Asked Prussia. "I doubt we'll be staying in this place for too long."

Kiku nodded. "Of course Ulf-san… Shall we make a transaction?"

Prussia sighed a little. If there was one thing he hated, it was how demons made transactions. Since they didn't have a set currency they would often batter and trade for goods and services. He didn't have anything to trade and he doubted Ludwig would.

Ludwig sighed slightly as he rummaged around in his pock. "Would this be enough?" He produced a gleaming white feather from his pocket. An angel feather.

Prussia looked at Ludwig in shock. '_Well roll me in chocolate and call me a candy bar, he actually has something… But where did he get it? It isn't one of Gilbert's… Maybe he's gotten into some fights with some angels? That would be cool… Wait, he probably got it from Feliciano._'

The Kitsune took the feather and quickly turned it over in his hands. "My, my, my…" He muttered quietly. "A Virtue feather… One of the upper wing coverts… Nice and well kept, and no blood might I add… A prized possession by many demons. This is very, very nice. Take as many of the beads as you like. They can be administered orally or… um… the um… the other way…"

Prussia chuckled a little at that thought. "Okay, Birdie. I want you to drop your pants and bend over."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'll swallow them."

Kiku nodded and handed the berries over to Matthew. "You have to swallow them. Do not chew. It will leave an unpleasant taste in your mouth if you do."

The human quickly dry swallowed the berries and gaged a little. "Gross…"

"Sorry about that." Said Kiku quietly. "But that taste should leave your mouth soon. Have a nice and pleasant day, Hugo-san, Ulf-san and… human."

Prussia grinned and quickly turned and walked out the door. "Awesome. Let's get going, Hugo."

"Shut up, Ulf."

The albino demon just grinned and started the walk back to their transport, humming happily to himself. "You okay there Birdie? How were those berries?"

"Well… I don't feel hungry anymore." Muttered Matthew. "But they tasted awful…"

"What do you expect?" Asked Prussia. "They came from a Tentacle monster. They probably tasted like cum or cunt."

"… Can you cut off my tongue? Please?" Asked the blond, almost desperately.

Prussia rolled his eyes and hit him in the back of the head. "Calm down. I was just joking with you. It was probably something like dirty socks or something. Let's keep moving we need-" A sudden stabbing pain ripped through his body, pulling at his insides and ripping at his flesh. He felt like he was bleeding to death. He doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. "Fuck…"

"A-are you okay?" Asked Matthew in shock.

He gritted his teeth a little and dug his fingers into the hard ground. "… Shit… I just… My stomach is burning… S-something's happening to Gilbert…"

He was suddenly pulled to his feet by Ludwig and dragged along. "Come on. We should get out of here if you're going to have a breakdown in the middle of the street."

"Shut up!" Snapped Prussia. "We've wasted too much time here! He's in pain damn it!"

The blond demon rolled his eyes and easily dragged his brother and the human out and away from that town. "You are over reacting as usual. Let's just get moving."

Prussia growled darkly at Ludwig's comment. '_I'm not fucking over reacting. Something's happening to him. Something bad! It hasn't even been a day and I already know he's slipping away._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

He couldn't even think anymore. His mind was nothing but a thick and painful mess and Al stitched something inside his abdomen. He had turned the mirror away so that Gilbert couldn't see what it was. Though he didn't need site to know that whatever it was it was rough and moving.

"W-what have you done to… to me…" He panted out slowly. "What… what did you put inside… me?"

"Just a parasite." Said Al happily. "This little fucker likes to crawl around warm wet places and it its disturbed it oozes a nasty toxin that can cause the body to violently shake. It's an endless cycle of pain for you, fucker."

Gilbert gulped a little. He could feel the parasite moving around inside him. "Why? What did I ever do to you…? Why do you work for Natalia?"

"Firstly you tried to kill me." Said Al bluntly. "I still remember that day… secondly, Natalia's pretty cool… She's a master of all kinds of torture. I just help out with some chores and she shows me how to destroy minds without physical abuse."

If Gilbert could, he would have rolled his eyes. "You're sick… How could you enjoy watching someone suffer?"

Al chuckled at that. "Why not? It's pretty cool to watch a grown man scream in agony as his mind's being ripped apart by his own hidden emotions." Gilbert heard Al stand up and walk across the room. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Natalia has this amazing place in here that hardly anyone ever gets through."

"Why? Are they mutilated before the take two steps?" Muttered Gilbert.

Al started to laugh. He laughed. "Like hell. It's her inner sanctum of the most cruel emotional torture. It's a wall that has three doors on it and each one has a word written over the top. I think they say Truth, Regret and Guilt. The only way out of that place is through those doors, but once you enter…" He chuckled a little. "It's too late. The spells placed in the rooms stop people from leaving until they face up to their crimes. Most go insane and kill themselves before that though…"

Gilbert nodded a little "I see… So the rooms force you to see your guilt until you are overcome with sorrow, see the truth until everything you know is a lie and regret all the things you've done in life until you kill yourself because it's the only way out?"

"Pretty much."

This time it was Gilbert's turn to laugh. "How stupid can you get… Who would fall for some pathetic smoke and mirrors trick? You and you she-devil master are nothing more than pathetic creatures." He smiled in the general direction of Al. "If your game is to try and make me cry, scream and beg for mercy or even to have me turn into a demon like yourselves I have news for you; I will never become a demon."

"Like you have a choice." Growled Al.

"I do have a choice." Said Gilbert. "I chose never to become a demon… You can't force me to turn either. I have suffered more than you will ever understand. You think you know what torture is? You're nothing but a child throwing a tantrum! The same goes for your mistress!"

"We'll see about that." Muttered Al. He punched Gilbert hard in the stomach. The affect was almost instant, a burning pain ran through his body, settling in his lungs. He started to cough and hack uncontrollably. "Let's see how long until you pass out from the pain.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **This… this chapter right here… It tool way too long to write. Seriously… Please review.


	31. Welcome to the Family

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey there people! Here's the next chapter. A little interlude from the main story. A side plot if you would. I hope you enjoy this… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the Family**

He didn't know how long he was running for, but it was starting to take its toll on him. In all honest, he just wanted to sit down and take a breather. Taking his chances the Italian dived into a dumpster. He smiled happily to himself. He had dived into one filled with cardboard boxes instead of garbage.

'_Damn it… that fucking Sadiq won't leave me the fuck alone._' He grumbled sadly to himself. The sound of a garbage can falling over made the fallen angel shiver. He quickly pulled the lid of the bin closed and buried himself under a few boxes.

He hoped, prayed that the psychopathic demon cat wouldn't find him. Then again he had long known that his prays and other desperate pleas would go unanswered. He hated it all.

He heard the demon chuckle darkly as it walked through the back ally towards his hiding spot. "Come on Lovino." Sadiq cooed. "I've been chasing you around all day and I'll keep chasing you. I know you're here. You've been leaving a trail of feathers everywhere you go."

Lovino gritted his teeth in frustration. He thought he was done malting. He didn't even notice the feathers that littered his bed anymore. He just assumed he had become too lazy to get rid of the excess plumage. '_Damn it… Why did I get lazy with that?_'

Almost suddenly, Sadiq's footsteps stopped right next to the dumpster he was hiding in. "Come on Lovino… Don't fuck around with me. I have things to do, damn it. Get the fuck out here now before I find you and break those damn legs of yours."

The Italian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to choke back a whimper that was threatening to slip out of his mouth. '_Please… please don't find me… Please… I don't want to go with you… I'll never go with you… Just go away… Get the fuck away from me!_'

Suddenly something heavy landed on the dumpster lid, causing Lovino to gasp in shock and Sadiq to jump back. "HEY!" Snapped the Turk. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking psycho!"

Whoever it was started laughing and sat down on the dumpster lid. "Sorry about that. Still trying to get used to jumping from roof top to roof top… I lost my footing. That's all."

The man's voice sounded familiar, but Lovino couldn't quite place it in his panicked state. "You're an idiot." Muttered Sadiq. "What fool would do something like that during the day? It's better to do that kind of thing at night… You don't live in the city do you?"

The mystery man chuckled a little. "Okay, you caught me. I have a friend that lives here in one of the buildings. Goes by the name Francis. Heard of him?"

"If you mean that blond Incubus with an insatiable appetite, then yeah. I know of him." Muttered Sadiq. "By the way, while you were up there did you happen to see a fallen angel running around? He's got brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bad temper."

The man hummed a little. "Yeah… he jumped the brick wall and started to head towards the subways. Happy hunting."

"Thanks." Said Sadiq. Lovino heard him turn and start to run away. This made him sigh with relief. He wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, but now he had to deal with the man who saved him.

'_No…_' Thought Lovino bitterly. '_I won't let whoever it is take me and use me… Just because I am a fallen angel all demons assume that I am going to be nothing but their play thing… FUCK THEM! IF THEY WANT TO FUCK WITH ME I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL FIRST!_'

The mystery man jumped off the top of the dumpster and opened it up. Without wasting a second, Lovino jumped up and wrapped his hands around the man's neck, squeezing with enough force to pop a human's head off their shoulders. Thankfully, this mystery man wasn't human at all. He was in fact a very familiar Spanish demon.

"A-Antonio?!" Gasped Lovino in shock as he quickly released his grip.

Antonio chuckled nervously as he rubbed his neck. "Si. It's nice to see you too Lovi. Why are you hiding from Sadiq?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "To put it simply he wants to fuck me, because al fallen angels deserve to be treated like every other fucking demons play thing!"

This made Antonio sigh sadly. "I see… If you want you can come with me to my friends apartment. It's not too far away and he's out hunting at the moment and won't be back in a few days."

The Italian blushed a little at the thought but quickly expelled that thought from his mind. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather go home…"

"It'll give you a place to hide from Sadiq." Reminded the Minotaur. "I'd also appreciate the company."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Reluctantly Lovino had accepted Antonio's offer and the pair ended up in Francis' apartment. He was both happy about this, but a little anxious. He was happy because he could spend time with Antonio, but he didn't like the fact that they were in the nest of an Incubus. It just made his skin crawl.

"You okay there?" Asked Antonio. "You seem a little anxious…"

"I'm standing in the middle of a demon's nest." Deadpanned Lovino. "Of course I'm anxious."

"Well, if you don't want to stand, you can hover." Said Antonio happily. "You still have wings, don't you? Fallen angel or not you can still fly."

"Hardly." Muttered Lovino bitterly. "I… I can never fly again… You need wings to fly…"

The Minotaur looked at Lovino in shock. "You… You don't have wings?"

"Are you fucking deaf?" Snapped Lovino. "Don't you know what happens to a fallen angel? Of course not! You're a fucking demon! Why the fuck would you know what happens to us?"

Antonio sighed a little. "Sorry… Care to fill me in?"

Lovino was a little hesitant, but he knew he had nothing to lose by doing it. "… Angels, we lose our wings when we fall and we start to become all kinds of hideous monsters."

"Monsters?" Asked Antonio curiously.

The fallen angel rolled his eyes and looked away. "Si. Monsters. We lose our "pure essence", whatever the fuck that means, and we become ugly monsters. I swear it's like some fucking beacon that singles to all other demons that we are ready to get taken to Hell."

"You don't look ugly to me." Said Antonio softly.

"That's because I choose to stay in this semi-human form." Muttered Lovino. He sighed a little and looked back at Antonio. "I hate how I actually look now. I look like a monster."

Antonio frowned a little. He didn't seem to believe Lovino. "Can I see for myself?"

"Huh?"

"Can I see if you really do look like a monster or if it's all in your head?" Asked Antonio. "If you like I can show you what I look like as a Minotaur. Just to make things fair."

"… I'd rather not." Muttered Lovino. "I-I don't want anyone to see me as I actually am."

Antonio pouted childishly at this. "Come on Lovi, being self-conscious about your appearance is for humans. We aren't humans. We are supernatural. We are… we are gods compared to those mortals."

"We are nothing like gods!" Snapped Lovino. "We are nothing! Everything we do counts for nothing in the grand plan! A thousand years from now, no one will even know who or what we are!"

Lovino's angry cries seemed to have no effect on the Minotaur. "So? Who cares? I say we should just live life how we want to with no regrets because we'll all end up dead one day. Though, if we are careful with ourselves we can live forever… or close enough to it anyway."

The fallen angel was surprised to hear Antonio say that. He didn't expect such things to fall from his mouth. He didn't know if they were the words of a wise man or the words of a practiced fool, probably the latter.

"Idiot… You just don't get it." Muttered Lovino. "For an angel to become a demon… You may as well just die because you've become a worthless piece of shit."

"Lovino… I'm sure it's not as bad as you think… I mean, I'm sure I'd look a complete freak compared to you… Let me show you…" Antonio quickly kicked off his shoes as he started his transformation. The bones under his skin shifted and changed, making his while body structure change from something that looked human to something that looked less human and more beastly. By the time he was done he looked like a proper Minotaur; basic human shape with human arms, chest and legs, but he had a bulls face, horns, tail and feet.

In all honesty, Lovino thought that Antonio looked quiet handsome. It made him worry about showing him his true self. If he showed Antonio what he really looked like, he would hate him.

"_**Okay, now it's your turn Lovino.**_" Said Antonio happily.

"… Why are you speaking with that language?" Asked Lovino.

Antonio shrugged. "_**That's the only language that I can speak when I'm in this form. So will you show me how you look in your actual form.**_"

Lovino was hesitant. He really didn't like how he looked at all. He didn't even knew how messed up he looked anymore. He had long abandoned seeing himself in his messed state to save himself some pain. It was bad enough when he saw himself when he first fell. He didn't even want to think about what he would look like after a few centuries after being cast out would do to him.

"I'd rather not…"

Antonio sighed. "_**Lovino… I honestly don't care what you look like. You could have been converted into a slime monster for all I knew and you would still look amazing.**_"

A blush quickly dusted Lovino's face. "Why do you care so much about me? I'm just a fallen angel. There's nothing special about me. I'm just… here." He didn't even want to be here anymore. He just wanted to leave. "I should just go home now…"

"_**But Sadiq will find you in an instant.**_" Warned Antonio. "_**You know what will happen if he finds you… He'll… you know… and that isn't right.**_"

This surprised Lovino. Normally demons wouldn't care what happened to their own kind, let alone someone that wasn't even born a demon. He didn't understand. "Why the fuck would you care?" He snapped. "Leave me the fuck alone!" He turned and started to walk towards the door.

"_**Because I wanted to know who you were.**_" Confessed Antonio. "_**I wanted to know about the angels I saved all those years ago.**_" He sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair. "_**I knew I recognized you from somewhere but I wasn't sure where from. I did a bit of thinking… I saved you and your brother.**_"

The Italian's heart started to race erratically in his chest. He knew that he should just deny it and get out of there. Just run through that front door and never look back. Leave this city, this country and head South. Maybe he would actually end up living in Italy for a while. He just wanted to escape.

"_**I know it was.**_" Said Antonio. "_**I know it… You look just the same as you did back then and-**_"

"SO FUCKING WHAT? SO WHAT IF IT WAS ME AND MY FRATELLO? WHO GIVES A FUCK?" He didn't know why he kept yelling and screaming abuse at Antonio. He didn't want Antonio to hate him, he just wanted to get the heck out of there, and if cursing at him was the only way to do it, than curse he would. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING CARE SO MUCH? YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING DEMON!"

After Lovino's rant there was a deadly silence. He couldn't even look Antonio in the eye anymore. He was just frightened by what the demon would do to him if he moved.

To his surprise, Antonio started to laugh. "_**Demon?**_ _**I'm not a demon. Not really anyway… I'm one of those grey areas. Like a fairy and an elf. My kind was created on Earth and therefore I don't really have any beef with angels or demons. More people just seem me as a demon because I don't have wings.**_"

Now this was just confusing to Lovino. "But… You're a demon… You have to be. There are no grey areas!"

Antonio shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "_**Believe what you want. As far as I see it, Earth bound creatures are like humans. We are capable of good and evil. Most of us simply stray into the darkness because we aren't accepted by the light… Want anything to eat?**_"

"Huh? Um… sure…" Muttered Lovino, slightly thrown off by the question. "What's there to eat?"

Antonio came back holding some tomatoes in his arms. "_**Just tomatoes. Francis always gets them for me when he knows that I'm coming over. He's a pretty good guy.**_"

The fallen angel rolled his eyes and quickly snatched a tomato away. "He's an Incubus. Those things… Immoral, lustful bastards." He hissed. "Disgusting, feral creatures. I fucking hate their kind… Always forcing themselves onto people and those whores known as Succubus… Their whole damned kind makes me sick."

Antonio chuckled and ate his tomato in one bite. "_**Call him what you will, he's a good person at heart… or whatever his species uses to pump blood around their bodies…**_"

"I guess…" Muttered Lovino. He took a bite of his tomato and sighed a little. "I should probably go…"

"_**Hey, can I ask you a question before you go?**_" Asked Antonio.

"… Depends on the question."

"_**Why did you fall?**_"

That was a question, Lovino wasn't willing to answer. He would never admit that Antonio was the reason. The Minotaur might not even understand or just get rid of him or even rape him. Yes, he knew that Antonio had just said he wasn't like other demons, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Luckily, before he could answer, an Incubus flew in through the window. Said Incubus smiled happily as he hummed to himself. He had a healthy glow about him, meaning that he had probably just fed. It made Lovino want to puke.

"_**Francis! Good to see you're back. Did your hunting go well?**_" Asked Antonio. His tail swished around like a puppies tail.

Francis grinned and nodded happily. "But of course. I wouldn't be so satisfied if I wasn't… Well that and I have a feeling that it's that time again…"

Antonio tilted his head to the side. "_**Time again?**_"

"Mating season." Said Francis proudly. "I have a feeling that it's going to happen very, very soon… which would explain my recent insatiable appetite… Would you mind watching my place for about a week or two when it does happen? I don't want someone to move in while I'm out."

"_**Sure thing.**_" Said Antonio happily. "_**Lovino and I can do that.**_"

"Lovino?" Asked Francis in confusion. He looked over at the fallen angel and smiled. "Oh! I see. How nice to meet you… What might you be exactly?"

"None of your fucking business you pervert."

Antonio pouted a little. "_**Don't be like that… He's a fallen angel.**_"

The Incubus nodded in understanding. "I see… Oh well. It can't be helped. If Antonio thinks you're good enough than you're good enough for me too." He extended his hand and smiled warmly at the Italian. "Welcome to the family."

"Family…? Are you two idiots related?" Asked Lovino in shock. If Antonio was related to such a pervert he wasn't sure what he would do.

The Minotaur and the Incubus started laughing. "_**No, no, no… Of course not.**_" Chuckled Antonio. "_**For demons and such, many of us don't actually have a family. For my kind we live with our parents until we're about… seven and then we're kicked out. For an Incubus or Succubus once they hatch they are on their own…**_"

"We like to consider our close friends family." Said Francis. "We trust each other with our lives… among other things. So welcome to our family."

"_**Si!**_" Said Antonio happily. "_**Welcome to our dysfunctional, but happy family.**_" Lovino face palmed. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew that he would probably regret it, like all his decisions so far in life.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well, I'll go back to main plot next chapter. I just thought this would be a nice thing to do… please review!


	32. Eternal Connection

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a hell of a lot of assignments… I OWN NOTHING!

**Eternal Connection**

Again Gilbert was struck with something. He had no idea what it was though, since Al had covered the mirror in his blood. It had now become gross, dry brown colour in colour and flaking away. '_How long will I suffer for this?_' Thought the angel miserably. '_I know what I did back then was a terrible sin, but that was a different world… Am I to suffer for all eternity because of what I have done?_'

Al lowered whatever weapon he was using on the angel and chuckled. "Can you see yourself now? You might not be a demon yet, but you sure as hell look like one! Hoe is that parasite doing?"

"It lodged itself somewhere." Muttered Gilbert. "I don't know where, but its stopped trying to poison me… for now anyway…"

This caused Al to whine childishly. "Seriously? Not cool man… oh well…" He grabbed Gilbert by his hair and jerked him around a little. "Why don't you just give up and let yourself die already? You're a pathetic and wretched creature. Either become a demon or die!" Something heavy it Gilbert in the side of the head, causing a splitting pain to race through his body. "You're nothing but a disgusting, poor, weak and pitiful whore!"

"_So the poor have hope, and the injustice shuts its mouth… Job 5:16…:_"

"Are you… are you quoting… quoting scripture?" Hissed the demon is disgust.

"_Put on the whole armour of God, that you may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil… Ephesians 6:11-12…_"

"You…" Growled Al darkly. "You disgusting, filthy, whore. You have no right to quote such chicanery in Natalia's house! Do you have a death wish you fucking bastard?"

Gilbert couldn't help but smiles a little and the demon's voice. He was starting to get agitated over what he was doing. Quoting scripture was a last line of defence for him. It wouldn't kill a demon or even cause much of an injury. It just annoyed them and made them rage and more dangerous. He would take his chances. He had nothing to lose by doing so.

"_O death, where is thy sting? O grave, where is thy victory…? 1 Corinthians 15:55._"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Screeched Al at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF NATALIA WANTS YOU TO KEEP YOUR TONGUE! I'LL FUCKING RIP IT OUT OF YOUR SKULL AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" The demon pried open the angel's mouth and shoved his hand down his throat, causing the angel to choke. "I hope you fucking suffocate you little bitch." Hissed the demon. "But knowing your history you should be used to having something so big in your filthy mouth."

Al's insult burned and festered inside Gilbert's mind. He was sick and tired of everyone thinking so poorly about him. Those indecent acts were committed with his body, but the demon was in control. Not him. Without thinking twice he bit down hard on Al's hand. He felt the creature's skin split, tendons rip and blood vessels burst. The demon cried out in pain and pulled his hand away, leaving a lard chunk of skin in Gilbert's mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Al. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He picked something up and chuckled darkly. "No one will save you now you cunt… No one can save you."

"_MY FLESH AND MY HEART MAY FAIL, BUT GOD IS THE STRENGTH OF MY HEART AND MY PORTION FOREVER! PSALM 73:26!_" Screamed Gilbert. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME! YOU SAY NO ONE WILL COME FOR ME BUT I HAVE FAITH THAT I WILL BE SAVED!"

Al growled and stabbed Gilbert in the arm, relishing the screams of agony and surprise that fell from his lips. "Your God has abandoned you." He muttered. "What would he want with a filthy whore like you? No one will save you. No one wants to save you. No one needs to save you, and you know why? Because you are nothing."

"I am not nothing…" Whispered Gilbert. "I am Gilbert Mammon Beelzebub Mephistopheles Ahriman Belial Lucifer Beilschmidt. The first born son to your supreme master Lucifer. I order you to let me go!"

The room was silent for a few minutes before it was filled with Al's malicious laughter. "You order me? A 2P demon? You're just an angel that shouts blasphemy! What else would you expect from an angel that will have sex with anything that pushes you down and climbs on top of you. Besides you're just lying. Lucifer doesn't have a son called Gilbert."

"I left hell." Said Gilbert quietly. "After everything I had done… all the blood… all the dead…" He choked up a little. He wanted to cry, but he physically couldn't. "I killed them… I killed them all… everyone I cared about I murdered… I murdered them all… I couldn't handle the regret of a million years of pain… All my fault… everything… my fault."

"… I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about."

Gilbert smiles a little. "That's okay. I don't expect you to remember something that never happened…"

Al started laughing again. "Damn, you must be crazier than I thought! You're talking about things that don't exist and even claimed to be Lucifer's son! You're insane!"

"Then let me be insane and bother me no more." Muttered Gilbert bitterly.

"Yep. You're insane if you think I'll let that happen." Growled the demon. Something heavy struck Gilbert in the side of the head, chest and stomach. The demon's rage was out of control. At this rate, Gilbert would die from abuse.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed a little as he pulled on the damned metal collar that still hung around his neck. He hated it so much. The stupid thing dug slightly into his throat, rubbing it raw. '_Damn it… When are they going to take this stupid thing off me?_' He looked over at Prussia, sitting back at the strange alter, chanting away while Ludwig was sleeping or as least laying with his eyes closed.

He sighed a little and liked up at the burnt orange sky. There were some strange creatures flying in the sky, probably something like a dragon or some other hell spawn that would probably kill him without a second thought.

"… I wonder how long we've been here." Muttered Matthew. "It seems like forever… Shit. I think I missed work… Shit. I think I'm fired… Shit. Shit. Shit… Fuck."

"If you're so worried about money you shouldn't have come here." Muttered Ludwig. "Nothing but a useless things. I don't understand why humans are obsessed with those things. There are much more precious things for you to worry about.. Clean water, grain, land, and natural resources. Those are the things you should treasure. Not bits of paper, plastic and metal."

Matthew could see the logic in the demon's statement, but at the same time it was stupid. "Everyone can get water, food and natural resources."

"Even third world countries?"

"…"

"I thought as much." Muttered Ludwig. He sat up and yawned a little. "Humans all pretend to be good natured and kind, but you're all consumed by sin. The foul stench of greed hands around you in a thick blanket."

"… You can smell sin on me?" Asked Matthew. He didn't know if he should be shocked, disturbed or disgusted. He decided to go for a mix of the three. "What the heck?"

Ludwig shrugged. "It's an ability very few demons actually have. Most of us can smell fear though… It's pretty useful."

Suddenly, their vehicle started to wobble and sway. Matthew yelped in surprise and fell, sliding across the ground and almost off the edge. Ludwig on the other hand quickly got up and moved Prussia away from the alter and muttered a few choice words to make it slow down to a grinding halt.

Matthew quickly got up and rushed over to the pair. "What the heck happened?" He asked

"Nothing's wrong." Muttered Prussia. "Nothing at-" He was cut short by a wretched hacking that violently shook his body. Blood flying out of his mouth and splattering everything. "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Asked Ludwig. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself. It takes a lot of time and energy to keep something like this in motion. You shouldn't strain-"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Prussia. "DON'T YOU FUCKING START TALKING AGAIN! WE NEED TO FIND HIM! WE HAVE TO-"

Before Prussia could say another word, Ludwig hit him hard in the head, causing to fall over, unconscious. "I can't think when you're screaming like that."

"… What the hell did you just do?" Cried Matthew in shock. "Why did you knock him out?"

Ludwig sighed a little and rolled Prussia onto his back, blood was running out of his eyes, nose and mouth, he had some odd bruises starting to appear on his neck and face, like he had been beaten repeatedly.

Matthew felt like he was going to be sick. '_What happened to him? He was fine a few hours ago… Why does he look like this?_'

"I guess it can't be helped…" Muttered Ludwig. "His angel side and demon side are way more connected than I thought."

"Of course they are connected!" Snapped Matthew. "Prussia told me that when Gilbert is in pain he feels it too."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Felling pain and experiencing physical harm are two different things… I personally don't truly wish to save that angel. I do not care for that side of him in the slightest, but if Prussia is hurting this badly over Gilbert's abuse… What do you think will happen if Gilbert is murdered?"

A chill ran through Matthew's body. He had never even thought about that. He had always seen Gilbert as a creature that would never die. Even when he thought of Gilbert getting ripped apart that one time by that English 2P demon, Prussia just took over. '_No… if Gilbert dies… than Prussia dies too?_'

The demon sighed a little and started to wipe some of the blood off of Prussia's face. "I guess I should feel sorry for him… he is in a pitiful situation. The relationship he has with that angel… It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

Ludwig shrugged a little. "Well I don't know how to explain it. They have a kind of symbiotic and parasitic relationship."

'_Symbiotic and parasitic? That isn't possible, is it?_' Wondered Matthew.

"It's symbiotic because they both rely on each other to survive and parasitic because when needed too they will feed off the other until the point where the other is almost dead."

"… I didn't understand a word of that." Said Matthew.

"Of course you didn't." Muttered Ludwig. "It's too much of a strain for you human mind to comprehend."

"Shut up!" Snapped Matthew. He was tired of Ludwig looking down on him just because he was a human. "I don't care if you hate me because I'm human or because I have to rely on you two to survive, but if you think for one second that I don't understand how important this is you can go and get killed by an angel!"

The demon glared at Matthew with an ice cold expression. "I don't hate you per say… I just have no respect for you. You have done nothing to earn it from me."

Matthew shook his head. "Demons… Anyway we really should find Gilbert as soon as possible. If we don't…"

"I understand." Muttered Ludwig. He stood up and walked over to the alter, getting ready to take over from where Prussia had left off. "If we are going to save that damned angel we'll need Prussia healthy. There's a place we can go that's not too far out of the way… It's slightly dangerous though."

"It doesn't matter." Whispered Matthew. He sat down next to Prussia and moved the demon's head onto his lap. "We'll save Gilbert and then things will go back to normal, right?"

"I hope so."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

There was no sweeping field of grass under a stormy sky this time. No large chairs. No marble table. Just black. Black and cold. The demon didn't care for the blackness. He was used to the dark. He lived in it for almost all his life. It was only recently he had opened himself to the light and the world of angels.

"Did I fail?" He wondered out loud to no one. The lack of response made him smile sadly. "I see… so it doesn't matter what happens. I can't change my fate. I'm going to be destroyed one way or another, be it physical or psychological I am doomed. It is fate."

"No…" Whispered Gilbert quietly. "It's not fate." Prussia looked around, surprised to find Gilbert right behind him. His back was facing him and he sounded defeated. "There's no way we can fail with our second chance."

The demon sighed a little. "But what's the point? Before we could save ourselves… This time it's too hard."

"So that's it?" Asked Gilbert quietly. "You let us die? You know that if one of us dies the other will perish too, right? The death of the angel is the death of the demon."

"I know." Said Prussia sadly. "But do you really want to keep fighting this? If we sever this connection, our connection… We'll suffer a quick and relatively painless death… I'd rather have that then feel you suffer over and over again."

The angel laughed a little, though it did sound strained. "I don't mind suffering for what we have done… together we have committed so many sins, so it's only natural that at least one of us should pay for them."

"But neither of us have committed the sin we are accused of!" Snapped Prussia. "That's not fair! We should not be judged for that!"

"Does it matter?" Asked the angel. "In the end, we probably would have done it anyway."

The angel's words made the demon feel uneasy. "Gilbert… This is just like last time. You keep taking the blame for everything. You took it upon yourself to change how we acted. You can't take responsibility for my actions this time."

"I don't mind." Whispered Gilbert. "It's too late anyway… I'm going to die at the hands of that 2P demon, Al, or be forced to turn into a demon."

Prussia looked at the angel in shock. "Al? That… that bastard. I should have killed him the second I saw him. What has he done to you?"

"If you make it in time you'll be able to see." Said Gilbert. "I think it might be a little pointless now… We really are abandoned creatures, us two. It doesn't matter what we do or say any more."

"Now you're starting to sound like me." Whined Prussia. "A few seconds ago you were all hopeful and shit, and now you think it's pointless. Why?"

The angel shrugged a little. "I can hear the pain and struggling in your voice. Deep down even you think this is a pointless endeavour. You're only trying to save me out of instinct. You don't really care if I live or die… and if you do, it's just so you won't die too… but you would rather end your life than continue on."

Prussia sighed a little and looked away. It was true, he didn't care much about angels, but Gilbert was different. Gilbert was essentially himself. "Who wants to die? Humans don't even want to die. They are only supposed to live to the maximum of sixty years, but they have extended their own lives. Most now live till almost a hundred. We ourselves have lived way past two lifetimes."

"So you want me to live because you want to too?" Asked the angel bitterly. "Why do you think that way? Why are you so selfish?"

"It's hard not to be selfish when you're saving yourself."

"True…"

Prussia nodded. "Besides, you probably just feel that way because you're close to the end… Don't give up though, I, Matthew and our bro are coming to get you."

"You managed to convince them to come with you?" Asked Gilbert in surprise. "How?"

"I guilt tripped Ludwig into it and I used a little reverse psychology on Matthew. It's always handy to have a human in Hell."

The angel shook his head. "It's dangerous in Hell… You shouldn't have brought Matthew with you, though it can't be helped now." He sighed a little. "You better keep him safe. You know how important human life is to me."

"Noted."

"… If you do actually make it here you must be careful." Said Gilbert. "You see, Natalia's castle is filled with all kinds of traps. To reach her and maybe me, you'll need to go through her worst trap. Al described it as a room filled with immense psychological torture. You and everyone will need to be careful. If you're not, all the dark truths, gilts and regrets will drown you and kill you."

"Noted, once again." Said Prussia calmly. "Do you know anything else? Could you give me any clues as to where the hell Natalia's castle is?"

The angel thought for a moment. "It smells weird… It's a faint smell in the air, kind of sugar… and sweat. And sulphur. Lots of sulphur."

This description made Prussia groan in frustration. "Well fuck. I know where you are. You're not going to like it, but yeah… You're really, really close to Succubus and Incubus territory. Boarder line, really. At least we aren't too far away. We'll be there in no time."

The angel nodded. "I see… They you really should be careful and look out for Matthew… You know how persistent their kind get."

"I know…" Sighed Prussia. "I know… I'll keep Matthew safe and stuff… You just concentrate of staying alive and not losing hope or anything… Recite some scripture or something. You're always empowered by those words."

The angel laughed a little at that. "I tried and got hit in the head with something like a brick or a pipe. That's how I ended up here… I don't even know what this place is anymore. Everything is just black here."

"Maybe it just reflects how we feel at the moment." Suggested Prussia sadly. "We feel empty and lost. We don't know where the other is and so we are not comfortable to meet in our familiar place."

"I'll settle for that." Said Gilbert. "… I won't lose my faith. I know that you'll save me somehow… I just have to be patient and trust you."

"How can an angel trust a demon?"

"Because I can trust you." Said the angel quietly. "You may be a demon, but you never did anything that would put the people you care about in danger, not this time anyway."

Prussia smiled a little. "Ja… I've made my mistakes and killed a lot of innocent people… Don't you remember the promise we made to each other?"

The angel laughed a little, even if it did sound strained. "I remember… We promised that we would start again and change our fate. Not just for our sake, but for every one we know and love… Kind of clichéd, isn't it? Sounds like something from a Hollywood movie."

"Yeah, that promise is full of crap." Muttered Prussia. "Still doesn't make it any less true."

"Yeah…" The angel sighed sadly. "I think… I think I'm regaining consciousness now… If we get knocked out again we'll talk."

Prussia nodded in agreement. "Sure… Maybe we should also try to sever our connection, just partially so I don't end up a cripple when I try to get you out."

"Seems reasonable enough." Said Gilbert. "When I'm better we'll reconnect our connection properly." He smiled a little. "I hope to see you soon, Prussia. Be safe."

"Okay… don't die on me."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **… Okay, please review.


	33. Fate Weaver

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it and stuff… I OWN NOTHING!

**Fate Weaver**

After Prussia had awoken from his unconscious state, he instructed Ludwig on where to go. His brother wasn't very pleased with this, but complied and started to make their way towards the place of interest. This gave the albino demon sometime to lie down and relax a little.

"… You're very lazy." Muttered Matthew, who was sitting next to him.

Prussia just grinned up at him. "I quite enjoy the sin of sloth. It's very relaxing and calming and fun… Besides I was bleeding out of my eyeballs a few minutes ago. I think I deserve some time out."

Matthew frowned a little. "Now you're acting weird."

"How so?"

"Before you were all worried about Gilbert's safety but now… you seem really laid back." Said Matthew. "What happened?"

"I found out where my other half is being tortured mercilessly, so I decided to use the time getting there to plan my vengeance on the sick fucks that dared to touch him." Said Prussia a little too sweetly.

Matthew smiled nervously. "Well… at least you seem happier… Where are we going?"

"To Natalia's castle." Said Prussia simply. "It's in a place that's just outside the territory of the Incubus and the Succubus. That shouldn't be any longer than like, half an hour… Until then I shall imagine how to mutilate all of them."

"You have fun with that…"

Prussia smiled happily and did just that. Whatever they had done to Gilbert he was going to do twice to them. If they had cut him once, he would cut them twice. If they had thrown two stones at him he would throw four stones back. If they stabbed him three times he would stab them six times. If they had tried to kill him, Prussia would rain fire on them. His rage would know no bounds.

'_Kill them…_' He thought gleefully. '_Every last one I will murder… I will pull off their skin and make them drink their own blood. Though I won't let them get off that easily. Their deaths will be slow and painful. They will beg for me to give them the numbing freedom of death, but they will never get it. Not until they are twice as broken and damaged as Gilbert… All those that stand in my way will die!_'

He looked over at Matthew, the human was looking around at the scenery. He liked looking at the blonds hair. It looked so soft and fluffy. He wondered if Matthew was vain enough to take care of it like lots of human females did. He probably did. He liked it though. His hair looked good like that. His skin looked good too. It didn't have too many scary from previous pimples or previous injuries.

'… _He looks pretty damn good. I wouldn't mind bending that over and-_' He shook his head. '_Damn it. How the fuck did I get from thinking about murder to thinking about banging Matthew? Human's probably aren't that good at sex anyway…_'

"What's that?" Asked Matthew curiously.

Prussia frowned a little and looked over the edge. There were traveling over rather unstable looking ground. It almost looked like a dried up and cracked riverbed. "It's just a boarder of sorts. It runs around the so called sacred mating grounds for the Incubus and Succubus." He looked over to that sacred grounds and frowned a little. "Seems like there are a lot more of them hanging around there than usual… Must be mating season."

"… Wonderful."

"They need to have babies too."

"Never said they didn't."

Prussia nodded a little and looked up at the sky. It had turned to a smoky purple haze. "We're getting closer to Natalia's castle… Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"What are you going to do when we get there?" Asked Matthew.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Prussia. "Didn't I already tell you? I'm going to rip everyone that tries to stop me from saving Gilbert to shreds. I won't forgive anyone or anything that gets in my way… That includes you and Ludwig."

"Huh?" Matthew's eyes seemed to bug out of his skull at the demon's statement.

Prussia just smiled a little and nodded. "Ja… Well, I'm more worried about Luddy betraying me." He leaned in close to Matthew and whispered into his ear. "He doesn't give a fuck about my angel side. He would much rather watch it burn and have it be extinguished forever."

"Why would you say that about him?" Whispered back Matthew. "He came this far for you."

"Ja, for me. His demon brother." Hissed Prussia. "He did this for the demon and not for the angel. I wouldn't be surprised if he strangled my angel side if I gave him the chance… So when we get there I want you to do me a big favour."

"What…?"

Prussia quickly glanced over at Ludwig to make sure he wasn't listening. "When we get there and we actually save Gilbert… I'm leaving him with you. Natalia and her underlings will try to kill us and I can't stop them from doing that if I'm carrying Gilbert."

Matthew nodded. "O-okay… I understand… But seriously, what would I do to betray you?"

The demon shrugged. "Not sure… But if you let Gilbert die while he's in your care, you'll pay with your life." He smiled a little too sweetly at Matthew as he ran his fingers over the thick metal colour. "So if you want to keep that pretty little head of yours attached to your neck I suggest you don't betray me."

"Prussia…"

Suddenly the vehicle tilted, almost causing both Prussia and Matthew to topple off. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LUDWIG?" Snapped Prussia.

Ludwig growled as he tried to keep his position at the altar. "NOT MY FAULT! ONE OF THE FEET GOT STUCK IN SOMETHING!"

Prussia growled and quickly looked over the edge. They must have stepped into some kind of fragile ground. Sure enough the bedrock had broken away to revel some kind of cavern. "Well fuck."

"P-Prussia… what the hell is that green stuff?" Asked Matthew.

The demon looked down at what Matthew was talking about and groaned inwardly. "Fucking slime monsters…"

"SLIME MONSTERS?" Cried Matthew and Ludwig in unison.

"Yes! Fucking slime monsters!" Snapped Prussia. "What did you expect? Were right on the border of fucking lust demon territory! Of course there are going to be slime monsters!" He watched as some of the slime started to creep and climb up towards them. They had to act fast. "Okay! I'll distract them for a little while, that'll give West enough time to get to a safer place. If my plan doesn't work, Ludwig, you have to carry Matthew to safety. No time to argue. Move it!"

He jumped down, letting his wings spread wide and swooping over the slime monsters. Luckily for him it worked. Sort of. The majority of the slime monsters quickly tried to grab him as an easy target, leaving Matthew and his brother alone. What he didn't count on though, was that the slime monsters were the only thing stopping the whole vehicle from falling into the empty cavern below.

Prussia easily got to a safe altitude and watched in horror as the vehicle fell into the cavern and close just as quickly as it appeared. "… WEST! MATTHEW!"

"I'm right here."

Prussia quickly turned around, relieved to see his brother hovering next to him. "Oh thank fuck… Wait, where's Matthew?"

Ludwig frowned a little. "It happened too quickly… The slime monsters didn't get him, but he fell into the cavern. He's probably dead. We should keep moving."

"Dead…" Prussia couldn't believe it. There was no way it could have been too fast for his brother. He had to be lying. "Why?" He growled. "Why are you fucking up everything?"

"I don't understand what you mean…" Said Ludwig. "Are you saying that I let him get killed on purpose? Brother, I would never-"

He refused to listen to his brother anymore. He hit that blond demon in the face, making sure his own nail dug deep into his cheek, leaving bloody tracks. "_**Don't you fucking start**_." He growled. "_**I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Because of you I have suffered unimaginable pain and suffering. Is it your fucking plan to take everything away from me?**_"

To say that Ludwig was stunned was an understatement. He was almost rendered speechless. "_**East…**_"

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_" Screamed Prussia. "_**BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME I LOST EVERYTHING! I WAS CAST OUT OF HEAVEN BECAUSE I STLL HADE DEMON TRAITS IN ME! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A DEMON! I WANTED TO BE AN ANGEL! COMING TO EARTH AND YOU RAPING ME TORE ME APART! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE SOME FUCKING COLD BLOODED DEMON LIKE YOU? DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT ME TO HAVE NOTHING?**_"

"…"

Prussia growled and turned away. He didn't want to see his brother's face anymore. "_**I am going to see if I can find another way into those underground caverns… You better fucking hope that he is alive.**_" He looked around and pointed to a large, twisted, dead tree in the distance. "_**In three hours I'll meet you there… If Matthew is alive we will all continue to Natalia's castle together.**_"

"… _**And if he's dead?**_"

Prussia turned and looked back at his brother with cold, dead eyes. "_**Kill yourself.**_"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew woke up with a groan. He was pretty damn sure he had died. He had to have after falling from that height. He blinked a few times and looked around at new surroundings; stone floor, cave walls, glowing clusters of crystals in places, the air was humid and it was covered in hundreds of cobwebs all shimmering with dew. '_… Okay so I'm not dead. Where the heck did I end up?_'

He attempted to sit up to see where in Hell he was, but found that he couldn't. He was suspended in the air by a giant spider web. Where there were large webs there were large spiders and at the moment, Matthew probably looked like one quick and easy meal.

"Damn it… How the heck am I going to get down from here?"

"Someone there?" Called a voice. It sounded young and childish. Probably a little girl.

Matthew was hesitant about the whole thing. He was in Hell without Prussia to help him. Knowing his luck he was probably going to get eaten by something. That would have been bad. Instead of answering he kept his mouth shut and hopped whatever was out there would just leave him alone and walk right past, giving him enough time to figure out how to escape.

Not surprisingly, Matthew had no such luck and one giant spider walked around a corner and spotted him; a purple ribbon was tied in her pretty short blond hair as she looked at Matthew in shock with her bright green eyes. She was also wearing some kind of white robe around her torso to make herself appear more modest while her hips were attached to the back end of a spider's body.

It freaked Matthew out. He started to panic and thrash around in the web. "DON'T EAT ME!" He screamed.

The spider creature yelped in shock and quickly moved over to Matthew. "P-please stop moving! I-I put a lot of effort into that and my big brother would be upset if you broke it."

"THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?!"

"Yes… Now please stop moving. I have no intention to eat you… I just don't want this to get pulled apart… Just hold still while I get you out." The creature quickly and easily pulled and plucked at the web fibres until Matthew fell out of it and landed at her many feet. "Are you okay? How did you get here?"

Matthew gulped and quickly got to his feet. "I um… I fell through a crack in the ground…"

"Oh… Slime monsters again?" She asked. "They are very annoying and always split the roof open. At least we can fix them just as quickly as they appear… My name is Lili. Who are you?"

"… I'm Matthew."

"Matthew…" Said Lili quietly, a small smile on her face. "I'll remember that… Now could you tell me what a human like yourself is doing in the Caves of Fate?"

"Caves of Fate?"

Lili nodded. "Yes. The Caves of Fate. It is where the Fate Weavers live, me and my brother… well we just live in this small part. Others live in other parts of the cave… It's very, very big down here…" Lili smiled softly. "This is where the fates and destinies of demons are made. An angels destiny is decided by the ones above them and a human's destiny is decided by God… We create and spin the fates of demons here…"

Matthew nodded a little and looked around more closely at the elaborate webs that decorated the walls; all of different shapes, sizes and designs. "So you weave all the fates?"

"My brother and I do the larger ones." Said Lili. She scuttled over to some larger webs and smiled happily. "These are some of our longest ones. These ones are being continually spun over and over depending on the demon. For example this wall is for Lucifer's children. Lucifer's own fate web is in another place entirely."

The blond nodded and looked at several of the webs. Lots of them were unbelievably large with millions of different patterns in all kinds of shapes. One web in particular caught his eye. The pattern itself was unusual and chaotic, often clumping in large tangled knots and spreading out to almost nothing. But this web was particularly interesting because it was actually two webs joined together with a very thin web fibre. "Whose fate is this?"

Lili looked at the web and thought carefully. "This one… If I remember correctly it is the fate of Lucifer's first born son Gilbert… I myself don't quite understand why he has two webs even if he is a half demon."

"Why would it be odd?" Asked Matthew. "At the moment they are split in two anyway. Gilbert is the angel and Prussia is the demon."

"It doesn't matter if they have been split into a million people. They would still have one web." Muttered Lili. "… Why do you think there are two webs for him?"

"… Um if the webs represent their fate than one is Gilbert's destiny as an angel and one is his fate as a demon?" Suggested Matthew.

Lili thought about this for a moment before smiling a little. "Yeah. That seems logical doesn't it? Though I think you might be wrong."

"How so?"

The spider woman giggled a little and pointed to the larges to the two webs. "As you can see his fate and therefore his life ended around about here… but this little web comes off at the end and joins up near the beginning of this second one, but not at the beginning."

Matthew had to agree. "… Yeah, that's weird. So what does it mean?"

Lili shrugged. "Not sure. My brother would know, but I don't." She looked back at the smaller web and smiled a little. "It's weird… being able to spin the fate of so many creatures and know many things, yet something's are blocked to us… Your fate is sealed."

The blond looked at the demon in shock, wondering if he had misheard her. "Pardon?"

"I said your fate is sealed." Said Lili a little louder so that she was sure Matthew had heard her. "As soon as you met that creature in the park that night and decided to save him your fates were tied."

"… I thought you just did demon fates." Whispered Matthew quietly.

"Oh I do." Said Lili almost just as quietly. "I just can't really help it when you two are tied together… even in this larger web too." She pointed back to the larger web. "Your fates were not meant to end the way that they did though… You didn't meet at the appropriate time because you were never born…"

"… Huh?"

The spider smiled warmly and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I don't really know how to describe it… It's all confusing and it makes my head hurt just thinking about it."

"S-sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should probably help you back to see your friends again, right?"

Matthew nodded a little. "TH-that would be nice… Thank you."

The woman nodded and started to walk down a narrow passageway. "Well I'll help you out, just don't touch my webs. They are very important to me and my kind."

"Okay." Said Matthew quietly as he followed her out of that place and into the light. "Thank you."

Lili smiled happily from the cave entrance. "No problem, Matthew… If you wait here they will find you momentarily. I should go now… Good luck with saving Gilbert. I believe you can do it." She turned and walked back into her cave.

"Wait!" Cried Matthew. "I don't want to wait here all alone!"

"You'll be perfectly safe here." Said Lili. "Besides, Prussia and Ludwig are not fated to meet me… It would be bad to change it now wouldn't it?" She quickly winded down the narrow passages of her cave and disappeared from view.

With the spider woman gone, Matthew was left all alone. All alone to ponder his thoughts. That interaction with that woman was strange. He didn't really understand what she was talking about with Gilbert's fate web or how he was supposed to be involved in any of it. He was just confused.

'_What was all that talk about our fates? I don't understand…_'

He didn't have much time think about it though, before Prussia swooped down and tackled him to the ground. "Fuck yeah! Told Luddy you were still alive!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked the confused blond.

Prussia chuckled and quickly got up, pulling Matthew with him. "Well you see, Ludwig thought that it was pointless looking for you because he thought you would be dead. Mainly because human bodies are a million times more fragile than a bubble. Anyway, not important. Point is I found you and you're alive. Where did you go when you fell through that crack?"

"… I fell into some kind of cavern and met a woman called Lili who's a Fate Weaver." Said Matthew. "She said some really weird things and showed me some funny stuff."

The demon frowned a little and Matthew's explanation. "A Fate Weaver? That's just a fairy tale."

"Demons have fairy tales?"

"Of course we do." Said Prussia. "Every tribe, culture and species has their own stories to tell… For us Fate Weavers are just a children's story to explain why some things turn out badly for us. The Fate Weaver's decided it."

"… How can you be so sure they aren't real?" Asked Matthew.

Prussia shrugged. "It's just stories… besides, who would want to have their fate decided by spider people? I say we make our own fates. Nothing is set in stone or string as the case may be. The only person who can change fate and make a miracle happen is yourself." He sounded so serious when he had said the last part it almost worried Matthew. Almost.

"Prussia…"

"Enough chit-chat." Said Prussia quickly. "We need to keep going. It'll be a quick walk from here to Natalia's place… We'll get him out of there." He took Matthew by the hand and started to lead him away from that place. "The sooner we can get him the sooner we can go home, ja?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lili sighed a little as she continued to spin more and more webs. It was tiresome, but that was her job. It was her purpose. Just when she was starting to feel really down another fate weaver appeared. He had the same kind of hair as her, blond and short, but he had bright green eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Hello Vash." Said Lili happily. "Nice to see you back so soon."

"I never left." Said Vash. He looked at the web Lili was weaving in her hands. "Another one?"

"Yes." Said Lili. "This time though I decided to make a different one… One for a human."

Vash frowned at this information. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I met an interesting human a few minutes ago." She said calmly. "He's interesting because his fate seems to be intricately woven in and around the eternal fate of Gilbert."

"Lucifer's son?" Asked Vash curiously. "The one with that messed up fate web?"

Lili nodded. "Yes. That one… I hope things turn out better for him this time than they did before. Last time… that fate was too cruel."

"Cruel, but well deserved." Reminded Vash. He walked over to Gilbert's fate web and looked over it with a criticizing eye. "All those people… All those angels… All those demons… You can't tell me that he didn't deserve that miserable, empty and unsatisfying life."

"Never said he didn't." Said Lili quietly. She scuttled over to where her brother was and stuck her new web up next to Gilbert's chaotic fate. "I just think that one creature's fate shouldn't mess up and destroy the fate of others."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hope you all liked that chapter. I'll try and update more frequently. Please review.


	34. Break In

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay people! I'm back and they are finally there at Natalia's castle. I hope you are all ready for this… I OWN NOTHING!

**Break In**

The tension between the demon brother's was growing exponentially, Matthew could tell. Ever since they had gotten back with Ludwig, Gilbert had been sending the other death glairs and neither had spoken a word to each other. In all honesty, Matthew absolutely hated it. He knew that this was bad. They needed to stick together, not fall apart.

Prussia sighed a little as he looked at the foreboding castle. "Five meter thick, one kilometre tall stone walls, seven defence towers armed to the teeth with dragon spine arrows, four hundred golem-like guards, over a thousand rooms, over half of which are dedicated to torture… Welcome to Natalia's humble home."

"… We're screwed aren't we?" Muttered Matthew.

"This seems more like a suicide mission." Mumbled Ludwig.

The albino demon growled. "Shut the fuck up, both of you. If you guys want to back out now go ahead. I don't give a shit. I'll save Gilbert myself. It's not like you guys have been much of a help to me anyway."

"Hey! Who actually go you here in the first place?" Snapped Ludwig.

"Shut the fuck up." Growled Prussia. "If I want you opinion I'll ask for it. Until then go away or help me. Just as long as you shut the fuck up the whole time I'm happy."

'_What happened when I was in that cave?_' Wondered Matthew. '_Before, Prussia was nowhere near this aggressive towards Ludwig… Is it because he didn't catch me when I fell or something?_'

Prussia sighed a little. "Okay, here's the plan for when we get inside. We stick together no matter what. No one runs off for any reason. We kill all those who stand in our way and rescue Gilbert."

"So stealth is not an option?" Asked Ludwig. At his comment, Prussia exploded and started to scream and rant in that language that Matthew couldn't understand. Ludwig also yelled back in the same native tongue. While they were verbally attacking each other, Matthew decided to try and make himself useful. He was going to attempt to make a plan for actually getting into the castle.

He looked around at the defence towers, frowning a little. '_Okay… let's have a think about this. Seven towers… four hundred guards… and a thousand rooms…_' He nodded a little. '_Okay. More than likely the majority of the guards will be on the outside. Two hundred maybe? The rest would be scattered around and guarding the most important places. So… we need to find a place to get in… Maybe a drain pipe or something?_'

From their vantage point, Matthew could see a small a pipe that was half buried. Following it with his eyes he saw that it winded and turned quite close to where they were standing. He hummed a little to himself and walked over to it. The demon brother's didn't even seem to notice him walking away.

Once he got to the pipe he had a quick look to see if there was any kind of opening or something to indicate what kind of pipe it was. He knew that it was more than likely a sewer pipe and he honestly didn't want to wade around in shit.

He looked over at the demon brothers wanting to call for their help, but stopped himself when he saw that their eyes were actually glowing bright red and they looked like they were about to rip out each other's throats. Their verbal battle was quickly spiralling out of control.

"HEY! DEMONS!" He yelled. "IF YOU'RE DONE OVER THERE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Prussia looked over at Matthew, the bloody glow in his eyes died down. "What with?"

"What's with this pipe?"

Prussia walked over to him and looked at the pipe. "Looks like an old water pipe…" He crouched down next to it and punched a hole in it. "Yep… It's a water pipe. Looks like you found a way in. Good job, Matthew." The demon pulled more of the pipe away so they could crawl in.

Prussia was the first one to jump in and have a look around. "It's okay. The water's just ankle deep… Remind me again, can humans see well in the dark?"

"How dark is dark?" Asked Matthew.

"Pitch black?"

"Nope."

"Huh… Then just jump down and I'll carry you." Said Prussia. Matthew blushed a little at the idea, but did as he was told. He jumped down and Prussia caught him. "See, not so bad."

"… Am I too heavy?"

Prussia chuckled a little and started to walk down the pipe. "You're as light as a feather. Human's aren't that heavy. Seriously even your most obese human would be the equivalent of carrying a small bag of potatoes to me."

"Oh…"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Ludwig didn't like this one bit. Natalia was a freaking psycho and a master manipulator, not like Prussia was any different at the moment. The bastard was guilt tripping him and the worst part was he knew it.

'_I didn't mean to let that stupid human fall…_' Thought Ludwig bitterly. '_If humans were meant to survive falls at that height they would have been given wings like us._' He looked back over to his brother who was happily chatting to Matthew. '_Why is he so important to you? Why do you care so much for a human? Why? Why? Why?_'

"Why wouldn't demons have indoor plumbing?" Asked Prussia. "Do all you humans think that demons live in caves, get water from wells and shit in a corner?"

"… Kind of." Muttered Matthew.

Prussia chuckled at the thought. "Some demons do actually do that, but that's just because they feel more comfortable doing so. Most demons have homes quite similar to large human homes. Mainly because they have so many kids…"

'_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_'

"Oh. Do all demons have um… multiple births?" Asked Matthew curiously.

"You don't have to be all PC." Said the albino demon. "You can just call it a litter, clutch or whatever. We honestly don't give a shit. They are just… things that fall out of a female… I couldn't care less. Anyway back to the original question; most do. A few don't."

Matthew nodded a little. "Okay. You know, if you ever had kids you would probably care a little more."

Prussia shrugged. "Well until I find a female that I actually want to fuck to procreate they shall forever be weird things that fall out of females."

'_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_'

The human rolled his eyes a little at Prussia's comment. "Whatever. How long until we actually get to the castle?"

"Not long now." Prussia hummed a little as he took a right turn. "If my calculations are correct we should be getting close to a fountain or something… It looks pretty cool too. It has twin demon girls gutting a human."

"Lovely…"

"_**How would you know that?**_" Asked Ludwig. "_**You've never been here before. You never even got close to this place when we were younger… Heck, you couldn't even move a hundred feet away from the castle before someone found you and dragged you back.**_"

"… _**Shut the fuck up.**_" Muttered Prussia. "_**I have been here before at some point in time. How else would I know about that fountain?**_"

Ludwig was tired of Prussia telling him to shut up. He wasn't a child. "_**Maybe you're just mistaken? Could have seen it in another place and just assumed it was here?**_"

"_**Maybe it's that. What does it matter to you?**_" He looked over his shoulder and glared at Ludwig with ice cold eyes. "_**You haven't bothered to give a shit about my life for the past few thousand years. Why take an interest now?**_"

"_**Because you're my brother. How many times to I have to tell you that I care about what happens to you?**_" Said Ludwig. He was starting to get pissed off again. Why couldn't Prussia understand that. It wasn't physics that never worked half the damn time. "_**We are family!**_"

Prussia growled a Ludwig. He latterly growled, showing his teeth and all. "_**I don't have a family, and not because I abandoned them… because they abandoned me.**_"

Ludwig glared at his older brother. He was done with this. "_**Bullshit.**_"

"_**What did you say? You obnoxious little prick?**_"

"_**I said bullshit!**_" Snapped Ludwig. "_**Do you expect me to feel sorry for you? No! The only family member that abandoned you was your mother! That exiled angel never wanted to care for the child of Lucifer! Lucifer even took you in and he only threw you out when you chose to be an angel instead of staying with your family in Hell! So don't you even fucking try to guilt me into pitying you… You're so pathetic you don't even deserve an ounce of my or anyone else's sympathy!**_"

Prussia was silent for a moment before speaking. "_**I never considered my mother, Lucifer, his women or their children as my family… I've only ever called you my brother.**_"

Ludwig was rendered speechless. Growing up, the albino demon had always been quiet and kept to himself. Never once had any of their other siblings gone to see Gilbert when he was locked away in his room, at least to his knowledge anyway. '_Was I really the only one he considered his family?_' Wondered Ludwig quietly to himself. '_No, wait, is he guilt tripping me again? Damn it, I don't know anymore!_'

Matthew cleared his throat a little. "Um… I-I don't mean to um interrupt your conversation bu-"

"You're not interrupting anything." Said Prussia a little too sweetly. "There wasn't even a conversation to begin with… Right, Ludwig?"

"Ja…"

"Good." Said Prussia. "Now, what did you want to say, Birdie?"

'_Birdie?_' Thought Ludwig in mild shock and disgust. '_He gave that human pat a name? What the heck is wrong with him? Birdie? Birdie? Why would he do that? Why? It's just a damn human! I still have no idea why he brought that insect along anyway! Why? Why? Why? He hasn't used him for bargaining with other demons like he said he would. Is it just because we haven't had the opportunity? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Just why?_'

He watched the human squirm uncomfortably in Prussia's arms. "I um… I was just going to say that um… YOU TWO NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE HOSERS AND GET OVER WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE FIGHTING OVER!"

Neither demons expected the human to have an outburst like that. Prussia was so shocked he almost dropped the blond into the water. "What the fuck, Matthew?"

Matthew shook his head. "Okay, look here. We are here to help get Gilbert out, right? Right. So here is how it is going to work. Ludwig, you care about Prussia because he's your brother right?"

"Ja." Ludwig wasn't sure where the human was going with this.

"Okay, so you will help Prussia get Gilbert out because it doesn't matter if he's an angel or not. They are the same person!" He turned to face Prussia, or at least attempted too. Humans had the worse eye site. "Now you… Stop taking out help for granted! Ludwig was the one that got us here in the first place and I… Okay, I have done fuck all to help you but I am trying! So stop acting this way! How is anger and rage going to help get Gilbert out?"

Prussia chuckled a little. "_**I don't need a sermon from a human…**_"

"If you're going to say something to me, say it in a language I can understand!"

"I said you're right." Lied Prussia. He looked around. "Come on… Our exit is just up this way."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Light. That was the first thing that Matthew saw. After being in a pitch black tunnel for so long it really hurt his eyes. He sat, back pressed against a fountain, rubbing his eyes as Prussia and Ludwig scrambled out after him.

"Wow… you were right about that fountain…" Muttered Ludwig.

Matthew turned and had a good look at the fountain; two demon girls, one crouching and one standing, one human male being pulled apart by them at the base in stunning white marble.

"Told you." Said Prussia. He sighed affectionately. "If I had to have a water feature I would want this one… So pretty…"

Matthew had to disagree. He looked around the place where they had ended up. It looked like some kind of beautiful garden filled with strange and exotic looking fruits from Earth and Hell. "Wow… where are we?"

"Smack dab in the middle of Natalia's castle." Said Prussia. He looked around a little, humming happily. He walked over to a tree that looked like it was producing dark purple dragon fruit, but it had acid green spots. "Yummy. I thought these things were extinct?"

"Well Natalia obviously got the last one." Said Ludwig. He looked around the garden and sighed. "Okay, we'll need to head down towards the dungeons. Since Prussia and I have the only weapons, since you lost yours already, we'll need to get rid of any guards, though it would be best if we don't arouse suspicion…"

Prussia sighed. "Ja, stealth I got it. No need to drill that into me… bastard."

Matthew sighed a little. The brothers were still arguing but at least they weren't arguing nearly as badly as before. Hopefully they could keep this up until at least after they had rescued Gilbert.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"HURRY UP AND FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Screamed Al as he stomped on Gilbert's chest. "MAKE THAT FUCKING BUG MOVE AND SHOCK YOU OR SOMETHING!"

Gilbert convulsed a little and coughed up some blood. '_A child… this demon's just like a child throwing a tantrum…_'

"YOU HAVE NOTHING ANYMORE! JUST GIVE IN!" Shrieked the demon.

Gilbert turned a little and tried to curl up in feeble attempt to protect himself a little. '_I'll never give into you… I don't care what you do to me I'll-_' His train of thought was cut short and a small smile graced his face. '_Prussia… You're actually here for me…_'

The beatings stopped momentarily. "What the fuck are you smiling at, fuck face?"

"You say I have nothing, but I have everything." Muttered Gilbert quietly. "You say I have no salvation, that I'm going to die here and become a demon but you're wrong… My salvation and your end is closer than you think."

"You're fucking delusional." Spat Al. "No one is coming for you. No one knows where you are!"

"That's where you're wrong." Whispered the broken angel. "… You haven't checked your defences lately have you? Your castle is under a silent attack and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Gilbert could hear Al picked up something heavy, it scraped across the ground. The demon chuckled darkly. "If someone is coming for you… they'll have to settle for scraping you off the fucking wall!"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **I hope you all liked that chapter… please review!


	35. Split Up

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey everyone, sorry its taken longer than usual to upload this chapter. I kind of lost my USB and then I had a complete lack of inspiration once I found it again. Anyway, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. I OWN NOTHING!

**Split Up**

Natalia hummed a little as she painted her nails in her room. A lovely jet black. Black always went with everything. A knock at her door brought her out of her happy little trance. "Come in… If you must…" She watched at Al opened up the door, he was covered in angel blood.

Al smirked a her, bit bowed anyway. "Pardon the intrusion miss, but I think we might have a problem."

The female demon raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"According to that angel, we have intruders." Said Al. He adjusted his sunglasses over his blood red eyes and chuckled. "Want me to take care of them?"

Natalia waved it off. "No need… Why bother doing something so useless when I have defences put in place for these kinds of things… Who are the intruders?"

"A human, and two demons."

"A human?" Asked Natalia in surprise. She had no idea why a human would be in her castle or how a human would even get into Hell. It had to be the work of those demons. "I see…" She giggled a little. "Idiots. They can't possibly find whatever they are after."

"According to Gilbert, they are going to save him." Muttered Al. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark brown locks. "Kind of weird though… a human and two demons… Do you think that human might be a warlock?"

"It would take one powerful warlock to bind one demon, let alone two." Said Natalia calmly. "No… I think that maybe that slutty angel was smart enough to make friends in unholy places… Those demons probably own that human." She licked her lips a little. "Prepare a vat of boiling oil. I'm in the mood for deep fried human tonight… Make sure the human doesn't get too mutilated."

A sadistic smirk crossed Al's face, showing of his grizzly fangs. "As you wish my lady." He quickly bowed and left the room, leaving Natalia alone again.

She sighed a little and started to paint her toe nails. "Idiots… the whole fucking lot of them are idiots."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia didn't care that Ludwig and Matthew were looking at him like he was a freak. If he wanted to move around erratically while he sniffed the ground, like a blood hound he would. They had made their way out of the garden and through some rather complex looking hallways, only stopping to let the guards pass without noticing the trio.

"We're just going around in circles." Muttered Ludwig. "We don't have a plan."

"We find Gilbert and we get the fuck out of here." Hissed Prussia darkly.

"I mean a proper plan."

"What part of my plan isn't proper?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "The part that doesn't have details. What happens when we get into trouble? What happens if we get split up? What if-?"

"Guards." Hissed Prussia. Without much warning, Prussia climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling. Ludwig pushed Matthew behind a small statue and quickly joined Prussia one the ceiling. "_**You could have brought him too you asshole.**_" Whispered Prussia.

"_**Humans are not designed to be upside down.**_" Whispered Ludwig right back. "_**Do you want him to be sick or faint or something?**_" Prussia rolled his eyes and waited for the guards to pass. These stone monstrosities simply lumbered the halls with hammers and battle axes, looking for things to crush as they patrolled the area. Affective, but stupid. Easy to trick when you're quieter than the dead.

Once they had passed, Prussia dropped down to the floor and went right back to sniffing out his angel half. '_Close… so damn close… I know it… Fucking hell, where the fuck are they keeping him?_'

"Um… why is Prussia doing that?" Matthew asked Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed. "His trying to pick up Gilbert's sent. Considering he's been tortured there would be a lot of blood for him to smell. He's basically being the equivalent of a dog…"

"Oh…"

Prussia rolled his eyes and continued to make his way through the castle. He didn't care what they thought. He just needed to find Gilbert and get out. His mind was set in that decision. '_Come on… I know you're around somewhere… come on… come on… I know you're here somewhere._'

He was suddenly yanked up by the back of his shirt by his brother. "Actually look where you're going." He growled. "You can't rely on smell alone to find him."

"Shut up." Hissed Prussia. "I know what I'm doing." He tried to pull himself out of Ludwig's grasp but to no avail. "Every second we waste arguing is another second that Gilbert is getting tortured. Let me go already!"

"Just calm down a little Prussia." Said Matthew quietly. He hesitated a little and sighed. "Your brother is right… If you keep going like this you're going to get us all caught. Then none of us will be able to save Gilbert. Do you think he would want us all captured?"

Prussia growled low in his throat. Of course he didn't want anyone to get captured, but he could smell Gilbert's blood everywhere. It was like he was caught in a thick fog. He had a hard time deciding which way would lead them to Gilbert. He just wanted to find Gilbert as quickly as possible, even if it meant putting himself in danger. He didn't care. He couldn't stand the thought of the angel being put through torture any longer.

"We should think of a plan." Said Ludwig. "It would have been helpful if we had one before we actually got here, but no."

"If you guys just listen to me everything will be alright." Snapped Prussia.

"_**If we keep listening to you we will all die!**_" Hissed Ludwig.

"_**You won't die! Don't you trust me at all?**_"

"_**After all the crap you've pulled lately I don't trust you as far as I can throw you.**_" Growled Ludwig. "_**I'm sure Matthew feels the same way, heck he probably hates demons! No one with half a brain would even give our kind a second thought!**_"

"_**If that's your reason for not trusting me, that's bullshit. I can lead an entire army if I wanted to. I could manage, control, manipulate and anticipate my troops and the enemies!**_"

"_**What the hell are you talking about? You've never lead any army!**_"

"… _**That's why I said I can lead one if I wanted to… But I haven't. Okay?**_"

"You guys need to stop arguing!" Said Matthew as loud as he could while whispering. "Someone is going to hear us and we don't need to get into a fight. Need I remind you both that I'm about as useful as balloon in a fight?"

"He's right." Muttered Ludwig. "Let's just think this through."

Prussia growled in frustration. They were wasting too much time. "Look, I may not seem like I know what I'm doing, but I do. If you guys don't believe me and trust my decisions everything that we have gone through so far will be for nothing. You guys have to promise me you will follow my orders no matter how rash they might seem. I know what I'm doing."

"I highly doubt that." Muttered Ludwig.

The albino demon was reaching his limit. "And why might that be?"

His brother sighed and started to list the reasons off on his fingers. "You're irrational. You change your mind at the last second. You hate stealth. You would rather be a lone wolf and go at it yourself. You never listen to anyone else's opinion. You love danger. You love putting yourself in danger. You'll end up putting everyone else in danger and-"

"Okay I get it." Hissed Prussia. "I'm an idiot that never decides to stick with one thing and one thing only."

"Not true." Said Matthew quietly. "You decided to save Gilbert. That's all the convincing I need… besides, I trust you… kind of."

Prussia smiled a little at that. Sure, Matthew was still kind of sceptical of him, but at least he kind of trusted him instead off outright calling him a liar and a fool. That's all he really needed.

He smiled kindly at Matthew and nodded. "Thanks… We have to keep moving." He sniffed the air a little. "Down the next set of stairs we see to the right." Prussia knew that he was getting closer and closer to Gilbert. He almost felt that he could turn any corner and find Gilbert. He really hoped that was true. He couldn't stand the thought of those demons with their grubby hands all over Gilbert.

When they got down to the bottom of the stairs they quickly looked to see if there were any guards around. Thankfully there weren't any. Prussia frowned a little as he sniffed the air. It was thick with the smell of blood, so at least they were getting closer to the torture chambers. '_Now… which way?_'

At the bottom of that particular stairway there were four different hallways they could go down. All of them looked the same; dark red and black. So they couldn't make a decision on looks, and with the confusion of blood scents, Prussia could tell which was the right way either.

"Have any idea where to go?" Asked Matthew.

Prussia shook his head. "Nein… I can smell Gilbert everywhere, but there's too much other blood mixed here too. I don't know which way to go or what to do…"

"Maybe we should go to the left?" Suggested Ludwig.

"Or the right." Said Matthew.

"_**Why did you bring him along?**_" Muttered Ludwig. "_**He's just going to try and contradict me every chance he gets. I have no idea why either. What did I do to deserve that from him?**_"

"If you're going to talk about me, say it in a language I can understand." Said Matthew calmly. "I may not know what you're saying, but I can kind of guess from the way you look at me and your body language."

"Then why bother speaking in a language you understand when you can already understand the basics of what I'm saying?" Asked Ludwig a little smugly.

The whole situation was childish and immature. '_… Is that what Matthew thought when Ludwig and I were arguing? Probably… Now I feel like I'm in the wrong. Oh well. Time to try and rectify the situation I suppose…_'

"Look guys, I think we should-" Prussia stopped halfway, the scent of Gilbert's blood catching his attention. It was clearer than before and coming towards them. He hoped that it was Gilbert, thought he knew that sort of thing wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Without thinking he quickly jumped to the side, narrowly missing a baseball bat covered in nails.

"So fucking close… why the fuck did you have to move?" Growled the demon. Prussia recognized who it was immediately. It was that damned 2p demon Al. He should have killed him when he had the chance. At least that way he wouldn't have been covered in Gilbert's blood.

'_Kill him._' Thought Prussia darkly. '_Rip him apart. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die… This bastard needs to fucking die…But he knows where Gilbert is, I can't kill him right away. I need him to tell me where he is… BUT HE NEEDS TO FUCKING DIE!_'

"Well holy fucking shit… You look just like Gilbert." Said Al. "By any chance are you a 2p demon too?"

"Does it make a difference, dick weed?" Growled Prussia darkly.

Al shrugged. "I guess not… At least I can kill all three of you now." A feral smirk graced the demon's face. "I'm going to smash your fucking faces in and paint the fucking walls with your blood!"

He swung his bat at Prussia, but the demon easily dodged it. From what Prussia remembered from their last encounter this demon was very thick skinned. It just didn't seem like they would kill it too easily, not unless Prussia went all out and turned Al to dust. He couldn't do that though, not just yet anyway.

"_**Let's just kill that bastard already!**_" Snapped Ludwig. The blond looked like he was itching for some way to vent his frustrations.

"_**Not yet.**_" Growled Prussia. "_**Look, Al, We just want to talk… Where is Gilbert?**_"

Al too another swing and Prussia, smirking. "_**Like fuck I would tell you, you little shit! That angel is as good as dead!**_"

"_**There's no reasoning with him.**_" Growled Ludwig. "_**Let's kill him already.**_"

"_**Kill me and another will take my place in a second!**_" Laughed Al. His eyes were glistening with murderous intent. "_**And once you two demon fuck-tards are dead, that human's getting deep fried! Natalia loves Kentucky fried human.**_"

Prussia cringed a little. He didn't want this to happen. He knew what would happen if he called it, but he knew he had no choice. This guy was messed up and serious. "SPLIT UP!" He screamed. "JUST FUCKING RUN! RUN!" He watched as Ludwig and Matthew hesitated before splitting up in opposite directions. This only made Al laugh.

"What's this bullshit?" He growled out. "Do you think this will save them? That demon has a slim chance, but what about that human? He's all unprotected. He can die at any time."

Prussia chuckled darkly. "Matthew is stronger than you might think… and now that we are alone I have one question for you…" He grabbed the bat, snapped it in half with ease and grabbed the 2p demon by its collar. "WHERE THE FUCK IS GILBERT?!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

'_Spilt up?_' Thought Matthew in shock. '_Why was that a good idea? Split up? Split up? Why? I'm going to get slaughtered! Why did I just blindly follow his orders? I swear if I ever get out of here alive I'm going to punch Prussia!_'

He quickly hid in between a wall and a statue, hoping that if any guards ran by they would go past him. Matthew took this moment to catch his breath. He knew he was screwed. He was just waiting around for something to kill him and end his life.

'_Damn it… What happens if I die in hell? Will my soul get trapped here or something or will I go to heaven? Unlikely, since apparently homosexuals go to hell or some bullshit._' He sighed a little, running his fingers through his hair. '_Wonderful… I'm thinking about death at a time like this… What's next? I start thinking out my will?_'

The sound of footsteps made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He had no idea who was coming, but he needed to stay still and prey it was just a guard of some kind and not another 2p demon or any other kind of demon.

The footsteps stopped just behind the statue he was hiding behind. A chill ran down his spine as a soft female voice laughed airily. "I know you're there human. I'm not stupid. I can smell you… You smell so much like maple."

Matthew gulped. '_So this is it… I'm going to die…_'

"Let's make a bet." Said the woman's voice. "I like making bets with humans and demons alike… Down this hall is a wall with one door. It's just a simple little door. If you can prove that you are worthy and are able to go through the door I'll let you, your demon friends and Gilbert go free."

'… _This is too good. There has to be some kind of catch._'

The woman giggled softly. "You can take it or leave it. I don't care. It's all entertainment to me… Besides, I'm a demon so the chances that I'll even keep my promise are slim to none. I just want to watch people suffer horribly."

"…"

"Fine don't answer me." Said the woman, she sounded a little more bitter than before. "You'll all die here anyway. This is my house. No one leaves here alive without my say so!" After her little rant she stormed off, leaving Matthew alone to ponder his options

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **I hope you all liked that chapter. Once again sorry for the longer wait. I now must complete holiday homework and study for upcoming exams. Please review.


	36. Door of Regret

**Shinigami-cat: **Hey people, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. I put a fair amount of effort into it so I hope you enjoy it… I OWN NOTHING!

**Door of Regret**

"WHERE IS HE?!" Screamed Prussia as he slammed Al against the ground again, hearing his head crack against the ground. A small blood pool was starting to form under the 2p demon.

Al just laughed in his face as he skull cracked against the floor. "Go ahead, kill me! It'll get you nowhere! That angel's just as good as dead!"

Prussia snarled at the demon. "Tell me where the fuck he is and I might just kill you quickly."

The demon laughed airily. "You don't get it do you? The more time you waist trying to get information out of me, the closer and closer the that other demon and that human get to getting killed!"

Prussia growled deep in his throat. "What have you done to them?"

Al smirked through his bloody teeth. "They are both getting funnelled to the worst place in the castle… No one goes in there and comes out alive. I hope you weren't too attached to those two!" He started to cackle and cough up small amounts of blood.

"… So that's it huh?" Asked Prussia. "You're useless to me now, aren't you?" He was done with this demon's bullshit. He plunged his hand into the demon's chest and ripped out its heart, tossing it aside. With the monster dead, Prussia stood up and sighed. "Fuck… Now I have to save Ludwig and Matthew…"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew continued to walk down the hallway, like the woman's voice had said. He didn't know what to expect, probably something bloody and violent no doubt. Of course it would be. It was a demon's castle.

He sighed a little to himself. '_No monsters of guards… I guess I'm going the right way. This is fucking stupid. I don't even have something to kill them if I do get attacked. Heck, I would settle for a sharp fork at the moment or a sturdy spoon._'

After a while, Matthew managed to get to a wall covered in decorative bas relief. It depicted what looked like demons fighting in battles and humans getting murdered.

"Okay, I get it. Demon's hate humans." Muttered Matthew. He approached the wall, sighing a little. According to the woman, there was a small door. It sees as though they both had different ideas about what a small door was. This door was several meters tall and highly decorated.

Lining the edges of the door were decorated in some kind of scribble. Probably the language that Prussia talked in sometimes. '_… Let's see here… Go through the door and die, stay here and die. Either way I'm dead no matter what I do… Fuck it, let's do it._' With a deep breath, Matthew opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

The darkness didn't last for too long for the blond. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he was able to make out shapes and designs. It didn't watch the gaudy design of the door at all. It was in fact, too modern and peaceful. He turned to look at the door he had come through, surprised to see that it was now a normal looking door to an apartment.

"… Where in Hell did I end up?" He rubbed his eyes a little, not sure where he was. One second he was in Natalia's castle, now he was here. It seemed like he was back on earth in someone's apartment. But he couldn't be, could he?

Cautiously, he started to walk through the place, passing the kitchen, lounge room and several doors, all of which were closed. '_… What the heck is this place?_'

He was about to go back to the door he went through to try and open it again when the sound of someone popping the cork on a wine bottle. Curiosity getting the better of him, Matthew walked down the hall, coming closer to the source of the sound. He heard the clinking of glass behind a door and slowly opened it.

Inside the room was a man with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing a suit and drinking some imported wine without a care in the world. The whole situation was weird enough, but the thing that really freaked Matthew out was this man at the desk looked just like him. It was a copy. A reflection. It scared him.

"W-what?"

The copy chuckled from his desk. "You could have had it all… You could have had everything…"

"What the heck are you?" Asked Matthew in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you. But just call me Matt." Said the copy. "It'll be easier for everyone if you do. No confusing Matthew nonsense." He chuckled a little and started to drink some wine from his glass, unmoving from his chair.

Matthew frowned a little. "So… What are you, Matt?"

"I am Matt."

"Yeah, but what is, Matt?

Matt chuckled a little, swirling the red liquid around in his glass. "Matt, I, and you, Matthew are one and the same. I am me and you are you and we are one. Pretty simple and easy when you think about it."

"Not really."

Matt rolled his eyes and put his glass down. "To put is simply, you chose one thing and I chose the opposite. You chose left and I chose right."

So you chose the opposite to me with everything?" Asked Matthew. He gulped a little. "So back in high school you didn't…"

"I did."

"And?"

"I ended up being the most popular guy in high school."

"Wow."

Matt grinned at Matthew's reaction. "I know, right? Who would have thought streaking across a football field during half time would do that to a person? Bet you regret not doing that now."

Matthew shrugged. "A little… But I guess it doesn't matter much now."

"I guess." Muttered Matt.

Matthew frowned a little and walked over to the window, close to Matt's desk. "So… Where are we?"

"My house of course." Said Matt. "A nice place in the city. Unlike you I actually applied for that scholarship. I'm the co-owner of some company that sells fuck knows what. All I know is I'm crunching numbers and it's always good for me… I own five different houses all over Canada, including that shit house that our family used to own."

"That house isn't that bad." Muttered Matthew.

The other blond rolled his eyes and brushed off Matthew's comment with the wave of his hand. "It was shit and you know it. I bulldozed the place and built a better house. I got rid of all of our parents stuff too."

"Why?" Asked Matthew in shock. "That was… that was our childhood…"

"It was nothing but sappy memories that were holding me back." Said Matt. "I don't even regret getting rid of it all for a second… By doing so I got rid of who I once was and became someone much better."

"A disgusting, greedy, corrupt man?" Snapped Matthew.

Matt snorted. "You're just jealous of how I live. I have everything I could ever want and more."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "What about Kuma and Gilbert? Do you even know who those are?"

"Fucked if I know what a Kuma is." Muttered the other blond. He sipped a little more of his wine. "Though, I do know about that insatiable angel… Such an incredible whore."

Matthew felt his stomach flip. "… H-how do you know that?"

Chuckling, Matt stood up and walked over to Matthew. "Doesn't take a genius to figure it out… I fucked Gilbert… Like you I did save him and brought him back to the house." He grinned. "Then we had sex. Best thing I have ever done… I was also smart enough to actually have a look into supernatural beings because of that woman. I never told Gilbert that my wish was to have sex with him."

Matthew shivered with every word that fell from Matt's lips. Every syllable was laced thick with poison. It made Matthew want to puke. "So… what did you wish from him?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Said Matt. He sighed a little. "He was the best fuck I've ever had, so I wished that for as long as I wished we would meet once a week and have sex… It's nice to mix in an angel with the rest of the men and women."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Snapped Matthew. "Money, power, sex? Is that all you're interested in? You're no better than a whore!"

Matt glared at his counterpart. "Are you fucking kidding me? Who gives a shit if I sleep around a lot. I'm a man. No one would think twice if they saw three women leaving my bedroom."

He went to take another sip from his cup when Matthew knocked it out of his hand. "I don't care. What's all this I'm a man crap? Male or female if you sleep around just for the heck of it you're no better than pigs. Doing something like that without love… That's just stupid!"

Matt smirked at Matthew's outburst. "So… You really think sex without love is wrong? Look around you, you little shit. No one gives a fuck. As long as you both get something out of it it's fair game. Love has no place in this world. It just gets you hurt!"

"Are you still hurt over what she said to us all those years ago?" Growled Matthew. "Were you that hurt by her rejection that you became so inhuman and bitter?"

"If I'm fucking bitter it's because life isn't fair!" Yelled Matt. "I just live my life without regrets unlike yourself! You know that everything you've done there's always something else that you wanted to do more and you regret not doing it!" He looked Matthew over one more time before turning to leave. "Now go kill yourself or something. I have better things to do."

As he walked away, Matthew couldn't help but smile. "So what if I have regrets? They made me human. I don't mind having them. I let my regrets go a long time ago."

Matt froze at the doorway. "… What?"

"Do I regret not doing some of those things? I do, but it doesn't matter." Said Matthew. "I like myself just the way I am now."

"But all the things you missed out on!" Snapped Matt. "All the money and all the opportunities! Everything is gone! You can never get it back ever!"

"So? It just means I did something different." Said Matthew calmly. "Besides, if I had to redo everything I wouldn't change a thing… because there is no way in hell I would ever want to turn into a sick and twisted bastard like yourself."

For a moment, Matt's pupils turned to slits as frowned made its way across his lips, but only for a moment. It was quickly replaced by a pleasing smiled and soft eyes. "You simply say that because you don't know what it's like… Come with me. I'll show you what you're missing out on."

Against his better judgement, Matthew followed Matt down the hallway, but not before taking the empty wine bottle. '_It's stupid… but I just hope it will knock him out if I have to…_'

Matt lead Matthew to a room and opened the door, smirking. "Go on… Have a look. See what you're missing out on."

Frowning, Matthew peered into the room; clothes scattered across the floor, wardrobe in the corner and a huge king sized bed against the back wall. He was looking into Matt's bedroom. Laying in the bed with his perfect porcelain skin, shining silver hair and soft dove wings was Gilbert, sound asleep. Looking at Gilbert like that made Matthew's blood boil.

Matt smirked and put his hands on Matthew's shoulder's whispering into his ear. "You missed out big here boy… He's a completely submissive whore in bed. All he cares about is physical pleasure. He doesn't care how he gets it, he just wants it." He chuckled a little. "This could have been your life… You wouldn't have had to do all those stupid missions. This life is better. You would be able to relax and enjoy everything this life has to offer you… A life indulging in all forms of pleasure, not just sexual. But honestly you could have had this angelic slut and-"

"He's not a slut." Said Matthew quietly. "He hates being called that."

Matt shrugged and moved away from Matthew. "So? What do I care? He's just a toy to me."

"… Don't you know anything about him?" Asked Matthew in shock. "Don't you know anything at all?"

"Why should I know anything about him?" Asked Matt as he made his way back to his study. "He's just a sex toy to me. Just something to play with when I have nothing else to do. It's not like I'm doing anything inhumane. He's not even human."

Something inside Matthew snapped. He tightly gripped the neck of the bottle and followed Matt closely. '_This… this bastard… He's not me… He'll never be me… He deserves to die. How is he any different from the other demons I've helped Gilbert kill?_'

"I mean seriously, he's just a freak anyway." Said Matt as he walked into his study. Matthew softly closed the door behind them. "If being albino wasn't enough he had to have wings too!"

"He isn't just albino or an angel…" Muttered Matthew. "He's also half demon… His father is Lucifer, the fallen angel. His best friends are an Incubus called Francis and a Minotaur called Antonio. His brother is called Ludwig, who is a bounty hunter for Lucifer."

"Why should I care about that?" Asked Matt calmly. "All I care about is that he's ready and willing to put out." He turned around grinning, but stopped when he saw how Matthew was holding the empty wine bottle. "… What are you doing with that?"

Matthew chuckled a little as he slowly approached him. "You know… I do regret something more than anything else right now… and that's not killing you on sight. You filthy, disgusting, sinful bastard." He lifted the bottle and hit Matt in the face, making him stumble. "If I had to live my life again I would kill myself before I became you!" He hit Matt in the back of the head, making him fall. "Die." Growled Matthew as he got on his knees and hit Matt in the face repeatedly, not caring when the glass shattered. "Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, fucking die you worthless demon!"

By the time he was done beating Matt to death, his face was nothing more than a mangled mess to blood, broken teeth and soft tissue. A blood stain with a body on the floor. Matthew started to breathe deeply, his breath laboured. He couldn't believe he had actually killed him. He technically killed himself.

'_No… I-I didn't kill myself, I just… I killed an illusion._' He thought to himself, desperately trying to believe it. '_This isn't real… It's just… it has to be something that the demon made… It has to be… Fuck if I… If I just…_'

His mind went blank, like it had short circuited. Slowly Matthew stood up and left the room, stumbling down the hallway towards Matt's room. With bated breath he quickly opened the door, hoping to see Gilbert still sleeping in that bed, instead he was met with a hallway.

Blinking, Matthew looked around the darkened hallway. "What? Oh, shit, right… I need to find Prussia and Ludwig."

"You little shit!" Hissed the woman's voice. Matthew quickly turned to see a woman standing behind him. She had long platinum blond hair and haunting eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was Natalia. "What kind of human doesn't have soul crushing regrets? You should have committed suicide! Not fucking destroyed your illusion!" She was shaking with rage. "Screw it. You're dead now anyway!" She raised a clawed and into the air and swiped at him.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll update when I can. Please review.


	37. Door of Guilt

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, because I lost a bet to Prowls-little-hetalian, I am posting a new chapter much quicker than I expected. Not that I mind much, I had some free time on my hands and decided to do this before my free time is eaten up by studying for exams. I hope you all enjoy this… I OWN NOTHING!

**Door of Guilt**

Ludwig frowned as he walked down the hallway, shooting any guards that adapted to even lift their weapons against him. He had always preferred guns to swords. Hand to hand combat was always more of his brother's thing. Reflecting back on what had happened, he wondered if there was any of that 2p demon left.

He always remembered that when that brother of his got into a rage, nothing and no one was safe. He was surprised that Prussia hadn't completely lost it yet and caused some kind of explosion somewhere in the castle.

'_He was always someone to let their rage take control…_' Thought Ludwig as he shot yet another guard in the head. These things just kept coming, it was ridiculous really. Almost as ridiculous as Prussia's plan to split up. He could understand some logic behind it. He just simply didn't want Matthew to see him rip that demon apart. Stupid, considering half the crap Matthew had probably already seen the demon do.

After a while the amount of guards seemed to lessen, to the point where he was aimlessly walking down the silent hallways alone. This just made the blond demon suspicious. Silence always meant that something was wrong, or was going to dramatically become worse as time progressed.

He walked down a particularly narrow hall coming face to face with a wall covered from ceiling to floor in a bas relief. He glanced at the images and knew all the stories and the people represented by the clay and stone.

"… So vati really did give this to her." He muttered. He ran his fingers over some of the figures, frowning. All the stories depicted in the stone work told the same types of stories. Stories of tyrants, regret, war, bloodshed, guilt, betrayal, complete and utter destruction through the truth and twisted lies.

It was no secret to any demon that Lucifer favoured some demons and would reward them for their wicked deeds. Ludwig was just a little surprised that Lucifer had given Natalia such a beautiful artwork. Most demon's didn't appreciate something so sophisticated. Ludwig concluded that Natalia must have good taste.

As his eyes continued to marvel at the craftsmanship, he happened to spy a rather large door, perfectly sculpted into the bas relief. Around the door were carved words of the Spirit Language. Sighing, Ludwig read the words out loud to himself. "_**When you look into the abyss it looks back at you. Face your fears before they face you. Life is made up of choices, now time to watch the nightmare come to life.**_" In addition to those words there were three separate words written above the door.

_**Guilt Truth Regret**_

Surprisingly, the word 'Regret' had a line through it. Ludwig was unsure of the lines function in this instance. It didn't seem necessary to have one there. He sighed a little, looking up at the door. There didn't seem to be any way around it. He may as well see what was on the other side of the door. With a sigh he pushed open the door and went inside.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Guard after guard charged at him, but Prussia easily dealt with them. He didn't even have to draw his sword, he was just punching the fuckers. He didn't really care that he was cutting himself pretty badly by doing it. He just had three goals in mind at the moment. Find and save Matthew and Ludwig, then find and save Prussia and then murder Natalia.

"Okay… Where the fuck do I need to go?" Muttered Prussia. "Where the fuck are they? Fucking damn it! Whoever designed this castle was a fucking dick! I have no idea where the fuck I'm going!"

He quickly turned around and jumped out of the way as a guard brought their battle axe down, cracking the stone where he once stood. Prussia growled, quickly climbing up the wall and jumping onto the creature's back, knocking it over. How he hated those guards.

He just wanted to find the people he needed to find and leave Hell. Even though he was a demon, he hadn't considered Hell to be his home for a long time. Heaven wasn't exactly his preferred choice of inhabitation either. They didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon for him either. The only place he felt most welcome in was Earth. More specifically Matthew's house. It was probably the only place that made him feel safe and secure.

'… _What the fuck am I thinking?_' Wondered Prussia as he jumped on a guards head, crushing it under foot. '_I need to get those thoughts out of my head. Now is not the time to think about it or the place! I have to find those two before they get themselves into a whole lot of trouble._'

The ground shook slightly, causing Prussia to turn and look down the hall. Running towards him was a group of guard brandishing rather deadly looking weapons. "… Fuck this shit!" Prussia turned from them and ran down the hall. He was done with beating up guards.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

A light blue fog was thick in this place. It was difficult to see anything, if not almost impossible. Ludwig couldn't even see the door he walked through anymore. It was like he was dropped in the middle of a fog and left there to rot.

He sighed a little. He was used to demon tricks, but those were the normal kinds of demons. Natalia was a queen of despair and torment and would no doubt have some kind of dramatic fate is store for all who went into the Guilt door.

He started to walk through the fog, he needed to face whatever was here. What did he have to feel guilty for anyway? He had resolved the last bit of guilt he had with his brother ages ago and all the guilt tripping Prussia had been doing before had no effect on him… right?

As he walked through the fog he started to hear a voice. It sounded like someone was gasping and whimpering. '_What the hell is that? Screw this. I'll just avoid whatever that is and try to find the exit._' But it didn't matter which direction walked, the noise just kept getting louder and louder.

Through the fog he started to see something. It was a large shape. It looked a little like a rock formation. There was someone writhing on top of it. The way they were moving was jerky and erratic. It was disturbing. As he slowly approached, the whimpers and gasps he assumed were in pain quickly turned to ones of lust.

"West…" Moaned the voice. "West… More… West, fuck me harder… West…"

Ludwig's eyes went wide with shock. He quickly moved towards the figure, instantly recognising who the figure was. It was Gilbert, his angel form not demon, fingering himself without a care.

"What the fuck, Gilbert?!" Snapped Ludwig. He grabbed his brother's arms and pinned them above his head. "Stop it! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Gilbert looked up at Ludwig and tilted his head in mild confusion. He would have looked innocent of it wasn't for the lust that clouded his eyes. "What are you talking about? You're the one that did this to me… You're the one that turned me into a whore."

Those words chilled Ludwig to the core. "I… I never did that… You did it to yourself."

"You know deep down that isn't true." Said Gilbert was a calm smile. "When I saw you… I was so happy. I ran towards you and embraced you in a hug. It was the first time I had ever been to earth as an angel and I was happy that I found you… I wanted things to go back to the way they were, but you pushed me to the ground, raped me and left me bleeding and unconscious from the pain. You left my body broken and damaged and used and defiled… You are my little brother. You're not supposed to do those kinds of things."

"You said… you said you didn't care about that anymore…" Whispered Ludwig. "You said it was all in the past. You said we could forget and move on…"

"I'm the big brother." Said Gilbert a little too kindly. "I have to make sure that my little brother is always happy and feels safe… How could I ever forgive the person who raped me and took my virginity?"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Growled Ludwig. "Why didn't you fight back and try to stop me? Why did you just lie there and let it happen with that fucking smile on your face?"

"Because even though you're a demon and I'm an angel, family is family." Said Gilbert with a smile. "I could never do anything to harm you, West… you're my brother… I love you." He chuckled a little. "I would say 'no homo' but we both know that's a lie."

"Shut up!" Snapped Ludwig. "Just stop this! Stop acting like a whore!"

Gilbert laughed lightly at Ludwig's worlds. "Do you want to know what happened after you left me unconscious in that place? Other demons came for me and had their way with me too. I was powerless to stop them… I mean how could I? I was almost dead… if I was human I would have died long before you had finished with me."

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Ludwig. "LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!"

"Is it though?" Asked Gilbert. "How do you know what happened to me after you left me there? Anything could have happened. You just left me there to die! I bet you wouldn't even have known that I was alive if it wasn't for the whispers and murmurs of people…"

Ludwig felt like he was going to be sick. He had abandoned Gilbert completely. He only started talking to him again in the past few months and even then the elder never spoke about what happened between them. He just said it was in the past and wanted to move on.

Gilbert chuckled as he pulled his hands out of Ludwig's grip and sat up. He innocently tilted his head to the side, still smiling. "But that's okay… I don't mind if you want to take my body again… and again… and again… Everyone else already has…"

The blond demon growled and pressed the barrel of his gun against Gilbert's temple. "I already told you once… Shut up. Shut the hell up already. You're not real!"

"If I'm not real then what is?" Asked Gilbert with a smile. He moved the gun from his head and licked the barrel happily with the tip of his tongue. "You know what they say about men that carry guns, that they are over compensating for something… At least I know for a fact that it isn't true with you."

"It's stupid shit like that that makes me want to shoot you in the face."

Gilbert chuckled softly at Ludwig's words. "You would really kill your own brother? I guess that's not too far of a stretch for a demon like you after you raped me. What did you hope to accomplish by doing that? Did you think that I would be cast out of heaven and turned into a demon again? I know that's what you were thinking would happen… I wouldn't be a prince of hell again, but I would at least be from the same world as you again… Are you really that selfish? You turned me into a slut!"

"Damn it Gilbert I…" Ludwig stopped midsentence and frowned. He quickly thought over what Gilbert had just said and chuckled a little. "I really got suckered into this illusion for a moment didn't I?"

Gilbert's eyes went wide with panic. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

Ludwig chuckled and walked away from Gilbert. As he did so the fog slowly lifted. "The real Gilbert will call himself many things, ranging from whore to bastard, but he has never once called himself a slut. You're not him. You're just an illusion fabricated by my own feelings of guilt. I know I didn't really turn Gilbert into a whore. He even said so himself. I have nothing to feel guilty for."

"YOU DO!" Screamed the fake Gilbert. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU DESTROYED HIS LIFE! EVEYTHING YOU DID KILLED HIM!"

Ludwig looked over at the fake Gilbert. This supposed angel looked like it was about to have a panic attack, completely different from how it was acting seconds ago. He should have pitied it, but he honestly didn't care anymore. "I did no such thing. Leave now."

"NO!" Screamed the fake Gilbert. He lunged at Ludwig, but the blond didn't care. He raised his fist to the creature's face and punched him. On contact with his fist the fake turned to dust, the fog cleared and the stone platform was gone.

He was left alone in a small, dark, white room with only one door. Unable to do anything else, he was left to open the door. Ludwig opened the door and entered the hallway. Everything was back to normal. Well normal enough. He shook his head, freeing himself of all those terrible previous thoughts. He had to get back to the task at hand.

"Screw it. You're dead now anyway!" Boomed Natalia. Turning, Ludwig saw Natalia getting ready to kill Matthew. Without even flinching, Ludwig got his gun and shot the woman's hand. She hissed and jumped back, glaring at Ludwig. "You… You'll pay for that, Ludwig."

He shot at her again, a bullet grazing her cheek. "Keep talking and I won't fire another warning shot. Back away from the human now or I will shoot you in the face."

Natalia growled, but backed away. "Next time…" She hissed. "I'll be more prepared for you next time." She vanished into thin air without another word.

Ludwig sighed and walked over to Matthew, who was shaking slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you saved me…"

The blond demon shrugged. "Ja, and? Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm a monster… So you went through the door? Has Prussia gone through?"

Matthew shook his head. "I-I don't think so… So that woman, she's Natalia?"

"Ja, that was her…" Muttered Ludwig. He sighed a little. "I'm surprised you made it out alive… Whatever you faced in there… It was designed to drive a person insane with the burdens carried within the heart… You're stronger than I gave you credit for."

Matthew nodded a little. "I see… Is um… Is Prussia going to be alright? We did leave him with Al…"

"Prussia is a prince of Hell." Said Ludwig calmly. "He will be fine… I doubt there is anything that Natalia can make him face that he can't overcome."

"… So do we just wait here for him?"

"I don't see what else we can do." Said Ludwig. He leaned against the wall, taking out his gun and looking it over. "If he had gone through the door and died his body or at least his blood would be on this side… I think we can afford to wait a little."

Matthew nodded a little. "Yeah…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Yeah… I'm just going to leave this here for now… Please review.


	38. Door of Truth

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, here's the next part, I hope you all enjoy it. It's super long… I OWN NOTHING!

**Door of Truth**

After running around in an attempt to find where the others had gotten too, Prussia eventually got to the bas relief. He didn't care about what it looked like. He just wanted to catch his breath a little. He had hoped to catch up to Ludwig and Matthew before they were forced into Natalia's death trap, but he knew he was probably too late.

'_Damn it…_' He though as he panted a little. '_That bitch has probably killed them… Fuck… This is bad, this is very bad…_'

He looked up at the bas relief, running his fingers over the patterns. He could recite the stories off by heart if he wanted to; even name each demon the figures represented. He shuddered a little at the thought. It was off putting. Quickly getting over that, he looked over at the door, reading what was inscribed there and the words above the door.

**Guilt Truth Regret**

The words Guilt and Regret and lines through them, leaving only Truth free from any mark. It made Prussia feel a little uneasy. '_So… they did go through already? Shit I hope they are okay._' He quickly looked around to see if there was another way around the bass relief, but it just seemed to go on and on forever. Sighing, Prussia opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia frowned as he looked around the room he was in. It was a strange maze made from mirrors. He wasn't sure what he was meant to expect in a place like this, but he wasn't going to turn tail and run. If he didn't do this now he would never be able to forgive himself.

'_Gilbert is waiting for me… I can't leave him at a time like this… I can't leave an angel in hell… Unless they piss me the fuck off!_' As he continued to walk through the maze he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. There was something strange going on. He shivered a little.

There seemed to be eyes everywhere and nowhere. He knew he was just working himself up, but he didn't really care. Eventually sighed and gave up walking. He sat down and sighed. "This sucks balls… Where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

He looked up at the mirrors and frowned a little. The mirrors around him were decorated in tiny little snail shells. '_Snails? What the fuck? Don't snails represent sloth?_'

He took a good look in the mirror, studying his face. He hadn't noticed it until now, but he looked rather tired. He had rather dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were a little blood shot too. He looked so tired, so very, very tired. Just looking at himself in the mirror made him want to go to sleep.

Prussia yawned a little, thick slime slowly oozed out of his mouth in the mirrors reflection. It was creepy, and when he coughed small snails flew out of his mouth, hitting the glass. But only in the reflection. It was gross.

Shivering, Prussia continued to walk. He didn't understand the reasoning behind this place. After many twists and turns he came to a hallway with no mirrors. Frowning, He walked down the hall, doing his best to try and shake the feeling that eyes were constantly watching him, even when he wasn't surrounded by mirrors.

After a few minutes he made it to a new mirror maze, different to the snail maze. This time the mirror was lined with intricate snake patterns. It twisted in a beautiful pattern that wove around the frame. "The snake? So envy… It seems like I'm going to be going through the seven deadly sins… Makes sense I've committed all of them more than once… Then there was that one time I did all of them at once. That was one crazy party."

He sighed a little and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin shined like dazzling white scales and a small forked tongue flicked out from between his lips. '_So that means I also have to past the toad, greed, the lion, wrath, the pig, gluttony, the peacock, pride and the goat, lust… Fun times._'

He started to walk through the maze, not really caring if he was getting hopelessly lost in the process. He could always find his way out if he needed to. No one could cage him for long.

Sighing, Prussia wondered what else was going to try and jump out at him. It gave him time to think about everything and nothing. As he walked he could feel those eyes on him again. He knew it was ridiculous to think that someone was actually watching. He just couldn't shake that feeling.

It didn't take him long to find another long hallway with no mirrors in it. Sighing he walked down it, coming to another set of mirrors. This time they were decorated with silver toads. His appearance in the mirrors made his eyes more bulged and appear toad like.

More twists and turns later he came to another mirror less hallway, leading him into a maze where the mirror frames were decorated with pig snouts and hooves. Looking into the mirror, his reflection showed off what looked like some kind of disgusting pig hybrid; thick saliva and remnants of food fell from the reflections gaping mouth. The appearance made Prussia shudder a little. "I'm not a fat pig…"

He shook his head and continued his walk to the next mirror maze. The mirrors in this place were adorned with golden peacock feathers. His reflection giving off an air of arrogance as white feathers lined his silver hair, like a crown. Prussia just rolled his eyes in disgust. He didn't think of himself in such a way. He knew he was far from perfect.

The next maze consisted of mirrors decorated in animal claws and toughs of fur. His reflection looked like nothing more than a beast. Some kind of lion soaked in bloody gore. It made Prussia feel a little uneasy, but he walked past it to what he assumed would be the last maze.

This time they were decorated with goat horns and hooves. In this place his reflection looked more like a faun, like Pan from Roman mythology. Shaking his head, Prussia continued to walk. The air in this place seemed thicker and harder to breath. He felt like someone was looking at him, right over his shoulder. He couldn't brush it off as paranoia anymore. There had to be something there. He could feel it.

He shuddered a little and made his way through the maze, coming to a round room made of completely of mirrors. As soon as he stepped in there a mirrors quickly appeared behind him, blocking his escape. He was tired of this bullshit. "Whatever is out there, just fucking show yourself already!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked a voice, their voice reverberated off the mirrors, creating a strange echo. "Can't you see me? I'm right in front of you! I'm all around you!"

Prussia quickly looked around at the mirrors, they didn't reflect a thing anymore, but they did show how he looked in each maze. Prussia growled and took a fighting stance. "What the fuck do you bastards want?"

His reflection from the mirrors of pride chuckled a little. "My dear, stupid fool. We simply reflect who you are in truer forms. I am Pride, my associates as you have probably deduced are Sloth, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Lust."

"Still doesn't answer my question you fucker." Growled Prussia.

"A lie is deadly." Hissed Greed.

"But the truth can be twice as deadly." Purred Lust. "Can you face the truth? Face your sins?"

"Or will you scum to us?" Asked Sloth.

"Get devoured by us." Growled Gluttony.

"Ripped apart and smeared across the fucking floor, like the filth you are!" Bellowed Wrath as he hit the glass with his fist. The other sins started to laugh and taunt Prussia in their own ways.

Pride on the other hand sighed and clapped his hands. "Come now you lot, we will all get a turn to murder him. We have an order to keep."

"FUCK ORDER!" Screamed Wrath. "I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM ALREADY! LET ME KILL THAT BITCH!"

"PATIENCE!" Snapped Pride. "I say we let Sloth go first." With that Sloth literally fell out of the mirror and landed on the ground with a wet squelch. Slime was just oozing out of its pours and possibly every orifice on its body.

Prussia cringed at the sight. "Eeeeeeeew… Seriously, did you get hit with a truck then thrown into a swamp or something? You look like shit!"

Sloth payed no mind to Prussia's insults as it oozed its way towards him. "You're so lazy… neglecting your duties and never doing what you needed to do. Now you're going to suffer for them."

Prussia frowned a little and backed away from his lumbering opponent. "What the hell are you talking about? Okay, so I fucked up a few times but I was making up for them. Seriously, fucking get your facts right you slimy fuck!" Sloth suddenly stopped moving and melted into the floor, causing everyone to look at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck happened to Sloth?" Asked Gluttony.

Lust shrugged. "I guess he was weaker than we thought… His sloth was much less than many of his other sins so I guess it is possible for Sloth to be defeated with one simple truth."

Prussia blinked a little. "So I guess the only way get you to piss of is to say the truth?"

"Way to fucking go, Lust!" Snapped Envy. "Now he knows."

"Who gives a shit?" Asked Wrath. "So Sloth was a pussy. There's still six of us, and there's no way he can save himself from all of us. One of us has to be able to fucking kill him!"

"Wrath is right!" Said Pride. "Greed, it's your turn!"

Greed smirked and jumped out of his mirror. "Okay, let's dance, demon."

Prussia quickly drew his sword as he wracked his brain for any times he had been greedy and tried to think of a rational explanation for it. He was drawing a blank. "Shit."

He quickly jumped out of the way as Greed attempted to round house kick him in the face. "Come on! You know this one don't you?" Taunted Greed. "You know all about me too well you little shit! You know about how I feel and act! Acknowledge me!"

Prussia gulped and quickly deflected some more of Greed's more dangerous punches. He just started to spout out anything that might be linked to Greed. "I don't have that much! I've never had that much! I don't hoard things!"

Greed smirked. "So close but yet so far. You're thinking too narrow-mindedly. Looks like this fucker is going to get crushed by his own greed." Some of the other sins seemed agitated by this news. They all probably wanted to rip into Prussia and cause him misery.

Envy growled and punched the glass. "Are you kidding me? He's just a little sin! He isn't even that powerful within you, you bastard! What stems off from greed you idiot? Manipulation of authority!"

"SHUT UP ENVY!" Snapped Greed.

Prussia frowned a little as he thought about what Envy had said. "Do you mean like when I manipulated Ludwig? Guilt tripped him into taking me to Hell and coming here? I did that so I could save Gilbert. Not for money or other material gains."

Greed hissed as it doubled over in pain. "Damn it… Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it… Fuck you Envy…" It melted into the floor.

Pride rolled his eyes as he looked over at Envy. "Why did you do that?"

"Greed doesn't deserve to kill him." Growled Envy. "We all should get a chance to dig our claws into him. Don't you agree Wrath?"

"LET ME KILL HIM ALREADY!" Screamed Wrath. He beat his fists against the glass, howling with anger. "I WANT TO KILL HIM!"

Pride rolled his eyes. "Soon, Wrath… Until then Gluttony can have his turn."

Gluttony lumbered out of his mirror, smirking at Prussia. "Filthy, disgusting demon. Stuffing your face with sweets and meats." It grunted and charged at Prussia, who quickly jumped out of the way. He felt a little like a matador, quickly side stepping the drooling demon.

'_Okay… gluttony, gluttony… Crap, what truth do I know about this sin?_' Wondered Prussia as he narrowly missed Gluttony once again. '_Shit. What the fuck do I know about this one?_'

"Disgusting, wretched beast!" Snarled Gluttony. "Always stuffing your face with sugar!"

"That's because my angel half needed sugar." Said Prussia. "Angels need a high calorie diet to keep up with that they do. You have any idea how much energy it takes to fly? Besides, what does it matter to you? I haven't ever been a glutton." Gluttony let out a howl of pain, clutching at its arm. It seemed to be wounded, but not yet defeated.

"Bastard…" Growled Gluttony. "I'll fucking kill you…"

Prussia frowned a little. '_Shit. That should have killed him. Why didn't it work? Maybe it's like what Envy had said about Greed? Shit, what else comes from gluttony? It's all about eating way too much... So, being selfish? Ja, that seems about right…_'

"RIP THAT FUCKER'S HEAD OFF!" Screamed Wrath. "FUCKING KILL HIM ALREADY!"

"Okay, I'm selfish!" Snapped Prussia. "I tricked both Ludwig and Matthew into coming to Hell with me, but they could back out at any time! I've been concerned with Matthew's safety from the beginning!"

Gluttony made a horrible whining noise as it fell to the ground, but before the creature could melt into the ground, Envy was slithering towards Prussia with a smirk on its lips. "My turn boy." It hissed.

Prussia gulped a little and slashed at the slithering behemoth. "PISS OFF!" He yelled. "WHO THE FUCK WOULD I ENVY?"

"Oh you know." Taunted Envy as it ducked and dodged Prussia's feeble swings. "You always know about these people. You envy them so much, don't you? I know you do! You're just too blind to see it!"

Prussia quickly wracked his brain for what Envy could have been talking about. He could only think of one thing. "Angels? You think I'm jealous of angels? I'm not. Angels are too perfect. They don't experience the pleasure and pain of the darkness… In the same way I don't envy demon. They don't understand pure, unconditional love. How could I envy creatures so pitiful?"

Envy whimpered a little and fell it its knees. "Bastard…" It whimpered. "I'll kill you… I'll fucking kill you… You can't beat me with your words… You still speak… speak in lies and false tongues… You… you don't know the truth…"

Prussia thought for a moment. "… I guess if I had to envy anyone, I would envy humans. They are able to do good and evil… But I pity them too. Who couldn't pity something so confused and scared? Something that cries like an infant, throwing random fits of rage for no reason and sleeping like a stone when subdued… Humanity is a mob. I do not envy them." Envy hissed and melted into the floor. Four down, three to go.

Wrath growled and continued to beat his fists against the glass that separated him from Prussia. "LET ME KILL HIM! LET ME KILL HIM ALREADY!"

"Poor baby." Cooed Lust. "He's knocking us all back like flies and Wrath thinks he can kill him just like that."

"I KNOW I CAN KILL HIM!"

"You two are so naive." Said Pride as he stepped out of his mirror. "If anyone is going to kill him, it will be me. His pride is too much for his own inflated ego."

The albino demon glared at Pride. He was too full of himself. '_Okay… What do I know about pride?_' He thought to himself quickly. '_Pride is considered the original and most serious sin because Lucifer committed it first; therefore he fell from grace… Pride is love of self-perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbour… Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I do? What truth do I have to say?_'

Prussia quickly deflected the rapped punches and kicks that came from Pride. He had to think of something, anything to vanquish this sin from his sight. "Damn it, um… Fuck what do you want me to say damn it!"

Pride chuckled to himself. "You really are stuck aren't you? Why don't you just run your mouth like you have for everyone else and see what bullshit you can fish out of your mind?" That might work!"

That was a good an idea as any, so Prussia just started to spout out nonsense. "Okay, so ja, I am egotistical bastard. I push people around, but only so I can do what I need to do." It didn't seem to have any effect on the sin. "Um… I do acknowledge the accomplishments of others! Heck even when Matthew shot me I didn't make that much of a deal!"

Pride just giggled and swiped at Prussia, only just missing the demon's throat. "True, but it's not good enough."

Prussia quickly jumped back. "Shit… What the hell do you want? Do you want me to say that I'm just a bastard that just pushes people away? Because… It's true… I just act that way, becoming arrogant to keep people from trying to get close to me… I'm… I'm afraid of people finding out who I really am… Because I'm a monster…"

That truth had a dramatic effect on Pride. It screamed and clutched its sides in agony before bleeding into the floor. With this sin gone, only Wrath and Lust were left. Wrath was glaring down at Lust. "I'm fucking done waiting!"

Lust smiled and nodded. "But of course. I wouldn't think of depriving you for a moment longer… Pride was too arrogant. Not a surprise."

Wrath rolled his eyes and came crashing out of the mirror, finally free from his glass cage and free to commit violence. It smirked at Prussia, showing off his gnarly teeth. "I'm going to rip your fucking head off!"

Prussia gulped a little. He was genuinely worried about this one. He knew for a fact how dangerous and uncontrollable his rage could be. It could rip people to shreds without a second thought. Above all else, his wrath would definitely something that could kill him within an instant when provoked, which at the moment it was.

The sin rushed forwards towards Prussia at an unnatural speed, even for a demon. Before Prussia could deflect any physical attack, Wrath punched the demon in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, gasping and panting. "Shit… Fucking shit…"

Wrath chuckled darkly and kicked Prussia to the ground. "Weak. Fucking weak little shit. You'll never beat someone like me… You know why? The only truth behind your rage is that you like it, and that's not going to get rid of me!"

Prussia coughed and wheezed a little, a little blood trickling out of his mouth. "Not true… I hate you… I hate you so much because I can't control you…" He slowly sat up, looking up at Wrath. "I always felt regret after what I did to those who never deserved it… Wrath… I… I HATE YOU AND THAT'S THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

The albino demon jumped up, grabbing the sin by the throat and started to choke him. Wrath gasped in surprise and started to claw at Prussia's arms. "L-LET GO!"

"NEVER!" Screamed Prussia. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOUR INFLUENCE I HAVE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE BECOME A MONSTER! A FUCKING MONSTER! I KILLED THEM! I FUCKING KILLED THEM ALL… Because of you… I killed them… I killed them all… I don't… I don't want to remember that… Not again…"

Wrath writhed and shook, before disappearing into the floor, leaving Prussia a shaking and slightly tearful mess. '_… I can't… I can't remember… those I killed… Both directly and… and indirectly… All of them… Forgive me…_'

"Poor baby." Cooed Lust. "Crying over some little itty-bitty deaths… So silly."

"You can shut the fuck up!" Snapped Prussia. "You can shut the fuck up and go to Hell… You know what I mean…"

Lust giggled and pressed its hands against the glass. "Yeah, I know what you mean… I know you all too well… Much better than the others… So I'm going to tell you what truth you need to figure out to stop me." The sin purred and gestured for Prussia to approach him. "Why you act like such a whore?"

Prussia scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You already know the answer to that. Why bother asking?"

Lust shook his head and wagged his finger at him. "Nope, not going to happen. You have to figure it out for yourself." It raised its fist and slammed it against the glass cracking it slightly. "Come on Prussia… Why do you act like a whore? WHY?! ANSWER ME!"

Prussia jumped back slightly and gulped. Lust seemed to be more agitated than the others now. Even Wrath didn't seem this worked up and he wanted to murder him in cold blood. "I do what I do because I have to!"

"LIES!" Screamed his reflection. He punched the glass again, knocking some of the glass out. "WHY?! WHY?! COME ON PRUSSIA! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK?! YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU HEAR ME?! PATHETIC!"

Prussia growled a little. He thought what he said was the truth. He had always done those things to survive. It was the only way he knew how. "Fuck you. I did tell the truth!"

"LIES!" Screamed his reflection. It punched the glass again and smashed through the glass. His reflection jumped out of the mirror and grinned. "It doesn't matter if you can't face the truth, it'll come out eventually… Unless you die first. More than likely too. I doubt you will find the truth…"

Prussia gulped but took a fighting stance. "Bring it bitch." He hissed.

His reflection smirked and lunged at him. His claws sank deep into his arm. Prussia growled and quickly threw off the reflection and quickly looked down at his arm. The cuts were deep and a strange purple liquid. His head started to spin a little and he felt heat starting to pool around his hips.

"What the fuck is this?"

Lust laughed and licked Prussia's blood off his fingers. "Idiot. We're all demons here… We all have specialized attacks, mine is venom produced in my fingers and teeth. The more I scratch and bite you the more you get dragged back to your sin."

"I see…" Growled Prussia. "So the more you attack me the more I'll succumb to my lust?"

"You got it." Said Lust with a grin. He chuckled a little. "And there's no one in here to help you out with your growing erection, except maybe me… What do you say? You're horny and I'm the personification of your lust. We can help each other out."

Prussia thought about this for a moment, he was tired of this. He didn't want to feel the depression that was starting to weigh in his heart anymore. "I guess I am a slave to my lust…" He approached Lust with a smile on his face. "Lust has always been the thing that I've given into every time it has arisen…"

Lust grinned and nodded in agreement. "Ja… you have. Come on, let's have sex right now."

Prussia grinned and pushed Lust to the floor and pinned its hands to the side. "Sex… you know what? The idea isn't entirely appealing to me at the moment." He dug his nails into the wrists of Lust and quickly twisted, breaking its wrists, causing it to scream in shock and pain. "I'd rather rip your fucking hands off and feed them to you, you miserable piece of shit!"

Lust screamed and writhed under Prussia, trying to desperately free itself or at least scratch the albino that had him pinned. Prussia just laughed as he twisted Lust's hands right off its writs. With Lust's hands tossed to the side, Prussia raised his fist and proceeded to repeatedly punch the sin in the face, specifically around the jaw until it was nothing more than a caved in, bloody pulp.

He smirked at the bleeding demon and chuckled a little. "I do it because I'm a selfish bastard that fucking hates his life and wants to feel something other than burning hate… Sure I'm a whore, some even call me a slut but it's better than being a hatful monster all the time! Besides… I've lived twice the life span of a normal demon. Sex is the only thing that makes me forget about all the horrible things I've done…"

Suddenly his reflection vanished from under him and the mirrors disintegrated. He was no longer in the mirror room, but a simple narrow hallway. He frowned and quickly exited the room.

Out of that room, he was met with the sight of his brother and Matthew. "Thank fuck, I thought you two got killed."

"Natalia's not as strong as she thinks she is." Said Ludwig.

"Are you okay?" Asked Matthew. "You look a little shaken up."

Prussia shrugged a little. "It's nothing… Hey, am I bleeding?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein."

"Why would you be bleeding?" Asked Matthew.

He could have worried them and told them about what had happened. What he had seen. What he had been through. He decided against it. It would have been unproductive. He just decided to swallow any unease he had felt before and just grin. "No reason, just though a guard clipped me back there. Shall we get going?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja… Can you still locate Gilbert?"

Prussia sniffed the air a little, easily picking up the scent. "Ja… He's close." The trio started to walk down the hall, finally getting closer to saving Gilbert.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat:** I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.


	39. An Eye For An Eye

**Shinigami-cat: **I have recently been informed that there are actually eleven sins and not seven, according to Dante. I have never actually read Dante and have just gone off what I know, so… yeah. Thanks for the information, I really do appreciate it. Also, please note that this will probably be the last chapter I post until I finish my trial exams… I OWN NOTHING!

**An Eye For An Eye**

The silence between the trio was terrible. At least it was in Prussia's opinion. He was used to his brother and Matthew mildly chatting about this and that. He wondered if they were still a little shell shocked from what they had possibly seen before.

He wondered what they did see. What could have made them feel so distraught . "… Are you guys okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine…" Muttered Ludwig.

"I'm okay too." Said Matthew calmly.

Prussia could tell it was all bullshit. Ludwig wasn't acting at all like himself. He could tell just from his facial expression. It wasn't set in its usual unemotional state. His facial muscles twitched slightly. Not noticeable by a stranger or an acquaintance, but Prussia knew better. He was his brother after all. Ludwig was in some deep emotional thought about something or another.

Matthew on the other hand had almost no emotion apart from confusion. It was too strange for Prussia. He wasn't used to the blond looking that way. He was usually happier, more cheerful or even slightly sarcastic. Anything would have been better than what was going on now.

"… You two are terrible liars." Muttered Prussia. "Look, whatever you two saw in there, it wasn't real… It was all in our heads. That kind of stuff… It doesn't happen in real life okay? So just forget about it. Natalia's just being a bitch."

Ludwig frowned a little. "So… Nothing that you saw… Nothing that you experienced held even a grain of truth?"

Prussia frowned a little. "Truth… It was all just bullshit… I didn't believe anything I saw for a second. It was all just fucked up and shit." In all honesty, Prussia didn't believe that.

Deciding against pondering on those negative thoughts, Prussia instead chose to concentrate on something more positive. Looking for Gilbert. He could smell the angel. His sent was stronger than ever. A metallic, yet sweet smell. It was bad. That sweet smell usually indicated rot and decay.

He shook his head and peeked around a corner. To the left were stairs and to the right were several guards. Way more than a normal patrol. "Shit." Hissed Prussia. "There's a lot of guards coming our way. This is going to end badly, what are we going to do? There's too many for us to take on head on… And we can't get around them either, not like we need to because the small of blood is coming from the left…"

"… Not we, I." Said Ludwig as he took out his gun. "You still have to save, Gilbert. Besides, this will be more fun for me anyway." He shot a guard in the head, causing it to fall and the others to pick up speed. "Go now. I've got this covered."

Prussia nodded and picked Matthew up. "Thanks. Meet you back here, ja?" He didn't wait for an answer, he bolted down the stairs.

Matthew gasped in shock and held onto Prussia tightly. "Y-you didn't have to do that…"

"This way is faster." Said Prussia. He quickly turned down a hall and jumped down a flight of stairs. Prussia paused to sniff the air. "… He's close… Closer than close… He's in one of the rooms in the hall…" He put Matthew down and climbed up the wall; scuttling along, sniffing doors and muttering under his breath.

"… Are you okay, Prussia?" Asked Matthew as calmly as possible. "Are you sure he's here? I mean-"

"In here." Said Prussia as he ran his nails along a door. "Gilbert's in here… You stand by the door and keep watch. I'll get him."

"Okay…"

Prussia smiled a little and jumped back onto the floor, quickly opening the door. Blood splatter covered the walls, ceiling and floor. Along with the splatter was bloodied hand prints, boot marks and feathers. So many feathers. Too many feathers. Curled up in a far off corner of the room, cacked in dry blood was Gilbert.

Prussia sighed sadly as he walked into the room and crouched next to Gilbert. "Oh Gilbert… What has she done to you?" He gently cupped Gilbert's face in his hands and gently stroked his thumb over his blood stained cheek. "What has she done to your face? Come on… Look at me…"

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Gilbert. "I can't… She took my eyes… I'm blind." He looked up at Prussia to show his empty sockets.

The demon sighed sadly. "Gilbert… I'm sorry… I should have gotten here earlier. If I had…"

"I still would have suffered all manner of physical abuse." Said Gilbert with a small smile. "Don't blame yourself… I don't mind being blind… But could you do me a favour?"

"If you want me to kill you or some other mercy bullshit I'm not going to do it." Muttered Prussia.

The angel laughed lightly at that and shook his head. "No. I want you to smash that mirror. Natalia enchanted it so that I see everything from the view of that mirror… It's painful… So painful to watch…"

Prussia nodded. "Of course. You know I'd do anything for you." He momentarily left Gilbert's side and threw the mirror against the floor, shattering it into hundreds of pieces before returning to the angel's side. "You really are blind now, aren't you?"

Gilbert nodded, but he smiled happily. "Yes… but I'm happy. Thank you."

It tore Prussia to see how helpless Gilbert looked. It reminded him of back then. He had promised himself that he would never let something like that happen to him again. "Matthew, is anyone coming?"

"No, we're good. But we should move soon." Muttered the blond.

Prussia nodded a little and went back to comforting the angel. "Gilbert… You're going to be okay. We'll get you out of here. I promise."

The angels sighed a little. "Yeah… but I'll be pretty useless… I mean, I can't see. I'll just be slowing you guys down… I don't want either of you to get caught because of me…"

Prussia thought this over carefully in his mind. Logically he should have just left Gilbert there and gotten out of Hell, but he had come too far to lose him again. "So you just need to be able to see, right? Then I'll help you out with that…" He slowly reached up to his right eye and carefully started to get his fingers behind the ball of goo. It hurt a little, but he didn't care.

Gilbert flinched a little and put his hand over his right socket. "Prussia… What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you back your site."

The angel shook his head and loosely gripped Prussia's arm. "No… Just stop it… Don't hurt yourself for my sake… Please…"

"Shut up." Muttered Prussia through gritted teeth. "I said I was going to help you get your damned site back so that's what I'm going to do." He managed to slip a finger behind his eyeball and popped it out of place. It was dangling from his skull, via optical nerves. "Don't be a baby about it…"

With his eye in one hand he started to pull at the optical nerve with the other. It hurt horribly, but it needed to be done. Once the nerve was severed he tilted Gilbert's head back and smiled a little. He lowered the eye into Gilbert's right socket.

"This will help you see again." Cooed Prussia. He carefully pushed the eye into the socket and pulled Gilbert's eyelid over the top. He muttered a few words and smiled a little. "Okay, blink for me. You should be able to see now."

Cautiously, the angle blinked a few times to get his vision back before the eye focused and settled on Prussia.. Grief was written all over his face along with gratitude for what the demon had done for him. "Thank you."

"You can thank me once we get out of Hell." Said Prussia. He quickly stood up and pulled Gilbert to his feet. Gilbert wobbled a little, using Prussia's arm to hold himself up. "You okay there?"

Gilbert nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah I think I-" He started shaking and fell over, gripping his stomach. "P-parasite…" He whimpered. "Still… alive…"

Prussia cringed too. He could still feel Gilbert's pain. Through the pain though, he couldn't help but chuckle. "You're making me wreck myself for you…" He took a tight grip of his left horn, took a deep breath and snapped it off. He rolled Gilbert onto his back and sighed a little. "Okay, where does it… Don't answer that. I can see the little fuck squirming around in you."

The angel laughed lightly. "Just cut me open and get that thing out before it lays eggs."

The demon chuckled a little and gently dug the pointed end of his horn into the angel's flesh. "I'll be quick about it… Just give me a few seconds."

He made a small cut, close to Gilbert's stitches and slowly reached into the wound. He carefully prodded Gilbert's insides as the angel sucked in a sharp breath. Prussia winced a little as he wrapped his fingers around the parasite and carefully pulled it out, throwing the creature across the room and letting it hit the floor with a soft splat.

With the parasite done, Prussia took off his shirt and ripped it into rags to clean and patch up Gilbert's wound. "Are you alright now? Does that feel better?"

"Ja…" Muttered Gilbert as he slowly sat up. "I'm still pretty useless to you though."

Prussia shrugged and quickly picked the angel up, handing him over to Matthew at the door. "You got him?"

Matthew looked at Prussia in shock at him now having one eye and missing a horn, but he shrugged it off as he quickly readjusted himself to support the angel's weight properly. "Oui. Let's go." Prussia grinned and started to navigate a safe way back to the garden.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The blond looked down at the angel in his arms. He wasn't sure how long time had passed in Hell, if it worked differently than on earth was not to his knowledge, but Gilbert looked awful. So weak and helpless. There was hardly any weight to him. The angel couldn't be any heavier than a book.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be better once we leave this place." Said Gilbert quietly. He looked at the metal collar still present around Matthew's neck "Are you okay? Has Prussia been looking after you?"

Matthew nodded. "Of course. This was just because we went to a town to get some things."

"You two going keep talking crap or are you going to shut up?" Snapped Prussia. "We need to get back to the fountain and back out through the pipes before Natalia figures out where we are."

"Ja, that would probably be a good idea…" Muttered Gilbert. He closed his eyes a little. "Darn, I'm really tired…"

Matthew smiled a little at the angel. "Just try and relax a little." He hoped he sounded reassuring.

The angel shook his head. "I'll have time to relax when we are all safely out of Hell…" He looked over at Prussia and sighed. "I can't believe he came this far for me…"

"Why wouldn't he?" Asked Matthew. "You and him are practically the same person."

Gilbert sighed a little. "Just because we look the same and share the same memories doesn't mean we are the same person… It's the same way human twins are not the same… We have always been at each-other's throats about one thing or another… I guess he's always going to surprise me then, huh?"

"Yeah… He's still a good person under it all…At least I think so anyway."

The angel chuckled a little. "He's not a person. He's a demon." From the way Gilbert spoke, Matthew couldn't tell if he was deliberately being insulting or not. Even though Gilbert was an angel and Prussia was a demon, the angel should have at least been or at least seem a little more grateful for what the demon had done for him.

"Gilbert…"

Suddenly, Prussia pushed the pair against a wall, just as Ludwig flew past them, crashing into the ground and sliding into a wall. "Bastards…" He growled. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Fucking bastards… Prussia? Matthew? Gilbert?"

Prussia smiled a little and nodded. "Yep. That's us." Matthew frowned and looked in the general direction that Ludwig had come from. There was a hole in the wall. Several walls actually.

"We need to run." Said Ludwig in a calm, but firm manner. "It's Natalia. She is pissed." He quickly fired a few shots through the hole in the wall. The sound of rock shattering lead Matthew to believe that the shots didn't make their mark. "Shit."

"We should probably run." Said Prussia. "Very quickly in the opposite direction." He quickly grabbed Gilbert. "Ludwig, take Matthew. We have to move it!"

Matthew gulped a little as Ludwig picked him and ran with him. He remembered what Prussia had said about Ludwig and how he was not able to trust him with Gilbert. He still didn't understand demon logic. Suddenly, Ludwig's gun was in Matthew's face.

"Shoot them." He growled.

Gulping, Matthew took the weapon and looked over the blond demon's shoulder. He wasn't able to see very well due to the speed that the demon was moving, so he was shooting blind. Hoping he would hit something.

"FUCKING FUCK!" Screamed Prussia suddenly, causing Matthew to turn, just in time to see Gilbert and Prussia fall through a hole in the floor. Ludwig sighed and quickly followed the pair. Matthew gasped, feeling his stomach drop as they fell down through the floor. The group landed with a thud in the darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Gilbert quietly.

"Nothings broken and I'm still alive." Said Prussia. "You two still moving?"

"Ja."

"Oui."

"That's good…" Said Gilbert. "Where are we?"

Matthew looked around at their new surroundings; large room, torches lined the dark stones walls. The only difference between this place and everywhere else was the fact that it was a room and not a hallway.

"… Looks like we're screwed." Muttered Prussia. He looked around a room, his eyes settling on a statue. "… Come with me Matthew." He walked over to it and gently put Gilbert down. Matthew followed, looking at Prussia for an answer. Prussia just grinned. "More than likely Natalia will be coming in at any time and I want you to make sure Gilbert is safe."

Gilbert sighed a little and shook his head. "It's okay… You guys don't need to keep-"

"Shut up." Snapped Prussia. "You two are staying put until Ludwig and I kill that fucking bitch. You are not going back in that cell! I fucking promise you that… Matthew, you better protect him." He quickly turned and went to quickly talk tactics with Ludwig.

Matthew nodded and looked down at Gilbert. "Um… Are you going to be alright?"

The angel nodded, smiling a little. "To put it simply, I have suffered much worse that losing my eyes. I will pull through this… I just need to heal." He shifted a little and coughed. "I… I might not be able to fight very well, but I can try and defend us if you can't shoot them…"

"Thanks." Said Matthew quietly. "I'll do my best to look after you too, okay?"

"Thanks, Matthew that's really-"

Matthew looked at Gilbert in confusion. The angel had a terrified look in his eyes and was starting to shiver uncontrollably. "Gilbert? What's wrong?"

"He's coming…" Said Gilbert quietly. "He found out about me…"

"Whose coming?"

"Vater…"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Coming up next time, Lucifer, lord of hell and stuff… please review.


	40. Family Reunion

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, I found some time in between studying to write the next chapter. So I am happy... I hope you all like this chapter. If some of it is crap I blame writing those parts while I was sick with some godforsaken virus… I OWN NOTHING!

**Family Reunion**

Unaware of the oncoming storm, Prussia and Ludwig were quickly discussing a strategy. "So we both take out the guards, but if Natalia shows her face I'm killing her." Said Prussia.

Ludwig nodded. "Use the walls to your advantage. Those guards can't climb them… Are you even going to bother getting out your sword?"

The albino demon shook his head. "Nein… When I pull that bitch part I want to use my hands… has a more personal touch."

"Fair enough." Muttered his brother. The rumble of clay feet on stone ground drawing ever closer made the demons take a fighting stance.

"_**Also, if Gilbert and Matthew look like they are getting over whelmed, help them.**_"

"_**I know.**_" The doors burst open and in flooded several weapon wielding guards. Nothing that the brothers could easily deal with. They were nothing more than pathetic thugs after all. Foot soldiers. Cannon fodder. More of an annoyance than a problem.

Prussia ducked and weaved away from the clay monsters attacks, keeping an eye out for Natalia. He knew she would turn up sooner or later. She had to. She wouldn't miss a chance to personally destroy the people that broke into her house.

Looking back up at the hole they fell through earlier, he saw her. Natalia was looking down at them, smiling. She was smiling at them as they fought for their lives. It made Prussia's blood boil. "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE YOU BITCH!"

Natalia chuckled at Prussia outburst, but obliged. She jumped down, landing effortlessly on the shattered remains of one of her guards. "All bark and no bite… Come on then. Attack me, you pathetic worm."

Prussia growled and ran towards her, throwing punch after punch at her. Natalia easily ducked and dodged those hits. Her smile never seemed to leave her face, but it quickly vanished when her back hit the wall. Just as Prussia planned.

"See if you can dodge this bitch!" Growled Prussia as he lunged forwards to punch the woman in the face. Natalia didn't even flinch. She simply smiled at the demon. Prussia's fist made contact with the wall next to the woman's head, causing is to shudder and crumble. "I… I missed?"

"So much power…" She quickly used his confusion to punch him in the jaw, sending him stumbling back. "But no focus or self-control." Another punch, another kick and Prussia was on the floor.

The albino demon didn't even notice it until he realized that he was looking at the ceiling. '_… How did I miss her at such a distance? I couldn't have… could I? I put more than enough power behind that to turn her face to mush… What the fuck happened?_'

He slowly got up, but a sharp kick to his stomach sent him falling again. Natalia just giggled at him. "You really are pathetic… You have so much power but are unable to control it. You're just as weak and useless as that angel you're mimicking you pathetic 2P demon." She went to kick him again.

A feral growl ripped through Prussia's throat as he grabbed her foot, gnarly claws slowly growing out of his fingers, digging into the tough leather boot. "You insolent bitch." He looked up at her, glaring at her with pure hatred. "I'll fucking kill you."

Without much effort he pushed her back and quickly pulled himself to his feet. He easily jumped over and slid under any of the falling guards that Ludwig was making quick work of. As soon as he got close to Natalia he quickly struck, aiming for her heart, but missed, leaving a huge dent in the ground.

'_Why the fuck do I keep missing? Is it because I have no depth perception anymore? This doesn't make any sense._'

Natalia chuckled and quickly pushed Prussia away, getting to her feet. "Pathetic. That's what you are. You can't aim a punch to save your life." She quickly pounced on Prussia, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I'll snuff out that worthless life of yours… A thing like you doesn't deserve to live in this world." She giggled softly as she tightened her grip.

Prussia gasped for air and he pulled at her hands. '_Nein… I'm not going to die… not in such a pathetic way and not to someone like her… I fought hard for this life… It won't end so quickly to her of all people…_'

Suddenly Natalia dropped Prussia and clutched her side in pain. Blood was gushing out of a fresh bullet wound. Prussia coughed and spluttered a little as he quickly looked around for his brother to thank him for the save, but Ludwig was too busy over the other side of the room killing guards. Ludwig couldn't have shot her, so it had to have been Matthew.

Natalia seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "Fucking human... Fucking bastard…" She looked over at Matthew and Gilbert, growling. "I'll rip you both to pieces, you disgusting worms!" She didn't even take two steps towards them before the ground shook violently and the guards eroded away to dust.

Prussia coughed a little as he slowly got back to his feet. He didn't understand why people kept throwing him to the ground today. "What the fuck was that?"

Ludwig shook his head and put away his gun. "That was vater announcing his arrival…"

"Lucifer?" Cried Natalia in shock. Her bloodlust disappeared and quickly turned to panic. "Here? But the whole place is a mess!"

Prussia didn't like this, not one bit. From what he remembered of his father he would probably be furious about his sudden appearance in Hell and the fact that he was trying to pull an angel out of his domain too, that was grounds for instant death by the laws of Hell. He watched the shadows on the walls and the floor started to pulsate and convulse with a dark presence.

This dark entity slowly seeped out of the shadows like smoke. Leaving no corner untouched by its dark presence. Eventually the entity started to swirl, collect and build up on a clear patch of stone. The final form of this dark force was similar to that of the Grim Reaper. The only difference was this monstrosity had no visible bones and two glowing red orbs where its eyes were meant to be.

Prussia growled a little. '_So… father has decided to show up after all? This is bad… Damn it, why did he have to turn up now?_'

"_**Lucifer…**_" Said Natalia quietly as she bowed deeply. "_**Had I known you were coming I would have gotten rid of these unwanted guests.**_"

Lucifer glided over to the demon and gently touched her head, instantly turning her to stone. "_**Speak when spoke too. Worthless demon wench. I didn't come here to speak with you.**_" He slowly glided over towards the brother, his gaze settling on Prussia, eyes burning with hate. "_**You shouldn't be here… Why are you back in Hell? You were thrown out. Never to return.**_"

"_**I wouldn't have come back if I didn't need to.**_" Growled Prussia. "_**That bitch, Natalia, had the audacity to attack me and steal part of me.**_"

"_**I don't care.**_" Snapped his father. "_**Rules are rules! I will not make an acceptation for you! You willingly came back to Hell when you knew you shouldn't be here!**_"

"_**I DID NOT!**_" Yelled Prussia. "_**Natalia forced me Angel half to Hell! That is what she stole from me! Since I myself am not in any way shape or form an angel! I'm a full blooded demon! I have every right to be here!**_"

"_**It's all true vater.**_" Said Ludwig calmly. "_**Bruder knows the consequences for coming here and wouldn't dream of coming back home unless he had to.**_"

Their father looked at both of them sighing loudly. "_**What am I to believe? How am I to believe? This just… It's unacceptable. I could have you both thrown into the lake of fire for this you know? Not only do you, an outcast, come back here, but you brought a human too!**_"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "_**Again with the human hate…So it was a bad idea, according to everyone, but come on! I'm not the one on trial here! That human and my angel half do not belong here in Hell!**_"

"_**Don't lose your temper.**_" Warned Ludwig.

"_**NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP LUDWIG!**_" Screamed Prussia. "_**MY ANGEL HALF WAS FORCED HERE AGAINST HIS WILL! THE LAW DOES NOT APPLY TO HIM BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WILLINGLY COME HERE! I AM A DEMON AND YOU ONLY THREW OUT THE ANGEL! I CAN BE HERE HE CAN'T! THAT HUMAN AND THAT ANGEL SHOULD BE SENT BACK TO EARTH!**_"

Their father growled and pointed at him, unamused by his rebellious behaviour. "_**Insolent child. Bastards like you are meant to be seen and not heard. How dare you open your whore mouth to me. God isn't the only one who sees all and knows all, you little shit.**_"

"_**THEN YOU WOULD BE AWARE OF MY SITUATION!**_" Screamed Prussia. He didn't understand why it was all so difficult for the old man to understand. "_**THEY DON'T BELONG HERE! NEITHER OF THEM DO! THEY NEED TO LEAVE HERE!**_"

His father shook his head. "_**A disgrace… You're nothing more than a disgrace to demon kind. You, my son, a prince of Hell, pulling an angel out of Hell? What is wrong with you?**_" He growled.

Ludwig cleared his throat "_**Vater… He was just-**_"

"_**And you…**_" He growled darkly. His eyes burning with hatred. "_**You will bite your tongue right this second before I pull it out. How dare you interrupt me when I am addressing your half-breed brother.**_"

Rage. That's what was bubbling up inside Prussia. It was the only emotion he could feel at the moment. "_**… DON'T YOU FUCKING SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT!**_" Screeched Prussia. "_**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU ARE THE KING OF HELL OR THE BIG MAN UPSTAIRS, NO ONE TALKS TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!**_"

His father didn't even move his gaze from Ludwig. "_**I could snap your fucking neck right here and now, half-breed. I don't care if you say you are a full demon, you were attempting to save an angel…**_" He chuckled a little. "_**What's the crime for taking an angel out of hell again? Eternity in the dungeons? Sounds about right to me…**_"

'_This… this bastard._' Prussia was shaking in anger now. Hatred was oozing out of every pour in his body. '_Kill me? He has no idea who he is dealing with. I could wrap him in chains and shut him away forever… Make him watch as his kingdom crumbles and I enslave humanity above… They would never see it coming…_' A twisted smirk made its way across his face. '_They never do see it… Time and time again… I could fucking kill them all…_'

"_**STOP IT!**_" Yelled Gilbert. "_**Vater, please… just stop it…**_"

Prussia looked over at the bloodied angel. He had large, desperate, pleading eyes. Please would get him nowhere with their father. They both knew it. '_What the fuck are you doing, Gilbert?_'

Their father chuckled and looked over at the angel. "_**The other half of the half-bred bastard. Why do you look at me, your father in such a way? Are you scared of me? Are you afraid?**_"

Gilbert shook his head. "_**No… I'll never be afraid of you… I just want to go home… If you could, wouldn't you go back home too?**_"

"_**You have no right to address me.**_" Growled the father. "_**You are no son of mine. I didn't create an angel.**_"

"_**Yes you did! With my mother!**_" Cried Gilbert. "_**I know deep down you still must have some feelings for her… She wouldn't want to have her only son tortured for all eternity! So please… Please send us back to Earth…**_"

"_**And if I don't?**_" He asked. "_**What are you going to do then? Why should I let any of you leave here? You're an angel, our enemy.**_"

"_**No… I'm Gilbert. Your son.**_" Said the angel quietly. "_**I was your first born, always pushed to the side because I wasn't a pure demon… I acknowledge that in your eyes I am less than nothing, but I just want to go home… I want to be back on Earth.**_"

His father rolled his eyes. "_**Interesting how you keep begging to go to Earth instead of Heaven…**_" He sighed a little and shook his head. "_**Fine. If it will shut you both up I'll send you both and that that human to Earth… You on the other hand, Ludwig. I expected better from you. Don't ever let me catch you pulling bullshit like this again.**_"

Ludwig nodded, keeping his eyes fixed to the ground. "_**Yes vater…**_" This kind of annoyed Prussia. Ludwig just got a slap on the wrist for his total disregard for the laws of hell and Prussia was getting the third degree.

"_**But you know… I could just send back the angel and the human…**_" Said their father in a whimsical fashion. "_**Like you said, you are not an angel, you yourself are a demon and I'd rather have a pure demon for a son than whatever the fuck you were before.**_"

Prussia growled. "_**How dare you… How dare you have the audacity to even think that I would abandon my angel to come and live back here. Who the fuck do you think you are old man?**_"

"_**I was simply making an offer.**_" Said the Fallen angel. He sighed and waved his hand, enveloping the trio in a thick black fog. "_**Be gone from my sight. Cross my path again and I kill you, blah, blah, blah, all that bullshit.**_"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When the fog had cleared, Prussia, Gilbert and Matthew were back in Matthew's house. Prussia couldn't help but grin at this. "That old man actually made good on his word… well fuck. Didn't expect that."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Ja… I thought he would have killed us all…"

"So that was the devil?" Asked Matthew. "Your father? He… he isn't as intimidating as one might think…"

The angel smiled a little, leaning into Matthew a little. "Our vater takes on many shapes and forms. He just chooses what he wishes, what he feels like… For a long time he liked to take the form of a black goat." He a little and let his eyelids slide shut.

Prussia smiles a little and gently patted Gilbert's head. "Sleep now… You're safe." He picked Gilbert up out of Matthew's arms and took him down to their room. He placed him on the bed, smiling. "Need anything?"

"I just need to sleep." Said the angel. "Now you need to fix up your eye, that horn and get that collar off Matthew." He yawns a little, closing his eyes. He quickly fell asleep.

The demon smiled a little and went upstairs to where Matthew was. "Hey… You okay?"

"A little shocked more than anything…" Muttered Matthew. "How is someone supposed to feel after they have been to Hell and back? I just… I kind of feel apathetic… I don't really feel anything…" He shook his head a little and sighed. "Is Gilbert doing to be okay?"

Prussia nodded. "Ja, he's tougher then he looks. He just needs some rest… Do you have a first aid kit around? I need to clean out my eye socket. And fix up my horn…"

Matthew nodded and quickly went to get it. When he came back he gently started to clean the empty socket. "… Will it grow back?"

"It might eventually." Muttered Prussia. "I'll never be able to see out of it again, but it might grow back… Same with Gilbert… Poor bastard might be out of it for a few days."

"I see…" Matthew sighed a little and packet the socket with some cotton a gauze to stop the bleeding. "Well Ludwig be alright? Um… your papa sounded pretty angry at you two… and honestly I assumed that there would be much more destruction on his part…" He took a large square band aid and stuck it over the packet gauze and cotton.

"Surprisingly he isn't really the destructive type." Muttered Prussia as he ran his fingers over the band aid. "He prefers to watch others destroy themselves and others. Manipulation if his thing… He prefers to be diplomatic about things because that way he can trick others easier."

Matthew frowned a little as he started to bandage up Prussia's broken horn. "Oh… So Ludwig will be okay then?"

"He's the golden child. Vater just gave him a slap on the wrist for what he did… He'll probably have some kind of physical punishment but nothing too harsh." He sighed a little. "All that matters is that Gilbert is safe once again…"

Matthew sighed a little and packed away the first aid kit. "If you two care about each other so much why don't you figure out how to become one being again?"

Prussia shook his head. "Nope. Not happening. I just wanted to get him out of Hell. There's no way I'm going back to the old way of living. That was bullshit. No freedom at all."

The blond sighed a little, shaking his head. "You two obviously can't survive without each other." He picked up the first aid kit and started to walk out of the room. "I might be human, but I'm not blind. He's an angel and you're a demon. You two are meant to hate each other but you two obviously can't survive without the other. If you could, you wouldn't have even thought twice about his absence. You would have left him in Hell."

Prussia frowned a little and followed Matthew out of the room. "… Are you suggesting that I need him?"

"I'm not suggesting… I know." Matthew sighed a little. "You angels and demons think you know everything there is to know about everything, but the truth is you don't know anything… You have too many rules and not nearly enough grey areas."

Prussia frowned a little at Matthew's words. He reached out and looped his finger through the metal collar still on the human's neck and pulled back. This caused the blond to choke a little. The demon just chuckled and whispered into his ear. "True, angels and demons have a billion rules to follow, but at least we all know our laws and our rights. What human knows all their laws off by heart?"

Matthew gulped. "I… I don't know…"

The demon chuckled a little, letting the collar evaporate between his fingers. "Me either… but you did good today… Thanks for your help."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Ludwig watched as the angel, demon and human disappeared in the black fog, his gaze turning right back to his father once they were gone. "Did you really send them home?"

"Of course." Said the lord of Hell. "If your brother wants to waste his time on earth with a human that's his problem." He chuckled a little. "That human… He's closer to Hell than to Heaven at the moment."

His father's words sent an uncertain chill down Ludwig's spine. "What do you mean?"

The Fallen angel just chuckled and walked back to Natalia's still frozen in stone body. "I think you know what I mean, Ludwig… Can't you sense when someone is about to die?"

"Ja, but humans have a much shorter life compared to us." Said Ludwig. "Their life is nothing more than a second to us."

"True…" His father muttered as he touched the back of Natalia's head. "They are nothing but insects to us… their bodies only useful as playthings and their lovely, supple souls go ever so well with their tender meat and blood…"

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Said Ludwig calmly. His father would always speak in odd ways. Always cryptically. Never blunt, unless he grew tired of mind games.

"Of course you don't." He muttered, gripping the back of the stone figures head. "Everything… everything man made will eventually turn back to dust, to dirt, back to the earth from whence it came… Just like Adam and Eve." Applying what seemed like little to no pressure, he crushed Natalia's head, turning it to dust.

"… Vater…"

"You will return to Earth too, and continue to do what you're doing." Said his father. "You're toeing a very fine line here… Don't fraternize with that angel so much." With that he turned once again into a bodiless entity and left the castle.

"Vater… What are you planning?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	41. Much Later

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that this took a while to get out because my internet decided to die for a few days. I know it sucks, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Sorry guys, but I'm back now… I OWN NOTHING!

**Much Later**

It had been several months since their trip to Hell and things had gone relatively back to normal. Prussia was back to being a pervert, hitting on Matthew every chance he got and Gilbert was back to keeping the demon away from Matthew and Matthew himself was back to trying to ignore everything that was happening around him. At the moment he was calmly drinking some coffee while Prussia and Gilbert were having a screaming match in the lounge room.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yelled Gilbert.

"IT WAS A HANDSHAKE!" Screamed Prussia. "A FUCKING HANDSHAKE!"

"NO ONE MISSES A HANDSHAKE THAT BAD!"

"FUCK YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"YOU WENT TO GROPE HIM!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU GRABED HIS CROTCH!"

"… SO?!"

Matthew sighed a little and continued to drink his coffee. The way those two were screaming he was astounded that his eardrums hadn't exploded yet. '_Those two… they are going to be the death of me I swear…_'

He looked down at Kuma, who was leaning against his leg. "Think they will stop any time soon?"

"Not likely." Said Kuma. "They are both too stupid to stop… I thought they had become friends or something? I mean after everything that happened and how Prussia doted on Gilbert…"

"I know…" Sighed Matthew. He could still remember those quiet days where Prussia stayed by Gilbert's side all day. He would only leave to get some supplies to clean and dress Gilbert's wounds. Apart from that, Prussia stayed close to Gilbert. He almost seemed afraid that Gilbert might disappear again. It was almost sweet. Almost.

Though, as soon as Gilbert was back to a suitable and healthy state, Prussia went back to teasing him and acting the fool. It seemed that it didn't matter that they went through Hell and back together, angels and demons would forever hate each other. In the case of Prussia and Gilbert though, it was more like teasing than anything.

'_They were so nice to each other before…_' Thought Matthew sadly. '_Oh well… I guess it can't be helped… Wish it was though._'

"I wish they would stop screaming at each other." Muttered Kuma. "They are giving me a headache."

Matthew nodded in agreement. Ever since those two had started yelling he had developed a migraine; one of those horrible ones that pulsated in the deepest recesses of the brain. The kind that just wouldn't go away by wishing it away or by simply taking a nap. It might help, but it would always be there, softly beating away at the soft tissues within the cranium.

"Maybe I should see a doctor about getting some more powerful medication… Over the counter stuff just isn't going to work…"

Kuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I'm going to go bite them now." With that Kuma walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. Moments later, Matthew heard Kuma growl and Prussia and Gilbert yelping in pain. Thankfully that shut them up.

"Peace and quiet…"

Moments later, Kuma trotted back in with the equivalent of a grin on his muzzle. He sat next to Matthew and made a happy noise. "All done."

"Good." Matthew smiled a little as he finished off his coffee. He heard the front door slam shut. Probably Prussia storming off. The sudden appearance of Gilbert in the kitchen confirmed his suspicions. The angel didn't even look like he had been brutally tortured anymore, all he had to even remotely show the past was the eye patch he wore on his face. Even though Prussia said they could grow their eyes back it didn't seem like that would be happening for a long time.

"You didn't have to bite us Kuma…" Muttered Gilbert.

"How else would I have gotten you two to shut up?" Asked Kuma happily.

Matthew chuckled a little and patted his head. "Go outside or something. Thanks for your help." Kuma nodded and happily trotted outside, leaving Matthew and Gilbert alone.

Gilbert smiled a little and sat on the counter. This was probably the first time on months that the two of them were alone. Gilbert chuckled a little and sighed. "You know… I might owe you two wishes now. You saved my life twice. So two wishes for you."

"Oh no…" Muttered Matthew. "I can't even think of one wish, let alone two…"

This made the angel chuckle a little. "Okay, okay. I'll stick with granting you with one wish… But are you okay? Going to hell must have been pretty freaky for you… I mean you would have seen some pretty nasty things…"

Matthew smiled a little at Gilbert's concern. "Yeah, it was pretty weird, but after seeing all that I just… I just feel empty…"

"… Empty?" Asked the angel in concern. "What do you mean, empty?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know… I just don't feel anything. I know I should be scared or horrified at the things I've seen and heard while I was there but… It's just nothing…"

Gilbert sighed sadly. "I see… I understand. Very few humans have crossed the threshold between the living and the dead… If you ever need to talk I'm all ears."

"… How can you be so calm about what happened to you?"

"I'm not human. I don't respond to trauma the same as you do." Said Gilbert with a shrug. "Our ability to adapt to trauma is inhuman because well… we aren't human at all… We are just different. Not human or animal. Just a thing in between."

"… What happens if you die?" Asked Matthew. This question had been playing on his mind for a while. "I mean, what happens when any supernatural creature dies?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew in shock, surprised that the human would ask that kind of question. "Well… Some people, mainly Catholics I think, but don't quote me on that, believe in purgatory. In short, purgatory is meant to be the place where souls that are neither good nor evil end up until it's decided where to put them. In truth, there is no purgatory for humans. Purgatory is where dead angels and demons go and live out their eternity… every now and then one can escape and come back into this existence."

Matthew blinked a little in surprise. "Really? Well what about people who say they have been in purgatory when in a coma and stuff or on life support?"

"That's a bit of a grey area." Said the angle with a wave of his hand. "It's a bit more of a battle of wills then. If the person has a strong enough will they will wake up, if not their soul will get taken away by the oh so happily named Grim Reaper… Why do humans hate the Grim Reaper so much? He's an angel kind enough to walk you to the afterlife so you don't have to go alone."

"Wait, that's an angel?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep. The Angel of Death has always been an angel tasked with the job of helping the dead find their peace in Heaven, Hell or where ever they end up."

"… Never thought it like that." Muttered Matthew. "Hey, um where else would someone go if they didn't go to Heaven or Hell?" The angel's expression softened a little as a rarely seen smile crossed his face. It was off to see the angel make that face, it reminded Matthew of a parent about to give a comforting speech to a child. It was a little unsettling to say the least.

"Every soul has a purpose. It doesn't matter what vessel it's being carried in." Said Gilbert. "When someone dies before that purpose is fulfilled than they will eventually come back within a hundred years or so. Humans have freewill and can make a million decisions that will or will not fulfil that purpose."

"So it's like reincarnation?" Asked Matthew.

"Yes, but you are always human and never an animal." Said Gilbert. "You know… after so many wars and pointless deaths there a trillions of souls that never completed their purpose… Terrible thing really."

Matthew nodded a little. He almost understood what Gilbert was saying, but not really. "So… What happens once the purpose has been done? What determines who goes to Heaven or Hell?"

Gilbert shrugged. "The usual pious bullshit of following commandments, believing that Jesus is your Lord and saviour and following the most important commandments that he left humanity."

"What? Be straight, magic is bad, everyone else is wrong?" Asked Matthew.

The angel rolled his eyes. "No. Where did you get that idea? Have you ever picked up a Bible and read it? The two most important things are to Love God and love each other. Sure there are a few other things like, no sex before marriage and respect your elders stuff, but the first two are the most important."

"… But what about the whole 'homosexuality is a sin' thing?"

"Firstly, that was all in the old testament." Said Gilbert. "It serves four purposes; to tell the history of the Israelites, to give humanity an understanding of how important Jesus is for debunking the old rules, to show how the Israelites were different from the other religions and nations of the time, and to show the power of God."

"And the new testament?"

"That shows the loving and caring side of God and how he truly loves and cares for all people, not just his chosen people." Said Gilbert with a small smile. "Besides, Christians are meant to follow his example… so when I see people hating other people for race, gender, sexuality or their particular job I get upset. Jesus hung around with tax collectors and prostitutes. He didn't see them for face value, he looked deeper and knew what kind of people they were. So gender doesn't matter, even angels have no gender. We mainly chose the shape of a male because humanity is sexist. Love is love."

"… So do you expect me to convert to Christianity after that speech or yours?" Asked Matthew half-heartedly.

Gilbert shook his head. "I don't expect you to do anything. Convert, don't convert, it matters not to me… But you can't deny that he doesn't exist, after all you have seen demons and angels. Beings associated with it… Consider it something to meditate on later in your free time."

Matthew shrugged. He honestly didn't really care much for Gilbert's religious talk, though he guessed it would come up sometime considering Gilbert was an angel. He was actually a little surprised that they hadn't talked about it sooner.

"Sorry…" Muttered Gilbert. "I kind of went off on a tangent there… We were just meant to talk about where angels and demons go when they die… I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine." Said Matthew. "It's interesting to hear people's views on religion every now and then, so I don't mind… View on Terrorism?"

"There's always a bunch of radicals in any religion that believe that they are following their gods divine will." Said Gilbert. "Because of those individuals they give the whole religion a bad name. Any other topic you want to talk about?"

"… I'm good for now." Said Matthew. "Want something to eat? Where did Kuma bit you two anyway? Where did Prussia go?"

Gilbert chuckled a little and opened up the cupboard, retrieving a tube of condensed milk. "To answer your questions; this will be more than enough for me. Kuma bit us both on the leg and Prussia… He has some things to work through."

Hearing the hesitation in Gilbert's voice when asking about "Things?"

Gilbert shrugged. "He really didn't like how things went with his father… He's an odd sort of person… But he's a demon and I assume that he has things he needs to sort through in his head from time to time."

"… I guess so."

The angel smiled a little. "It's okay. You don't need to worry about him. Everything will be fine with him. It always is."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Prussia had gone far away from the hustle and bustle of the city and the suburbs and humanity in general. He had ventured extremely far north, to places uninhabitable by humans. Only animals here in this place. High in the snow glazed mountains.

The demon didn't care for the cold, never did. It made him feel bitter and reminded him of his past. Something he desperately wanted to forget. But for his purposes he would forget his distaste for the weather. He just wanted to be somewhere where he could think and not be interrupted by mindless chatter.

'_Why the fuck is it always so cold here in the human world?_' He held his freezing fingers to his mouth and warmed them with his breath. They warmed slightly, not too much though. He was just happy that he wouldn't get frostbite and lose his fingers or toes.

Once he got the feeling back in his fingers he let his mind wander back to his brief visit to Hell. Specifically, to the time when he had gone through that door and faced his sins. Wrath and Lust both really got to him, crawled under his skin like a parasite and festered there.

'_I can control my rage…_' He thought to himself. '_I know I can and I am… I'm nowhere near as bad as before. Before I would just kill anyone or anything that crossed my path and now… I have self-control… I'm not a monster… I can control my temper… I have to control it…_'

To keep himself from going completely insane by his thoughts he randomly started to dig and scratch the snow next to him with his hand. He quickly dug through the snow at got to the hardened , almost stone hard dirt below.

'_Lust… oh fuck my lust… I just…_' He sighed a little. '_Fuck, what am I going to do about that? I am nothing but a sex hungry demon… I should have been born an Incubus or a succubus or something along those lines… Damn it… I hate myself… I hate myself so much because of that… that thing I have become… What I became… What I am…_'

Prussia shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He had come here to think about those things, but he didn't think he would end up guilt tripping himself because of it or realizing what a pathetic wreck he was. He just wanted a moment of clarity away from everyone to process the events of the past. He didn't want to dwell too long on the harsh truths he learned.

Instead he focused on the fight between him and Natalia. He didn't understand why he couldn't hit her at such a close range. It should have been impossible to miss her.

'_How? That bitch was right there… Right in front of me… There's no way… How could I not… but then again, how come Gilbert wasn't able to smack that bitch down?_' The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. He didn't understand it at all. '_How the hell did this happen? I just don't understand how I could have possibly been unable to kill that bitch… What the hell could have been so different about fighting her now? I mean the only difference would be that Gilbert…_'

In that moment the demon experienced a moment of clarity, an epiphany. He realized what had happened and the important connection he had with that winged being. He didn't want to admit it at all. He wanted to be independent and free from him, but he couldn't deny what was right in front of him.

"Shit…" He muttered. "Does this mean we'll have to go back to being one being again?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **I hope you all liked that. I'll put more chapters out soon, unless my internet decides to die on me again. Please review.


	42. For Better or Worse

**Shinigami-cat: **Well hi there everyone, today I shall be composing a chapter about Lovino again. It's been a while since we have heard from him. Now this part takes place while Ludwig, Prussia, Gilbert and Matthew are in Hell… I OWN NOTHING!

**For Better or Worse**

"Damn it!" Cried Lovino in frustration. "Damn it, damn it, damn it… What the fuck is going on? What's happening to me?" He raked his nails along his arms and legs in frustration, it felt like there were bugs crawling under his skin that he had to dig out. By the time he was done he was surrounded by thick, callous skin and flecks of blood.

The itching started days after all his feathers had fallen from his wings. It started off small, a little tingle, but it had gotten unbelievably worse to the point where it was unbearable. It was only day three of looking after that Incubus's dwelling too. Lovino was just thankful that Antonio had decided to go shopping earlier. Now all he had to do was clean everything up and wear long shirts and pants.

'… _Why is this happening?_' Wondered Lovino bitterly. '_All I fucking did was fall in love with someone who will never love me back… Why am I being punished like this? Why?_'

He slowly tried to sit up, earning himself a wave of painful wave impossibly itchy skin, this time on his back. It hurt so much. It felt different the crawling feeling just under his skin. This time it felt like something was trying to push through.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck." Hissed Lovino pitifully. He didn't know what was happening to him or how long it would last for. It was scary. "Am I going to die? Shit…" He didn't want it to end like this. Not at all. The sound of the front door opening made Lovino jump a little. Antonio was back earlier than expected.

"Hey, are you here Lovino?" Called Antonio from the hallway. Lovino didn't answer. Instead he scrambled to try and clean up the mess he had made in the bathroom. He could hear the Minotaur getting closer and closer. He knocked at the door. "Lovino? You okay?"

"Si, I'm fine!" Snapped Lovino. "I'll be out in a bit!"

"… Okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

When he heard him walk away, Lovino quickly finished throwing his scaly chunks of skin away into the small bin and wiping up some of the dried blood on the floor. With that done he quickly pulled his clothes back on and dusted himself off, giving himself a quick once over in the mirror to make sure that he looked normal.

'… _Close enough I guess._' He sighed a little and left the bathroom.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

In all honesty, Antonio was getting worried about Lovino. He hadn't known the angel for very long, but he knew something wasn't right with him. It really worried him. He just seemed to be sinking further and further into that human condition known as depression. He would have to do some looking into that. All he knew about it was that it made people sad to the point where they killed themselves.

"… I wouldn't want that to happen to him." He muttered as he started to put away some food. Mainly tomatoes.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bastard?"

Antonio turned around and smiled a little at Lovino. He couldn't help but feel a bit attached to the little guy. "Nothing. How are you?"

Lovino shrugged a little and leaned against the bench. "I'm fine… When is that bastard getting back?"

"A few more days." Said Antonio happily. As much as he liked housesitting for his friend, he would have rather been back out in the fresh country air. The city just made him uncomfortable. Too many people. Not enough green areas. It was all too synthetic for his liking. Once he was back on the farm the first thing he was going to do was turn into a bull and roll around on the grass.

Lovino sighed a little. "I see…" He muttered. "I guess I'll go back to my apartment then…"

"… You don't need to go back there if you don't want to…" Said Antonio. "If you really wanted to you could come back to the farm where I live and live with me."

"Why would I want to live with you?" Asked Lovino bitterly. "You're a damn Minotaur, you probably live in a damn barn."

"And?"

"It will smell."

"No worse than anywhere else." Muttered Antonio. "Despite what you might have heard, my kind doesn't like to live in filth. We are very clean."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Antonio frowned a little. "Do you think I would live in a filthy hovel? It might not look as nice as this place, but it is still well kept… Besides, I like keeping my skin and fur clean… I should also think of investing in a file or something… I haven't cleaned my hooves in a while and they need it."

Lovino shook his head a little and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that… I just find it… This is just hard for me okay? I'm turning into a thing and I have no idea what I will be and when it will stop and-"

"Calm down a little amigo." Said Antonio calmly. "You're starting to ramble… It won't be that bad being a demon… and it doesn't matter what you become, I'm sure once you are fully turned you'll be happily welcomed by the whole demon community."

"Like they did when I fell around the capture of Jericho?" Snapped Lovino. "They sure welcomed me into their arms! Like a damn baptism of fire!" The angel quickly grabbed a tomato from the bench and bit into it, obviously frustrated and tired of that conversation. Antonio on the other hand wanted to pursue it a little more.

"You just haven't met the right demons." Said Antonio calmly. "You just… I mean you're part of our family now. We'll take care of you."

"I don't fucking care!" Snapped the angel in frustration. "I don't even want to be part of your fucking family! I'm just staying here until that fucking Turkish demon has lost interest in me! I've been fine on my own for centuries! I don't need anyone! I never have! I never will! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Antonio sighed a little, but backed off. He could recognize when he was pushing his luck just that little bit too far. "Okay, calm down. I'm not looking for a fight here."

"Then shut your fucking mouth!" Growled Lovino. He quickly stormed out the room muttering strings of profanities under his breath.

The Minotaur didn't understand why Lovino was so angry all the time. He didn't have any need to be. If he wanted, Antonio would have gladly looked after him. Not because he wanted anything from him, but because that's the kind of person he was. He didn't care if someone was angel, human or demon. If they needed help he would help. He just wished that Lovino would understand that.

He sighed and continued to put away grocery items. '_This is so frustrating… I wish I knew what was going through his head. It would make things so much easier for everyone… I wonder how Francis is going?_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Over the course of the day, Lovino's itching problem got worse and worse. It got so bad that he ended up digging his nails into any part of flesh he could get his fingers on. Because of this he was finding it almost impossible for himself to stay in human form. His body was working against him. Trying to force a regression into his new form, no matter how half-finished it might have been.

'_Damn it…_' Thought Lovino bitterly. '_Maybe I should just take a potato peeler to my skin and skin it all off? Anything has to be less painful than this…_' He sighed and looked out the window, gazing up at the moon. Antonio had long since gone to bed, leaving Lovino alone with his itching skin.

A slight sigh escaped Lovino's lips as he looked up at that bright, white orb in the sky surrounded by thousands of stars. He remembered all those times when he and his brother would look up at the stars and talk about everything and nothing. Those were happier and simpler times.

One of the more common topics shared was the moon and the stars. They talked about what they looked like and what humans thought of them; they talked about the moon and the ocean's tides, the constellations and their pagan names, the correlation of the full moon and supernatural events.

He missed those days and hoped that maybe he could do something and things would go back to how they were. Thought he knew it was impossible, it was nice to dream. That dream was something he wanted to cling to and had for the longest of times. Nothing would make him loose that dream of seeing and talking with his brother again.

A sharp pain in his neck pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts and down to his hand. Flecks of blood, coupled with skin chunks caked his fingertips. "… Shit." He quickly moved to the bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't want Antonio or someone to see what he had one or more accurately, was doing, to himself.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly started to wash his hands in the basin, watching was the bloody mess was sucked down the sink. It made him shiver in disgust. He hated himself for what he was becoming.

He glanced up at the mirror to inspect the damage he did to his neck and froze in shock; a pair of bright hazelish, amber eyes were staring back at him. Normally this would have been a problem for Lovino, but these eyes in the mirror had two slitted pupils per eye.

In shock, the fallen angel screamed and fell to the floor, his legs unable to support his weight. While in his shocked and petrified state his mind started to race and his thoughts, feelings and actions went out of control. He could feel his human form slipping away and his new demon form bursting through his skin.

'_Shit, it's happening!_' He thought in a panic. '_A demon, I'm turning into a demon! I am a demon! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Why? Why is this happening? I can't… I don't… What the fuck am I? What am I? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DAMN IT!_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The sound of a shrill scream woke Antonio from his dream. He jolted up and instantly fell over again. This was due to the fact that he preferred to be in his full bull form when sleeping. He snorted in annoyance, quickly changed back into his human form and pulled on some pants. He didn't think Lovino would appreciate him running around with no pants at all.

With himself decent, Antonio went in search of Lovino and possible the source of the scream. Stepping into the hallway, the Minotaur couldn't help but notice the faint fragrance of something metallic.

'… _Blood? Why do I smell blood?_' Wondered Antonio in confusion. He quickly moved around the apartment, easily finding the slight trail of blood on the ground. One way led to the kitchen and the other way led to the bathroom.

Frowning, Antonio walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Lovino?"

"DON'T COME IN!" Screamed Lovino hysterically. "DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!"

Antonio frowned a little and attempted to open the door, only to find it locked. "Lovino… You really need to let me in…"

"DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!" Was Lovino's only reply. It was worrying.

"I heard you scream." Said Antonio. "Open this door right now!" He didn't know what had happened, but it must have been bad if it made the normally icy Lovino shriek.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

Getting fed up with Lovino's protest, Antonio weighed up options. On one hand he could leave Lovino alone and let him deal with whatever he was going through, causing untold damage to himself and possible Francis' apartment. On the other hand he could force the door open and help Lovino with whatever he was going through.

In all honesty, Antonio would rather pay for a new door than let Lovino suffer whatever he was going through alone. He easily pushed open the door, cracking the lock and taking out part of the doorframe.

It took a moment for the Minotaur to see the once fallen angel in his new, demon form. Thick green and brown scales covered his once olive toned flesh, more rough and outlandish spines protruded from his elbows, knees and knuckles like talons, short spines were visible through his brown hair and the pupils in his eyes had turned to slits and doubled.

Antonio looked down at the once angel in shock. "Lovino…"

"What am I?" He whispered; his voice in a panic. "What the fuck am I?"

In all honesty, Antonio had a good idea about what Lovino was. He just didn't know how to put it into words. "I… I um…"

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I?!" Screamed Lovino in frustration. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?! WHAT MONSTER AM I?!"

"You're not a monster…" Said Antonio calmly. He crouched down next to the trembling being and reached out to him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Screamed Lovino as he shuffled back, his back hitting the side of the bathtub. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He was hysterical, unreasonable.

Antonio frowned and grabbed hold of Lovino's arms. They weren't as rough or as calloused as he thought they would be. The scales on his arms were smooth and soft to the touch. "Calm down already… You're not a monster. I think… I think you're an Oracle."

"… WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed Lovino. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?! I'M NOT AN ORACLE!"

Antonio smiled a little, unfazed by the ex-angel's shrieks. "For demons, it's the ones that look like you that can see the future. Your kind is highly sought after because of your power."

Lovino didn't want to hear any of this and struggled to pull his arms out of Antonio's grip, but to no avail. "Let me go already! You're fucking crazy! I'm not an Oracle! I'm just some kind of lizard thing! Stop touching me already!"

"No, you really are an Oracle." Said Antonio sternly. "Oracles look just like you… They are the only ones that have double pupils. This is a very good thing. There haven't been any new Oracles in over a thousand years."

The burnet just looked at Antonio like he was insane. "No… I'm not an Oracle… I'm not a demon… I'm just… I'm just Lovino… I'm an angel…"

"Not anymore…" Said Antonio slowly. He pulled the new Oracle into his arms and sighed a little. "It's okay, honestly. You're going to be okay. You just need to adjust to your new life… and I'll take care of you. I promise."

Lovino shook in the Minotaur's arms and started to cry. The stress of everything had become too much for him to bear on his own. Antonio didn't mind though, he didn't mind holding the new demon in his arms until he was calm enough to function on his own, or fall asleep. Either option was good with Antonio.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And there you all go. I hope you all liked this chapter and like Lovino's new appearance. I think he will make a good Oracle, don't you? Please review.


	43. Revert

**Shinigami-cat: **Hi everyone. So here is the next chapter I hope you all like it and stuff… I OWN NOTHING!

**Revert**

Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly the sun's rays danced across the burnt amber sky as it descended to create the night. Matthew captured these final glimpses of light through the kitchen window as he cooked dinner for himself while Gilbert occupied himself with a tube of condensed milk.

"It was a beautiful day today." Said Gilbert. "I wonder if Prussia enjoyed it too?"

The demon had been gone now for two days, and in all honesty it worried Matthew. The only thing he enjoyed about Prussia's absence was the lack of sexual harassment the demon seemed to heap on him.

"I hope he's alright…" Muttered Matthew. He put a lid on a pot and leaned against the counter. He knew that he shouldn't worry, but he couldn't help it. Prussia was his friend. Though he was rather crude and brash at the best of times.

Gilbert smiled reassuringly at Matthew. "I'm sure he will be. There isn't a mortal nor demon alive that can defeat him… No demon powerful enough to kill him would leave the comfort of Hell anyway."

The blond sided a little at that. "I guess…" He looked over at Gilbert. The angel looked content as he ate the last sugary globs from the tube. His features seem to glow a little, making him look more angelic than he already was. The way the sun hit his hair made it shine and gleam majestically.

He blushed a little at that thought. '_I should get back to cooking…_' Matthew quickly went back to the stove and took the lid off the pot, stirring the rice inside. Cooking would calm him down.

After a while, Gilbert yawned a little and stretched. "Well, I think I might turn in… I'm sure Prussia will turn up in no time. He'll always come back." He turned and walked down to the basement, leaving Matthew alone to cook.

The blond hummed a little and continued with his cooking, his thoughts turning to the whereabouts of the wayward demon. '_I wonder where he is… He should come back soon… But then again he can take care of himself. He is a demon after all, a price of Hell no less… I just wish that I knew where he was…_' A sudden sting in his hand brought him out of his thoughts, the water in the pot had boiled over slightly.

"Damn it…" Hissed Matthew. He quickly turned on the tap and stuck his hand under the cold water. "I really need to stop getting distracted while cooking…" He hoped that his skin wouldn't blister, but knowing his luck that wasn't going to happen.

"Hurt yourself again?" Cooed a voice. Matthew glanced over his shoulder to see Prussia grinning at him. "If you keep doing that someone will think you're fucked up."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Where did you run off to?"

"Just here and there." Said Prussia happily. He sat on the counter, looking down at Matthew's hand. "I keep forgetting how fragile humans are… Just a little warm water or warm oil and your skin bakes like a potato skin."

"Nice metaphor." Muttered Matthew.

Prussia grinned down at Matthew and took his injured hand in his own, rubbing this thumb over the burn. "So fragile… Does this hurt?"

"A little… I need to put more cold water on it."

"No need." Said Prussia. "I got it." He brought Matthew's hand to his lips and softly kissed the lightly blistered flesh. It calmed and soothed the burn, turning it back to its original state.

Matthew blushed and quickly went back to cooking. '_Why is he always like this? One second he's being an arrogant bastard who's trying to get into my pants and the next he's saying how fragile I am and healing me… I don't understand him._'

Suddenly, Prussia's chest was pressed against his back and the demon's hands were wrapped around his. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"If you keep spacing out like that that while you're cooking you're going to keep hurting yourself." Said Prussia simply. "I'll be damned if I have to heal you again today, got it? Now, what are you cooking?"

The blush on Matthew's face darkened significantly. "I'm just boiling some rice…"

"Rice is boring." Muttered Prussia. "You need something else in there… Like a thick cut of raw meat…"

"Yeah, I don't want to get sick from eating that." Complained the blond. "Besides, I'm cooking salmon to go with this. I'm trying to do something healthy for once."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Well, la-de-da Mr healthy. Human life is way too short for all that shit. You should be living it up; go drinking, shoot something, fuck someone, get fucked by someone and all those human things."

"Yeah, no." Said Matthew as he gently pushed the demon away from himself. "I for one don't enjoy drinking, I don't approve of guns for anything outside of law enforcement and war and I have told you on numerous occasions that I am not interested in sex."

The demon pouted at this. "Seriously, where is the key to your chastity belt? At this rate you're going to end up dying a virgin."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That's the problem with society… If you stay a virgin you're considered a prude and if you have sex with more than one person you're considered a whore. There is no middle ground. What if I like my life how it is? Why should I have sex anyway? Besides your obvious answer of 'it feels good' what other reason is there for me to bend over and spread my legs?"

Prussia chuckled a little. "Well that's some delicious imagery."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, but it's true." Said Prussia happily. He sighed a little. "Okay, fine. Someone can have sex for many reasons… It can be used to express love, something to do out of boredom or just something fun in general. I just do it for the physical affects it has." A smile graced his face. "That sudden rush of euphoria gets me every time…"

"… Right, well if you're going to go on about that, could you please leave?" Asked Matthew as politely as he could.

Prussia chuckled a little. "Okay, sure… I need to speak with Gilbert anyway about stuff and things… Have any idea where that fairy went?"

"He said he was tired." Said Matthew. "And you shouldn't call him a fairy."

"It wasn't like I was insulting him." Whined Prussia. "He is kind of a fairy, granting wishes and stuff… Anyway time to head off now. Got to go see him." He passed by Matthew and quickly took hold of his previously injured hand, looking over it one more time.

"… What are you doing?"

"Just checking to make sure that it was all okay." Said Prussia innocently. He looked down at the hand and quickly kissed it. "Yep, all good." With that the demon quickly disappeared, leaving Matthew blushing madly.

'_I need to calm down… he's just teasing me._' Thought Matthew as he desperately tried to fight back his blush. '_Stupid demons. He just wants to get into my pants… though he is pretty handsome…_' His eyes widened a little at that thought. '_Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! I mean he's handsome in a totally none I-am-attracted-to-him way…_'

Shaking his head he cleared his mind of though immediate thoughts, but the lingering nature of his thoughts still remained. He thought Gilbert and Prussia were both attractive. He liked having deep intellectual conversations with Gilbert, and he liked the way Prussia was laid-back and joked around with him. He liked them both a little more than he knew he should.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The demon opened the door to the basement and looked inside. He smiled a little at the angel on the bed and walked over to him. He knew what he was going to do. He had a plan. He refused to take no for an answer.

"Hey…"

The angel looked over at Prussia, smiling a little. "Hey yourself."

The demon sat down next to the ethereal being and ran his fingers through Gilbert's silver hair. He didn't even want to think about all the pain that the other had gone through because of him. "I didn't cause you guys too much trouble did?" Asked Gilbert quietly.

"Of course not." Cooed Prussia softly. He didn't want to hear the angel's laments and apologies over what had happened. When alone, he would always go on about it. "It wasn't your fault you got trapped by them. I'm just happy that you are safe again."

Gilbert laughed lightly. "Isn't this the part where you try to have sex with me?"

"Very funny." Muttered Prussia. "At least we know that your sense of humour is still intact… But I really am glad that you're alright. Well, as alright as you can be after everything…"

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Ja… Though I must say we are terrible at fighting now… I'm too weak to defend myself and you can't control how much force you use." He sighed a little. "It wasn't like this before when we were the same person."

Prussia raised an eyebrow in surprise. He didn't know that Gilbert had noticed it too. It seemed that the angel was more aware of what was going on around him than he gave him credit for.

"Ja." Chuckled Prussia. "We were strong enough to kill anyone that stood in our way…" He smiled sadly. "Ja… When we were the same person… What we are now… It's not going to work out is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gilbert as he slowly sat up. "Things have been going fine for us."

"Don't lie." Muttered Prussia. "We are useless without each other… We've seen what happens when I'm in control, so let's see what happens when you're in change."

Gilbert blinked a little in surprise. "You… you want to go back to how things were?"

"Ja… I do." Said Prussia quietly. "My time has passed… Heck it was gone centuries ago, but I'm too fucking stubborn to admit it." He smiled a little at Gilbert. "Besides, didn't we decide years ago that I was done?"

"Well, yeah… but I don't want to lose you, you idiot." Said Gilbert quietly.

Prussia chuckled a little and held Gilbert's hand. "If we go back to how it was you won't be losing me, will you? Besides, I don't think this world needs me as I am… I'm kind of a monster."

"Okay…" Said Gilbert quietly. "Let's become one."

"… You have any idea how incestuous that sounds?" Asked Prussia.

Gilbert pouted a little. "You know what I mean. Don't be childish."

Prussia smiled a little and lied down on the bed, pulling Gilbert down with him. "Ja, I know. I can't help it… Anyway for this to work we both have to want to go back to how things were, ja?"

"… Will we still only have one eye or will we have both again?" Asked Gilbert curiously.

"Maybe." Mused Prussia. "I'm not sure. I hope so…" He smiled a little and placed a kiss on Gilbert's forehead. "Come now, this is supposed to be as easy as falling asleep, ja? Just close your eyes and I'll be gone in the morning… We'll be back to being one person again."

Gilbert blushed a little and closed his eyes. "It was nice to talk to you and see how you interacted with Matthew… I'm surprised you didn't get him killed."

Prussia chuckled a little. "I'm not that careless… I like that human. He's been pretty cool, putting up with all our bullshit and all."

"… If we never end up finding that scroll or that stupid eye, let's stay with him." Muttered Gilbert. "He's such a nice guy and I'm sure he likes our company… even if it's just a little bit."

Prussia nodded a little and sighed sadly. "Yeah. He's cool… Let's just let things go back to normal now. Whatever normal is for us anyway… By tomorrow I will be gone…" He was ready for this.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew had woken up bright and early the next day. He was used to waking up early these days due to Prussia and Gilbert screaming at each other, so it was odd for him to wake up to a quiet house. '_… Maybe they are both asleep or something or one of them went out?_'

He sighed a little and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. Turns out is wasn't as early as he thought. The clock on the wall read eleven thirty in the morning. He was surprised he hadn't been woken up earlier.

Shrugging he walked into the kitchen, surprised to see that Gilbert was already there. The ethereal being was looking out the window, unmoving. "Gilbert? Are you okay?" Asked Matthew quietly. When the angel didn't make a move or a sound, Matthew pressed on. "Gilbert? Did Prussia do something?"

"Ja, he did…" Said Gilbert quietly. "But not in the way you might have expected…" He slowly turned around and showed his face to Matthew. He smiled a little and took off his eye patch, revealing that he now had two eyes. "Prussia is gone."

"Gone where?"

"Back to where he was before we split." Said Gilbert calmly. "I'm back to being a half angel."

Matthew was surprised to say the least. The way those two always acted around each other it made Matthew think that they heated each other with a passion. "… Are you okay with that?"

"It was for the best." Said Gilbert. He walked to the cupboard and started to look through it for something to eat. "We can't survive without each other… Without Prussia's power I can't kill demons and without my focus his power is out of control. Besides he isn't gone forever, he's still part of me… In my head I can still hear his whispering."

"Um, are you sure that's a good thing?"

Gilbert chuckled a little and got a bag of sugar out of the cupboard and a spoon. "It's perfectly normal. My mind isn't diseased. That's just how we communicate, but it's easier to do when we are asleep… It might be best that you forgot that demon ever existed. He shouldn't have been out here in the first place."

"… Gilbert…" Before Matthew could say anything else a little yellow canary appeared out of nowhere next to Gilbert and started chirping.

The angel grinned and picked up the bird. "Hey Gilbird, long time no see. How are you? Got a job for me today then?" The bird shook his head and hopped around on Gilbert's hands. The more the bird chirped the more excited Gilbert became. "Awesome! I knew Mathias would come through in the end!"

"What happened?" Asked Matthew. He didn't speak bird or even know who this Mathias person was.

Gilbert just grinned at Matthew. "I just need to be somewhere tomorrow night, also do you know where the Sleep Easy Motel is?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **So am I the only one that thinks this is going to end poorly or something similar? Just me? Really? Oh well… Please review.


	44. Sleep Easy Motel

**Shinigami-cat: **Hi everyone, now this chapter is pretty damn long because I got sick the other day and I spent most that time writing this chapter and playing Plants v Zombies. Anyway there is implied rape in this chapter, note implied because I'm uncomfortable going into detail about that stuff. The song used is Words of Sorrow by Bullet for my Valentine… I OWN NOTHING!

**Sleep Easy Motel**

Gilbert quickly looked himself over in the mirror for the tenth time, making sure that he looked perfect. From the message relayed by Gilbird, Gilbert had a pretty good idea what he was up against. The scroll he was after was in the possession of two demons, a naga and a bull demon.

The bull demon was quite similar to a Minotaur, except those demons were the product of several generations of breeding with real cows. To put it simply it was stupid and had a one track mind. He would need to be careful around that one. The naga on the other hand was much smarter, not to mention just as strong, if not stronger than a Minotaur, depending on how old it was.

He smiled a little at his reflection, if all went according to plan he wouldn't have to do this anymore. He could just read the scroll, get what he was after and leave for good. '_Everything I've done, I've done for that moment… I won't waste this opportunity even if it means I have to bend over backwards with both hands tied behind my back._'

With his look finally settled upon, his standard angel wear that made him look like a cross dressing stripper, he decided he was ready to go. He walked upstairs to see Matthew sitting on the couch. He half-heartedly kicked the back of the back of it, getting the blonds attention.

"Up and at 'em lazy bonze." He said rather loudly. "Take me to the Sleep Easy Motel already. I have things to collect."

Matthew jumped a little, looking up at the angel. "You don't have to be so rude about it you know."

"Shut up and take me there."

The blond frowned, but reluctantly got up and walked to the door. He didn't seem pleased at all, he actually looked more conflicted than anything. Gilbert just shrugged it off. It wasn't his business. He didn't need to know. If anything it was probably something to do with the cost of gas prices or the cost of the thing known as mortgage.

Gilbert quickly followed Matthew out to the car and hopped into the passenger seat. It was already night now; the starts were covered my thick clouds and the moon was almost completely gone, but it still shone through.

The angel smiled a little and quickly did up his seatbelt. This was going to be it for him. He would finish getting that scroll and doing what he had set out to do in the first place. Though, for some reason he couldn't help but feel his stomach starting to tie itself in knots.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew knew about the Sleep Easy Motel. Well, he had driven past it many times while driving home from work. It had one of those stupid neon lights saying its name, but some letters had burnt out. It turned the Sleep Easy Motel into the Sleasy Motel. Someone needed to change that sign soon.

As they drove along, silence filled the car. Surprisingly, Gilbert wasn't complaining or threatening to vomit everywhere. "You seem to be taking this a lot better than I thought you would. I mean, considering how you used to act and all."

"I know… It's weird." Said Gilbert calmly. "I guess I'm just not going to get car sick anymore." He smiled a little. "Might be the last time I ever have to be in this car too…" The blond wanted to ask what Gilbert meant by that, but decided against it. The angel didn't seem like he was going to tell him anything anytime soon.

Matthew couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea. Gilbert had seemed excited about the whole ordeal, but Matthew could see through it. Gilbert was nervous. More nervous than he had been before. "Hey… Why do you need to go to that place?"

Gilbert waved him off. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's just something I ordered and I need to pick up… I have what I need to pay…"

"Which is?"

"None of your business."

"… Want me to turn on the radio?

"Ja."

Matthew nodded a little and turned on the radio, changing the stations a few times before he settled on a station. He didn't like how Gilbert had changed once again to how he was when they had first met; a secretive, insatiable whore. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

_The night has started, here we go  
I've taken everything  
This is our time to lose control  
What do you want from me?___

You line them up we'll put them down, this is so frustrating  
To watch you sleazing all around, yet you keep on smiling

What can I do to make you see? (you're guilty!)  
What can I do to make you feel, you're wanted?_  
What can I do to make you see? (you're guilty!)  
I'm suffocating under words of sorrow  
_

Matthew scowled at the heavy metal song, not because it wasn't good. He liked all kinds of music. The thing that bugged him was the lyrics. It almost always seemed that depressing music would always play when he was driving. "Gilbert…"

"I don't want to talk about anything." Snapped Gilbert. "Just… Please… I don't want to talk about it."

_Her skin reflects behind the blur, I'm intoxicated  
Where am I from? Why I am here? You're so predictable  
Her fingers running through my hair, but it's all just fiction  
She steps out from her underwear, so beautiful!___

What can I do to make you see? (you're guilty!)  
What can I do to make you feel, you're wanted?_  
What can I do to make you see? (you're guilty!)  
I'm suffocating under words of sorrow  
_

Matthew sighed a little as he pulled into the Sleep Easy Motel parking lot. It didn't look safe at all. It looked like one of those places you'd see on the news after a homicide. He saw a couple of call girls ducking in and out of the rooms too, so it seemed like it was that kind of motel.

"Well… Thanks for the ride." Muttered Gilbert. He undid his seatbelt and moved to open the door, but Matthew grabbed his arm.

"No…" He whispered. "Please, don't go."

"Matthew…"

"I know what you're probably going to do, but it isn't worth it." He said quickly. He didn't want Gilbert to go, not after everything they had been through and especially not after the feelings he was starting to develop for the other worldly being.

Gilbert sighed a little and pulled his arm out of Matthew's grasp. "It is worth it… Not like it's any of your business anyway. It's my body I'll do what I want with it."

"But I don't want you to keep acting like a whore!" Snapped Matthew in frustration. "You're worth more than that! You don't need to prostitute yourself out! If you need something you can just ask me for it. I know I can't get it as quickly as a demon, but I would eventually." He was hoping his heartfelt speech would change Gilbert's mind. "So please… Just come home with me…"

Gilbert smiled sadly and opened the door. "I'll be back tomorrow… or a few days. Don't wait up for me, okay?" He got out of the car and closed the door.

_Go!_

_There's bodies lying on the floor, but I keep on staring  
My world is over, close the door!___

Her skin reflects behind the blur, I'm intoxicated  
Where am I from? Why I am here? You're so predictable  
Her fingers running through my hair, I've a new addiction  
She steps out from her underwear, so beautiful!__

What can I do to make you see? (you're guilty!)  
What can I do to make you feel, you're wanted?_  
What can I do to make you see? (you're guilty!)  
I'm suffocating under words of sorrow  
Words of sorrow!  
_

Matthew watched sadly as Gilbert walk away. He seemed happy enough. He saw him pick a piece of paper out of the elastic waistband of his skirt before he quickly moved off to a room on the second floor.

The whole thing made Matthew sick. He quickly drove away from that place, unable to look at it anymore. '_Why? Why is he doing this?_' He stayed watching for a few more seconds before he drove out of that place. '_Who am I kidding? I was stupid to think he would change who he was after spending a few months at me._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The angel quickly moved to the door he was instructed to go to, 18. He stopped outside the door, hand raised to knock on it, but paused. That uncomfortable feeling had settled back into his stomach, making him feel ill. '_… Fuck, why is this so fucking hard?_'

He looked up at the top of the door and scowled. Someone had engraved some kind of repel charm into the doorframe. This particular one was to keep powerful angels and demons out. If he ventured into this place he would more than likely be as weak as a ragdoll. Was it worth it?

Nervously biting his lip he knocked on the door. The door creaked open, so Gilbert stepped inside. Inside was a naga, curled up on the dirty mattress and the bull demon was leaning against the wall looking frustrated.

"You're late." Grunted the demon.

"Well I'm so sorry." Said Gilbert sarcastically. "Next time tell someone to meet up at a well known place!"

Before the demon could snap at him, the naga intervened. "Ssssssorry about that. But I hope we can ssssssssssee passsst that? The ssssooner thisss isss done the better."

Gilbert bit back the chance to make an ill placed joke about the naga's lisp and nodded a little. "Right… I want to see the scroll before we do anything."

The naga nodded in agreement and held up an old papyrus scroll. "Thissss isss what you want? Not ssssure why you want it… It'sss sssstupid."

"It's what I want…" Said Gilbert. "So how are we going to do this?"

"What's the scroll worth to you?" Asked the bull demon.

Gilbert thought about it for a moment. "… How does twenty four hours of whatever you two want to do to me sound to you guys?" The naga and the bull demon nodded in agreement. "Good… Give me a second in the bathroom though. I want to make sure I still look good."

With that he walked into the bathroom and sighed. That sick feeling was still bubbling away in his stomach. It was worse than ever now. He blamed the charm for causing him pain. He didn't know how long he stayed in there trying to calm himself, but it must have been a while for the bull demon to come in and get him.

"Are you ready?" Growled the bull demon, his hands firmly clasped on Gilbert's shoulders.

Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror and frowned a little. He looked the way he always had when he was in angel form, but for some reason he just felt sick. His eyes were empty now and deprived of emotion. This wasn't like him at all. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to go home to Matthew. '_What's wrong with me?_' He thought. '_I need to do this… I need that scroll… but maybe I can get it another way. I've already waited a million years to get it, what's a million more?_'

"I asked you a question slut." Snapped the bull demon.

The demons words snapped him out of his train of thought. It was at that point he realized that he was crying. His tears slowly trickled down his face making sparkling, glistening tracks across his snow white cheeks. It actually scared him. "No…" He whispered quietly.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Snapped the bull demon darkly.

"I said no!" Snapped Gilbert. He knocked the demons hands off his shoulders and glared at him. "I'm not doing this! Keep your fucking scroll! I'm going home!"

The bull demon just smirked at the angel. "No? You, a whore, a slut, a fucking cum guzzler doesn't want sex? Like fuck you'd say no." He slapped Gilbert and grabbed him by the arm. "Quit your bitching you are getting a fair trade from this!"

"Let me go!" Snapped Gilbert. He tried to push him away but the more he struggled the tighter the demon's grip got. "I just want to go home! I don't want that stupid scroll anymore! I can get a different one! Leave me alone!"

The demon smirked and dragged Gilbert out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "You really think that's going to work with us? Once you make a deal with demons you can't back out… unless you want to give us that human you were with." He pushed Gilbert into the arms of a naga.

The naga smirked and gripped Gilbert's hips tightly. "Yessss… He did look sssso interesssting… Such a sssweet little innocent… Would be a shame if sssssssomthing disssssasssstroussss happened to him…"

"Leave him out of this!" Snapped Gilbert. He tried to get away from the naga, but the naga sunk his nails deeper into Gilbert's hips and the bull demon grabbed his arms.

"What's all this now?" Growled the bull demon. "Why are you trying to back out? Everyone knows that you're the slutty angel that everyone goes to for a quick fuck. You've had more cocks in you than a hen house." He smirked a little. "What's the matter? Don't you like us?"

The naga chuckled a little. "Becausssse we sssure like you. Assssss you can tell…" He roughly pressed Gilbert against his hips and grinded a little. "What'sss thisss? The little ssslut isssn't wearing and pantiesssss."

"NO!" Screamed Gilbert. "LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

"It's not rape if you're a slut." Growled the bull demon.

"He'ssss annoying me." Growled the naga. "Put sssssomething in hissss mouth to shut him up."

The bull demon chuckled. "Sounds like a plan… If you bite you're dead."

Gilbert whimpered a little and screwed his eyes shut. '_Damn it… I should never have gone with them… I should have just stayed home with Matthew…_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

He was curled up on blood stained sheets, the stench of sex was still present in the air and all over his body. He hadn't moved since the naga and the bull demon left two days ago. He felt used and disgusted. With a small whimper he slowly sat up on his knees, holding back choked sobs from the pain in his lower back.

After staying in that position for a few minutes, Gilbert slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. He glanced at himself in the mirror and felt sick; his skin was too white, even for him, deep red gashes were scattered all over his shoulders and hips, the rest of his body was covered in smaller cuts and dark bruises, his wings had lost most of their feathers and even looked a little broken and his halo was covered in blood and some other unmentionable liquids. The sight made him want to throw up.

He reached out and touched his reflection, cringing a little when his fingers touched the cold glass. "I really am nothing but a whore, aren't I? A fucking slut…" He turned away from his reflection and went into the shower. He wanted to clean himself. He wanted to wash away everything that had happened to him days ago. Although, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

The hot water did little to get rid of the feeling of disgust that was swelling within him. '_I'm disgusting…_' He thought bitterly. '_I'm a slut… Who in their right mind would want something like me? Something so… so used._' He took a few deep breaths and sighed. '_I can't keep thinking like this. I just need to harden up and go home. Fuck this shit. I'm awesome!_'

After a few minutes he got out of the shower and looked at himself over in the mirror again. He still didn't like the way he looked. He felt dirty. '_Disgusting white skin._' He thought bitterly. '_Ugly, bloody eyes… Dirty sliver hair… I'm not an angel… I'm a whore with feathered wings…_' He reached out and touched his reflection, the glass under his hand cracked and turned to dust under his fingers until nothing but the frame was left.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and looked over at the floor near the bed. There was a change of clothes and the scroll he had traded his body for. "I guess… I guess it wasn't all bad then…"

He quickly changed into his clothes and grabbed the scroll, tucking it under his arm before quickly getting out of there. He had gotten what he needed, not in the way he wanted to, but he got it none the less.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed softly and slowly sipped his tea. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad had happened to Gilbert, though he knew that probably wasn't the case. Gilbert could take care of himself, he didn't need Matthew doting over him and making sure he was alright.

"He's fine… I shouldn't keep worrying about him…" Muttered Matthew. He sighed and ran his fingers through Kuma's fur. "Is it bad that I'm thinking about him this much?"

"Dude, you one unhealthy obsession with that freak." Said Kuma simply. "I mean, you know him, but what do you really know about him? He's still an angel and before you know it he'll be gone and keep doing whatever it is he does. No changing that."

"I know…" Said Matthew quietly. "I know… Still doesn't change the fact that I want to know he's alright."

Kuma looked up at his master and made a face that almost looked like a frown. "You are so in denial about liking him that you have no idea about how in denial you are about it."

"I don't like him like that." Snapped Matthew. "I just want him to be alright and safe and know that he's always welcome here and he doesn't have to do what he does for things… Damn it, I don't even know what he was getting… And who the heck is Mathias? Is he like a pimp or something?"

"So what if he is?" Asked Kuma. He yawned a little and stretched his paws. "Why should it bother you? Compared to that angel's life you are literally a second. Maybe even less. He's seen more moons than you've had breaths."

"… I know."

"Yep, so don't stress about it." Said Kuma. The dog got up, shook and walked outside. Probably going to sleep in the sun like he normally did. He was a very lazy dog.

With Kuma gone once again, Matthew was left alone to his own devices. That basically meant that he would sit around and wonder about the safety of the angel. Thankfully that wasn't something he had to do for long as the angel walked through the front door.

"Oh, Gilbert. Back so soon?" He instantly regretted making that stupid joke.

Luckily for him, Gilbert smiled at him and chuckled. "Was it boring without me? Must have been. You look like shit."

Matthew pouted a little. He didn't think he looked that bad. In fact he thought he looked quite good compared to Gilbert. The angel looked like he had been to Hell again. "But what about you? Looked in a mirror lately?"

Gilbert frowned a little, looking away from Matthew. "Ja… I get that…" With that he walked down to the basement, closing the door behind him. This worried Matthew greatly ad he quickly followed. Something wasn't right.

The albino was lying down on his bed, arm over his eyes. "What's wrong Gilbert?" Asked Matthew. He sat down next to Gilbert and smiled a little. "I-I know I might not be any real help to you, but i-if you want to talk-"

"Am I a slut?" Asked Gilbert quickly.

Matthew blinked a few times. Not quite sure if he heard Gilbert correctly. "P-pardon?"

"Am I a slut?" Repeated Gilbert. This time a little slower. "I just…Lately everything's just been so fucking messed up and stuff and… I can't fucking go anywhere without some demon dragging me onto their lap and trying to screw me… and they all keep calling me a slut when they do end up fucking me… and calling me a whore, cum slut, a bitch, and about a million other things in a million languages that all mean I'm a slut… Do you think I am one?"

"W-well… you do sleep around a lot…" Said Matthew quietly.

"Thanks for answering my question." Mumbled Gilbert miserably. "I'm just a whore… a whore with wings… only useful for getting fucked… A living sex doll… A slut…"

"Don't say that about yourself." Said Matthew. "Sure you've… had more sex more times than most people see days, but you're not a slut if you don't think you're one… Don't let what other people say get you down and if you don't want them to have sex with you, just punch them or something."

The angel chuckled a little. "Fuck if only it was that simple…"

"… What happened to you?"

A small smile graced Gilbert's face. "What happened to me… What didn't happen to me is a better question… I tried to back out of a deal and got fucked over. Both figuratively and metaphorically… All I can say is that I got what I wanted and that's all that matters. Soon I'll have the thing I've lived two demon lifetimes for."

Matthew frowned a little. "Gilbert, whatever you're after will it really be worth having if you hate yourself because of what you've done to get it?"

"… Shut up." Growled Gilbert. "Just shut the fuck up. Even if I don't actually end up getting it in the end the world is still a better place."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Matthew. In all honesty he didn't care for Gilbert's random otherworldly talk. Whatever relevance the angel thought it had at the moment counted for nothing in Matthew's mind. "Point is will you be happy doing what you've done to get it? Forget the rest of the world for a second and ask yourself if you will be happy with yourself? Well? Will you?"

Gilbert sighed and sat up, his empty eyes bored into Matthew's. "In all honesty… I don't know anymore. I've come this far, why stop now? It might be everything I hoped for or it could be nothing. Who knows?"

"Gilbert… What are you trying to find?" Asked Matthew. "What is this thing you're so desperate to get?"

"It isn't a what. It's a who." Said the angel sadly. "But I can't find them and I don't know who they are… What I'm looking for will give me the ability to see everything. Past, present and future… I'll have the power of a god."

Matthew blinked in surprise. He didn't expect that kind of answer. Now he wanted to know who this person Gilbert was looking for too. Whoever they were they must have been really important.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that's that… Hope you all liked that kind of, sort of, maybe… Anyway, please review.


End file.
